


Howl

by joidianne4eva



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 96,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met they were both children but like recognizes like no matter the form</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peaceful_sands](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=peaceful_sands).



> Birthday fic for peaceful_sands. Massive thanks to cougars_catnip for the read through and beta.

Mark Jensen leaned against their car and watched his son sulk, this wasn’t something that was new because Jake’s emotions were mercurial, ranging from the happy go lucky child that they were more familiar with to something so feral that Mark wondered how they ever thought they’d be able to teach him how to hide the wolf that lurked beneath fragile human skin.

The seven year old hadn’t been pleased when they’d told him that he wouldn’t be allowed to enter the pack meeting but this wasn't the time to have cubs running under foot, not with one pack left alpha-less and the lingering fear of discovery, after one of the younger members had almost been caught mid-change by a human, still hanging over their heads like a dark cloud.

A pack without an alpha was unstable, like a hive of bees without a queen and they needed to get the matter sorted quickly but it also meant that the eight largest wolf packs in the area were now gathered in one place, tempers would be running high and Mark had predicted at least one fight for dominance to break out amongst the younger wolves, the older wolves were less likely to let themselves be drawn into all out brawls though that didn’t mean that the meetings couldn’t turn bloody in the blink of an eye. It wasn’t something he wanted Jake to be exposed to yet, so he was willing to put up with the cold shoulder the boy was giving him until Martina found the group that would be minding the cubs.

It wasn’t that Jacob was a difficult child per se but he was the product of an alpha-alpha pairing and Mark had seen the signs fairly early when instead of cowering from him Jake had stood his ground even in wolf form until he was good and ready to back down. It was something that made his chest swell with pride and fear in equal measures because alphas were difficult to raise under the simplest circumstances and nothing about Jake had ever been simple. Worst case scenario Mark would have to send the boy off to another pack when he hit puberty or, if he was lucky, Jake would develop some sense of self control, not that he was banking on that hope but it was something.

Glancing away from where Jake was now bent over his game, pulling the thing to pieces even though he’d only gotten it last week, Mark smiled as he caught sight of Martina making her way towards him, her golden hair glinting in the sun as she talked to the woman beside her. The woman’s dark hair flowed past her shoulder’s ending just above her waist and Mark could see the predatory gleam in her big brown eyes from where he stood and he knew that she wasn’t someone to be trifled with. She was carrying a solemn faced little boy against her hip, his dark curls mingling with hers where he’d pressed their cheeks together. 

Martina paused in front of Mark, flashing him that smile that he’d usually seen mirrored on his son’s face before something blew up. 

“Mark, this is Maria and she’d offered to watch Jake for us.” Martina explained and Mark nodded at the woman

“Thank you. He’s been a bit....” he paused trying to find the best words to describe Jake’s mood and coming up blank

Maria laughed, waving her free hand “It is fine. Carlos often is....” she twirled her fingers in a similar gesture that Mark guessed meant unexplainable because that was the only word he could think of to fully describe Jacob “Hopefully they will get along well.”

“Jake talks a lot, it’s how he copes when he’s nervous.” Mark explained, shifting so that Maria could see Jake.

The boy had obviously heard them talking and had abandoned his find. Mark smirked at the way Jake was watching the new boy curiously, this would be the first that Jake would get to interact with another cub though Carlos seemed less than impressed.

“Carlos has promised to be a good boy, haven’t you?” Maria cooed, chuckling at the way the little boy scrunched his nose in displeasure.

“Can’t you walk?” 

Jake’s voice had them turning around in time to see the blond stick his head out the window, nostril flaring as he caught the new scents.

Carlos shot him a cold look before turning away.

“Carlos, do not be like that!” Maria chided, lowering the boy to the ground before turning to Jake “He can walk but he often wanders off, it’s the only way I can be sure where he is.” she explained

Obviously not taking Carlos’ disregard as rejection Jake hopped from the car as soon as Mark opened the door, circling his mother once so that he could peek at the strange boy without him seeing.

Mark bit his lip not to laugh out loud at the nervous look on Jake’s face, usually his son bulldozed into any situation regardless but this time it seemed that the blond was actually worried about the reception that he’d get.

The adults were silent, watching as Carlos’ little nose twitched once when he caught Jake’s scent on the air. Turning he narrowed his eyes at the blond, lips pursed “Que?!”

Jake frowned taking a step back “What?”

“That is what I said, que?!” Carlos demanded again

Shaking his head in confusion Jake squared his little shoulders and took a step forward “I’m sorry I didn’t think you could walk,” he whispered

Carlos stared at him for a moment, finally seeing what he’d been searching for in Jake’s expression he shrugged “I get lost.” he offered up

Jake’s face brightened and he took another step closer “Yeah? Mom says I don’t remember where I’m going a lot but there’s always something way more interesting....”

Carlos nodded in understanding, cocking his head to the side. “We could not be lost together?” he offered up and though his tiny voice was gruff, a light flush spread across his nose as he waited for Jake’s response.

“Ok!” Jake grinned, grabbing the boy’s hand and missing the surprised look that Carlos shot his way “If I get lost I’ll tell you and that way you’ll know and we won’t be lost because you’ll know where we are!” he rambled, leading Carlos away from the car and leaving the adults to hurry after them.

Maria was watching the whole scene in awe “Carlos never talks to strangers.” she whispered, schooling her expression when her son turned and shot her a disdainful look over his tiny shoulder.

When he turned away both women burst out laughing “I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.” Martina snickered

“God help us all.” Mark sighed


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria herded the two boys away from the building where the Alphas were gathering. Little Jake had bristled when one of the older wolves had crossed their path, his eyes bleeding black when the man paused and glanced down at him. There was no fear in the boy’s smell, nothing but aggression as he clung to Carlos’ hand and Maria was starting to understand what Martina meant when she’d labeled her son an alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised I've started posting the rest of this story (centuries later). This chapter is an expansion of the first one which served as a prologue. 
> 
> This story is finished and is going through its final stages of editing so posting will be every other week (unless I'm posting one of my other stories)
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip and El_Gilliath for the read through and beta. Also for not killing me despite how long it's taken for me to start posting...you guys are the best!

The compound was large but it had a simple design that allowed for the utilization of every foot of free space. The center of the complex was dominated by a large grey building that stretched out like a sprawling spider, various corridors branching off from the main construct and leading towards the living quarters. Houses of various sizes littered the ground, creating a circle around the main building, hiding the large expanse of woodland that stretched out towards the rivers which bordered their lands. Large groups of caravans were parked on both sides of the grounds while the parking lot, which was positioned at the front of the compound, was filled with vehicles ranging from SUVs to motorcycles.

 

In one corner of the parking lot, Mark Jensen leaned against their car and watched his son sulk. This wasn’t something new because Jake’s emotions were mercurial, ranging from the happy go lucky child that they were more familiar with to something so feral that Mark wondered how they ever thought they’d be able to teach him how to hide the wolf that lurked beneath fragile human skin. It was a running joke in their house that while Jake had inherited his mother’s blond hair and his grandfather’s blue eyes, a combination that made the child look like an angel, the visage actually hid a very cunning devil….or wolf. Though during some of the arguments with his son Mark was tempted to claim that Jake was a devil-wolf and call it a day.

 

The seven year old hadn’t been pleased when they’d told him that he wouldn’t be allowed to enter the pack meeting but this wasn't the time to have cubs running under foot. Not when they had one alpha-less pack and the lingering fear of discovery, after one of the younger members had almost been caught mid-change by a human, still hanging over their heads like a dark cloud.

 

A pack without an alpha was unstable, like a hive of bees without a queen and they needed to get the matter sorted quickly but it also meant that the eight largest wolf packs in the area were now gathered in one place. Tempers would be running high and Mark had predicted at least one fight for dominance to break out amongst the younger wolves. The older wolves were less likely to let themselves be drawn into all out brawls though that didn’t mean that the meetings couldn’t turn bloody in the blink of an eye. It wasn’t something he wanted Jake to be exposed to yet, so he was willing to put up with the cold shoulder the boy was giving him until Martina found the group that would be minding the cubs.

 

It wasn’t that Jacob was a difficult child per se, but he was the product of an alpha-alpha pairing and Mark had seen the signs fairly early when instead of cowering from him Jake had stood his ground even in wolf form until he was good and ready to back down. It was something that made his chest swell with pride and fear in equal measures because alphas were difficult to raise under the simplest circumstances and nothing about Jake had ever been simple. Worst case scenario Mark would have to send the boy off to another pack when he hit puberty or, if he was lucky, Jake would develop some sense of self control. Not that he was banking on that hope but it was something to consider.

 

Glancing away from where Jake was now bent over his game, pulling the thing to pieces even though he’d only gotten it last week, Mark smiled as he caught sight of Martina making her way towards him, her golden hair glinting in the sun as she talked to the woman beside her. The woman’s dark hair flowed past her shoulders, ending just above her waist and Mark could see the predatory gleam in her big brown eyes from where he stood and he knew that she wasn’t someone to be trifled with. She was carrying a solemn faced little boy against her hip, his dark curls mingling with hers where he’d pressed their cheeks together.

 

Martina paused in front of Mark, flashing him that smile that he’d usually seen mirrored on his son’s face before something blew up.

 

“Mark, this is Maria and she’s offered to watch Jake for us,” Martina explained and Mark nodded at the woman.

 

“Thank you. He’s been a bit....” he paused trying to find the best words to describe Jake’s mood and coming up blank.

 

Maria laughed, waving her free hand. “It is fine. Carlos often is....” she twirled her fingers in a similar gesture that Mark guessed meant unexplainable because that was the only word he could think of to fully describe Jacob. “Hopefully they will get along well.”

 

“Jake talks a lot, it’s how he copes when he’s nervous,” Mark explained, shifting so that Maria could see Jake.

 

The boy had obviously heard them talking and had abandoned his find. Mark smirked at the way Jake was watching the new boy curiously. This would be the first that Jake would get to interact with another cub though Carlos seemed less than impressed.

 

“Carlos has promised to be a good boy, haven’t you?” Maria cooed, chuckling at the way the little boy scrunched his nose in displeasure.

 

“Can’t you walk?”

 

Jake’s voice had them turning around in time to see the blond stick his head out the window, nostril flaring as he caught the new scents.

 

Carlos shot him a cold look before turning away, clearly unimpressed with the other boy’s question.

 

“Carlos, do not be like that!” Maria chided, lowering the boy to the ground before turning to Jake. “He can walk but he often wanders off. It’s the only way I can be sure where he is,” she explained.

 

Obviously not taking Carlos’ disregard as rejection, Jake hopped from the car as soon as Mark opened the door, circling his mother once so that he could peek at the strange boy without him seeing.

 

Mark bit his lip not to laugh out loud at the nervous look on Jake’s face. Usually his son bulldozed into any situation regardless but this time it seemed that the blond was actually worried about the reception that he’d get.

 

The adults were silent, watching as Carlos’ little nose twitched once when he caught Jake’s scent on the air. Turning he narrowed his eyes at the blond, lips pursed “Que?!”

 

Jake frowned taking a step back. “What?”

 

“That is what I said. Que?!” Carlos demanded again.

 

Shaking his head in confusion Jake squared his shoulders and took a step forward. “I’m sorry I didn’t think you could walk,” he whispered.

 

Carlos stared at him for a moment, finally seeing what he’d been searching for in Jake’s expression he shrugged. “I get lost,” he offered up.

 

Jake’s face brightened and he took another step closer. “Yeah? Mom says I don’t remember where I’m going a lot but there’s always something way more interesting....”

 

Carlos nodded in understanding, cocking his head to the side. “We could not be lost together?” he offered up and though his soft voice was gruff, a light flush spread across his nose as he waited for Jake’s response.

 

“Ok!” Jake grinned, grabbing the boy’s hand and missing the surprised look that Carlos shot his way. “If I get lost I’ll tell you and that way you’ll know and we won’t be lost because you’ll know where we are!” he rambled, leading Carlos away from the car and leaving the adults to hurry after them.

 

Maria was watching the whole scene in awe. “Carlos never talks to strangers,” she whispered, schooling her expression when her son turned and shot her a disdainful look over his shoulder.

 

When he turned away both women burst out laughing. “I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship,” Martina snickered.

 

“God help us all,” Mark sighed.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Maria herded the two boys away from the building where the Alphas were gathering. Little Jake had bristled when one of the older wolves had crossed their path, his eyes bleeding black when the man paused and glanced down at him. There was no fear in the boy’s scent, nothing but aggression as he clung to Carlos’ hand and Maria was starting to understand what Martina meant when she’d labeled her son an alpha. Thankfully the meeting was more important than sniffing out an impertinent cub and the man had continued on his way. Not that Maria would have stood idly by and let him harm either child. Jose did not raise his pack on fear and she’d been taught from an early age that the title of Alpha was only that, a title, one that could either come from character or genetics. While some wolves would grovel at the foot of any Alpha that caught their attention, she was not one of them.

 

Carlos glanced at Jake curiously when his companion growled at the man’s back and Maria watched as he scrunched his face into a frown that she’d seen so often on his father’s face when one of the pack members were being particularly difficult.

 

“Stop,” he ordered, slapping Jake on the arm, causing the blond boy to dance sideways with a yelp, blue eyes widening as he turned to Carlos with an exaggerated pout.

 

“Ow!” he muttered, rubbing at his arm even though Maria knew that Carlos hadn’t hit him that hard “What did you do that for? I didn’t do anything.”

 

Carlos cut his eyes at him before marching off leaving the boy to hurry behind him and Maria sighed. Heaven help them all, it was like watching her and Jose all over again.

 

Speeding up she caught up with the two when Carlos slowed enough to let Jake catch up to him

 

“You’re being stupid,” he told the boy.

 

Jake frowned. “No I’m not. I didn’t like how he smelled!”

 

Carlos glared at him until the blond ducked his head, the bridge of his nose flushing red.

 

“I’m not sorry! I didn’t like how he smelled!” Jake repeated obstinately and Carlos sighed in a way that no six year old should, like the world had decided to gift him with a burden larger than he could bear.

 

Casting one last pitiful glance at the boy Carlos grasped Jake’s hand again, ignoring the grin that flashed across his face though Maria could see the tips of his ears turning red when he glanced back and noticed her. Even after he realized that she’d been watching, he didn’t release Jake’s hand and she hid her smile behind her hand when he straightened, little nose sticking in the air as he dragged Jake with him to the spot that their pack had set up camp. His move further confirmed her theory that he had known exactly where they had been all along and the excuses about forgetting and getting lost were nothing but falsehoods but she couldn’t begrudge him the urge to explore the area. She had been just as precocious at his age, getting into things she shouldn’t; it was how she’d met Jose and while at the time she’d thought there was nothing more disgusting than boys it had worked out for the best in the end.

 

Jake sniffed the air as they drew closer to the group of wolves and Maria could see his distress growing.

 

“Jake,” she called, stooping when the two stopped. “You’re going to meet Carlos’ pack now and it might be scary having all those strange wolves around but no one is going to hurt you. Do you believe me?”

 

Jake bit his lip glancing from Maria to Carlos and she could almost see the different aspects of the child fighting against each other. The human child would be glad for the company but the wolf cub wouldn’t feel comfortable entering into an area that smelled like a different alpha.

 

Maria pursed her lips as she considered her course of action, she could make them enter the pack’s camping grounds but she’d most likely have a terrified cub to deal with. On the other hand she could bring them around and visit with a few of the wolves wandering around the compound. As long as she stayed away from the packs Jake should be fine and it would give Carlos the opportunity to get used to interacting with other wolf packs.

 

“Or...” she began, smiling when Jake’s head jerked up. “You could come with me to visit some old friends,” she offered, taking the bright grin on the boy’s face for an answer.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“The only thing that can be done is to separate all mates until they are old enough to control themselves.”

 

Mark’s head snapped up as Martina growled at Joshua’s words. “Are you fucking stupid?!” she spat, her wolf shifting just beneath her skin as she glared down the older alpha “You want us to stand in the way of nature because Marcus was stupid enough to go after someone else’s mate!”

 

Joshua slammed his hands against the table, claws digging into the hardwood like it was butter. “Marcus was the alpha of his pack...”

 

“Marcus was a pedophile and a bully!” Martina snarled, her chair tumbling backwards as she rose to her feet. “Rose was sixteen and he knew that she was to be mated to Cameron from day one! I’m not going to sit here and say that I wouldn’t have ripped his throat out myself if I had been in Cameron’s position and now you want to punish all of our cubs in some deranged revenge attempt!”

 

“Martina, Joshua please remember that this is not the time for squabbling.”

 

Mark cocked his head glancing at his father but Edward just kept his eyes on the two wolves until they retook their seats. No alpha had gone up against Edward Jensen and won and it was the reason why the man was the head of their council. He’d earned the respect that the packs showed him through word and action and Mark was proud to call the man his father.

 

“We will not be taking the cubs from their packs nor will we be displacing families,” Edward whispered, his soft voice carrying through the silence that had settled over the room as all nineteen alphas present turned to the man. “I am sure that you are aware of what would happen if a pre-existing mating bond is severed and I will not be the one that inflicts such pain on any of my brethren and neither will you....” he warned, the threat of what would occur if anyone tried lurking just beneath the softness of his tone. “As for Marcus’ demise I will not be hypocritical and say that I was surprised that it happened though the method was somewhat unexpected. I would never have thought young Cameron strong enough to take on an alpha almost three times his age.”

 

Joshua hissed and Edward’s eyes flickered to him, only a pinprick of blue present in the obsidian depths and Mark stroked Martina’s hand as his wife shivered even though the man wasn’t looking at her. Mark had been on the receiving end of that look only once when he and Michael snuck off the compound as teenagers and it had been enough to scare him silly, so he understood what his wife was feeling.

 

“An alpha is meant to guide and protect his pack. One that cannot do that and instead turns on the very people depending on him should not be allowed to call himself an alpha,” Edward stated. “The fact that Cameron almost exposed us is an issue that I will deal with personally. The boy has had the mantle of Alpha passed to him with no training while bearing the wolf’s pain of betrayal. It is something that he will have to deal with in time but while the pack remains it will be merged with Jose Alvarez’s.”

 

“You can’t....” Joshua started, freezing when a growl ripped through the room.

 

“I have made my decision Joshua,” Edward began, his lips quirking into a small smile. “You know that if you have an issue with that you are free to challenge me at any time.”

 

Joshua ducked his head and Edward leaned back in his chair with a sigh. “I miss the days of old when bloodshed was the only way to end a conversation.”

 

Martina snorted leaning against Mark. “Have I told you how much I adore your father?” she whispered and Mark just shook his head because between the two of them he wondered why Jake’s bloodthirstiness surprised him.

 

\------------

 

Jake followed Maria as she led him and Carlos across the compound, he made sure to keep the smaller boy close. He didn’t know why but the thought of not seeing his new friend made him feel strange, like that time when he’d eaten too many candies and his stomach had hurt for ages until his mom forced him to take his medicine.

 

Up ahead Maria stopped to speak with another woman and Jake sighed in frustration. He’d thought that meeting new people would have been fun but so far all Maria had done was talk to old people while he and Carlos had followed behind.

 

The lady that Maria was talking to glanced down at them, her lips stretched wide in a smile that had a few too many teeth but before Jake could step back the woman stooped in front of them.

 

“Aren’t you two the cutest things ever!” she crooned, reaching out to pet Jake’s head.

 

Carlos stepped back, pulling Jake with him and out of the reach of the stranger with a small growl.

 

Maria rolled her eyes at her son’s possessiveness. “Carlos, Jake this is Sophia,” she introduced.

 

Jake stared at the woman for a moment before his eyes darted back to Carlos who just huffed in response.

 

Sophia rose with a smile at the two. “It’s fine. I remember how I was when I was your age. I’d be possessive too, Carlos, if my friend was as cute as yours,” she told them with a wink that made Jake flush.

 

\--------------------------

 

Jose listened to Edward’s proposal. In truth his was the only pack that could accommodate extra members without becoming too large to control but it would mean relocation and that was a decision that he would have to discuss with his wife. There was no way that he could make a decision of this magnitude without Maria’s input, at least not if he wanted to keep his balls attached to him.

 

“Jose?” Edward prompted and the man glanced up, dark eyes roaming over his face once before Jose straightened in his seat.

 

“It is possible,” he answered, his accent bleeding though the words.

 

“But?” Joshua prompted, his lips curling into an unpleasant smile that fled when Edward turned his way.

 

Jose inclined his head. “It is possible….” he repeated, pausing as he stared at Joshua but when the man made no move to interrupt again he carried on. “But I will need to speak with Maria.”

 

Edward nodded in understanding. “I would have expected no less.”

 

**\-----------------------------------------**

 

As soon as he was allowed to leave Jose went in search of his wife.

 

He found her seated beneath an old oak with Carlos and an unfamiliar cub that smelled faintly of Edward and the dark haired man that had followed him into the room.

 

Pausing he watched as the small blond said something to Carlos that had his son smirking in a way that promised trouble.

 

He took a step closer and the blond’s head snapped up, sharp blue eyes zeroing in on his face as a growl erupted from the small body, only to be cut short as Carlos slapped the blond on the arm ignoring the betrayed look that his little companion shot his way.

 

“That is my Papa,” Carlos berated the boy and Jose smiled at the glimpse of Maria’s temper bleeding into his son’s actions.

Jake let the strange man come closer, eyeing him suspiciously the whole time. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe that he was Carlos’ father, he wasn’t foolish after all, but it still didn’t make him anymore comfortable as the man talked to Maria. Every few seconds he would catch Jake’s eye and the blond tilted his head up so that he was staring down his nose at the man despite the fact that he was as tall as Jake’s father. If Jake had learned one thing from Uncle Michael’s mate it was that size didn’t matter and he wasn’t about to be cowed.

Jose snorted as he stared down at the little boy who was clinging to his son like a limpet while sending him what could only be described as death glares behind Carlos’ back as he clearly tried to avoid any sort of retribution on the smaller boy’s part.

“So will we meet them, before they are sent off to live with us?” Maria inquired, drawing Jose’s attention back to the matter at hand.

“I would think so…” he shrugged. “They do not know us and I have had problems with Marcus’ position as the alpha in the past. If he has continued to rule his pack as such then there will have to be changes.”

Maria snorted. “You will have to teach them to not be the slaves,” she spat, the anger in her tone caught both cubs’ attention and they glanced up at her but Maria was staring off into the distance and Jose shot them a small smile that Carlos narrowed his eyes at while his little friend cocked a brow.

\---------------------


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martina frowned as she watched Jake’s actions. After the third attack on the door the cub collapsed, whimpering as he curled in on himself and Martina sighed. They really needed to do something about Jake’s temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finished and is going through its final stages of editing so posting will be every other week (unless I'm posting one of my other stories)
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip and El_Gilliath for the read through and beta. Also for not killing me despite how long it's taken for me to start posting...you guys are the best!
> 
> There are references to abuse and not-so-swell attempts at parenting in this chapter.

Marcus’ pack, while not one of the largest was by no means small and Maria frowned as she watched the men and women mulling about. There were no signs of abuse, at least no _visible_ signs of abuse but Marcus wouldn’t have been stupid enough to leave marks on them, not when he knew what Edward would do to him if he ever caught word of it. But there were wounds that could be burned deeper than flesh and bones, Maria saw that now in every wolf that she passed.

The younger cubs stuck close to their parents, their eyes trained on the ground in a way that screamed fear. The sight made Maria’s wolf bristle but she held her tongue as she followed Jose to the van where Cameron had been staying. Jose wanted to at least meet with the teen before they decided what they were going to do, because tradition or not the pack would someday be returned to the young alpha and Maria knew that Jose wanted the transition to be done smoothly.

\-------------

Jose paused in front of the door and knocked. He could smell two wolves behind the wooden barrier and he guessed that Cameron was keeping Rose close. The door opened slowly and Cameron glanced out, his blue eyes were rimmed with red and his brown hair stuck up in tufts where he’d obviously run his fingers through them.

“Yeah?”

Maria stepped around Jose. “I don’t know if Edward has explained….” she began.

“I know that he’s giving the pack to you until I can manage them,” Cameron sighed, a bitter smile twisting his lips as he leaned against the door frame.

“We do not mean any disrespect,” Jose explained and Cameron nodded.

“I know I can’t do…hell, all Marcus did was push us around,” he shook his head as the other wolves glanced away. “If this hadn’t happened he would have run the pack into the ground because we were all too terrified to say anything. Fighting against your alpha? The thought never crossed our minds no matter how bad it got. It just isn’t done.”

“But you did,” Maria pointed out.

Cameron shrugged. “And a lot of good it did me. Our pack isn’t like yours or the Jensen’s or even Joshua’s. We weren’t really living under Marcus, we were barely even surviving and when I found out about Rose I just snapped.”

Maria inclined her head in understanding. “How is she?”

“Sleeping…” Cameron sighed rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know who was more shocked when it happened, me or her. One minute I was telling Marcus to leave her the hell alone then when he reached for her…the next thing I remember is all the blood and Rose screaming at me to stop.”

“She’s strong, she will make a good mate,” Jose whispered and Cameron smiled.

“I know but you’re not here to listen to me complain. There’s not much that I can tell you about the pack other than what you’ve seen, everybody keeps to themselves, they always have.”

“Well I think it’s time all that changed,” Maria growled.

\-----------------

 

Jake dug his feet in as Martina dragged him towards the car, tugging at her hand in frustration when she wouldn’t let go.

 

“Mom, no!” he screamed as their car came into view but his mother just narrowed her eyes and began walking faster. The further they walked the more his head hurt but his mom wasn’t listening and he couldn’t see his dad anywhere.

 

“Jacob, I am tired of this!” Martina growled, her blond brows drawn together as she opened the door with one hand. “Every time we go somewhere, every single...”

 

“I’m not lying!” Jake screamed, his free hand scrabbling at the fingers holding his wrist captive as the door swung open and his mom hauled him closer. “Let me go!”

 

“We’re going to talk about this when we get home but right now I can’t deal with your tantrums,” Martina shot back as she shoved him into the car.

 

Jake twisted his body shifting without thought and sharp teeth snapped at the air where Martina’s fingers had been mere seconds ago. The little boy froze when he realized what he’d done and Martina’s eyes narrowed.

 

“That’s it! You’re staying in there by yourself until you learn how to behave yourself!” she snarled, slamming the door shut.

 

Jake growled at her, any sorrow he’d felt for almost biting her gone as he thought about the way she was keeping him form Carlos.

 

Flinging himself against the door, he yelped when the impact made his shoulder ache but the pain was nothing compared to the one drumming in the back of his head. He needed to get out, now!

 

\----------------

 

Martina frowned as she watched Jake’s actions. After the third attack on the door the cub collapsed, whimpering as he curled in on himself and Martina sighed, they really needed to do _something_ about Jake’s temper.

 

\---------------

 

Maria watched as the packs loaded themselves into their vans. The members of Marcus’ old pack hadn’t raised much of a fuss simply accepting what Cameron had told them without question. At this point Maria was having more trouble controlling her own child than she was the fully grown wolves across the parking lot from them.

 

Carlos tugged against her hand again and Maria resisted the growl that had been building in her throat ever since Martina Jensen came to take Jake. The blond had thrown one hell of a temper tantrum and Maria had been shocked when her usually even tempered son followed suit.

 

“Carlos, I swear on your ancestors, that if you do not get in this car in the next minute you will spend this trip standing up! Do you hear me?!”

 

Carlos paused, his little face red and tears still streaking down his cheeks as he regarded her balefully before shifting in her arms. His small teeth bared in a snarl and Maria lost her grip on her temper. Opening the car door she dropped her son onto the seat engaging the child lock and ignoring the pitiful howls echoing from within the vehicle as Jose approached.

 

If Carlos wanted to act like a petulant child she was going to treat him like one.

 

\--------------

 

Carlos’ eyes widened as the car door slammed shut, his forms shifting without his consent and he pounded his little hands against the windows but his mama didn’t turn around, didn’t even look at him. He’d tried to tell her that something was wrong, that every step that Jake was forced to take made his head hurt and his tummy ache but she wouldn’t listen, none of them listened and his skin began to crawl when he couldn’t see _his_ Jake anymore.

 

He coughed as tears clogged his throat, he wanted Jake, he wanted....but he wasn’t going to see him. His papa had said Jake lived far away with his parents and now he was going back there and they were all so stupid that they wouldn’t listen to anything he was trying to tell them! All they cared about were the new people joining the pack and he hated them, he hated every one of them!

 

\-----------------

 

Mark glanced into the rearview mirror at the small cub curled around itself on the back seat. Jake had cried himself to sleep and every so often a broken whimper escaped the small body. All of his and Martina’s efforts hadn’t cheered the boy up in the least and Mark could only hope that Jake’s mood improved by the time they got home.

 

\---------------

 

Jake whimpered again as another tug on the thing that was in his chest made his entire body ache. He’d stopped trying to talk to his parents when he’d seen the familiar frustration on his mother’s face. He knew that she didn’t believe him; she didn’t understand that he needed to be with Carlos, he couldn’t just leave! But that’s what they were doing and no matter how much he hurt he was never going to see Carlos again.

 

\--------------------------


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer Jake turned fourteen was the first time he faced down a rival alpha. It hadn’t been his fight but he wasn’t about to stand aside while Bradley bullied one of the younger wolves, herding the cub backwards with snaps of his powerful jaw even though he was twice the girl’s age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finished and is going through its final stages of editing so posting will be every other week (unless I'm posting one of my other stories)
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip and El_Gilliath for the read through and beta. Also for not killing me despite how long it's taken for me to start posting...you guys are the best!

The summer Jake turned fourteen was the first time he faced down a rival alpha. It hadn’t been his fight but he wasn’t about to stand aside while Bradley bullied one of the younger wolves, herding the cub backwards with snaps of his powerful jaw even though he was twice the girl’s age. Jake had watched while the rest of her pack hung back, watching but not intervening as her cries became more canine than human even as she held her form, refusing to let Bradley force her change and something in Jake had snapped. Between one breath and the next he exchanged human skin for the hard muscles and fur of his wolf.

The battle was quick and vicious because while Bradley had age on his side, the Jensen packs were direct descendants of the Dire wolves and it showed in their larger bodies and tenacity. Bradley had lashed out when Jake placed himself between him and his target, his sharp claws ripping through fur and flesh and Jake saw red. His memory after that moment was sporadic at best. He remembered slamming his body into the other alpha sending them tumbling to the ground but after that he could only remember the splashes of red and the taste of blood coating his tongue until suddenly Mark was there driving Jake back from Bradley’s broken body.

It was the first time Jake had lost control and he swore it would be the last.

That was four years ago and Jake had broken his promise so many times that it made him dizzy trying to keep track. He couldn’t explain it to any of the trainers that his parents hired to teach him how to control his wolf. He couldn’t get them to understand that there was no way he could control the wolf because the wolf and he weren’t separate like everyone else seemed to be.

Jake’s wolf was the manifestation of his needs and wants, just coated in fur and large teeth. There was no line or border that marked where he ended and his canine mind began. It was just _him_ , it always had been.

Telling him to control that was like telling him to stop breathing or talking, it wasn’t something he could pull off despite his prowess, so he’d retreated from the pack interactions. He lost himself in the world of computers, finding and removing any hint of discovery that he could unearth on the web. At least here he could be useful and he wouldn’t have to smell the acrid scent of fear that seemed to permeate the air whenever he met the wolves he’d had past run-ins with.

It wasn’t perfect but it was something.

\-------------------------

"He can’t keep doing this," Mark sighed as the door to Jake’s room slammed.

Martina glanced at the stairs where their son had just blown by them without saying a word. She would have been scared if Jake stopped talking completely but she could hear him on his computer at night talking to strangers...people he’d never met, like they were his real friends while he shied away from the people around him, from their pack...shied away from _her_. It made her stomach twist thinking that she’d somehow failed him, failed to see the signs because there must have been signs. Jake couldn’t have just retreated into himself for no reason. There had to be something she wasn’t seeing, something she’d missed!

"At least he came home this time," Mark muttered as he buried his nose in her hair. Martina closed her eyes forcing away the memory of the nights when she had had to track down her own child like he was nothing more than a stray dog only to find Jake curled up on the bench of the local zoo, his blue eyes watching the wolves lurking on the other side of the fence with such longing it almost made her heart break.

"He’ll get better," she whispered, clinging to the hand he pressed against her stomach.

Jake had to get better. She knew what the council did to feral wolves and while Edward had held them off if Jake snapped one more time no one was going to be able to save him.

\------------------------

Contrary to the whispers that Jake had heard from the pack when they thought he was out of hearing range, because none of them were brave enough to say shit to his face, his room wasn’t some dark dungeon nor was it painted red with the blood of the wolves he’d supposedly killed. The idea had tempted him to change his own color scheme, if just to freak the other wolves out but no one would ever come into his room in the first place so it was a moot point.

Instead the walls of his room were painted a light brown with splashes of green, apparently it was supposed to make him calmer, not that it worked but Jake appreciated his mom’s efforts. Most of the walls were covered with posters that didn’t sport buxom babes…though his desktop did. Most of the posters were blank except for the codes that he’d scribbled on them when he was too agitated to sleep, while the others were littered with drawings of wolves made of mist and shadow. He kept those hidden beneath his codes because he could just imagine the pinched look his mom would get if she saw them. It was bad enough that they thought he was feral; he didn’t need them to think he was crazy too.

Jake flicked through the web pages, which he’d opened the moment he dropped into his seat, his own program had started running in the background the second he’d switched the computer on, searching the code for anything that would pose a threat to the packs. So far nothing had come up and Jake had gone back to trash talking a couple of fellow nerds from school. At least these kids weren’t scared to give as good as they got. Though that was probably because they didn’t know what lurked beneath his skin the way that the other wolves did.

The door to his room opened slowly and Jake turned, grinning at the sight of his dad leaning against the door jamb. The smile slowly slid away at the look on Mark’s face and Jake straightened in his seat, hackles rising.

"Whatever you think I did, I didn’t. I went to school and came straight home. I didn’t even talk to any strange wolves like a good little boy," he snarked, knowing that he really shouldn’t be antagonizing the man because as laid back as his father was, he was still an alpha and one that could wipe the floor with him if he wanted.

Mark rolled his eyes, stepping into the room and straddling one of Jake’s empty chairs. "I’m not here to find out what you did or didn’t do," he responded.

Jake huffed out a nervous laugh as his father kept staring at him. "Ok. Then what are you here to do? Because this staring thing is freaking me out big time," he admitted, leaning back. "If you’re going to kill me, I’ll haunt you and trust me you don’t want that. If you think I’m bad now,think of how much worse it’ll be when I can walk through walls!"

"Jake...."

"Yeah?" Jake asked tentatively.

"Shut up," Mark shot back. "I’m just here to remind you that we’re heading up to the compound tomorrow."

Jake’s eyes widened as Mark’s narrowed.

"You did remember that dad is going to hand over Cameron’s pack?"

"If I say yes, would you believe me?"

"Jake," Mark sighed, swiping a hand across his face.

"What? It’s not like I’m getting tons of invites from wolves to come and play, so I forgot ok?" Jake muttered.

"Jacob, you’re still young. You have years to find your mate."

"You and Mom got together when you were sixteen! Uncle Michael found his mate when he was seventeen....do you see a pattern here? Because I do and right now I’m the only outlier!" Jake spat ducking his head to glare at the floor.

Mark abandoned his seat standing and pulling Jake up by his arm. The teen struggled trying to pull back but Mark clamped a hand around his nape, pressing Jake’s face into his shoulder and waited until his son inhaled slowly and sagged in his grip.

"I’m damaged, dad. I can’t shift and not want to tear something apart and I can’t stay human or else I’ll go mad," Jake whispered and Mark clenched his jaw as the salty scent of tears flooded the air around them.

"You listen to me," he growled, the wolf’s need to protect its pack bleeding into the human tone. "You aren’t damaged and I’ll be damned before I let you just give up, do you hear me?!"

Jake was silent for a moment and if it wasn’t for Mark’s enhanced senses he probably would have missed the whispered ‘yes’ but it was there and it was enough...for now.

\--------------------------------

Carlos watched as the members of his pack moved to and fro unaware of his presence and that was fine with him. He had a number of bolt-holes hidden around the area that the pack had claimed as their own and he’d taken to staying in them until his parents called for him. He knew that his behavior was making them worry but he couldn’t explain that the presence of the other wolves made his skin crawl with unease. Every time one of the females approached him he had to grasp his control with both hands to prevent himself from lashing out.

He rarely spoke with any of the males, hating the way that they either submitted and agreed with everything he said or tried to provoke him into reacting. The last time that had happened the wolf, Emmanuel, had ended up with a broken arm and dislocated jaw. It had taken Jose and his second in command Miguel to pull him off the wolf and Carlos hadn’t been seen for two weeks after that, though he hadn’t set foot off their land.

Every new scent brought nothing but disappointment where he’d once reveled in it. The sight of a wolf lounging made him want to howl out a loss that he couldn’t place so he’d pulled away from the pack, lingering on the periphery of any get-togethers as he watched the cubs that he’d grown up with pairing off.

\-----------------------

Jake tapped his fingers against his jeans as he stared out the window. He’d woken up at five unable to go back to sleep no matter how he tossed and turned in his bed. It felt like something was crawling beneath his skin, pulling it too tight until all he wanted to do was shift and _howl_. He’d finally given up on sleep and pulled on a pair of sweats before bursting out into the morning air, his feet finding the familiar rhythm that was bred from his wolf’s need for the hunt as he ran. The air around him was still, the animals retreating to the safety of their nests as he passed and the neighborhood dogs shying away as he cut through their yards.

He’d run for what seemed like hours yet when he’d returned it was only seven and his mom was just coming down the stairs her blue eyes flickering over him as he slipped back into the house. He’d grinned at her, dropping a kiss on her head as he rushed past, delighting in the surprised look on her face.

After breakfast he’d been the first one in the car, using the distraction of the oncoming trip to distract him from the way the younger wolves moved warily around him. It took him a moment to realize that the need to shift, that usually occurred when he was surrounded by too many of his kind, was dulled. It was still there but it was like someone had thrown a blanket over a bright light.

Thankfully it didn’t take long for the pack to be gathered and they hit the road.

\-------------------

Carlos paced at the border of the compound, his sleek coat gleaming in the sun, head down and ears cocked forward, listening for something that no one else seemed able to hear. Behind him Maria watched the display curiously. She hadn’t said a word when he’d jumped into the back of the van in his wolf form but she’d seen the shocked look on Jose’s face before her husband managed to cover it. Carlos hadn’t shifted in months and this was the first time he’d done so without provocation.

The sound of cars reached her ear and Carlos went rigid, a growl rumbling through the air as he turned towards the oncoming vehicles. The cars stopped and Maria smiled as Martina stepped from the first one followed by her husband and the tall teenager that Maria couldn’t believe was little Jake.

The teen’s head snapped up, nostrils flaring and between one breath and the next Jake had shifted and Maria heart stuttered in her chest. She’d obviously known about the dire wolves but she’d never seen one up close and she was beginning to understand why they were never challenged one on one unless it was by a member of their own pack. Carlos was the largest wolf in their own pack and while he towered over Jose, Jake dwarfed them both in height _and_ body structure

Carlos took a step forward, his growl kicking up a notch when Jake just stared down at him. Mark had stepped up from behind the wheel positioning himself so that if Jake made a move he could intervene and beside Maria she could feel the tension rolling off Jose in waves.

Jake huffed, shaking his head and prowling forwards, his ears tipped towards them as he circled Carlos who barked and twisted so that he could keep the other wolf in his sight. Jake nosed at Carlos’ flank snorting and pulling back just in time to avoid Carlos claws.

"Well I can’t say I saw this coming."

The familiar voice broke the tableau and both wolves turned to face Edward Jensen.

"Saw what?" Martina asked as Mark used the distraction to herd Jake back towards the van.

Edward glanced from one teen to the other before turning back to her. "I did say that there were consequences when you tried to break a bond."

"What bond?" Maria frowned

Edward’s brow rose as he took in the confused expressions. "Do you want to tell me that no one noticed that those two had started bonding? I can feel it from where I’m standing and I’m certain that the reason why they’re acting like children pulling pigtails is because they can feel it too."

"Whoa! What?!" Jake yelped, shifting from wolf to human as he lost his concentration.

Everyone turned towards him and the teen yelped, diving for the car when he realized that he was standing naked in front of a bunch of strangers.

Edward rolled his eyes at his grandson’s antics. Turning his head, he watched as Carlos moved towards his parent’s van returning moments later fully dressed as Jake re-emerged, this time thankfully in clothes.

"Run that by me again, I’m mated? You mated me? Without asking?" he shouted. "Why didn’t I know this and I’m sorry but did no one think I might not want to be mated to a...." he turned towards Carlos, eyes widening. “…holy shit!" he muttered tilting his head to the side. "Ok I give you that he’s a pretty guy, no offense, dude but still a guy! What if I wanted to be mated to a girl? What if I don’t want to live without boobs? Did nobody consider that?!"

"I do not want him either," Carlos spat glaring at the teen and Maria resisted the urge to rub her temples where a headache was building.

Jake frowned. "What do you mean you don’t want me? I’m a catch ok? You’re not going to get anybody better than...."

"You talk too much. It makes my ears hurt," Carlos sniffed, arms crossing as he stared the other teen down but Jake wasn’t about to back down at all.

"Look, you little...." the blond growled taking a step forward.

Carlos’ eyes narrowed. "Are you calling me short?"

"If the hat fits!" Jake spat.

"Would both of you shut up!" Martina shouted, startling them and Jake took a step away from her. "I can’t think with all the squabbling, if you two want to go and poke each other until one of you rolls over and decides to play dead go do it somewhere else so that we can figure out what the hell is going on here!" When no one said anything else though the teens were still glaring daggers at each other she exhaled turning to Edward. "How could this have happened without us knowing?"

" _If_ it happened," Jake muttered, ignoring the glare she shot his way.

Edward’s lips quirked into a small smile. "Perhaps we should talk of this in private and give the boys a chance to get to know each other?"

"I don’t _want_ to know him!" Jake protested, pouting when he realized that no one was listening to him.

"Quite frankly I don’t give a damn what you want at this point, you’re going!" Martina snapped, losing the slight grasp she had on her temper. If there was a way to explain Jake’s troubles and keep him safe she was going to cling to it like a drowning man clutching at straws whether her son liked it or not.

Carlos stared at Maria, but his mama wasn’t giving an inch, her narrowed eyes saying exactly how much he wouldn’t like what would happen to him if he even thought of arguing.

\-------------

"I just want you to know that I’m blaming you for this!" Jake hissed at Carlos as the door shut behind their parents.

Carlos ignored him. Hopping up onto the wooden shelf that housed a few books he curled his legs under him and stared down at Jake from his vantage point.

"Are you sure you’re not a cat?" Jake muttered as he flopped onto the sofa. He knew full well that implying that the other teen was anything feline wasn’t going to endear him to Jake but what the hell, they were already stuck together, and he might as well have some fun.

"You are irritating," Carlos said, the words flat like he was stating the weather or the fact that the sky was blue. Jake flipped him the bird in response, before turning onto his side, leaving his back to the smaller teen and ending the stilted conversation.

\--------------------


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos pursed his lips and watched as the blond closed his eyes, feigning sleep though he could tell from the thundering of the other teen’s heart that he was awake. There was something strange about the boy and he wasn’t simply referring to his smart mouth. No, this Jake made Carlos’ wolf rage and shy away in the same breath and he didn't know what to make of it, nor did he know what to make of the fact that the scent rolling off Jake’s skin made him want to crawl closer to the blond despite everything that had been said and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised I've started posting the rest of this story (centuries later). This chapter is an expansion of the first one which served as a prologue.
> 
> This story is finished and is going through its final stages of editing so posting will be every other week (unless I'm posting one of my other stories)
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip and El_Gilliath for the read through and beta. Also for not killing me despite how long it's taken for me to start posting...you guys are the best!

Carlos pursed his lips and watched as the blond closed his eyes, feigning sleep though he could tell from the thundering of the other teen’s heart that he was awake. There was something strange about the boy and he wasn’t simply referring to his smart mouth. No, this Jake made Carlos’ wolf rage and shy away in the same breath and he didn't know what to make of it, nor did he know what to make of the fact that the scent rolling off Jake’s skin made him want to crawl closer to the blond despite everything that had been said and done.

"You know you can stop watching me like some freaky stalker anytime you want to," Jake muttered, cracking an eye open, the cool blue focusing on Carlos for a second before darting away.

Carlos frowned and curled in on himself, retreating to the shadows to avoid the way his stomach was churning uncomfortably. His strength was in watching and if he watched this strange wolf long enough he was sure he would figure out what it was about him that made Carlos so uneasy.

\--------------

Jake gripped the cushions beneath him tight as he shut his eyes again. He was not going to get riled up he was going to ignore the really hot, as in if he didn’t want to strangle him he’d be trying to tap that so hard, guy who was trying to drill through his brain using only his eyes. He wasn’t going to pay attention to that because his wolf was still pretty calm if you ignored the fact that each of the guy’s breaths made him want to snarl but still pretty calm considering the usual homicidal rage.

No one had gotten hurt and Jake was _not_ going to listen to the little voice that pointed out that no one had gotten hurt _yet_ because he was zen like that and he could sit here and not think about the woodsy scent that he was sure was Carlos’ but he couldn’t know that could he? Because he wasn’t thinking about it!

Sighing he rolled over, pressing his nose against the cushion and inhaling the familiar scent that meant his grandfather had been in the room at some time before they’d turned it into an impromptu jail cell and he was pretty sure that was illegal...it totally counted as animal cruelty if nothing else! It was like his parents were pimping him out! And seriously there wasn’t enough brain bleach in the world to get the image of his dad in a pimp suit out of his head!

\------------

 

“Are you sure we should just leave them alone?” Martina asked Edward, her brows pulled together into a frown as she glanced back at the door where they’d just left the teens alone.

“They’ll be fine,” the older alpha assured her with a small smile “Mark’s mother and I were just like that though it was mainly because she was trying to prove that she could survive without a mate so she’d ignored the bond and I hadn’t noticed it until our parents threw us together. The most that’ll come of it is a few hurt feelings until their wolves understand that they won’t be abandoned again.”

Maria pursed her lips “Carlos can be very cruel.”

“And Jake doesn’t pull his punches either,” Mark pointed out but his father just smiled and kept walking

“Leave them to it; they know what they need to do even if they don’t recognize it yet.”

\---------------------

Jake rolled over and glanced at the quiet teen in the corner, there was something strange about the guy other than the fact that his wolf didn’t want to rip his throat out. Something was niggling at the back of his mind, something that he was missing. Maybe if he could take his mind off the fact that the other wolf’s dark eyes made his stomach tingle or that the ponytail that held the mess of hair from the boy’s face made his finger itch with the need to touch, he could figure out what it was.

Clearly there was something in the air because he’d never looked twice at another boy, he hadn’t been joking when he said he liked boobs, the bigger the better. Yes, he hadn’t actually approached any girls, the wolves were out because he knew what they thought of him and he didn’t want to run the chance of discovery by dating a human, that didn’t mean he wasn’t looking and appreciating. It wasn’t his fault that Carlos was pretty like a girl and that his hormones were taking the lack of fighting as encouragement.

Jake bit his lip in indecision, if he talked to the guy it might look like he was giving in but damn it he was a social creature, he needed to talk even if it was to a captive audience.

“So…” Jake started, trailing off as Carlos turned to face him again “Have you got a plan to get out of this? Because let me tell you dude I’m pretty much out of ideas and there aren’t any windows in here plus I don’t think your hair is long enough for us to climb down on…..”

Carlos snorted, turning his head away but not before Jake caught sight of the small smile on the teen’s face and he shifted again, rolling so that he could sit up. “I mean they’ve already planned out our lives for us the least we could do is give them a little trouble,” he paused; finger pressed to his chin “We should elope!”

Carlos shook his head “We are trying to not be together,” he reminded.

Jake leaned back with a shrug, watching as Carlos’ eyes dipped to where the move made his shirt ride up revealing a strip of flesh. He wasn’t even going to hold it against the guy, after all Jake Jensen was pretty much hot sex on toast, Carlos was probably confused.

\------------------

Carlos stared down at Jake for a moment before slipping from his hiding spot. He paused when his feet touched the ground but Jake didn’t move though the wolf’s bright blue eyes tracked his every move like the predator that he was. Cocking his head to the side he regarded his companion for a moment as the wolf that lurked beneath his skin fought against itself, wanting to step closer and snarl at Jake with every breath but Carlos wasn’t going to let the wolf control him. He’d fought down his impulses before and while this seemed like it was going to be harder it didn’t mean that he couldn’t do it.

Jake grinned when Carlos took a step closer “So you’re not a cat then? I was starting to worry because I don’t trust cats, dude. It’s the eyes, you can see all the evil just lurking there waiting for some poor unsuspecting person to try and be nice then…..pain!” he finished glaring off into the distance.

Carlos raised a brow at the teen’s outburs.t “So no cats?”

“They’re evil, man, trust me.” Jake responded with a sharp nod.

Carlos tilted his head and slid onto the seat, crossing his legs and leaning back against the arm so that he could watch Jake.

“You are strange,” he finally offered up after observing the teen for a few minutes.

Jake chuckled, “Strange but strange in a good way, right?”

Carlos inclined his head in agreement watching as Jake slid closer. “Maybe,”

Jake bit his lip in indecision for a moment. “Look don’t take this as me being creepy because I’m not…creepy. I mean not much anyway if you forget about that whole locker room thing which, let me tell you, was totally not my fault! It was an honest mistake, ok? It could have happened to anyone….” he trailed off muttering to himself and Carlos ducked his head to hide the smile that was tugging at his lips as he watched Jake argue with himself.

Stretching his leg he prodded at the teen and Jake blinked before shaking himself out of the daze he seemed to have fallen into.

“Yeah…not creepy.” The blond started again, rubbing one hand against his nape as a red flush crawled up towards his face. “It’s just…do I know you from somewhere? Because it feels like I do but I don’t forget anything and I’m sure I wouldn’t forget somebody like you…” at Carlos raised brow Jake backtracked, “Not that there’s anything wrong with your face, it’s a kickass sort of face. You’re rocking the whole quiet, suave and mysterious persona….”

Carlos grinned, flashing canines that were just too long to be completely human. “You think I am kickass?”

“Totally kickass, dude, don’t let the whole growling thing put you off…it’s a little problem that I’ve got.”

“I do not think I know you…” Carlos mused, taking the opportunity to scrutinize Jake as the blond waited patiently.

“But?” Jake prompted, leaning forward. “Because it sounds like there’s a ‘but’ coming.”

Carlos tilted his head, the move highlighting the amber fleck lingering in his dark eyes. “But I would like to.”

Jake’s eyes widened “Did you just make a pass at me? Because that iskind of hot…and counter-productive. We’re supposed to be trying to get out of this,not encourage them.”

“Your plan was not better.” Carlos pointed out and Jake glared at him.

“It was the prototype! You can’t judge the prototype!”

Carlos snorted, reclining against the arm of the chair.

\---------------------

Edward’s eyes flickered from one concerned parent to the next as he rested his chin against his palm, smiling benignly at the younger wolves, “What exactly do you think is going to happen now? I’ve told them that they’re expected to be together and if I know my grandson, as well as I do, he’s going to try and do the exact opposite,” he mused meeting Mark’s familiar blue eyes across the table. Mark inclined his head in agreement with his father’s statement and Edward grinned, his sharp teeth flashing in the light streaming through the window. “Exactly which puts the human in more control…” he trailed off, his brows creasing and Maria frowned in response.

“But there is something else, yes?” she inquired, leaning forward.

Edward shifted so that he was facing her, his fingers tapping the table absentmindedly, the ever present claws clacking against the metal. “The fact that they started the bond so early worries me. As you know the mating bond is a biological imperative that stabilizes the control that we have over our more _feral_ side. The boys would have had to have been in contact to start creating it and that would have been at the last pack meeting….” he paused and glanced at them as an idea occurred to him. “Unless they’ve seen each other since,” At the negative responses he nodded, steepling his fingers in front of him. “That would suggest that their wolves are somewhat _different_ from the others.”

“So they created the bond earlier than usual because their wolves knew they would need it?” Martina summarized and Edward nodded in response.

“The aggression may have been caused by their separation or it may have been amplified by it,” Edward suggested. “Which leaves the question of why and the only way we are going to be able to understand that is by talking to the two of them.”

\---------------------

Jake bit his lip as he watched Carlos, the musky scent of the other wolf was making his head spin and he could feel his self-control fraying at the edges the longer they just sat there. The feral side of his mind had become less aggressive as the seconds passed and curiosity got the better of it. Unlike Jake, it didn’t understand that protocol and good manners meant that it couldn’t just blanket Carlos’ body with its own until that scent was all over their skin. That wasn’t how it worked when they were in human form and it definitely wasn’t what Jake had expected after their initial meeting.

Carlos licked his lips and Jake’s eyes followed the motion absentmindedly, the room had gone from lukewarm to scorching hot in minutes and Jake fought the urge to tug at his collar.

Coughing, Jake stood. “Is it hot in here? Because it feels hot. Don’t you feel hot?”

One dark brow arched as Carlos watched the other teen, he hadn’t noticed how tall Jake was before but now with nothing else to focus on he couldn’t miss it. The teen was tall and broad shouldered, his blond hair glinting in the light and every move spoke of his predatory ancestry. Carlos wondered how the teen hadn’t found someone already, as Edward had hinted because if Jake had been a part of his pack he would have had wolves hounding his every step…not that Carlos cared of course, he was simply observing the enemy so to speak.

 -------------------

 

Carlos sniffed, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward as he watched Jake pace.

The blond paused and peered down at him. “Would you stop that?”

“What?” Carlos smirked, resting his head against his hand.

“The watching! Stop the creepy watching! At least say something!” Jake spluttered narrowing his eyes when Carlos’ grin just grew. “You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you?!”

“You’re watching me too.” Carlos pointed out, cocking his head to the side as his eyes roamed blatantly over Jake’s body

Jake’s brow rose “You’re not even ashamed are you?” he asked as Carlos rose from his seat and stepped closer.

“No.” Carlos’ response was short and to the point as he ignored the personal space boundary, leaving mere inches separating their bodies.

Jake inhaled slowly, the scent of musk clouding his mind for a second as he met the other wolf’s dark eyes. He could smell Carlos’ arousal on the air under it the hint of his own actually surprised him and he could detect the confusion in his own scent because he’d been fighting this dammit!

Carlos pressed a warm hand against Jake’s chest and for a second the blond actually forgot to think as his wolf growled in satisfaction the sound bleeding through his human vocal chords in a way he’d never heard before.

Carlos’ licked his lips and Jake didn’t question himself as he ducked down, pressing his nose against the smooth skin of the other teen’s neck as a growl rumbled through the Latino’s chest.

\-----------------------------

“How did we miss this?” Martina asked and Edward sighed, his daughter-in-law’s sorrow was heavy in the air echoed by that of the other three.

Maria turned to Edward “It hurt them didn’t it? Carlos kept crying on the way home but we had the new pack and I couldn’t pay attention to him....” she trailed off as tears built in her eyes. “I am his mother, I should have listened.”

“Jake wouldn’t talk to either of us for days,” Mark sighed. “Looking back that’s probably when his temper troubles really started.”

“As it would,” Edward responded. “They had been separated and their child minds blamed you while the wolf side of them blamed their other half.”

Jose winced; Edward had never been one to pull his punches but to hear it laid out so plainly was almost more than he could take. Knowing that he’d caused his own child pain made his wolf retreat in horror.

Edward glanced at the four before him as they cowered like disobedient cubs and barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “As a parent and as wolves who have felt the pull of the bond I am sure that you are feeling guilty now, knowing that your actions caused your children and their bond harm. However instead of sitting here and moping in despair I would think that the best course of action would be to ensure that they were not separated again,”

Mark glanced up and met his Father’s gaze, catching the mischievous twinkle in the old man’s eyes. “You have a plan?”

“When have I ever _not_ had a plan?” Edward shot back as he rose from his seat. “And in case you haven’t noticed phase one of my brilliant plan involves speaking to my grandson and his mate-to-be.”

With those words the alpha strode from the room, leaving the others to scramble after him.

\----------------------

Carlos’ free hand dropped to Jake’s hip, claws digging into the thick denim of the wolf’s jeans as he leaned closer, letting his weight rest on the solid body of the wolf before him as he nuzzled the skin beneath the blond’s chin.

Jake groaned, tilting his head to the side to give the smaller wolf more space and Carlos rumbled his pleasure when the blond pulled him even closer. The prickle of sharp nails against the skin where Jake’s hand had slipped beneath his shirt let him know that the other wolf was as close to the edge as he was.

He couldn’t hear anything but Jake’s heartbeat and breathing as it stuttered from the larger teen’s chest, couldn’t smell anything but the warm musk rising from the wolf’s skin.

The feral part of his mind was urging him to bite and claim, make sure that everyone else, human and wolf, knew that Jake was his, would always be his and that Carlos would fight to the death to ensure his claim. His human mind shied away from the violence and brutality that his wolf was creating but Carlos was and had always been the midway between the two. Too predatory and wild to be fully human but yet too wrapped up in his humanity to let himself become lost in the wolf but here and now the blond in front of him was making all that irrelevant. For the first time Carlos felt like he’d found his match, someone he wouldn’t have to hide from and God help anyone that tried to come between them!

\---------------

Jake inhaled sharply as Carlos’ tongue slid along his throat, tightening his grip on the body before him and yes maybe his plan of holding out and showing his parents and Grandfather that they couldn’t rule his life hadn’t lasted long but he could deal with it, if it meant getting this particular hottie all for himself.

Plus there was no way that anyone would know if he and Carlos did anything...unless his Granddad had cameras set up inside the room which would be all kinds of creepy so Jake wasn’t going to touch that thought with a ten foot pole, thank you very much!

The _horrifying_ idea had barely left his head when the door burst open and Jake decided that Karma was not just a bitch but also a warty nosed hag as his and Carlos’ parents did their best impressions of deer in headlights. Behind the four his Grandfather stood smiling like the Cheshire cat and where was a convenient wall to bang your head against when you needed one?

Fuck his actual life!

\-------------------

“Carlos Juan De Amadeo Alvarez! What in the name of God do you think you’re doing?!” Maria spluttered, watching as her son sprang away from the blond teen like the other boy was on fire. She understood that Jake was Carlos’ mate, his other half, his reason for being but couldn’t the two of them at least talk first? Was this a brothel?!

Jake froze, his blue eyes widening for a second before he turned to where Carlos had retreated “Dude is all that your name? It must have been a pain to learn,” he snickered.

Carlos glared at him but his mouth hadn’t even opened when Martina butted in.

“And you, Jacob! You didn’t even know his name but you were well on your way to trying out for the tonsil hockey Olympics!”

“Mom!” Jake squawked, his arms waving as if to fend her off. “We didn’t even kiss yet!”

“Silencio!” Carlos spat, his eyes narrowing as he rounded on Jake.

“Do not tell him to be silent, Carlos, I for one would like to know exactly what you two were doing before we got here!” Maria shot back.

“The fact that they’re still fully dressed eliminates rather a lot of your ideas, if you ask me and seeing as I did say that they had a fledgling bond I would have expected you to have prepared yourselves to see much worse,” Edward broke in and Jake mentally took back every bad thing he’d said about his grandfather as both women flushed guiltily. “I for one commend you for keeping your pants on...” he added and yeah Jake was putting all those things right back where they started.

Jose and Mark followed their wives into the room and Jake made sure to keep his eyes glued to the floor, it had been bad enough getting the birds and bees talk when he hadn’t been interested in either he sure as hell didn’t want a recap when he was still being smothered by the scent of his own arousal.

“So...” he started when no one else seemed to be willing to speak. “I guess you guys were sort of right?”

Edward snorted as he took a seat. “I’m always right.”

Jake rolled his eyes at that. “And your ego is as healthy as ever, Granddad.”

The smile that the Alpha shot his way would have made a Great White proud.

“Carlos.”

Carlos’ head snapped up at his father’s voice and as Jose’s dark eyes scanned his face he could feel his cheeks heating.

“Seriously, your poker face sucks.” Jake muttered when Jose rolled his eyes at his son, yelping when Carlos stomped on his foot _hard._

“Jake leave Carlos alone.” Martina sighed.

“He’s the one abusing me! Why do I get warned off?” Jake spluttered, ignoring the other teen’s quiet snickers.

“As entertaining as this is...” Edward cut in, “We do have an actually reason for being here.”

Carlos took a step closer to Jake at the man’s words and Edward grinned, it seemed that the boys hadn’t taken long to make their choice. Between one second and the next his expression became somber.

“It seems that both of you have had various issues with the control of your wolves.” Edward explained, his blue eyes narrowed. “And while I have intervened in both cases, I am unsure whether this was simply because you were separated or whether there is another underlying issue.”

Jake glanced at Carlos but the teen was staring straight ahead, the muscles in his jaw clenching and unclenching though the rest of him was as still as a stone.

“Jacob, you in particular told one of the trainers that you were having difficulty separating your wolf’s urges from your human reasoning...” Edward prompted and Jake turned to face him. It was no use hiding it and if meeting Carlos didn’t help Jake knew that he was on his last leg as far as the other packs were concerned.

“Ok, imagine the sea...” Jake began, swallowing when everyone turned to face him. He’d never said this out loud but it was either drown or swim. “It’s got all these little rivers flowing into it right? But technically they’re just adding to the water that’s already there and sometimes they make the sea change color for a little bit but they can’t change all that much because there’s too much water out there and too little trickling off the land. That’s what it’s like in my head only in this case the wolf part is the sea and all those little rivers are the annoying voices that say ‘Don’t do that, Jake’ or ‘You’re going to get in trouble, Jake’. It’s all there but the wolf, it makes up more of me than I think you guys realize....” he finished on a whisper.

Edward held up a hand when Martina went to speak, shaking his head. If she interrupted Jake now there was a chance that the boy would just clam up.

“But you are not feral.” Edward pointed out and Jake nodded.

“I get that but that’s another thing, it’s not all blood and mayhem in my head, the wolf likes to play, it thinks logically, it takes everything my human side gives it and incorporates it into a larger picture, you know?” he explained. “It’s just got a really bad temper problem and the others treating me like they don’t know whether I’ll run or rip their throats out isn’t helping.”

Beside Jake Carlos nodded in agreement and Edward frowned. “Are you experiencing the same thing?”

“Si.” Carlos responded.

Edward hummed, his fingers rising to stroke his beard as he stared at the far wall.

“Dad?” Mark prodded, his eyes flitting from Jake to his Father’s solemn expression.

Edward sighed. “There is a possibility that I know what’s affecting you both but it does complicate issues.”

“What is it?” Maria whispered and Carlos glanced at her, his heart clenching at the worry plainly written across her face.

“First you must understand that none of what I’m about to suggest has ever been confirmed. There has been speculation but without any solid proof even speculation will die away eventually.” Edward began rubbing his palms together. “The fact that it has happened to both of you could be coincidence or once again it could be an after effect of the bond trying to change your physiology.” Standing he strode towards the far wall, fingers pressed to the painting of a single wolf that hung there. “Before the packs established themselves there used to be wars between wolves, for mates, land, prey...anything and everything was fought over but there were specific wolves that were kept away from the battles. Elders warned that if cubs had certain traits they were to be kept docile, not aggravated. They called them Berserkers and like their Viking counterparts once they started fighting they were unstoppable. It was claimed that the Dire wolves were a direct result of breeding these types of wolves and that the bloodlust is a watered down version of their urge to maim and kill....”

“And you think that me and Carlos are Berserker wolves? Does this even make any sense to you? You just said they were stories,” Jake scoffed, because this was all he needed, to be told that he was the freak amongst freaks!

Edward turned his cold blue eyes meeting Jake’s, he could smell the boy’s anger and aggression on the air but he wasn’t going to lie to them. “When was the last time that you got into a fight that didn’t end in bloodshed, Jacob?” he asked keeping his tone bland even as Jake flinched. “Or you Carlos, why don’t you tell us about the last time you were able to just roughhouse with the other wolves in your pack? This isn’t something I want to be true but there is no other explanation for this!”

“Is there something we can do to help?” Jose asked, his voice shattering the tension that had fallen over the room.

Edward pressed his fingers to his temple. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “For now they will have to remain here while I see what I can dig up on this.”

“And what if you can’t dig up anything?” Jake demanded, his arms crossed across his chest and his expression defiant though Edward could smell the fear beneath the bluster. Carlos was silent watching Edward with his dark eyes and the Alpha turned away, there were moments when he hated the fact that his position made him the bad guy but if there was no way to control either teen, letting them leave the compound would be nothing but trouble.

“I’ll find _something_ ,” he promised as he left the room and six terrified wolves behind.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well that’s it, we’re dead,” Jake muttered. “Give all my things to charity, Mom...except the computers, sell those to the nerds that keep loitering in the garden at night like I can’t see and smell them....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised I've started posting the rest of this story (centuries later). This chapter is an expansion of the first one which served as a prologue.
> 
> This story is finished and is going through its final stages of editing so posting will be every other week (unless I'm posting one of my other stories)
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip and El_Gilliath for the read through and beta. Also for not killing me despite how long it's taken for me to start posting...you guys are the best!

Jake stood for a moment, staring at the door as the oppressive silence pressed in on him. When no one seemed about to speak he flopped back onto the sofa, dramatically. “Well that’s it, we’re dead,” he muttered. “Give all my things to charity, Mom...except the computers, sell those to the nerds that keep loitering in the garden at night like I can’t see _and_ smell them....”

“No one’s going to die.” Maria frowned but she didn’t sound as certain of herself as she was trying to and from the way she kept darting glances at Carlos and the door Jake wasn’t certain who she was trying to convince, them or herself?

Carlos lowered himself to the floor in one graceful move, and hell it looked like not even the threat of certain death was enough to switch of Jake’s libido. “I do not know of these...Berserkers,” the smaller teen mused aloud and Jake shrugged because he’d heard of them, he just hadn’t known that they were the werewolf version of that creepy kid from Black Christmas, something to be hidden away and never spoken of again.

“I think we all thought they were just stories,” Mark explained as he began to pace.

“What if he truly finds nothing?” Jose asked, his whisper made everyone freeze.

“Then we’re dead,” Jake repeated, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to watch the reality of the situation _finally_ leak into their minds.

\--------------------------

Edward flipped another page, growling when the passage that he’d found lead to another dead end that brought him no closer to a solution than he had been the moment he stepped into the archives. The trouble with the records was not only that they were written in Old English but that their ancestors had been a bunch of paranoid bastards who’d written their accounts in riddles so that if the records fell into human hands they couldn’t be used against them. It was a good plan in theory but the old wolves had forgotten that if the humans couldn’t decipher what they had written then chances were neither could the future generations of wolves.

So far every account had claimed the same thing; Berserkers were dangerous in the simplest of circumstances, wolves that were gifted with a larger build, more speed and the bloodlust of a leech. Their temper could be triggered by the smallest occurrence but they wouldn’t hurt their mates or those that they shared blood with. In battles Berserkers were usually placed on the frontline letting the scent of blood awaken their more feral attributes then the chains were dropped and they were left to wreak havoc on the enemy pack. Though it seemed that parts of the Berserker’s human mind remained present even within the madness of battle as they would never harm a child be it human or wolf and they could be.....

Edward’s eyes widened and the book almost slipped form his hands; it was only his quick reflexes that saved it. His eyes flickered back over the passage.

The Berserkers could be bound to the main pack as enforcers if they shared blood with the main Alpha!

Edward almost kissed the leather bound pages as he rose from his seat, it would take some doing but he was certain that with death as the only other choice both sets of parents would agree that it was better to have Jake and Carlos remain with him until he could find a better solution.

\-----------------------

Edward paused at the door, rolling his eyes at the scent of misery bleeding through the wood, even after all this time they hadn’t learned to trust him. Deciding to not prolong their moping he pushed the door open, striding into the room. “First, I’ve found a solution...like I said I would.”

“Never doubted you for a second,” Jake piped up from where he was slumped against the sofa and Edward shot him a look that said exactly how much he believed that story.

“Second, it might not be the solution that we all wanted,” Edward added.

“I knew it! It was too good to be true,” Jake added in sotto voce.

“Jake,” Martina warned and the teen fell silent.

“The best option we have is to have both boys’ bound to the pack....”

“One pack?” Maria frowned.

“Does that mean they have to move?” Mark inquired and Edward sighed.

“They have to be bound to the main pack and even then it wouldn’t have worked if Jake wasn’t my blood relative and Carlos his bondmate,” he explained and the others fell silent.

“Can I...?” Carlos started. “Will I see my home again?”

Edward smiled at the teen because thankfully that was still on the cards. “The bond ensures your loyalty after it has been created and if you have enough control to satisfy the council you’ll be able to go wherever you please but I do have a proposition for your time here,” he told them as he passed the book to Jake who was now watching him curiously. “The packs have been growing restless, lately. There’s been word of other wolves revealing themselves and becoming part of their countries’ military without the need to hide their abilities and there are those among us that wish to follow in their footsteps but if we do I will need someone to keep the peace and in this case I could use both of you,” he suggested.

“So what? We’re going to be your bodyguards?” Jake inquired.

Edward grinned. “I was thinking more along the lines of my enforcers,” he admitted

“La policia?” Carlos asked.

“In a way,” Edward agreed. “At this point we’ve been letting the alphas of each pack police themselves but I know that it’s been putting a strain on them, especially when dealing with rogues and that’s what you two would be doing....after your appropriate training of course.”

“Dude!” Jake whispered a wide grin spreading across his face “We’re going to be Batman! Well not we, because Batman’s one person, how about I be Batman and you can be Nightwing? I was going to say Robin but I’d rather you not try to rip my throat out with your teeth and you were giving me that look....” he trailed off as Carlos stared at him. “Yeah, that one! That creepy ‘I will kill you in your sleep’ look so Batman and Nightwing....unless you don’t like bats?”

Martina ignored Jake’s prattle as Carlos rolled his eyes. “How long will the training take?”

Edward shrugged, “The book wasn’t clear on that but I’d suppose it would be up to those two.” He cocked a brow when Carlos slapped a hand across Jake’s mouth causing the blond to go cross-eyed as he tried to glare at the offending appendage. Turning back to Martina he smiled wanly. “I’m starting to think it’ll take a bit more time than I originally thought.”

“And you think that the council will accept your idea?” Mark asked, as he settled on the arm of the sofa.

“There will be those who will think that I’m playing favorites,” Edward confirmed because he had no doubt that Joshua would try to get _something_ out of the matter. “But the older alphas are aware of the strength that Berserkers would bring to any treaty that the packs create. In truth I think that the lessening of their own problems will probably be a selling point.”

Jose shifted where he was leaning against the wall and Edward turned to face the quiet man.

“Cameron’s pack still needs to be dealt with,” he reminded them.

Maria nodded, glancing to where Carlos and Jake were now listening to the conversation intently. “There are some _issues_ that need to be discussed,” she stated without going too in depth, that would be left for the actual meeting and Edward had a feeling that the transfer had just become much more complicated than he’d expected it would be.

\------------------------

The council room was milling with alphas, their soft voices rising and falling as they discussed matters amongst themselves and Mark watched as small groups emerged in the gathering.

Joshua was surrounded by four other wolves, only two of whom were familiar to Mark but without packs of their own he wouldn’t have had a chance to meet the wolves as they came to pack meetings only when it suited them. Bradley glanced across the table at him and Mark held the young alpha’s eyes taking in the scar, which the wound Jake had torn across the young man’s face had left. It had taken the wolf months to heal and Mark knew that he was holding a grudge as the matter had caused his pack to be taken from him. It could have been a coincidence that two of Joshua’s friends were alphas who had abused their packs but Mark wasn’t going to bet money on it. Hell, he’d seen the way that Joshua acted around some of his pack but unlike the others he wasn’t stupid and not even a whisper of mistreatment ever reached Edward’s ear.

Turning away from them Mark allowed his eyes to take in all the others that surrounded the table. A flash of teeth and burst of fur seemed common among the younger alphas as the scents of aggression caused them to lose their grip on their control yet in the midst of it all Cameron sat silently watching the others. Much like the older alphas, his human form stayed firmly in place as he took part without actually engaging in any of the power plays occurring around him though the scent of fury that bled from the young man when his eyes met Joshua’s for a second was enough to let Mark know that he wasn’t as settled as he seemed.

Mark had no doubt that Edward was the reason behind the Cameron’s control. He remembered the way his father used to push him and his brother, deliberately provoking them at times until Mark was torn between retreating and lashing out but it had worked in the long run, it took a helluva lot to make Mark even consider shifting and his control over his temper was a source of pride for him and his family.

The banging of the doors drew everyone’s attention to the front of the room as Edward walked in. The friendly man from before was gone and before them stood the alpha that Mark had grown to know so well, the cold blue gaze sweeping over the other wolves held just the tiniest glint of wildness that Mark knew fueled many a story about the madness of the Dire wolves.

Edward inhaled slowly, his lips pulled up into a small snarl that offered a glimpse of his enlarged canines before the expression melted into a smile.

“Brothers...Sisters,” he greeted, taking his seat at the head of the table. “Once again we are all gathered here and I am pleased to see a number of new faces.”

The group rumbled a greeting that was pure wolf, the sound dipping as new voices blended in taking up the call until the last voice faded into silence.

“Before I offer you all the chance to put forward any issue that your pack has been facing I would like to present young Cameron,” he called, gesturing as the young man stood and nodded to him. “I must say after this one I’m leaving the teaching of new alphas to you young wolves I should have stopped after having to wrangle my two,” Edward commented dryly, his words prompting laughter from the others.

Cameron retook his seat and Edward glanced at where Maria and Jose were seated “The first order of business is to undertake the handing over of Cameron’s new pack,” he mused as they stood.

Jose nodded. “It is why we are here,” he agreed.

“Yet I’m sensing a ‘but’” Edward sighed.

“It has been over ten years since the pack has been integrated into our own. They have found mates and created families of their own,” Maria explained, spreading her hands wide. “Even those who have remained by themselves are afraid that if they leave they will return to the life of oppression that they had faced before,” she finished, the growl beneath her voice reminding them that though she looked smaller than many of the others she was still an alpha with years beneath her belt and the look she shot Joshua’s way promised that there would be hell to pay if the man tried to interrupt.

“We have promised them that we would negotiate a trial period for those still able to leave our pack,” Jose told Edward and the man nodded.

“It is a good idea in theory,” he agreed turning to Cameron. “What do you think?”

Cameron leaned forward. “I get that they’re scared and they haven’t seen me in years. For all they know I might be a carbon copy of Marcus at this point, so I’d like to add a condition...”

Edward’s brow quirked and Mark smiled at his Father’s ‘do tell’ gesture.

“Let the strongest of the pack come with me, those less likely to be swayed,” Cameron explained. “That way they can teach me what the pack expects....”

Joshua scoffed. “And why would an _alpha_ need to learn how to manage his pack...” he paused as if considering his words. “Then again I forgot that you weren’t their true alpha after all.”

“Joshua, I am getting tired of my father having to tell you to hold your tongue.”

Mark turned as Michael’s winter cold voice bled through the room. His brother was leaning against the wall at the back of the gathering, his blue eyes glued on Joshua’s red face. Mark could see several of the younger wolves glancing from his face to Michael’s and he rolled his eyes at the whispered conversations. It was always strange watching his brother’s face knowing that it was a mirror image of his own but he’d long gotten used to it just as he’d learned to ignore the scent that was almost a replica of his own whenever his brother was around.

“Either you learn to keep it in your head or I’ll rip it out for you.”

Joshua glared at Michael but said nothing else and Mark ducked his head to hide the smile tugging at his lips.

The empty seat beside him scraped against the floor as Michael settled into it.

“Late as ever, I see,” Edward noted.

Michael grinned unrepentantly. “We had to stop to deliver a pair of cubs whose mother wasn’t too keen on having her children at the side of the road.”

“I take it they’re in good health?” Edward inquired and Michael nodded.

“Two beautiful little girls and only four threats of neutering.”

Mark snorted, kicking Michael’s foot beneath the table but his brother just shot him a smirk as he slumped in his seat.

“I agree with what Cameron was saying before he was rudely interrupted,” Edward continued, obviously leaving the control of Michael in Mark’s hands as he turned to Joshua. “And I do not like to make a habit of repeating myself so be glad that my son got there first, Joshua. The next time you speak before you are asked to will be the last time,” he growled, a ripple of fur sprouting across his jaw before vanishing beneath his human skin.

“I believe that they will agree with this,” Jose responded. “Cameron may come and ask for volunteers after.”

Edward nodded. “Well that’s settled and unto the next matter of business.”

At the far end of the table Simon stirred and Mark turned his head, Simon was the oldest wolf in the room and with his age had come respect even the youngest cubs would fall silent in his presence without knowing why.

The man’s grey eyes permanently held the flecks of amber that had once faded away while he was in his human form, even his claws and teeth never seemed to return to their less dangerous form though Mark could remember a time when he was nothing but a cub himself when Simon had simply been another of his Father’s friends, human when among humans and a wolf when with the pack.

“The eastern packs have come forward,” Simon stated, his gravelly tone echoing in the silence of the room. “Many of my pack are tired of hiding, tired of watching their brethren die on the battlefields when they know that they could change the tides within the blink of an eye....”

Mark exhaled, bowing his head, he knew all too well the feeling of helplessness as he was forced to watch soldier after soldier die in wars, boys that weren’t even men yet, children’s bodies strewn across the ground like they were little more than garbage. He’d fought with them, laughed with them and in the end cried with them but his tears had been tinged with betrayal knowing that he could have done _something_ if not for the secret he had to keep; a secret he knew wasn’t his to tell.

“I had to falsify a death in the family when one of my members reported that one of the young ones was close to snapping....” Another wolf added.

Mark’s eyes flickered to his father’s face as Michael leaned into him, his familiar scent bleeding into Mark’s nostrils even as Martina wrapped her fingers around his wrist. It all came down to this; Edward could either accept the proposal and put it to a vote or simply postpone it. Watching as his father’s eyes swept the room taking in every individual face and expression Mark couldn’t help but wish that he’d never have to take Edward’s place as head of the pack, though the likelihood of Michael stepping up was slim to none.

“I am aware that this matter has been put before the council before,” Edward began resting his head against his hand as he watched them. “And I know that many of you disagreed with my decision to not follow our foreign brethren but I was well aware of the number of us that were serving in the military then and if it had come down to it and the humans had turned against us we would have been overwhelmed,” he explained, his lips curling into a slow smile. “It took a bit of planning but not only do we have wolves in high ranking positions within all forms of this countries’ military but there are others of us scattered throughout the FBI, the CIA, and even the White House. In effect what I’m saying is that there is no way I would have allowed us to walk into a situation where we would not have had advanced warning if things were going to go south but....” he paused and straightened. “Today is a new day and I must say I’d rather like to see the look on the President’s face when he realizes that not only are werewolves real but we are in position to bring this country down around his ears if he even _thinks_ of going against us.”

The roar of approval that followed Edward’s words was deafening, somewhere in the group someone began a howl and Mark took up the call, letting the wolf’s approval bleed through his human skin as he raised his voice to the skies.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know what,” Jake whispered as he stared at the door. “If we make it out of this I’d be damned proud to try the whole mate thing...with you.”
> 
> Carlos nodded. “Me too,” he agreed and this time the silence that settled didn’t feel as heavy, not with someone else shouldering the burden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised I've started posting the rest of this story (centuries later). This chapter is an expansion of the first one which served as a prologue.
> 
> This story is finished and is going through its final stages of editing so posting will be every other week (unless I'm posting one of my other stories)
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip and El_Gilliath for the read through and beta. Also for not killing me despite how long it's taken for me to start posting...you guys are the best!

Edward waited until the room was back under control before speaking again “We will have to handle this correctly and that means that the announcement should be to the President first. After that we’ll see about having those who wish to come forward identified. I’ll personally handle the talks but there is an issue that I’m sure will come up and that leads into my next announcement....” he paused, his eyes meeting Mark’s across the table. “I’m sure that the government, while happy for our assistance, will be concerned about the idea of rogues. In the past you have had to deal with these wolves yourselves however circumstances have presented me with a solution to that problem. It would seem that not only are we stepping forward but we are also awakening traits that I’d believed long gone.” he chuckled as the others gazed at him “It would seem that we have a pair of Berserkers in our midst.”

The hush that fell over the room made Mark’s mouth turn dry. He could see the looks of confusion on some of the faces but others clearly knew what Berserkers were and they didn’t seemed too pleased by the announcement. It made his hackles rise and he didn’t realize that his control had slipped until Michael yanked his hand from the table, the black claws seemed like a mockery in the face of the control that he’d always been so proud of but this was his son’s life that they were discussing.

“I take it you have some way of controlling these wolves?” Simon inquired, his lips curved into a knowing smile even though Mark was sure that his father hadn’t told anyone about Jake and Carlos, then again Simon was one of his Father’s best friends, if anyone would know Edward’s tells it would be him.

Edward grinned. “You know me so well, old friend,” he commented, folding his arms. “The Berserkers can be tied to a single head of the main pack of the land through a blood oath but it would only work if they were related to the current alpha.”

“....and one of these two is a relative of yours?” Joshua inquired glancing at Mark and Michael, who bared his teeth at him.

“Berserker or not if I ever ripped your throat out it would be a conscious decision, Joshua.” Michael chuckled. “But you can put your soap box away, I’m not the Berserker.”

This time Edward didn’t bother to reprimand Joshua instead choosing to keep his eyes on Simon. “The possibilities that such an occurrence has opened up would mean that I could use this pair as the pack enforcers. If a member of the pack or even the pack’s alpha....” here he did glance at Joshua who sank further in his seat. “...steps out of line, instead of leaving the matter to the pack it would appear before the entire council and then the enforcers would make sure that whatever judgment the council decides on is carried out.”

“Ok, even I’m getting curious now.” Michael piped up as the others began to whisper amongst themselves. “Who are they?”

Edward turned to his son. “The first you should know well since he’s your nephew...”

“Jake’s a Berserker?!” Michael spluttered.

“I should have known that you’d try to find some way to protect the....” Joshua’s words petered off when Michael snarled at him, his feature shifting as his jaw lengthened, hair sprouting along his muzzle as he focused pitch black eyes on the other alpha.

“Would you shut the fuck up?!” he snapped, halfway out of his chair, his claws digging into the table.

“Michael!”

Edward’s voice froze the tableau and Michael took a deep breath before turning to face his father, his form still stuck partway between man and wolf.

“Sit down.” Edward ordered, his tone chilly in the quiet of the room.

Michael snorted like an enraged bull and held Edward’s eyes for a moment before falling back into his seat.

Edward rose to his feet and everyone stilled, it was a common misconception that the title of Alpha was just that...a title, but it was so much more. Edward’s very presence seemed to grow within the room as he circuited the table. “Perhaps I am mistaken but I believed that this was a meeting and not simply a playground where we could fling dirt and act like children....” he paused behind Michael’s seat “Was I mistaken?” the words rode on a growl and Mark’s back straightened as Michael’s features faded back to his human visage

“No, sir.” he whispered and Edward nodded, moving on.

“Now, I have put forward a suggestion one that will come to a vote before a decision is reached and yet I find my motives questioned.” Here he stopped behind Joshua, a clawed hand resting on the alpha’s shoulder and Mark could see the tremors that shook the younger man’s body. “How many times have I asked you to be silent in my presence, Joshua?” Edward whispered.

“I...” Joshua began the words trailing off as Edward’s nails dug through fabric and skin, the scent of blood rising like a beacon within the room.

“I asked for a number, not an explanation,” Edward growled, bending so that Joshua could see the glimmer of his fangs. “You want to know if Jake’s relation to me is affecting my choice? Then yes, it is because if he wasn’t related to me the blood oath would be as effective as a muzzle on a Great White but is that what you are questioning or is it my leadership itself?”

Joshua swallowed, the sound loud in the silence and Edward’s eyes dropped to the man’s neck.

“In my old age I find that I’m quick to anger,” he sighed. “It would be a pity if I lost my temper and you lost your head, now wouldn’t it?”

“Cubs nowadays aren’t what they used to be,” Simon commented and Edward smiled, the move exposing even more of his teeth and Joshua tried to flinch away but the hand on his shoulder kept him firmly in place.

“Sometimes I wonder if they actually listen,” Edward snorted his attention flickering back to Joshua. “For example when I say you should be silent....”

“I’ll be silent,” Joshua whispered, his voice breaking as he forced the words out and Mark actually felt sorry for the man.

“You do realize he’s just saying what you want to hear,” Simon pointed out; cocking his head when Joshua’s terrified eyes met his.

Edward straightened. “I know but this time he understands that if he oversteps his bounds he’ll suffer for it...don’t you?”

Joshua nodded, his body slumping when Edward moved his hand.

“I rather like the idea of Berserkers,” Simon mused and Mark exhaled slowly, if Simon was backing the idea most of the older wolves would follow. “I doubt those foreigners have any of them...”

“They might, we don’t know who migrated where after all.” Edward responded, settling into his chair.

“Ha!” the old alpha snorted. “Could you see the French keeping a secret like that?”

Edward cocked a brow at his friend. “You speak like we’ve already decided,”

“Have we not?” Simon shot back glancing around the room. “I don’t see anyone objecting,” he finished, his eyes flickering over Joshua’s sour expression. “I would think that counts as a vote in their favor.”

Edward chuckled softly, shaking his head as Simon’s grin grew. “You’re still a manipulative old dog.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Simon responded and Edward rolled his eyes.

“Disregarding that little _incident,_ all those in favor of keeping the Berserkers....”

Simon’s chair scrapped the floor as he rose to his feet, followed by the wolves who had been seated closest to him. Jose and Maria were already standing by the time Mark rose and in the end only ten wolves were still sitting.

Edward glanced around the room. “Well it seems you’ll be able to rub the fact that you have Berserkers in the French pack’s face after all.” he told Simon.

\----------------------------

The room was silent as Jake and Carlos waited for their parents to return and tell them what the council had decided. Carlos had retreated to his perch and Jake realized that it had nothing to do with him because when he slumped beside the structure Carlos’ breathing hadn’t changed yet the scent of contentment had flowed from where the Latino was hidden. It made sense, after all Carlos _did_ seem like the type of person who would want to see any danger coming his way before it saw him.

“What do you think they’re saying?” Jake whispered, breaking the silence because he really didn’t work well without at least some form of background noise to help him think and he didn’t want to get lost in his own head because his imagination was usually ten times worse than anything that reality could fling his way.

“I do not know,” Carlos responded and Jake sighed, of course Carlos didn’t know what the hell they were saying, after all he was locked in the room _with_ Jake not out there where they were deciding whether or not Jake and Carlos were going to get put down like some broken thing that no one could control.

“It’s stupid you know?” Jake started, stretching his legs out in front of him “At first I didn’t give a damn when my dad said that the council was calling us in. It’s not like I didn’t know what they were going to do because I did but I just didn’t care anymore and while I don’t know what the fuck is happening between me and you...no offense...” Carlos huffed out a small laugh but didn’t interrupt. “...but seeing my mom and dad look at me without smelling like they didn’t know if I’ll turn on them in a second is the best thing that’s happened to me since, forever really. So if I get put down after that at least I can say it wasn’t really my fault and nobody can blame them because they’re damn good parents.”

Carlos uncurled himself, shifting to the edge of his bolt hole so that he could peer down at the blond wolf. Despite Jake’s words the scent of sorrow hung heavy in the air around the taller teen. If anyone understood what Jake was feeling, it was him and he knew that most of the words were bravado, a mask meant to make the others not feel as bad if Edward couldn’t convince the council that they were useful.

Pushing himself from the edge Carlos landed quietly on his feet but Jake kept his head bowed, eyes focused on his own hands where they hung between his legs.

“They are good parents,” Carlos reassured him, folding his legs under him as he took a seat beside Jake. “And you are a good cub,”

Jake snorted. “I don’t think anybody else would agree with you on that one,” he whispered and Carlos wrinkled his nose at the bitterness that bled through the words.

“Your family does,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, well they kind of have to, there’s a no refund and no return policy on me, you know?” Jake tried to joke but it fell flat when he glanced across and met Carlos’ dark eyes. “Not funny?”

Carlos shook his head. “No.”

Jake shrugged, his broad shoulders making the t-shirt stretch in way that Carlos couldn’t help but notice and he smiled softly when he realized that the blond had noticed his attention. Jake stared at him for a moment before reaching out and resting his hand a few inches away from where Carlos had pressed his against the hard wood floor. Carlos glanced at it curiously, leaning towards Jake when the teen brushed their little fingers together.

“You know what,” Jake whispered as he stared at the door. “If we make it out of this I’d be damned proud to try the whole mate thing...with you.”

Carlos nodded. “Me too,” he agreed and this time the silence that settled didn’t feel as heavy, not with someone else shouldering the burden.

\-------------------------------

It was several hours before Jake heard footsteps approaching the room and he tensed, Carlos was as still as a statue beside him, only the faint hiss of the teen’s breathing giving him away.

Carlos rose to his feet as the knob turned and Jake followed because come what may he was a wolf and he was going to face it head on.

His grandfather stood in the open door, a strange look on his face and Jake wanted to ask what had happened, what had they decided? But for once the words wouldn’t come, instead shriveling in the back of his throat when Edward gestured for them to follow him.

The walk from the small room seemed like the longest one Jake had ever taken, each step stretched for miles and each breath that left him felt like his last but he kept quiet and held his head high as they passed various pack members along the way.

The solid oak door of the council room rose before them like the hangman’s noose and Jake barely resisted the urge to growl at it but the calm that came with Carlos’ presence made his control easier to wrangle and he clung to that as Edward pushed the doors open.

Jake had never been inside the council room before, he could have attended the last meeting as he’d been identified as an alpha years ago but Martina hadn’t wanted to tempt fate but he could still recognize the smell of the room, it had clung to his parents’ skin long after they’d left their meetings. Even as a child it had struck a chord in him, the blend of the various alpha and something woodsy beneath it all that smelled like _home_ as Jake blinked to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room the scent wove itself into his senses and he could feel himself relaxing.

He glanced around, his eyes meeting those of his parents and his uncle before flickering away, afraid to linger too long because he wasn’t sure what he’d see.

Edward cleared his throat as he came to stand behind them and Jake exhaled slowly in the silence, ready to face his fate no matter what it was.

“We have discussed the matter at length and reached a decision” Edward said, his voice steady yet bland and Jake couldn’t place the scent drifting off the alpha’s skin so he held his breath and waited....

“It has been decided that you will serve as the enforcers for the pack.”

Jake’s breath stuttered from his lungs and he could see the way the tension melted from Carlos’ muscles at the words.

“The blood oath shall be held in a week’s time. After that your training will be overseen by Simon and myself,” Edward finished with a sharp grin. “It seems the days of the Berserkers are upon us once again.”

\------------

Edward waited until the others had left the council room before he slumped into his seat.

“You seem tired, old friend,” Simon commented and Edward opened his eyes in time to see the other alpha seat himself in the chair closest to him.

“It’s not every day that I almost have to sentence my only grandson to death,” Edward pointed out.

Simon nodded in understanding. “The trait saved them both. Though I suppose it would be too much to hope that wherever you found the blood oath also has a manual on how one would go about training a Berserker.”

Edward chuckled dryly at the thought. “That would take all the fun out of it.”

Simon was silent for a moment, his eyes glued to dark wood of the table, “I have heard what they’ve done,” he started raising his head and meeting Edward’s eyes. “I’ve also heard that none of the attacks were unprovoked, which is a far cry from the Berserkers of old. The fact that they could stand here in a room that was filled with alphas without shifting is another point; I do not think control is their issue,”

Edward pursed his lips in thought, it had seemed strange that neither teen had been bothered by the others. “So there is a trigger?” he guessed and Simon nodded.

“Perhaps, after all every account of Berserkers happened on the battlefield where blood had already been shed,” Simon mused aloud before smirking and Edward’s eyes narrowed because alpha or not Simon had a wicked streak a mile wide and the other wolf sometimes forgot that they weren’t indestructible.

“If whatever you’re planning is going to get me injured....” Edward warned but Simon just laughed.

“Be at ease, old friend,” he huffed. “I was simply curious, have you ever heard of a game called chicken?”

“You want to bait a Berserker?” Edward inquired incredulously.

“There is little else to amuse me,” Simon shot back and Edward wondered what he’d been thinking when he agreed to train the teens with his friend.

\--------------------------------

Michael hung back, watching as his brother and Martina fawned over Jake even though he could smell the embarrassment leaking from the teen from where he stood. He wasn’t judging them though. Hell, Jake was their only child and the thought of having to watch as he was put down...Michael really wasn’t going to think about that. He watched the way Jake kept sneaking looks at the other teen, Carlos Alvarez, if he remembered right and that familiar scent of arousal made his lips curl up into a smile. He hadn’t known Jake was into guys though the teen had never seemed bothered by his and Trevor’s relationship but simply because Jake wasn’t homophobic didn’t mean he was gay either. As far as Michael had been aware Jake liked women but then again he had missed the fact that Jake’s temper was tied to something much deeper than normal teenage angst, so it was fair to say that he’d missed a lot when it came to his nephew.

“It seems favoritism wins out again.”

Michael kept his eyes on his family and didn’t turn towards Joshua’s familiar voice; the only sign that he’d even noted the man’s presence was the wrinkle of his nose as he caught the other alpha’s scent.

“You know there are days when I roll out of my bed with a smile on my face,” Michael sighed glancing up at the skies. The sun was just setting and that meant that Trevor’s shift at the hospital was over and his mate was on his way there. The hum of his bond confirmed his guess and told him that the other wolf was already somewhere on the compound. “Then I remember that people like you exist and it just wipes that smile away,” he finished turning to meet Joshua’s eyes.

“You’re hilarious,” Joshua spat, narrowing his eyes at the teens as their parents gave them some space and the two gravitated towards each other. “If your family keeps going like this there won’t be any of you left.”

“You’re just mad no one wants you, male _or_ female.” Michael shot back grinning when Joshua took a step towards him unaware of the familiar scent approaching them.

“Careful, Joshua, if you even scratch his face I’ll take offense and that means wiping the floor with you _again_...”

Michael’s grin widened as he spun to face his mate. Trevor’s blond hair shone in the light of the setting sun and his grey eyes were focused on Joshua’s face as impassive as ever but with Trevor looks were deceiving because Michael could feel the bond thrumming with anger.

Joshua’s low growl made Trevor laugh because despite the fact that the alpha was older and larger than him, at least in human form, their last fight had ended with Joshua slinking away with his tail between his legs.

“I’ve just finished two back to back shifts, not had a chance to have a meal or even sit down for five minutes and _then_ received a call that said that I almost lost my nephew,” Trevor snarled, his lips curling up in a way that showed his canines. “Do you really think that today is the best time to get into it with me again?”

Joshua glanced from Michael to Trevor before snorting and shaking his head. “You’re not worth my time,” he spat as he marched away.

“You’re just saying that because you know he’d kick your ass!” Michael called after him, grinning when the alpha’s back stiffened as several of the wolves milling around glanced at him.

\--------------------

Joshua watched the others from beneath hooded lids, lingering on the edge of the crowd as wolf after wolf came forward to speak with the teens’ parents while the boys themselves were kept back. His lips curled into a snarl at the fascination and curiosity bleeding off the sycophants, like none of them understood that this was just one more abomination that was being etched into their history. First it had been the Dire wolves, then with the main pack established, the alphas had lost some of the sway they held over their own pack members because the Jensen clan thought that all wolves were meant to be equal.

The very idea made Joshua shake his head as he turned away and made his way out of the crowds. Wolves were like bees, you had one Queen and all the others were cannon fodder. It was a lesson he’d learned at his father’s knee and one that he’d made sure that his pack understood, it had worked, they took their orders as they were supposed to until young Michael had come down for a visit and found Trevor, then all hell had broken loose. Trevor had been only fifteen at the time and the thought of two men together had sickened Joshua to the point that he’d cast the teen out, threatening his family to keep him quiet and Trevor had lived with it until he turned eighteen and fought back.

Even now Joshua was certain that Trevor would not have bettered him if not for the unnaturalness that had bled into him through the bond he had with the _Dire_ wolf making his own form larger as the boy aged, made for savagery instead of the sleek hunting that Joshua was used to. The fact that they even still existed was like spitting in the face of nature, species changed and were replaced and the Dire wolves had long lost their place amongst their other canine brethren but no one seemed to see that...well Joshua was going to make them see and to think Edward had just given him the first piece that he needed to bring the descendants of the Dire wolves to their knees.

\------------------------

Michael and Trevor waited until the crowd surrounding the others had thinned before approaching them.

Jake was leaning against one of the many old trees that scattered the grounds as he watched his and Carlos’ parents talk to Simon and Edward. Carlos wasn’t visible though the scent of the boy was strong around the blond and Trevor guessed that he was most likely hidden in the tree’s leafy branches. He didn’t blame the kid, at one point he’d been certain that Jake was going to bolt but the teen had stood his ground and Trevor knew that the display would go a long way to reassuring the others that Berserkers weren’t the mad wolves that ghost stories were made of.

Jake glanced up as they drew closer and his blue eyes brightened as his lips stretched into a smile.

“Uncle Michael, I didn’t think you were going to make it!” he greeted, all but throwing himself at Michael and Trevor shook his head when his mate staggered backwards, sometimes Jake seemed to forget that he wasn’t a kid anymore.

“And what am I, chopped liver?” he inquired arching one brow when the blond turned to him.

“Uncle Trevor, still short as ever I see,” Jake teased as he leaned into Trevor’s side inhaling softly and Trevor chuckled.

“I see you still haven’t grown out of that smart mouth,” he shot back, reaching up to trail his fingers through the short hair at Jake’s nape as the teen curled himself around him. “I turn away for a few months and you manage to land yourself in even more trouble...” Trevor huffed. “And what’s this I hear about you having a mate?”

“The kid’s a trouble magnet,” Michael piped up, snickering when Jake glared at him.

“And who did he get that from?” Trevor inquired while his mate mimed zipping his lips.

Jake pulled away and smiled softly. “Yeah well, me and Carlos...”

“Ohh Carlos,” Michael echoed, wiggling his eyebrows in a ridiculous way that prompted another round of chuckles from his nephew.

“Yeah, Carlos,” Jake continued, pointing upwards where a pair of sneakers had just appeared above Michael’s head. “Granddad thinks we started a bond ages ago but no one noticed.”

“Well from what I saw before, he sure is pretty,” Trevor teased as the scent of embarrassment washed down on them as the feet vanished.

“Of course he’s pretty. We Jensens only go for the best, after all!” Michael butted in, smiling innocently as he dodged the swat Trevor aimed at his head.

After a moment Trevor’s expression turned solemn and he reached out, curling his fingers around Jake’s neck and pulling the teen down until their foreheads were resting together. It was a move often shared between parents and cubs but Jake had long gotten used to Trevor’s small quirks and he relaxed into the hold.

“Don’t you scare me like that again, ok kid?” the alpha whispered.

“I didn’t mean to,” Jake replied and Trevor released him with a grin.

“Well if you boys need any information on the bees and bees,” Michael interrupted, shattering the moment and Trevor groaned before laughing when Jake tried to tackle his uncle again.

“You don’t get to choose your family, kid but sometimes the ones fate choose for ya are the best,” he murmured, the low hum from the branch above his head told him that Carlos had gotten the message loud and clear.

\------------------------

Edward glanced away from his conversation with Simon as Mark stopped before him, the other three parents stood behind and Edward grinned because Mark was always the designated speaker whenever anyone had issues to put forward.

“Is this an ambush?” Simon inquired, his eyes flickering from face to face though Edward could see that the other alpha was more amused than anything else.

“We just wanted to know about the blood oath,” Mark explained, his gaze locked with Edward’s as he spoke.

“I’m rather intrigued about it myself,” Simon admitted.

Edward nodded in understanding, of course they would want to know but he wasn’t sure if they were going to like it.

“The oath is much like any other binding ceremony,” he began, glancing to where Jake was speaking with Michael and Trevor. “The only difference is that it requires that both sides of the werewolf be in unity meaning that it needs to be conducted on a full moon....without any restrictions.” Martina’s eyes widened at his words and he could smell the confusion leaking from Maria and Jose. Since the first attack neither teen had been allowed to go through a full moon without the use of the drugs that had been developed to keep the human mind at the fore of the lunar controlled transformation. Edward knew that without it Jake and Carlos would run the risk of losing control to their wolves even more so because the teens seemed to understand that the wolf was their more dominant personality, if the ritual went wrong....well the thought wasn’t one Edward was prepared to entertain.

“We can’t just...” Maria started, glancing back to where Carlos was hidden in the tree “He says that even with the medication he often does not know what he did under the moon’s power.”

“Perhaps they could be locked in during the ritual?” Simon offered.

“That was what I was thinking of doing,” Edward agreed. “I will have one of the larger cages moved out the night before and from there we will conduct the ceremony as usual.”

Mark stared at him for a second before nodding though the scent of his indecision hung in the air.

“It is the only way,” Edward assured him. “In the end it comes down to them.”


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know what the hell you just said but I’m hoping it’s dirty,” he chuckled.
> 
> Carlos pulled back and stared at him rolling his hips down when Jake arched up. “You think I am dirty?”
> 
> “I think you’re the filthiest thing this side of town but if you keep doing that, I won’t tell,” Jake retorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finished and is going through its final stages of editing so posting will be every other week (unless I'm posting one of my other stories)
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip and El_Gilliath for the read through and beta. Also for not killing me despite how long it's taken for me to start posting...you guys are the best!
> 
> There are not-so-swell attempts at parenting in this chapter.

Some of the others had booked themselves into hotels while those who lived close enough to the compound had returned home to return the day before the blood oath. Edward had insisted that Jake and Carlos remain on the compound to allow their wolves to get used to each other and while Jake had agreed with it at the time, he wasn’t feeling so sure about his decision as he stared at the teen who was going to be his mate.

Carlos was either unaware of his scrutiny, which Jake doubted, or he was really that captivated by the words in the book he was pouring over. The thing was, Jake was used to that feeling but he was pretty certain he’d never looked like Carlos did while obsessing over a new code for his computers.

The Latino was seated on the large sofa that dominated the living room of their new rooms, which only had one bedroom and Jake could feel the jokes that his uncles were going to make at his expense the next morning. Carlos’ legs were crossed and the large book, he’d retrieved before his parents left, was resting on them, its leather binding dark against the pale white of Carlos’ trousers. The teen’s curls hung around his face like a curtain and his lips were pursed as he read but that wasn’t what had caught Jake’s attention and made his wolf want to sit up and beg, whether it was dignified or not. No, he’d already admitted to himself that Carlos was the kind of hot that one usually only saw on TV, but this was a whole new level of hotness and maybe Jake was just being weird, hell he didn’t care because Carlos was wearing glasses! Not the clunky frames that Jake was used to seeing on his fellow nerds at school but something sleek that rested on the teen’s nose whenever Carlos tilted his head, a move that would have the teen pushing it back in place with a single finger....just about now!

Jake almost whimpered when Carlos did just that and the other wolf glanced at him with a confused expression, his nostrils flaring. Jake froze like a rabbit when Carlos’ eyes narrowed.

“Que?”

Jake blinked and scooted backwards, hoping that distance would make it harder for Carlos to identify the scent that was covering his skin as his hormones did the happy dance at the prospect of being so close to the object that was probably going to feature heavily in Jake’s next wet dream.

“Nothing, I just didn’t think you wore glasses, not that there’s anything wrong with wearing glasses because there isn’t I just didn’t think that you did...wear glasses,” he finished lamely as Carlos’ expression shifted from suspicious to moderately confused, but Jake’s babble tended to have that effect on the humans at his school so he was used to that look.

“You are staring because I am wearing glasses?” Carlos inquired and Jake nodded in response because the less he opened his mouth the smaller the possibility of him blurting out something that he shouldn’t. “And you are aroused by my glasses?” Carlos frowned.

“What?! No, no! I don’t have some sort of glasses kink!” Jake protested, his hands coming up as if to ward off the thought. “Well, ok, maybe I do but it’s not the glasses, it’s more like you and glasses and it’s not a kink! I’m not sitting here having ‘bad touching’ thoughts....” he trailed off as Carlos’ brow rose. “And I probably should not have said that. Forget I said that; forget I exist right now, please.”

Carlos snorted in amusement and shook his head as he turned the page. “Fantasize quieter.”

Jake swallowed _hard_ because it sounded like he’d just been given permission to fantasize about Carlos, not that he....right... he didn’t know who he was kidding here. Scrambling to his feet he shot Carlos a nervous smile and fled the room like the hounds of hell were on his heels.

\-----------------

Carlos curled his tongue behind his teeth as the blond vanished around the corner. He’d seen the way Jake had been watching him since the moment he’d put his glasses on and while he hadn’t read anything past the first three pages he’d kept them there as the scent of arousal intensified. In a way he supposed it was cruel to be taunting Jake but the look on the teen’s face when he thought Carlos wasn’t seeing him was too good to pass up. He’d never had another wolf focus on him like that, not with the scent of lust and need warring against each other and he’d reveled in it. Later he would make it up to Jake but right now he was going to actually read his book instead of thinking about how to make sure the blond shared the single bed with him tonight.

That was not to say it wasn’t going to happen, he just wasn’t going to focus on it...yet.

\--------

Carlos had to admit, he hadn’t expected Jake to be so good at avoiding him and by the time the ancient clock on the wall struck twelve he’d only managed to catch two fleeting glimpses of the blond since the first time the teen had gone scurrying away.

To say Carlos wasn’t pleased would be something of an understatement.

Jake was hovering uncertainly by the bed when Carlos finally gave up on waiting him out.

“You can sleep in here, I’m used to being up most of the night anyway and I’ve got my laptop which isn’t as much fun as my computers but I can still work....” his words trailed off when Carlos shut the door behind him. “Or you could do that and we’d both be locked in here.”

Carlos didn’t bother to answer the non-question; instead he reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it towards the space where he’d seen a laundry basket earlier when he’d been sniffing around the room.

“Ok, let it not be said that Jake Jensen wasn’t on board with any and all naughty touching because I am but don’t you think we should, you know talk before? A few days ago I didn’t even know your name!” Jake pointed out though his eyes followed Carlos’ hand when they dropped to his jeans and flicked the buttons open. “Come on, man, no fair!” he whined when the Carlos just smirked at him pushing the jeans from his hips before stepping out of them and leaving him in only his dark boxers.

The scent in the room made the hair on Carlos’ arms rise, it was something he’d only smelled at the beginning of mating season when potential mates were trying to catch the eyes of others and it made his wolf roil with want.

“We will sleep together,” he told Jake and the huskiness of his own voice startled him.

Jake growled under his breath, the sound lower than anything a human could produce and so feral that Carlos had to bite back one of his own. “Please, tell me you actually mean sleep? Because there is no way I’m facing your mom tomorrow knowing that I was in here doing the nasty with her son the same day I met him.”

Carlos hummed but neither agreed nor disagreed and after a long moment Jake gave in, stripping his own clothes and dropping them in the basket before climbing on the bed in only his shorts.

Carlos’ smile turned filthy as the blond stared at him. Bracing one knee on the bed he dropped onto his hands and knees and prowled up Jake’s body, his muscles so accustomed to the changes that shifting brought that the motion came naturally to him.

The taller teen went rigid beneath him and Carlos could almost see the tension in his muscles as his eyes darkened. “You’re a sneaky little fucker, you know that right?”

Carlos didn’t answer, instead he lowered himself so that he was straddling Jake’s hips and the hiss that he got from the body beneath him felt like a particularly satisfying reward for a job well done. Bracing his hands against the bed he leaned in nuzzling the skin beneath Jake’s neck where that intoxicating scent seemed to be centered.

Jake arched beneath him, one large hand dropping to Carlos’ hip and the heat of his palm made Carlos’ skin feel like it was on fire as his nerves crackled to life everywhere they were pressed together.

“Hueles bien,” he whispered, his tongue darting out to taste the skin beneath his lips and Jake sucked in a sharp breath.

“I don’t know what the hell you just said but I’m hoping it’s dirty,” he chuckled.

Carlos pulled back and stared at him rolling his hips down when Jake arched up. “You think I am dirty?”

“I think you’re the filthiest thing this side of town but if you keep doing that, I won’t tell,” Jake retorted.

Carlos smiled and dipped down again, his lips brushing against Jake’s as he settled his weight on his arm “And if I don’t?” he teased.

Jake’s eyes narrowed and then the word went tumbling as the blond spun them over, pressing Carlos back into the sheets. “Nobody likes a cock tease.”

“Nobody likes a coward,” Carlos shot back, one hand flying up to grip Jake’s shoulder when the other teen shifted closer, using his body weight to pin Carlos to the bed.

Jake grinned, his eyes dropping to Carlos’ lips while his fingers traced the delicate skin that covered the smaller wolf’s ribs, “I’m not playing this game with you because I really want to be able to look our parents in the eyes tomorrow,” Jake whispered even as he bent lower, his lips brushing Carlos’. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t...”

“Kiss?” Carlos asked, licking his lips, the wet tip of his tongue brushing Jake’s plush lower lip making the teen groan aloud.

“If you want?” Jake added, praying to God that Carlos did want to.

Carlos didn’t respond, instead he let his hand slip from Jake’s shoulder to his neck and pull. Jake went with it pressing their lips together, in a kiss that was wet and dirty and if this was a precursor to sex then Jake was going to make sure that Carlos lived up to every one of those unsaid promises.

\---------------------

 

Jake and Carlos were twenty minutes late and Martina was already on edge, it wasn’t that she didn’t trust Jake it was just....he was still her baby and for the first time she had the chance to interact with him without that constant shadow of doubt about how long his temper would hold out and he wasn’t even there. She didn’t blame Carlos though, hell if anything she should be thanking the teen because while Jake was with him he was so much more controlled and at the same time open, like Carlos represented the gates of a fence he would never be able to leap over to harm others, giving him the freedom to just be himself in a way he hadn’t been since he was a child.

Sighing she glanced at the door again but no one miraculously appeared as she kept hoping they would.

“He’s going to be here soon,” Mark assured her and Martina nodded in response.

Maria was staring at her hands as Jose rested on the arm of the chair she’d settled into and Martina smiled in sympathy when the woman glanced at her, the same need to just go and find their sons was reflected in her eyes.

“Or he might be doing what any other kid his age would be doing now that he’s gotten the Karmic go ahead,” Michael piped up from where he was resting his head in Trevor’s lap. “To be young again,” he sighed wistfully.

“What are you talking about, you _still_ try to blow off work and stay in bed, old man,” Trevor shot back ignoring the hurt look Michael sent his way.

“Who are you calling old? I’m only a few years older than you!” Michael protested.

“And there you go, that’s exactly what I meant....”

“A few years...” Michael frowned in confusion.

“No, older,” Trevor replied with a grin.

Martina bit her lip. “Jake’s not like that!” she protested.

“I think what you meant was Jake never had the chance to be like that,” Michael mused aloud.

“The point here is you’ve got to remember that not only have both of them got the regular teenage hormones running rampant in their blood, they also have a partial bond that I’m fairly certain that neither wolf approves of and would both like to have completed, so let’s just say you better be prepared to hose them down to keep them off of each other,” Trevor explained.

Maria sighed. “I thought I would not have to think of this for many more years.”

“Be glad you only have to _think_ about it, I remember Dad walking in on me and Trevor once....” Michael chuckled only to trail off into grumbles when the other person in question slapped a hand across his mouth.

“Thank you for sharing that,” Trevor growled glaring down at the man.

Martina rose from her seat and began to pace the room, “It’s not that I didn’t know this was coming because I did but....”

Jose glanced at the woman from the corner of his eye, no matter her words he could still smell the desperation and confusion leaking from beneath her usual smell, it was almost mirrored by the one that clung to Maria’s skin.

“Marty, Jake’s not stupid and neither is Carlos, they know what they’re doing.” Mark whispered.

Martina whirled on him, her lips pulled back into a snarl. “I know he isn’t stupid but he’s still my little boy!”

“No he isn’t and you need to accept that,” Trevor replied. “Marty, Jake’s a wolf and if you try to stand between him and this bond....”

“I’m not!” Martina protested, running her hands through her hair. “I know what that means, I know because I did it once and even though I didn’t know then, it doesn’t mean I don’t feel guilty as hell. There is no way I’d do that to either of them again, it’s just....”

“After they bond they will not be our little boys anymore,” Maria explained, her eyes still focused on the floor. “They will have each other, why would they need us?”

“Are we talking about the same thing here because being bonded hasn’t ever stopped anyone from driving their parents up the wall, take Mike for example...” Trevor pointed out smirking when Michael shot him a wounded look. “And if you think that a bond is going to keep Jake or Carlos out of your hair, you’re wrong. If anything it’ll be something of a vacation while they get themselves figured out, after that they’ll be crying down your doors for relationship advice.”

Mark nodded, turning to where Marty was watching them. “Do you remember when he was five and he thought he was in love with his teacher, he came to you first,”

“Carlos clings to you,” Jose told Maria, taking her hand in his.

“And yes, it’s going to be different and new but that’s what growing up is all about,” Michael grinned.

“And no matter how old those two get, they’ll still be your cubs,” Trevor reminded them.

\--------------------

Jake hurried along the corridor with Carlos by his side. They were beyond late and technically that hadn’t been his fault but between waking up to a warm body rubbing against him and having said warm body cling to him like a mutant octopus....well one thing had led to another and before he knew it there were hands in naughty places and the time had just flown by. If he’d learned one thing from this whole experience it was that teenage hormones were not to be underestimated, also his brain didn’t have as much control over his body as he’d thought!

“Mom’s going to kill me!” he groaned as they turned another corner. “She’s going to take one look at my face and _know_ , then she’s going to kill me!”

Carlos snorted in amusement and Jake glared at him because when he used to still let himself dream about finding a mate of his own he’s always envisioned some nice girl who probably ran his life like his mom ran his dad’s. What he had not seen was the sneaky alpha he’d been stuck with but he really wasn’t complaining because that ass was _so_ hot.....

The sudden flood of arousal in the air almost sent Carlos tumbling over his own feet, regaining his balance he turned and glared at the blond.

Jake winced when Carlos’ dark eyes focused on him, “Sorry? Though come on can you seriously stand there and tell me you aren’t thinking about it because that would hurt my fragile feelings...”

Carlos shook his head and marched off without responding.

“You’re breaking my heart, Carlos!” Jake called after him “Haven’t you ever heard the song? ‘Don’t break my heart, my achy, breaky....”

Carlos rolled his eyes and sped up, forcing Jake to hurry to catch up to him.

\--------------------

Maria was on her feet the second her son’s scent approached the door, barely waiting for it to open before she began speaking. “Where have you been?!” she demanded and Carlos froze in the doorway.

Behind Carlos, Jake was shifting from one foot to the other as he took in the level of tension emanating from the room. “Did something happen because you know we couldn’t leave the compound, so there was no way we did anything!” Jake babbled his brows furrowed.

“We expected you to be here two hours ago, Jacob,” Martina explained her arms crossed across her chest as she stared up at her son.

“We got held up!” Jake replied, his head tilted to the side in a distinctly canine manner that suggested that if he’d shifted his ears would have been twitching with curiosity.

“I bet you did!” Michael snickered and Jake glared at his uncle.

“Ignore him,” Trevor muttered, slapping a hand across Michael’s mouth before he could say anything else. “Your parents were just worried about you,” he explained.

“Why?” Carlos whispered, his eyes meeting his father’s but the man seemed as calm as he ever was, the anger and fear he could smell was mostly coming from his and Jake’s mother.

“We did not know where you were, you do not send a message to say when you will be here!” Maria growled “So we worried!”

Carlos’ eyes narrowed as a thought solidified in his head, he’d never left his home alone, never not spent the nights curled up in their family home, perhaps...“Do you not trust us?”

The room went silent as his words washed over them and Jake’s eyes widened, flickering to his Mom’s.

“Mom?” he whispered.

“You know I trust you, Jake, I just don’t trust your control, right now,” Martina responded finally, her arms dropping to her sides.

Jake chuckled bitterly, his good mood from before vanishing like the sun behind a sky of clouds. “So what you trust the human but not the wolf?”

“Jake, that’s not what your mom meant,” Mark cut in.

“Then what did she mean, dad? Because it’s either she didn’t trust me as a human to be with Carlos or she didn’t trust me as a wolf to be around the other wolves on the compound with ripping somebody’s throat out because I know what dishonesty smells like....” he paused and stared at his mother, stepping back when she stepped forward. “I just never expected to smell it on my own mother.”

“Jake, I didn’t...”

“Mom,” Jake whispered his head bowed. “Just stop, ok. I thought this whole thing between me and Carlos would make you realize that I’m not just some moody kid and that I can be the son you want to be proud of now that we know what the problem was but I guess I was wrong.”

The words were barely out of his mouth when he spun on his heels and marched back the way he’d come.

“Jacob!” Martina yelled, starting after him only to pause when Carlos didn’t move.

“I will fix it,” the teen promised, sneaking a glance at his own mother. “I know what he is thinking.”

“But....”

“Marty,” Mark called, his voice flat in a way that said he was close to losing his own temper with the situation. “Let the boy do his job.”

Martina glanced down at Carlos before her eyes shifted to the space where Jake had just been standing. Swallowing hard she forced herself to take one step and then another back from the door.

Carlos nodded and turned, following Jake’s path, leaving a silent room in his wake.

\-----------------------

Carlos followed the scent of Jake back to their rooms, the closer he came the more the scent changed from the tangy, multifaceted one that he’d become accustomed to, after just a few hours in the blond’s presence, into something sour that stank of sorrow, confusion and anger that made Carlos’ nose tingle with its wrongness.

Pushing the door open he frowned at the trail of clothing scattered about the room their presence suggesting that Jake had barely made it into the room before shifting. It was a well-known fact that a shift that was provoked by strong emotions usually bled over into their wolf form. It was a defense mechanism of sorts designed to help them deal with what they were feeling because the wolf didn’t care about social norms and what was right but would focus on the issue until it was resolved or removed but Carlos had no clue how to fix this problem...not this time.

It didn’t help that his own wolf was raging in his head confused by the reaction that he’d gotten from his mother. Her anger had seemed so out of place now that a solution had been found for Carlos’ problem and the wolf, _Carlos_ , didn’t understand what was wrong.

Pushing the thought away and exhaling slowly, Carlos stepped into the bedroom they shared.

Jake was curled on the bed and Carlos took a moment to really look at the other wolf. The first time he’d seen Jake in this form his own mind had been clouded with the conflicting urge to fight or retreat from the strange wolf that made his heart pound and that smelled almost as familiar as his own parents but now with his mind focused on the blond he couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous Jake was in this form.

Snow white fur covered most of the larger wolf’s body, darkening in places until it was almost a direct replica of Jake’s human hair color. Carlos knew objectively that Dire wolves had been larger than the others because they had hunted larger prey but seeing the way that Jake’s body seemed to take up most of the bed as he lounged there he couldn’t stop the flicker of a smile because this was the wolf that was going to be his mate and it made him want to raise his head and howl his satisfaction to the skies.

Eyes as blue as the summer sky watched him curiously and Carlos took a step closer keeping his eyes on Jake’s to catch any shift towards aggression because even a well-balanced wolf would lash out in this form with little provocation if it thought it was being cornered.

Jake snorted, shaking his massive head before tucking it into his side and Carlos took the move as an invitation. Perching on the small space that Jake hadn’t taken over, he reached out, his fingers brushing against the coarse hair at the base of Jake’s spine before digging his fingers into the softer ones hidden close to the wolf’s skin.

Jake huffed but the scent was still there like the cold that came with the freshly fallen snow, the scent of Jake’s sorrow kept flowing off his body and Carlos didn’t know what he could do but just be there, not when he knew that some of that sorrow was coming from him.

Standing he pulled off his shirt, the sudden move had Jake glancing up at him before glancing away when Carlos stepped out of his pants and underwear.

The moment his clothes hit the floor Carlos shifted, pausing for a second to glance at the wolf staring back at him from the mirror that dominated most of the front of the room’s wardrobe.

His fur was pitch black with patches of dark brown here and there and it stood on end as it always did right after a shift. He was large, much larger than any of the others in his pack but his muscles were leaner than Jake’s, his body built for speed instead of outright aggression. His eyes like all the others of their kind remained the same as they were when he was in his human form, the dark brown flecked with green, it was a trait he’d gained from his father’s pack.

Turning away from the mirror he hopped onto the bed, nosing at Jake until the blond moved over enough for Carlos to curl against his side.

\---------------------

Martina stumbled backwards dropping into the chair and staring at the empty doorway in horror. Her wolf whined when it remembered the way that Jake had looked at her, like she’d stomped on his dreams and the sound bled through into the sob that clawed its way from her throat even as she pressed her hand to her mouth trying to fight it back.

“I didn’t mean....” she started, sniffing when Mark’s arms wrapped around her as he slid into the seat beside her. “I just wanted to know....I trust him!”

“I know, Marty,” Mark murmured pulling her close and glancing at Jose who was doing the same with Maria even as he tried to wipe away the tears streaming down her face.

“I don’t know why I got so angry but he was just there with Carlos and I....” she trailed off.

“I have never had a fight with my Carlos not even when he was angry he would just sit and listen to me but this time he did not think twice before just leaving!” Maria whimpered.

“Because now he has someone else to care for,” Jose explained. “He could not think of himself or you. Not when his mate was hurting.”

Martina nodded at the man’s words. “Is it stupid that I’m jealous because my little boy has somebody else?” she snorted, shaking her head. “It’s like I’ve been replaced.”

“See now that’s just crazy talk,” Trevor sighed, straightening in his seat. “The two of you got mad, yes and Jake got the wrong idea but the point is....” he trailed off. “Right, look at it this way instead of seeing the boys as interlopers _think_ , if they’re together it’s like you’ve gotten two cubs for the price of one.”

Mark nodded, smiling at Trevor before turning to Martina. “And right now both of those cubs are hurting.”

Martina sniffed and stared at Maria “You wouldn’t mind if I tried to adopt your kid would you?” she asked smiling softly when Maria laughed through her tears.

“As long as you do not mind me babying your child,”

“And look at that, we’ve fixed it all. Now all you have to do is go find those two and tell them what you were thinking before Jake decides the world is ending,” Michael grinned watching as both women left the room. “I’m suddenly glad that I went the dick route....too many chick flick moments!”

Trevor just snorted in amusement when Mark and Jose glared at Michael.

\------------------------


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake pressed closer to his side and it made Carlos want to bare his teeth at the others because Jake was trying to make these people see that he was more than just the wild wolf of the past and yet even with an explanation they still seemed hell bent on fearing him. Carlos didn’t care what they thought one way or the other. He’d always been a loner and he would have been content to remain one if he hadn’t found Jake but Jake wasn’t like him and Carlos had seen it in the way the blond constantly looked to his parents for approval. Jake depended on the pack even when the pack didn’t want to have anything to do with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finished and is going through its final stages of editing so posting will be every other week (unless I'm posting one of my other stories)
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip and El_Gilliath for the read through and beta. Also for not killing me despite how long it's taken for me to start posting...you guys are the best!
> 
> This chapter contains explicit violence between wolves.

Most of the compound had been constructed in a way that made it easy for wolves to navigate regardless of the form they were in and as Jake nudged the door to their rooms it swung outwards, he waited there using his body to keep it open until Carlos had passed him and stepped out into the corridor. The scent of the other wolves made him sneeze and he shook his head to get rid of it but the smell didn’t make his hackles rise as it would have done in the past. He didn’t even want to think about what would have happened if he’d tried to shift on the compound before he’d met Carlos. Just the thought made his ears droop, so he pushed it to the back of his mind and focused on Carlos’ scent as the dark wolf prowled ahead of him.

Jake trotted faster until he caught up with Carlos and his ears swiveled as he caught the sounds of people moving within the rooms that were hidden behind the walls. No one had given them permission to leave but Jake knew that he could control himself and if he could show his mother that then maybe....

Carlos turned and nipped at Jake’s flank, when the cold scent of sorrow flooded his senses again, making the larger wolf yip and dance away from his sharp teeth as they emerged into the sunlight of the open yard.

The wolves that were still on the compound paused when they passed, the _fear, worry_ and _confusion_ leaking from them flitted past Carlos’ senses as he headed for the spot that he’d scouted out earlier. It wasn’t perfect but he’d guessed that the hidden meadow would at least take Jake’s mind off his some of his worries if nothing else.

Jake pressed closer to his side and it made Carlos want to bare his teeth at the others because Jake was trying to make these people see that he was more than just the wild wolf of the past and yet even with an explanation they still seemed hell bent on fearing him. Carlos didn’t care what they thought one way or the other. He’d always been a loner and he would have been content to remain one if he hadn’t found Jake but Jake wasn’t like him and Carlos had seen it in the way the blond constantly looked to his parents for approval. Jake depended on the pack even when the pack didn’t want to have anything to do with him.

Ducking under the fence that bordered the compound Carlos stood in the high grass waiting for Jake to join him. It was a tighter squeeze for Jake’s larger body but he managed to get through without catching himself on the wires though Carlos did give him a look over just to make sure. When he was satisfied that Jake wasn’t injured he nuzzled the blond wolf allowing his tongue to flicker across Jake’s muzzle before turning and leading them forward.

The grass swayed around them as they moved, blocking their view of what was behind or ahead of them but Carlos had already memorized the scent of the markers he’d left behind and he pushed through the tall grass pausing when the land dipped and waiting for Jake to catch up.

Jake burst from the sea of weeds, shaking his head to get rid of the annoying sensation of grass brushing against his face. He was so preoccupied with the aggravation that it took him a moment to notice where Carlos had taken them but when he did he froze.

A steep slope separated the land they had been traveling on from the one below and Jake took a moment to take in the beauty of the alcove. The clearing was ringed with trees, their blossoms swaying softly in the breeze even as petals floated to the soft grass below. A pond stood in the middle of the clearing and Jake could just make out movement beneath the water’s surface as fishes darted to and fro. Something moved at the edge of the clearing and Jake turned in time to see a black nose poke out of a small hole in the ground. The nose twitched for a moment before a rabbit’s head appeared and Jake had to tamp down the predatory instinct to stalk the new prey. Carlos had shown him this place when he could have kept it hidden and he wasn’t about to do anything that would make the other wolf angry.

Carlos flopped onto his belly and watched Jake stare out at the clearing. It wasn’t much but just for the minute Jake wasn’t sad or confused he was just...Jake and it made Carlos preen with pleasure knowing that something he had done had pleased his mate to be.

Jake’s ears twitch at Carlos’ huff and he cocked his head at the look on the smaller wolf’s face, he could smell satisfaction clinging to Carlos’ fur so he figured that was what the look meant.

Shaking his head in confusion Jake shifted so that he was lying on the ledge directly beneath the one Carlos was resting on, his attention returning to the rabbit that was hopping across the clearing until Carlos nipped at his ear when it flickered into his view. Turning his head Jake butted Carlos’ head away only to have a leg thrown over him for his efforts. Deciding that surrender was the best option Jake stilled letting the dark wolf rest his head atop his own as they stared at the hidden meadow and let the sound of the grass lull them to sleep.

\-------------------

Bradley’s eyes narrowed as the two wolves passed him, the familiar scent that came with Jake Jensen made his hackles rise but he waited until the two had vanished beyond the fence before shifting from where he’d been hidden in the shadow of the caravan. Joshua had taken him in after the fight had left him pack-less and while the other wolf had never said it out loud Bradley was smart enough to figure out that there was no love lost between Joshua and the Jensen clan. Bradley had kept quiet while Edward announced Jake and the new alpha cub as Berserkers and he’d gritted his teeth when the majority of the packs decided to keep the two alive, a decision that he sure as hell didn’t agree with.

It was bad enough that none of the others had even punished the kid for sticking his nose into another pack’s business but now they wanted to put him on a freaking pedestal too? The thought made Bradley’s lips curl into a snarl and he had to take several quick breaths to keep himself from shifting. Keeping his eyes on the fence he pulled his phone from his pocket, there was no way that anyone could have given those two permission to just leave the compound and he was certain that Joshua would want to know about it.

Sending the other alpha a quick text Bradley waited until the phone vibrated with a simple response ‘On my way, keep an eye on them’.

Bradley stared at the text for a moment before a cold smile flitted across his face, he’d keep an eye on them alright and he had a couple of friends that wouldn’t think twice before helping him out.

\-----------------------

Cameron loped along the compound’s border, his brown fur glinted red in the sunlight as he pushed himself faster. It was one of the tricks Edward had taught him, if the wolf was focused on one thing it wouldn’t have time to test his control and shifting regularly kept the more violent tendencies at bay. So every morning he would go for a run, three laps as a human, then six as a wolf.

Control came from within and now that he was going to have a pack to take care of, even for just a few days, he needed all the control he could get. He wasn’t going to be like Marcus, lashing out at the wolves around him when something didn’t go his way. He wanted to be the sort of Alpha that Rose could be proud of and he’d go to hell and back to ensure that he kept that sweet smile on her face.

The smells of the compound were so familiar to him at this stage that he could do his run with his eyes closed. Even the influx of the packs didn’t change what he could smell much as his wolf categorized the scents of all the strangers and he could make out the tangled smell of _happiness_ and _play_ where a group of cubs had been roughhousing behind the old apple tree. There were others too but Cameron let them flow over him until....

His head snapped up and he skidded to a stop at the smell of Jake and Carlos, the two were so entwined that it could only mean that they were traveling together but on top of that he could smell three other wolves whose scents were saturated with hate and anger. It made his hackles rise and he dropped his head, following the smell through the hole in the fence and into the tall grass beyond it.

\-------------------

Bradley almost scoffed at the picture in front of him, the two wolves were asleep and completely unaware of the danger that lurked just behind them.

The blond wolf, that Bradley knew was Jake, twitched, his paws shifting in his sleep as he rolled onto his side leaving his neck exposed and Bradley’s control snapped sending him surging forward, behind him he could hear the growl of his friends but his mind was focused on his prey.

The dark wolf’s head snapped up at the sudden burst of sound but he wasn’t quick enough and Bradley plowed into the two of them, realizing a second too late that the land that the two had been lying on was the last piece of flat land before it gave way to a steep slope. He clawed at the ground but the weight of the other wolves behind him sent them tumbling downwards, followed by rocks and debris that tore loose under their weight.

Jake got his feet under him first, rounding on the wolves with a snarl, his teeth glinting in the light as he placed himself between them and a still dazed Carlos. The anger that had receded after he had met Carlos flowed forward swamping his mind with need to rip and tear. Beneath the rage there was something else, something cold and alien that clasped his mind and kept him rooted to the spot instead of charging madly into the fight like he would have, in the past.

The hair along his nape rose as one of the wolves turned to face him, the growl rumbling from his chest in warning when he caught a familiar scent, his eyes locked on the wolf it was coming from and his ears pressed back against his skull when he recognized the wolf in front of him.

Behind Jake, Carlos had finally stumbled to his feet and he dropped his head, the fur rising along his back as he snarled at the interlopers. The scent of hostility and aggression clogged his nose and he took a step forward, his shoulders hunched and his tail held rigid behind him.

Bradley snorted in glee while his two packmates grouped around him; there was no way that these cubs could take them! The thought made his wolf duck its head, lips pulled back as he prowled toward the two young wolves.

Jake barked, the sound trailing off into another growl but Bradley paid that no attention and between one breath and the next he lunged forward, mouth open and teeth snapping at the fragile skin of Jake’s neck. But the younger wolf had expected the move and he twisted out of Bradley’s way, his claws digging into the smaller wolf’s flesh as he flew by and Bradley couldn’t bite back the yelp when fire seemed to spread across his side.

One of the wolves behind Bradley rushed the fight, powerful muscles working beneath his fur as he leapt into the air, trying to catch Jake from above. His move was cut short when Carlos barreled into him, a blood chilling snarl ripping its way from his throat as he sunk his teeth into the wolf’s pale coat.

Bradley pulled back, limping as blood poured down his foreleg. His eyes were still fixed on Jake as the younger wolf circled him. To the side he just caught the glimpse of Mitchell’s coat as the coward hightailed it leaving only Shawn facing off against Carlos.

\-------------

The scent of blood on the air made Cameron freeze for a second, his nose twitching while he tried to locate where it was coming from. Bursting from the grassy barrier he skidded to a stop at the precipice that Edward had showed him some weeks before. In the meadow below he could make out four wolves facing off against each other and the metallic scent of blood drifted upwards from the area letting him know that one of the combatants was wounded.

He’d seen Edward in his wolf form before but even if he hadn’t Jake’s form would have been easy to pick out as well as the slightly smaller wolf that he was sure was Carlos. The other two he didn’t recognize but the scent of aggression that he’d caught at the borders seemed to be mostly coming from the dark wolf that held Jake’s attention.

The wolf lunged forward and Jake dodged him, a feat that was extraordinary considering the teen’s size but he was light on his paws, swerving and swiping at the other wolf as it skated by. Jake danced back out of range watching the wolf stagger to its feet while Carlos held the brown wolf at bay with a well-placed growl though the wolf didn’t seem to be in a hurry to help his friend. If anything the sour scent of fear told Cameron that the only reason why the wolf hadn’t fled already was because he knew that Carlos would chase him. It was one of the instincts that civilization hadn’t managed to breed out of them, if you ran from a wolf in its eyes you were prey regardless of whether you were a wolf yourself or not.

The tinker of stones hitting the ground caught Cameron’s attention and he turned, his ears perking up and swiveling forward. Another small trail of stones skittered down the hill and Cameron took a step closer to the ledge, taking his eyes of the fight as Jake and Carlos seemed to have it in hand at the minute. A dark shadow flitted across one of the small ledges that littered the slope and Cameron growled as he caught sight of a strange wolf creeping along the embankment directly behind Jake.

Jake’s head snapped up at the sound and the wolf he was facing took his distraction for the opportunity it was, lunging forward. Their bodies collided sending Jake tumbling to the ground as the other wolf snapped at his throat, paws clawing at the soft skin of Jake’s underbelly.

Jake yelped in pain as one of the wolf’s claws raked across his ribs, then snarled his fury while he tried to shove the wolf off of him. On the other side of the fight, the new wolf started making its way toward the two but Cameron slipped from his spot with an ease born of familiarity and before the wolf had reached its destination Cameron was on him, biting at its flanks. The wolf yelped in surprise, losing its footing and tumbling down the slope at the same moment Jake managed to toss his assailant of him with a blow from one large paw, raking a path directly opposite to the old wound that marred the wolf’s muzzle.

Several things happened almost simultaneously; Carlos tensed, every muscle coiling when the scent of Jake’s blood hit the air and his form seemed to ripple, the wolf in front of him staggered back just as the Carlos whirled on the one that had injured Jake. Cameron watched in shock while the dark wolf’s pupils bled red. Carlos snorted; shaking himself, then in a move that was almost a blur he lunged at the other wolf just when Jake’s attacker seemed to brush off the daze of the hit.

\----------------------

Carlos was focused on keeping the wolf in front of him away from the fight when the metallic scent of blood flitted across his senses. Something about this scent made his mind go blank, an unshakable cold wrapping itself around his chest while something whispered that this was Jake’s blood...his mate’s blood. The cold spread through his muscles and they twitched like they did when he was shifting forms or on the night of the full moon and Carlos surrendered to the strange force as it reached into his mind curling around the part of him that was pure wolf and coaxing something even darker than the need to hunt and feed from the dredges of his psyche.

He moved without a thought for the wolf at his back, slamming into Jake’s attacker at full speed and delighting in the yelp of pain and the scent of fear that was rolling off the other wolves around them, all of them but Jake....there was only the sweet scent of satisfaction threaded through his mate’s scent as Carlos ripped into the wolf that dared to touch what was his.

\---------------------

Cameron froze at the sight before him, some hidden part of his wolf urged him to be still in front of this new threat, to not draw attention to himself even when Carlos leapt from the wolf’s downed form and Jake snapped at the heels of the other that had tried to run.

The wolf that Cameron had caught trying to ambush the teen cowered in fear as the larger predators drove his two friends back feinting and barking while they cackled in a way that would have better suited a hyena. This wasn’t a hunt, it wasn’t even a fight anymore, something had shifted in that second that the wolf had drawn Jake’s blood and Cameron was just starting to understand why his people had feared the Berserkers of old so much. Despite the fact that he was older and much more experienced than the two teens in front of him he couldn’t make himself move, not with the scent of madness flooding through the air as they drew blood again and again.

It was like they had grown before his very eyes, their forms would have dwarfed even Edward’s at this point and that shouldn’t have been possible, not without a lunar shift. They didn’t even smell like wolves anymore, there was something darker, like the smell of the woods after rain and when Jake titled his head and Cameron caught sight of the red pupils, just like Carlos’, he couldn’t stop the shiver that made its way down his spine.

Bradley gave a broken whimper as he stumbled backwards, the uneven patch of dirt sending him tumbling to the ground and Carlos darted forward again, his mouth open, teeth tinged red with the blood that matted the wolf’s fur.

Cameron shook off his fear in the face of the other wolf’s pain, no matter what had caused the fight he couldn’t just stand aside and watch this. He was supposed to be an alpha and an alpha would help his pack regardless of whether or not he supported their actions.

Leaping over the still cowering wolf at his feet he landed between the two injured ones and the teens, his legs spread and teeth bared as he lowered his head with a growl that sounded weak even to his ears.

His sudden appearance made Jake pause, his nose twitching at the new scent and Cameron prayed to any God out there that the teen would have recognized his scent from the earlier meeting because if not....

Carlos barked, drawing Cameron’s attention as he pranced in confusion, his eyes darting from Cameron to the wolves behind him and Cameron could see the moment when Carlos decided that he was an obstacle that needed moving.

The large black wolf hunched down, one paw braced in front of his body and a horrid snarl plastered across his face. His ears pressed back as his muscles bunched and Cameron took a deep breath, his mind flitting to the small smile that Rose had flashed his way earlier that morning. Pulling back from the memory he forced himself to meet Carlos’ ruby red eyes, the contrast between their color and the color of the wolf’s fur made the situation seem even more nightmarish and for a few fleeting seconds Cameron was convinced that he was staring death in the face.

Carlos took a step forward and Cameron stiffened, bracing himself for the hit but between one breath and the next Jake was in front him, blocking the black wolf from sight and Cameron started because he hadn’t even heard the wolf move.

Carlos snarled at his mate and tried to dart around Jake but the blond wolf kept pace with him and Cameron’s breath stuttered from his chest in relief at the sight of the familiar blue eyes when Jake butted Carlos back.

The dark wolf paced furiously, his eyes straying to where Cameron stood but with each moment that ticked by Cameron could see Carlos calming and the scent bleeding off him soothed back into the familiar smell of _wolf_ and _other_ instead of the darker one that had terrified Cameron before.

With one last snort Carlos stopped and sat, dark eyes glaring at the wolves that Cameron was still in front of but as Jake ambled closer and licked at his muzzle Carlos allowed himself to be distracted.

\---------------

Martina flung the door open and stepped into the room, followed closely by Maria who paused at the sight of the clothing strewn all over the floor but the lack of pheromones in the air most likely meant that the boys had just shifted.

Following the trail of clothes Martina knocked on the closed door that she guessed was the bedroom, the fact that there only seemed to be one didn’t evade her but she wasn’t about to go putting her foot in it again not after what had happened the last time.

When there was no response she turned to the other woman, who nodded at her and Martina raised her hand and knocked again.

The room was quiet as they waited for a response and Maria frowned, stepping closer so that she could press herself against the door. Not even the sound of breathing broke the silence that she could hear on the other side of the wood and she reached out, grasping the door’s knob and pushed.

The door opened on an empty room.

“Where are they?” Maria inquired glancing at Martina who had just opened the door to the bathroom that proved equally empty.

“They’re supposed to stay here,” Martina responded, her brows furrowed.

“Well they aren’t here now,” Maria pointed out, ignoring the eye roll her statement earned her as she turned back to the rumpled bed.

\--------------------

Cameron herded the injured wolves ahead of him, a task greatly helped along by the cold glare Carlos had settled on the dark wolf who seemed to be the ring leader of the whole frenzy. Behind the wolf, the other two were creeping along with their tails between their legs both metaphorically and figuratively.

An air of open hostility still surrounded the dark wolf and from the way that Jake was eying him Cameron figured that there was a helluva lot more to the story than what he was seeing. Prior loathing would explain a lot because while it was normal for fights to break out in packs, the fact that the wolf hadn’t backed down even after being wounded spoke of a deep seated dislike that went beyond simple instincts.

\---------------

Joshua parked his van and hopped down, barely pausing to slam the door as he hurried across the yard. He hadn’t expected anything to happen before the oath ceremony but when Bradley had sent him the message after seeing Jake and Carlos leave the compound he realized that fate had just dealt him a winning hand. After all how was Edward going to control the Berserkers when he couldn’t even keep track of them?

\-----------------

Jake followed the group back through the hole in the fence, his heart was beating double time and he could feel that slick darkness tugging at his mind again. It was easier to brush away now, just as it had been when he’d stood between Carlos and that new wolf who hadn’t smelled like anger and aggression like the others and as he put a face to the scent he’d shoved past the fury that had settled over his mind the moment that Bradley ambushed them.

Ahead of him Carlos stopped and Jake snorted when he got a nose full of Carlos’ tail. Glancing over Carlos’ head he froze when he caught sight of the crowd of wolves gathered in the yard. His parents and Carlos’ were at the front of the group along with his grandfather and their moms seemed to be seconds away from shifting as they stared down an unfamiliar alpha.

The man turned as they came closer, his cold green eyes darting over them while a smug smile stretched his lips.

“And look at this, two injured wolves and not a scratch on your precious Berserkers, Edward.” the man said, his voice carrying in the silence. “You really expect us to believe that keeping these _beasts_ alive is the best decision for the pack?!”

“I’ll show you beast, _cabron_!” Maria spat taking a step forward and it was only Jose’s arm around her waist that stopped her.

Edward held up a hand and Maria stilled. “Before we go throwing accusations around...” he paused and gave Joshua a meaningful look when the man opened his mouth, waiting until he subsided before continuing. “Perhaps we should ask the people who were actually there,”

Joshua frowned “They need medical help!” he protested, glancing at Bradley, who ducked his head in order to avoid the anger in Joshua’s eyes. .

“It’ll keep,” Michael cut in, glancing at the wolves. “It’s not like those wounds would kill them either way.”

At the man’s words the group’s attention turned to them and Cameron rolled his eyes at the scent of embarrassment rolling off all five wolves. Taking a deep breath he grasped the image of his human body, forcing his muscles to change and take the form he wanted. One of the first things he’d learned living with Edward on the compound was that most of the wolves regarded nudity as something as natural as breathing and they’d delighted in bullying both him and Rose out of what little modesty they had to begin with.

Trevor gave a low whistle. “Well they sure do make them pretty down here,” he grinned adding a leer when Joshua’s expression twisted in disgust. Michael nodded in agreement.

Edward shook his head and watched as Rose parted the crowd bringing the clothes that she usually carried whenever Cameron went on his run. The young woman paused, her eyes roaming over her mate before stepping back with a nod when she was sure that he was unharmed. Cameron flashed her a small smile as he dragged on the pair of shorts, finally turning back to the group when less of him was on display.

“Jake and Carlos didn’t just attack these three. When I got there they were holding the other wolves off,” Cameron told them and Edward nodded.

Bradley growled at Cameron’s words but remained where he was even though everyone there could see that he wasn’t pleased.

Joshua cocked a brow. “And you expect us to believe that? After all you could be sympathizing. I mean this was remarkably similar to the way you got rid of your alpha wasn’t it?” he inquired, lips quirking into a smug smile.

Cameron cocked his head and stared at the man. In the past any mention of what had happened between him and Marcus might have been enough to force his temper but after the training with Edward and the bond with Rose, he wasn’t the same hotheaded kid he’d been then and obviously it was that temper that Joshua was trying to rile.

“Seeing as you still haven’t found your mate, I can understand how you could mistake my need to protect mine for just a little anger,” Cameron responded, ignoring the snickers from behind him because the fact that neither Joshua nor Marcus had ever been approached with the offer of a mating bond at their age was one that the pack often gossiped about before the altercation. Now Cameron was sure that the reason they had been alone was because no wolf would want to bond with someone so corrupt. There had been whispers that Joshua was Marcus’ mate but that the other man had never told his friend because he was horrified of the idea of mating with another male. Cameron wasn’t sure if there was any truth to the story but it would have explained a lot.

Pulling back from his thoughts he focused on the people in front of him. “I was on my run when I smelled them, Jake and Carlos, but on top of that I could smell these three and all the anger in the air belonged to them. When I finally found them, Jake was fending of this one...” Cameron pointed at the scarred wolf. “And Carlos was holding his friend at bay while their buddy over there was trying to sneak up on Jake.”

“What about their injuries? You don’t just get those from _fending_ someone off!” Joshua snapped around teeth that were too sharp to be fully human and Cameron held back the smirk that threatened to escape when he considered that Joshua had been trying to test his temper while his control was running riot.

“I got down there in time to stop the ambush,” Cameron continued. “But I distracted Jake and that’s when he got hurt....”

The sound of ripping clothes filled the yard and the group turned just as a smaller blond wolf that Cameron was sure was Martina shook the scraps of clothing off her body, darting forward and pressing her muzzle to Jake’s before circling him.

Jake whined and danced away from his mother’s touch but the wolf was having none of it when she finally scented his blood. Butting her head against his side she waited until he laid down on the ground before she began licking at the wound while Carlos kept watch.

After she was satisfied that the wound was clean Martina made her way over to Carlos, who took a step back until he ran into Jake’s body. He shot the other teen a betrayed look while Martina cleaned his muzzle and ears like a cub.

Snorting Martina turned to the other wolves, baring her teeth in anger as she watched them.

“Well it seems that the boy isn’t the only one with a bad temper,” Joshua muttered.

“I’d be careful how you talk about my wife,” Mark shot back, his eyes glued on the man’s face until Joshua glanced away.

When no one seemed about to say anything else Cameron continued. “After Jake was hurt things got a bit out of control,” he admitted. “But they pulled back when I tried to stop them and I’m pretty sure that they could’ve killed us all.”

“The bloodlust would be difficult for them to control with no training especially with one of them wounded,” Edward agreed.

“Really?!” Joshua snorted. “Now you’re making excuses for them? What’s next a tap on the head for being bad boys? They fucking injured members of my pack!”

“There is something that has been bothering me,” Simon cut in with a soft smile “How exactly did you know that members of your pack were hurt when all three of them were shifted? As far as I know, Joshua, we cannot use phones without opposable thumbs. Wouldn’t that imply that your boys contacted you before they shifted and went after these two…” he paused gesturing towards Jake and Carlos. “And as a _responsible_ alpha, shouldn’t you have told them to go directly to Edward instead of going after two identified Berserkers by themselves?”

Joshua reddened. “I don’t think....”

“I’d like to hear the answer to that one too.” Edward added, interrupting him.

Joshua glanced from on face to the other, finally realizing that he’d all but painted himself into a corner. “Bradley called me when he saw those two leaving the compound,” he finally replied pasting on a fake smile. “He was...concerned about their actions.”

“So concerned that he attacked my child and his friend?!” Maria demanded “For someone who was so _concerned_ his actions didn’t seem very charitable!”

“We still don’t know what happened, as Edward so graciously pointed out,” Joshua shot back. “So please keep your speculation to yourself.”

Maria blinked, paused then took a deep breath and Joshua smirked.

“This is why I govern over my pack by myself....” he sniffed. “Women are so over emotional,”

Maria smiled at the man though her eyes were cold. In one fluid move she ducked beneath Jose’s arm and slammed her fist into Joshua’s face, the force of the hit sending the man stumbling back and Maria bared her teeth at the sound of bones cracking.

She waited until Joshua turned back to her, blood streaming from beneath the hand that he had cupped over his nose.

“Lo siento,” she apologized. “I am....over emotional,”

“I love the scent of blood in the morning,” Simon muttered, watching Joshua curiously.

Joshua took a step towards Maria but rumbling growls from both Carlos and Jose made him freeze. Maria snorted as she glared at Joshua and then held up a hand that silenced both wolf and man in a way only a mother and wife could manage.

She cocked her head and stared at Joshua. “I don’t need a pack to hide behind, perro callejero.” she spat, her upper lip curled into a snarl and thin layer of fur spread from her nose up towards her hair. “Unlike you I can fight my battles for myself, woman or no.”

“Maria,”

Edward’s voice made both of them pause and turn to him.

“As much as I would like to see such a fight...” Edward started.

“It’s been so long since we’ve had any good fights,” Simon chipped in, sotto voce.

“The fact remains that Jake and Carlos did leave the compound without permission.”

The two wolves ducked their heads at his words, a small whine bleeding from Jake’s throat as the scent of guilt swamped the air.

Edward ignored it all as he continued speaking. “That is an issue that will need to be addressed, alongside the fact that Joshua’s pack still seems unaware of the hierarchy that they exist under.”

Joshua opened his mouth and Edward glanced at him, the cold expression on his face was enough to make the other alpha keep silent.

“An unsanctioned fight between wolves of the same pack would have been dealt with by the pack alpha but seeing as this is the second time that young Bradley and Jake have been involved in an altercation, and the fact that they are from different packs, it means that I will be governing over the proceedings. I will wait to hear all sides of the story,” Edward told them. “Those in need of medical attention may use the time to get themselves looked at. I expect to see the six of you in the council room in an hour....” he paused here glancing at Bradley. “And don’t make me have to hunt you down, as I find that my temper has gotten worse with age.”


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose rose as silence descended on the room and Carlos lifted his head meeting his father’s gaze. The question in the man’s eyes was as clear as day. 
> 
> “Jake, made me stop. I would have killed them, the ones who came after us and the new wolf but Jake would not let me…he stopped us both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finished and is going through its final stages of editing so posting will be every other week (unless I'm posting one of my other stories)
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip and El_Gilliath for the read through and beta. Also for not killing me despite how long it's taken for me to start posting...you guys are the best!
> 
> There are allusions to and moments of violence in this chapter. Also punishment methods that could be viewed as torture.

The group of adults followed Jake and Carlos back to their rooms. Martina slipped off into the bathroom with the clothes they’d stopped to collect and the boys retreated to their bedroom to change.

The bedroom door opened a few minutes later and Martina was on her feet in an instant.

“I want to say before you even tell us anything...” she started, her blue eyes locked on her son’s face “....I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you were any less than you are. You’re not perfect, Jacob, but no one _is_ and I’m proud to have you as a son. I got so caught up on the fact that you were turning into a man right in front of my eyes that I made a mess of things and I trust you. I trust you to know what’s right and do what you should, don’t doubt that for a second,” Jake flushed red when Martina stepped closer pulling him into a hug and burying her face in his shirt. “And if I get a bit jealous of your relationship with Carlos just...ignore me, ok?”

Jake glanced from his mother’s bowed head to his father and Mark gave him a single nod in agreement with Martina’s words. Tentatively Jake wrapped his arms around her, trying to fight down a pained grunt when she pressed against his injury but Martina obviously heard it.

“I forgot that you were hurt,” she babbled, pulling back as Michael stepped forward.

“Ok, let’s have a look at it,” he ordered, frowning when Jake lifted his shirt and showed him the already closing wound without any comment and from the look on Martina’s face he guessed that the blond’s silence hadn’t gone unnoticed. “Well, it looks clean,” he murmured, pressing his fingers against the edges of the knitting flesh so that he could make sure that no debris was lodged in the cuts. With their healing rate it was usually infection that caused issues after fights as the skin usually closed over it the wound and then it had to be reopened so that it could be properly treated.

Michael stepped back when he was satisfied that there was nothing else to do but wait on Jake’s healing to take care of him. He would probably have scars but with their culture it would be a miracle for a wolf to be fully grown without scars of some kind.

“Do you want to talk about what happened out there?” Michael inquired when his nephew finally raised his head and met his eyes.

Jake shrugged, glancing at Carlos and something passed between the two in the single look because the smaller teen tensed.

“I can’t remember,” Jake whispered after a moment’s silence.

Michael closed his eyes and nodded, ignoring the scent of nervousness rolling off the teens even as his brother’s scent moved closer.

“Jake,” Mark sighed. “Don’t lie to us. If you don’t want to tell us what happened now we can just wait until the hearing but say that...don’t just lie.”

“What do you want me to say, Dad? That that crazy guy out there was right? That I lost control over my own freaking body after they attacked us because that’s what happened, ok?” Jake spat, his shoulders hunched and arms crossed across his chest.

“Jake....” Martina whispered, the sorrow plain in her voice and scent.

Jose rose as silence descended on the room and Carlos lifted his head meeting his father’s gaze. The question in the man’s eyes was as clear as day.

“Jake, made me stop. I would have killed them, the ones who came after us and the new wolf but Jake would not let me…he stopped us both.”

The teen’s voice was soft but his tone was distant, like someone recounting a movie, something they had seen but had no control over and the adults were silent because there was no right word that would take away from that, no miracle fix that could change what had happened.

The fact that it had put the boys in a precarious position with the rest of the pack just made everything seem worse.

\-----------------

Edward surveyed the room as the members of the council drifted in, this time only the alphas with packs and the six wolves involved in the altercation were allowed inside. The tension in the five young wolves was almost palpable while Cameron’s blank expression said very little of what the young alpha was thinking.

Jake and Carlos were seated into between their parents and both teens hadn’t raised their heads since the moment they stepped into the room. Edward let his eyes linger on the way that Jake was seated, his body stiff in his seat and his hands clenched where they rested atop the table, yet despite his discomfort he was still leaning towards Carlos as if even now he couldn’t bear to be too far from his mate. The fact that one of Carlos’ hands was resting against Jake’s arm said that the blond wasn’t the only one.

Bradley and Shawn had been to see their local healer and the two were now seated at Joshua’s left while Mitchell was on his right. Joshua’s eyes were darting from face to face obviously trying to see which wolves would back him and Edward shook his head at the man. He knew that Joshua had his own agenda but he was willing to wait to find out what it was.

When the last wolf entered the room Edward stood, motioning for the guard to shut the door.

“As you all know we are here to discuss exactly what happened this afternoon,” Edward started. “It has been pointed out to me that several of the younger wolves would not have been aware of the punishment for leaving the compound and as such I’m willing to ignore this first offence....” Shawn exhaled in relief at that. “However the fact that there was fight means that each wolf will be required to spend twelve hours in solitary.”

A hush fell over the room at that and Edward kept his face blank when Jake’s fingers clenched atop the table.

Solitary for wolves was one of harshest punishments that had been instigated in order to stop the threat of exposure. If wolves started fighting in public then chances were a shift could occur and Edward wasn’t about to risk that, not when they were so close to letting the world know of their existence. The rooms that were built beneath compound were designed to neutralize a wolf’s extra senses; it disoriented the human mind and cut off any and all bonds while the wolf remained in the room. For wolves of such a young age who still clung to their pack bonds it would seem even more painful. It was akin to slamming a roadblock between the wolf and human mind, which usually set both sides raging against each other and while Edward would have gladly have given them a lesser punishment he knew that if he had then he would have been accused of favoritism and he wasn’t about to coddle any of his brethren. They weren’t human no matter how hard they pretended, and for them to build the control to successfully blend in with the humans around them they needed to understand that the rules existed for a reason and breaking them, no matter the circumstances, was a punishable offence.

“There still remains the question of how the fight started,” he added taking in the way that Bradley’s scent turned sour with fear and Shawn fidgeted in his seat. “Perhaps you’d like to share what you’ve learned Joshua?” he prodded, watching in amusement when that alpha’s head snapped up, obviously not expecting the question to be aimed at him.

“Well, yes...” he started, clearing his throat and straightening in his seat. “Like I said before, my boys were simply aware of the threat that berserkers posed not only to the pack but to themselves...”

Simon tapped the table with his claw and Edward nodded giving the man the floor. “And are we to believe that you gave your pack permission to leave the compound knowing that one of them had already been in a fight with one of these Berserkers?”

Jake tensed at the use of the name but Edward was glad to see that the boy’s reaction was small enough to not be noticed by anyone but Carlos, whose fingers tightened where they were gripped Jake’s sleeve.

“Yes,” Joshua confirmed, his eyes shifting from Simon to Edward in confusion at the unexpected line of questioning.

“So you were more concerned about the entire pack than you were about the wolves under your personal care?” Simon inquired.

Joshua froze. “Of course not,”

“But you just said you gave them permission to leave the grounds and follow a potentially dangerous pair of wolves. Now that either means you didn’t care that they were in danger or you didn’t give them permission. I’d like to know, which was it?”

Edward smirked as Joshua became even more flustered. Not many wolves could hide anything from Simon’s nose and it seemed his old friend had picked up on some clue that the rest of them had missed.

Joshua raised his head, a sneer twisting itself across his face when he realized that he’d boxed himself into a corner with his answers. “I shouldn’t have had to worry about their safety if those _things_....weren’t allowed on the compound.”

Simon raised a single brow. “I would be careful if I were you, Joshua. Those _things_ happen to be the children of two of the strongest pairs of alphas we’ve ever had on this board. It would be rather unfortunate if any of them decided to take offense. After all there are no punishments for fights between consenting alphas.”

Joshua’s eyes darted across the table at the man’s words and he leaned back slightly when he found himself under the harsh scrutiny of said alphas.

“Bradley...” the wolf in question started when Edward called his name. “What exactly happened out there? And please do not try the same foolishness that your alpha seems so fond off.”

Bradley blinked and opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off as Joshua stood. “If you want to know anything about my pack Edward I’d advise you to ask me,” he spat.

Edward chuckled, he had been waiting for Joshua to take one more step over the line and thankfully the fool had delivered. A cold smile stretched across his face as he rose from his seat and between one second and the next he shifted forms, the shredding of his clothes overridden by the crunching of bones as he let his control slip. The chair tumbled backwards as he launched himself at Joshua, the large silver form slamming into the other alpha. A distant part of his mind noted Shawn’s shout of surprise and the way the young wolf dove beneath the table when he hit Joshua sending them both to the ground. Joshua shifted and came at him in one fluid motion but Edward outclassed the brown wolf in size, strength and experience.

He ducked beneath Joshua as the younger alpha leapt from the floor, his jaws sinking into the Joshua’s light brown pelt, he shook his head flinging the wolf across the room and delighting in Joshua’s yelp of pain as the red of his blood sullied his fur.

Prowling forward Edward bared his teeth, the meaning behind the gesture obvious. Surrender or fight and Joshua seemed about to launch another attack but at the last minute he stopped, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He took a step back then dropped his head, cocking it to the side so that his neck was on display.

Edward took a step closer noting the way Joshua tensed and the rage pouring off the alpha but even with the scent of his anger as plain as day Joshua still didn’t try to make a move against him. It was sickening how much of coward the man was and Edward briefly considered ending his life there and then. It was his right as the pack’s alpha and no one would question his motive but as Simon had said it had been a long time since there was anything of interest occurring in the politics of the pack’s business and if nothing else Joshua was proving to be a topic of amusement. As long as Joshua didn’t pose a true threat to Jake and Carlos, Edward was willing to let him run his little schemes until he tired of them.

Snorting he turned away, behind him he could hear Simon telling the others that they should wait until he and Joshua returned.

\------------

Edward took a moment to look at himself in the mirror of his dresser; he didn’t look his age but wolves aged slower than humans. It usually wasn’t a problem because after a certain age they would move from area to area but it wasn’t his appearance that was bothering him. Sometimes he simply felt too old to be challenging young cocky wolves and trying to keep the line between family and pack separate.

Sighing, he straightened the collar of his new shirt and left the room. He didn’t have time for thoughts like those now.

\-----------------------

The mood in the council room was even worse when Edward returned. It was obvious that the thought of the upcoming punishment was on everyone’s mind and Edward suddenly wanted to get the whole matter over and done with. Glancing to the side he met Mark’s gaze, there was nothing but acceptance on his son’s face and Edward knew that Mark would understand his decision, he’d been just as hard on him and Michael while they were growing up under the eyes of their grandfather.

Turning his attention from his son he glanced at Bradley, the young wolf’s complexion was sallow and his skin was beaded with sweat.

“Bradley, I believe you have something to tell me?” Edward prompted, a tiny whisper of a growl lingering behind his voice to make sure that the young wolf understood that his level of tolerance for the situation had declined.

Bradley raised his head, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “I lost my temper, sir.”

Edward cocked his head, “You lost your temper and did what?”

Bradley glanced across the table at Jake, who was watching him with a blank expression that made the blue of his eyes seem even colder. “I lost my temper after I remembered what had happened before between me and Jake. I started the fight....” he admitted, sniffing and shrugging. “But after that new guy got there they just went mental!”

Edward blinked at the phrasing before turning so that he could glance at Jake and Carlos. His grandson was once again staring at the table but Carlos’ eyes were glued to Bradley’s face and Edward wondered if the teen was even aware of the small smile curling the edges of his lips. The situation wasn’t humorous in the least but Edward understood that the wolf in Carlos wouldn’t see a packmate that it had hurt when he looked at Bradley. Instead he was seeing an alpha that he’d defeated and the sense of satisfaction mirrored on Carlos’ face would have been found in even the most docile of wolves given the circumstances.

“When you say they ‘went mental’, what exactly do you mean?” Edward inquired. Because as hard as it would be for Jake and Carlos to hear, he needed to know from the perspective of someone who had faced off against a Berserker what changes were to be expected. The books were less than helpful in their descriptions of anything other than the aftermath of the battles and it left a gap of knowledge that Edward was determined to fill.

Bradley shook his head, his hand straying to the healing wound that ran along his cheek. “I was fighting with Jake and the next thing I knew he....” he gestured towards Carlos. “…came out of freaking nowhere. His eyes were red like there was no pupil, nothing but red when he looked at me and then he just tore into me, ok? It wasn’t like it was hard, I could hardly get my feet under me and he’d be at it again. Shawn couldn’t help because Jake was freaking toying with him, I could hear it....I could smell it. It was like it was a game to them, like they didn’t get that they were hurting us....”

“So they were acting like wild animals?” Simon cut in and Bradley glanced at him, nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, until that other wolf came into it I thought he was going to kill me,” Bradley admitted.

“What changed?” Edward asked, leaning forward because there was something there, something had made Carlos attack and he needed to know what it was.

Bradley frowned in confusion. “What?”

“You said Carlos attacked you when you were fighting Jake....” Edward prompted.

“He drew blood.”

Cameron’s soft voice had the room turning to face him and the young alpha straightened in his seat.

“Bradley hurt Jake, that’s when Carlos went after him, not before.” he explained.

Edward’s brow rose in surprise, well that was certainly new. “So Carlos was protecting Jake?”

Cameron nodded. “That’s what it looked like anyway. Then like Bradley said they changed, their forms changed...it was almost like they were going to take on a lunar form but they stopped midway, larger than any wolf I’ve ever seen and twice as deadly but like I said they stopped themselves. They could’ve blown through me like a strong breeze but they reigned themselves in.”

Simon smiled at the man’s words. “And what do _you_ think that means?”

Cameron glanced at the teens, meeting and holding both their gazes. “I think it means that they’re more than mindless monsters like legends wanted us to believe. I think it takes a helluva lot to hold back when your mate is hurt and the fact that they did makes them better wolves than me or anyone else in this room,” his gaze shifted to Joshua’s face as he whispered the last words.

“Jake,” Edward started, waiting until his grandson’s attention was on him. “Why did you stop? Cameron just admitted that you could have killed them all, both of you, but you didn’t and I think we’d all like to know, why?”

Jake glanced at Carlos who nodded in response. “At first I didn’t know what was going on because waking up from a nap to a face full of teeth isn’t something I’m used to. Then we got knocked off the side of that hill and everything was a little confusing because I could sort of feel Carlos’ confusion in my head....”

“You felt Carlos?” Simon inquired, his eyes narrowed as he turned to the teen in question when Jake nodded in confirmation. “And you can you feel Jake?”

Carlos shrugged. “Sometimes. It is not much, like an echo in my head.”

Simon turned to Edward. “You didn’t tell me their bond was that well developed.” he accused.

Edward frowned. “It wasn’t.” glancing at the teen’s faces he snorted “Well I see it didn’t take you two long to at least partially consummate your relationship.”

Jake flushed at his words and Carlos ducked his head, the scent of embarrassment rolling off the two was impossible to ignore.

“Well this changes things.” Simon smirked. “I would think that after having been separated the first time they would be extra protective of each other especially if the bond was so close to completion.”

Joshua snorted but wisely kept quiet.

Edward gestured for Jake to continue with his recollection and the teen nodded.

“By the time I recognized Bradley...” his lips curled into a snarl at the man’s name. “…he was already attacking me and we kept fending them off as best we could but then he got in a good hit and things pretty much went blank until Cameron....” Jake paused, his expression uncertain but Cameron nodded, confirming that that was his name. “...got there. Then it was like waking up from a really bad dream, it took me a while to drag my mind away from the blankness and I think I pulled Carlos back with me...”

“You got in between me and Carlos too,” Cameron reminded and Jake shrugged.

“I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t have started anything if I hadn’t gotten hurt in the first place.”

“And this makes it all right, I suppose?” Joshua snorted. “We’re going to just keep these two around knowing that even the slightest offence against one of them might mean that the other would turn on us?”

“You’re making it sound like any bonded wolf would just stand aside if their mate was hurt,” Mark cut in and Jake glanced at him but his father kept staring straight ahead meeting Joshua’s eyes. “If something happened to Martina, I’d kill anyone who was involved and that’s not just the wolf talking,” he whispered, his voice bland and for some reason that made his proclamation all the more chilling. “I’ve sat here and listened to this whole thing and Jake is my son, my only child but that doesn’t mean that I’m willing to put him before the pack because that’s not what an alpha does. But I didn’t hear Cameron, Jake or even Bradley describe some rabid dog going for the throat. Your pack members admitted that they attacked the boys first and Cameron’s words confirm that neither of them experienced even the slightest hint of blood lust until one of them got injured and all this without any training. So if I were you, Joshua I’d be careful where I was pointing that finger when it seems like you can’t even control your own pack.”

Edward let the silence hang for a moment and then cleared his throat. “I believe it is time to put this matter to a vote,” he started. “All those who believe that keeping the boys is the correct move say aye.”

One by one the response spread across the room and with every repeated aye the cold pit that had settled in Edward’s stomach unraveled. “It seems we have reached a decision,” he concluded, glancing at the teens. “Jake and Carlos will remain on the compound for their training and to prevent a repeat of this Joshua will be asked to remove all his pack members after they have received their punishment until the night of the blood oath ceremony.” Gesturing for the guard to enter the room he straightened. “The five of you will need to follow Nathan down to the cells.”

“May we accompany them?” Jose inquired and Carlos closed his eyes as they waited for Edward’s reply.

Edward glanced at Simon who shrugged. “I don’t see why not,” the older alpha replied.

Jose nodded and followed as the other wolves rose and followed Nathan from the room. Edward remained silent when Joshua chose to accompany his three too.

\-------------------------

Jake had heard stories about the labyrinth that existed beneath the main compound but he’d never had the opportunity to see them for himself. Not that this was the best of circumstances but even the knowledge that he was walking towards his own punishment could take away from the air of excitement that hung around him as Nathan led them to a small room.

The room was bare but for a single chair and the dark haired wolf paused in front of the metal door situated at the rear of the room, keying in a series of numbers on the small pad that stood beside the door’s frame.

The door slid open with a small hiss and Jake shivered as the temperature within the room dropped, a cold draft flowing from the stairs below. Martina glanced at him and Jake pasted on his most reassuring face until she turned her attention back to the stairs. He could feel Carlos staring at him but he figured that Carlos had seen him at his worse so he wasn’t ashamed to let his fear show in front of the other teen.

Nathan started to descend the stairs and the others followed in a single file, Joshua and his group going first with Mark serving as a buffer between Jake and Shawn while Carlos and the rest of the adults followed behind him.

The lower they went the brighter it became and it took Jake a moment to realize that the light was coming from the walls around them.

Stepping off the last step he paused, taking in the rows of metal doors that stretched before him.

The clanging of the door slamming shut made Jake step forward, leaving enough space for Carlos to step down as Nathan turned to face them.

“Each of these rooms is on a timed mechanism, it means when you step into them you won’t step out until the time that you’re supposed to stay is up. The walls are fortified so even if you do shift you won’t be able to get out,” he told them calmly.

“What happens if something goes wrong?” Martina asked.

Nathan pointed to the ceiling. “Down here, big brother is always watching.” he replied. “Each cell is monitored at all times and if there are any complications then the cell can be opened manually,”

Nathan glanced up and nodded, the move obviously signaling whoever was manning the controls for the room as five of the doors slid open revealing four blank walls. Each room was barely large enough to contain a fully shifted wolf and Jake guessed that it had been made small to add another layer to their punishment as most wolves found remaining in small places near impossible.

“Please step inside,” Nathan ordered and Jake glanced at his parents who were huddled together before catching Carlos’ eyes. The smaller teen nodded at him and Jake took a deep breath stepping into the room. Behind him the door slid shut with an ominous thud.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment the door closed everything went black, it felt like someone had reached into his chest, digging their claws into his heart so that they could rip it from his body.
> 
> The pain drove Carlos to his knees and he clawed at the floor. The pain of his nails bending and shattering was nothing compared to the inferno blazing within his own heart and mind. Bile rose in his throat and his spine twisted, the change rushing over him, ripping apart muscles and resetting bones with a ferocity that he’d never felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finished and is going through its final stages of editing so posting will be every other week (unless I'm posting one of my other stories)
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip and El_Gilliath for the read through and beta. Also for not killing me despite how long it's taken for me to start posting...you guys are the best!
> 
> This chapter contains gore, references to past abuse and graphic violence.

Carlos was used to being alone, he preferred it to the noise that came with crowds but he’d still clung to the bond that he had with his parents, taking comfort in knowing that wherever he was he could carry a part of them with him. That had changed when he met Jake, while his wolf wanted to know that his parents were in good health, it had latched on to Jake so completely that he hadn’t even noticed the other teen’s presence in his mind as it beat like a drum echoing his heart. But the moment the door closed everything went black, it felt like someone had reached into his chest, digging their claws into his heart so that they could rip it from his body.

The pain drove Carlos to his knees and he clawed at the floor. The pain of his nails bending and shattering was nothing compared to the inferno blazing within his own heart and mind. Bile rose in his throat and his spine twisted, the change rushing over him, ripping apart muscles and resetting bones with a ferocity that he’d never felt before. It didn’t feel like he was becoming a wolf, it felt like his wolf was attacking his human shell for some unknown slight. Even the howl that tore itself from his throat was warped, something less than a wolf and yet not human...an abomination.

The part of him that existed only as the wolf reached out, trying to grasp a scent, a smell, anything that would ground it but there was nothing, a blankness so complete that Carlos almost lost himself in it as the wolf raged.

\--------------------

Shawn curled in on himself when the doors clanged behind him, he’d been so stupid, so fucking stupid and he knew that now. There was no way that they would have gotten away with attacking another wolf and sure as hell not when it was Edward’s only grandchild but Joshua had given him a pack when all he had was the scent of rotting corpses as a memory of his own. The wolf had clung to that, showing its gratitude through unshakable loyalty and this was where his loyalty got him, alone in the dark with nothing but the ghosts of his past to keep him company.

Something skittered across the skin of his arm and Shawn staggered back, swiping at it. The thing splattered beneath his fingers and he pulled his hand away just able to make out the sight of his own blood in the dim light pulsing from the walls around him.

Glancing at his arm, he gagged at the sight of the flesh peeling away like something out of a bad horror flick, beneath it the coarse hair of his fur pushed forward, sprouting from his human form like flowers growing towards the sun and Shawn’s knees buckled when the another rupture tore itself across his hand then his face, his back. It felt like someone was ripping into him with a silver laced whip and he raised his head, howling his pain, his desolation to the grey ceiling...but no one answered.

\---------------

The wolf staggered to its feet, claws raking against the walls that surrounded it and the tip of its ears brushed the low ceiling. Its fur glinted in the light that surrounded it and it cocked its head, it could smell nothing, not its dam nor sire, it couldn’t even smell the other wolf that it wished to call mate. The thought made it growl the sound echoing in the silence but nothing responded and the sound died as soon as it touched walls that surrounded it.

The wolf snarled in anger and flung itself against the door of the place, the other part of its mind knew that this was where they had been led in and this was where they would have to escape from but the other side had let them be taken, something that the wolf would never have allowed.

The door shook beneath its weight but held and the wolf howled in anger even as the part of its mind that was still Jake cowered. Jake believed that they deserved their punishment but the wolf had done nothing wrong and it would not be held captive because of what the other thought, it would free itself and track down the other wolf that had the gall to challenge them twice and it would rip the wolf’s throat out and bathe in its blood to show that it was alpha.

In the back of the wolf’s mind Jake clawed at the walls separating them as they closed in, pressing against him until he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think of anything but the rage flowing from his wolf.

\----------------

When Bradley was five he watched Marcus kill the old alpha of his pack and get named pack leader and no matter what anyone said it hadn’t been a fair fight. There had been one too many wolves involved on Marcus’ side and the other alpha hadn’t stood a chance. Bradley had watched all of it from beneath the porch of the house his uncle was staying in.

After the fight when Marcus was bloody and smiling Bradley’s uncle had told him that a real alpha didn’t care how he got to the top as long as he stayed there and even at five Bradley knew that that was the type of alpha he’d wanted to be...just like Marcus, bloody but undefeated.

The thought had stayed with him for years, even after the fight with Jacob Jensen but the thing that Bradley had never realized was that the wolf didn’t understand nor respect deception, that was purely a human tactic and as he lay huddled on the floor his wolf tearing at his mind for what it saw as a slight against itself he could do nothing but whimper, praying that the hell that was blazing in his head would end.

\-----------------

Mitchell giggled as another of his nails was forced from his skin, making way for the black claw of his wolf form. The pain was nothing compared to the time Joshua had made him walk on silver after Mitchell had tried to stand up for his little sister, or the time that Joshua made him clean the silver chalice that the man kept in his trunk, without gloves. He remembered the smell of his own flesh burning and the pain that had been intense enough to force him to shift....Joshua hadn’t been happy about that and he’d made Mitchell clean the rest of the chalice with his tongue.

Beneath his skin another bone cracked and Mitchell howled when he fell backwards, his spine arching as the pain tearing across his nerves dulled for a moment, his howl trailing off into even more giggles.

This wasn’t hell...Mitchell lived hell every day he remained in Joshua’s pack but his wolf would be damned before it left his family behind.

\---------------

Johnny Fortescue tapped his fingers against his chair watching silently as his brother Nathan led the adults from the cells. The footage from six screens was currently on display in front of him, one for each cell and another monitoring the corridor of the cell block.

He’d lived on the compound his whole life and when he turned eighteen Edward had offered him a job as one of the group that monitored various parts of the compound’s system. Nathan had been hired a few years later and his brother had taken to the job like a duck to water.

Camera one flickered and Johnny leaned forward as the Latino teen began to shift, ripping at his skin as the changed flowed over him. Not many people knew that the lights in the cells replicated the light that the full moon produced, confirming the fact that there was nothing mystical about their connection to the moon cycle. Within the cells the wolf’s lunar shift would be forced while the wolf’s bane scattered in the ceiling would sever the connection between wolf and human preventing the two sides from meshing as they would under normal circumstance.

Johnny whistled in appreciation when Jake staggered to his feet, his huge shoulders brushing the walls on either side of him as he launched attack after attack at the doors. Johnny had seen everything from wolves trying to chew their own limbs off to others howling for however long Edward had decided to keep them locked away until their throat bled, so nothing seemed.....

The thought trailed off as Johnny glanced at camera five. The small dark haired teen wasn’t changing at all though Johnny could see the way the muscles bulged and shifted beneath his skin, flicking the sound on Johnny’s frown deepened when the sound of the teen’s giggling filtered through the hidden microphones even as the veins that stood out in stark relief beneath the boy’s skin started to glow a sickly silver.

Johnny pressed the button on his comm. “Sir, we have a problem.”

\---------------

Joshua followed the group up from the cells, lagging behind as the others hurried forward. The young guard paused and glanced back at him but Joshua kept his eyes lowered until the sound of the man’s footsteps faded.

Turning he retraced his steps along the corridor, pausing at the door that led to the surveillance room. Checking his watch he nodded to himself the shifts for watching the cells should be changing just about....now!

The door to the room opened and an unfamiliar wolf peered out, his eyes flickering over Joshua but there was no hint of recognition in them so Joshua held his place leaning against the wall as he pretended to check his phone.

All he needed was for the next wolf to be someone he knew, someone he could manipulate to give him and the pack enough time to move before Mitchell’s condition was seen and reported.

The sound of approaching footsteps made him glance up in time to see another strange wolf approaching but this one’s scent smelled vaguely familiar, like the guard that had led them down to the cells and Joshua gritted his teeth in frustration when the wolf greeted the other man and slipped inside the room. There was no way that he was going to be able to approach one of these wolves, they had practically been raised by Edward and none of them would give him even the smallest amount of help.

With the thought racing through his mind Joshua turned away, keeping his pace slow and calm.

The last thing he need was to call attention to himself before he managed to get off the compound.

\------------------------

It was not often that Edward lost control over his temper, even less often were the times when his control was tested more than once in twenty four hours and yet that was exactly what seemed to be happening today.

The alpha strode down the corridor, his blue eyes narrowed and an air of open hostility surrounding him. The wolves he passed flattened themselves against the corridor and it wasn’t until he glanced at one of the windows littering the way that he caught sight of his elongated canines and the fur sprouting across his face. Taking a deep breath he grasped his control and shoved the wolf back from the surface, exhaling as the familiar calm settled over his mind. If Johnny was correct in his guess he was going to have not only find a replacement for Joshua as the alpha of his pack, he would also have a half-insane wolf on his hands.

Opening the door to the surveillance room Edward nodded at Johnny, “What have we got?”

Johnny’s fingers flew over the system and in the next second the footage from camera five dominated the screen.

Mitchell was curled on the floor, his shirt lay in shreds on the floor around him and Edward frowned, watching as the bones in the teen’s back shifted, his spine arching and rippling like a disturbed pool of water but even as the fur sprouted from the teen’s skin, it vanished leaving another trail of silver lining the open wound that was left behind. The high pitched giggling filled the empty room and Edward could barely hold back the snarl of anger trying to work itself from his throat as Johnny’s guess was confirmed, the boy was definitely showing signs of silver poisoning but two questions remained at the fore of Edward’s mind. Why hadn’t Mitchell been treated and how the hell had silver gotten into the teen’s system in the first place?!

“Keep watching him,” he ordered, spinning on his heels.

“What are you going to do, sir?” Johnny asked and Edward paused, his clawed nails digging into the door frame.

“I’m going to find Joshua and hope that he has an explanation for this,”

“And if he doesn’t?” the young wolf prodded.

A bitter smile curled Edward’s lips “Then I have to consider him a threat to his pack and by extension to all of us.” he responded “And I can’t permit a threat like that to exist unchecked.”

\----------------

Joshua ran two red lights as he pushed his truck faster and faster. He’d been sent to the cells more than once and he knew what happened down there, he also knew that there was no way that Edward would miss Mitchell’s condition. The thought made his lips curl into a silent snarl as he swung around yet another car that was crawling along the highway...none of this would have happened if Bradley had used his fucking brain instead of just running off and starting a fight with the Berserkers. And even if the fight had happened, if Cameron hadn’t stuck his nose into it Joshua could have worked the outcome to his favor but with an eyewitness he had no hope of keeping the three idiots out of the cells.

Edward would be coming to him for answers and there was no way that he could hide the signs of what he had to do to keep his pack in line.

Swerving into the yard of the site that they’d set up camp on, he leaped from the truck leaving the engine running. Sean and Angelo were waiting for him in the yard as he’d told them to in the text he’d sent before he left the compound.

Angelo towered over Sean but Joshua knew that beneath Sean’s baggy clothing were muscles that could and had taken down any wolf that thought annoying the man was a good idea.

“What’s going on, boss?” Angelo inquired, his grey eyes narrowed as he took in the scowl on Joshua’s face.

“We need to move,” Joshua spat, striding towards his caravan while behind him his betas kept pace easily. “If things go down like I think they’re going to Edward is going to be here any minute,” he snarled yanking the door open. His eyes dropping to the three pack duffels and he exhaled in relief. This was why he trusted these two to have his back; they followed orders to the letter without the need for stupid questions. “Bradley fucked up and there is no way Edward missed Mitchell’s condition,” he sighed.

Sean straightened. “So we’re leaving the pack behind?”

Joshua nodded. “We can’t travel with all of them and if nothing else it’ll provide a ......” his words trailed off at the sound of vehicles approaching.

\--------------------

Edward stepped from the pickup, his nose twitching as he took in the scents of the wolves that he couldn’t see. Joshua’s grey truck was parked at the other end of the grounds and Edward’s eyes narrowed, Joshua would have had to have left the compound at full speed to beat him here and the simple action stank of guilt.

Simon’s pickup pulled up beside his and several wolves jumped from the back, their coats glistening in the sun as they prowled forward. Edward nodded at Simon before marching towards the caravan that held Joshua’s scent.

They were mere feet away when the door burst open and Joshua fled the caravan. Edward started to go after him but froze as he caught a glint of light from the corner of his eye. A man stood in the doorway of the caravan a shotgun in his hand and time seemed to slow as he raised it.

“Down!” Edward shouted, flinging himself to the ground just as the thunderous roar of a gunshot pierced the air.

The cocking of a gun had him scrambling to his feet while the wolves scattered, muscles bunching as they raced across the open space that made them open targets.

Another shot sounded but this time it was followed by a yelp of pain as the slug found a home in the shoulder of the wolf at the fore of the pack. The wolf stumbled and went down, blood staining its brown fur as the fur receded, his human shape taking form and Edward could smell the scent of burning flesh as the man’s howl of pain turned into a scream. The wolf that had been immediately behind him took the distraction for the opportunity it was and surged forward, its body hitting the shooter as it sank its teeth into the man’s throat, heading jerking, ripping flesh from bones and the gun fell to the floor with a clatter as the other wolf tried to shift. Behind them the other members of the pack had surrounded the fallen wolf, holding him down as one of them dug the slug from his shoulder, claws tearing away the damaged flesh around the wound and snarling in pain when the silver burned his fingers.

The sound of an engine turning over drew Edward’s attention and he spun around just in time to watch Joshua’s truck come hurtling towards him, the look of glee on the other alpha’s face visible even through the dusty glass.

Edward smiled. It was time Joshua understood why Dire wolves were so feared.

He could feel the need to shift flowing over him and this time he let it, his muscles growing and thickening to match his enlarged skeletal structure as his lunar form forced its way to the surface.

Baring his teeth he watched as the truck came closer, delighting in the look of shock on Joshua and his companion’s face.

Timing it perfectly he leapt into the air as the vehicle barreled towards him, his claws digging into the hood of the cab and the metal groaning beneath his weight. The scent of fear made his lips curl into a snarl and he gripped the top of the door, swinging himself to the side as the truck swerved, grabbing the shoulder of the man that had been trying to scramble backwards in his seat and the two of them hit the ground _hard_.

The tires of the truck squealed under pressure as Joshua spun it around and gassed it, tearing towards them.

Sean scrambled backwards but Edward was already on him, clawed finger wrapping around his throat as he lifted the man from the ground and flung him into the windscreen of the truck. The glass shattered under the impact and the truck swerved to the side, almost tipping over but Joshua managed to spin it around only to slam into one of the oak trees that littered the ground.

Both men went flying and Edward shook himself, his fur vanishing beneath human skin as he strode toward them.

Sean lay unmoving on the ground but Joshua crawled to his feet, blood streaming from the jagged wound above his brow. He glanced up just in time to see the fist flying towards his face before everything went black.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor stepped to the side blocking Nathan’s view and the young man started, blinking in confusion. “Could you get all the doors open, we’re going to have to be fast if we don’t want to hurt him anymore than he already is.”
> 
> Nathan nodded and stepped forward, Trevor following close behind, both of them studiously pretending that they didn’t hear the whispered “Kill me...please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finished and is going through its final stages of editing so posting will be every other week (unless I'm posting one of my other stories)
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip and El_Gilliath for the read through and beta. Also for not killing me despite how long it's taken for me to start posting...you guys are the best!
> 
> This chapter contains scenes of torture, allusions to prior torture and child abuse, a makeshift surgery and graphic violence.

Nathan led Michael and Trevor through the maze of the cells before signaling for his brother to open the door.

The metal hissed as it slid open and Trevor almost gagged at the scent of the burning flesh. Mitchell was huddled on the floor, laughing hysterically each time another tear appeared on his flesh. The entirety of his back was a bloody mess, the lines of exposed silver glowing in the pale light.

Michael crouched before him, keeping his voice soft as he took care not to startle the teen, “Hey kiddo,”

Mitchell cocked his head and stared at him. “Are you here to kill me?” he rasped and Michael took a deep breath, to center himself as he blocked out the scent of desolation rolling off the teen in waves.

“No, buddy, me and Trevor, we’re going to get you cleaned up, ok?” Michael whispered. “But you aren’t going to heal until we get that silver out of you.”

Mitchell snorted in disbelief, the sound trailing into a hiss as his skin ruptured again. “Please....”

Trevor glanced at Nathan but the young man seemed rooted to the spot, his eyes glued to Mitchell and while it was good that the other wolf was feeling sympathetic, they really didn’t need this right now.

Trevor stepped to the side blocking Nathan’s view and the young man started, blinking in confusion. “Could you get all the doors open, we’re going to have to be fast if we don’t want to hurt him anymore than he already is.”

Nathan nodded and stepped forward, Trevor following close behind, both of them studiously pretending that they didn’t hear the whispered “Kill me...please.”

Trevor gritted his teeth and swallowed back the bile rising in his throat.

Next time he saw Joshua he was going to do his outmost best to actually rip the man’s heart out.

\--------------------

Edward watched the members of his pack drop the body of the dead man beside Sean and Joshua’s prone form where they lay in the back of the pickup. A sheet was draped over the corpse and Edward smirked, turning away when the other wolves leaped over the tailgate settling around the two men. From the hostility he could smell leaking off all five of them if Joshua woke before they got back to the compound Edward doubted the man’s trip would be pleasant.

Circling the truck he paused at the passenger side, glancing at Robert who was now clothed in a pair of trousers that Edward had packed. The torn remains of a shirt was wrapped around his injured arm but the dark haired man didn’t seem to be in much pain.

Robert noticed him staring and he grinned. “Don’t worry about it boss, if nothing else I can play it off as a war wound.”

Edward rolled his eyes at the young wolf while Simon chuckled, his fingers tightening around the steering wheel. “Are you certain that you can handle this situation with only two of the pack as backup?” the older alpha inquired.

Edward glanced at where the two wolves that were remaining behind were standing watch. Alexander’s dark fur stood out in stark contrast beside the brilliant white of Wendy’s coat. The two had been working together ever since Alex’s mother had died leaving him in Wendy’s care and Edward had been on many runs with them, he knew that both aunt and nephew could be vicious when angered.

“I’ll manage,” he responded finally. “Just make sure that this one gets the arm looked at.”

“And those two?” Simon asked, gesturing to the back.

Edward’s lips curled into a slow smile. “I think they need to remember that any offense against one of us is an offense against the entire pack.....just make sure that when I get back, they’re still able to talk, anything else is up to you.”

\----------------

Michael waited until he heard the clang of the doors opening before turning back to Mitchell. “I’m guessing you can’t walk so I’m going to have to carry you...” he told the young man.

Mitchell sighed heavily. “It’s going to hurt, isn’t it?” he asked glancing up at Michael’s face. What he saw there made him giggle again, rolling onto his back as the laughter shook his body sending rivulets of blood trailing along the floor and Michael glanced away from the madness in the teen’s eyes.

Rolling his shoulders he circled Mitchell, slipping an arm beneath the teen’s knees, blood soaked through the arms of his shirt and Michael inhaled, gritting his teeth as he stood.

Mitchell _screamed_ , body twisting in Michael’s arms as the wounds on his back were pressed against the rough fabric of Michael’s shirt.

“Fuck...” the teen choked out, his hand grasping at Michael’s arm, claws digging into the older man’s skin.

“I told you it was going to hurt,” Michael reminded him as he strode from the room.

Mitchell glared up at him, “What do you want a fucking medal? Just cause I know it’s gonna hurt doesn’t make it hurt any less!”

Michael snorted at the teen’s words. If Mitchell had the presence of mind to be snarky the silver poisoning couldn’t have been too far along.

\-----------------

The makeshift surgery room had actually been used as a maternity ward in the past and the dolls, which had been brought to cheer up the expectant mothers, still sitting on the shelves seemed to mock them as Trevor straightened the sheet on the bed, moving out of the way so that Michael could lay the teen down.

There was a small table by the side of the bed and Mitchell’s eyes widened minutely when he caught sight of the knives laying in a metal tray on the wooden surface.

Trevor caught sight of him staring and he stepped closer, blocking the teen’s view as he used the wet cloth to wipe at the sweat beaded on Mitchell’s forehead. “You know that we’re going to have to cut away the places where the silver has reached the surface.”

“And you’re going to have to bleed me like a pig to get the rest out....” Mitchell shook his head as he snickered. “Like a pig, get it....oink, oink”

Michael pulled on his gloves and nodded at Trevor who smiled down at Mitchell. “Yeah I get it; you’ve got a helluva funny bone, kid.”

Mitchell glanced at him for a second, then reached out and curled his fingers around Trevor’s wrist. “I didn’t think they should be killed, you know,” he whispered. “But you were there; you know what happens when you don’t do what Joshua says.”

“I know,” Trevor whispered, wishing for the hundredth time that anesthetics worked on wolves as Michael took one of the knives from the tray. Lifting the small leather strap he brought it to Mitchell’s lips and the teen opened his mouth obediently, biting down as Michael pressed the knife to his skin.

His back arched against the bed as the blade slid into his skin, slicing away the infected flesh and allowing the tainted blood to flow from the wound, it spread across Mitchell’s skin leaving a black stain and Michael quickly wiped it away before moving on to another wound.

Tears streamed down Mitchell’s face as he panted, his fingers digging into the flesh of Trevor’s wrist and Trevor gritted his own teeth forcing himself to watch every second of the teen’s pain.

\---------------

Edward made his way across the yard, flanked by Alex and Wendy. He could smell at least seventeen different scents each of them laced through with acidic smell of fear and kept his face blank as he stepped up to the closest caravan.

The door opened before he could knock and a young woman stepped out. Her red hair glinted in the light from behind her and Edward glanced down as a cub appeared behind her, grasping her skirts as he stared up at Edward.

“Did you kill the alpha?” she whispered and Edward cocked his head to the side, inhaling the confusion and hope pouring off her skin.

“Joshua isn’t dead though he will not be coming back as alpha of your pack,” Edward confirmed and the young woman stared at him for a moment, her green eyes wide as they filled with tears.

“Thank you,” she choked out, gripping the child’s hands in hers. “Thank you,” she repeated and Edward had to swallow past the sudden lump in his throat as door after door opened and the members of Joshua’s pack stood before him.

The signs of abuse were as clear as day, the hunched shoulders, the fact that none of them wore shoes and the clothes they were wearing were worn while Joshua and the two wolves that had been with him had been the epitome of class. It made Edward’s wolf rage at the injustice of it all.

\--------------

Trevor and Michael rolled Mitchell onto his stomach and Michael tensed at the sight of the lines of silver marring the wounds on the teen’s back. He’d hoped that there would be less to do here, less pain to inflict but that wasn’t the case.

Inhaling he pressed the knife against Mitchell’s skin. The whimper that tore its way from the boy’s throat made the knife shake but Michael blinked away the sweat from his eyes and concentrated on the task at hand.

The longer he took the worse it would be for Mitchell.

The leather strap had been discarded a while back when Mitchell’s teeth tore through it and it lay forlorn on the floor, curled in the blood that had soaked the sheets and dripped onto the ground.

Michael knew that if it wasn’t for the wolf Mitchell would most likely have been dead by now, no human could lose that amount of blood and still be breathing and conscious. At least he thought Mitchell was still conscious.

“Hey, you still with me buddy?” he called and Mitchell’s head twisted just so that he could glare at him.

“F-fuck you!” he rasped, “Can...can’t you d-do this quicker?” Mitchell whispered, his voice hoarse and Michael could see a speck of blood at the corner of his lips.

Michael chuckled bitterly. “I wish I could but quicker means more damage.”

Mitchell dropped his head back onto the bed. “I ha-hate him, fucking hate him, you know? Bu-but I cou-couldn’t leave my ma.”

“We know.” Trevor whispered. “And you should be damn proud of yourself for sticking around for so long.”

“I ha-had to.” Mitchell forced out, almost as if he _needed_ them to know. “Cou-couldn’t just leave ‘em. Not like my D-Dad did.”

\---------------

Joshua came awake slowly. The pounding in his head increased as soon as he opened his eyes and the previously unnoticed pain in his side roared through him making him jerk upright only to find that his motions were restricted by the restraints binding his wrists together behind his back. His feet were cuffed to the chair he was sitting in and he could make out Sean’s slumped form in the chair opposite him.

The room they were in was painted a plain white and other than the chairs they were sitting on the only furniture was a large table in the middle of the small space. Joshua blinked as he stared at the thing, the memories from before bleeding across his eyes and he jerked upright when the door opened, eyes flickering from Simon’s large frame to the smaller wolf behind him.

“Well I see, you’re awake,” Simon noted as he circled the room, pausing beside Sean’s chair.

Joshua kept his mouth shut when the man tipped Sean’s head up then drove his fist into the beta’s face. The crackling of bones was drowned out by Sean’s yelp of pain as he startled awake, thrashing against his bonds and Simon stepped back with a small smile.

“Had this been any other time I would have felt bad about that,” Simon told the unfamiliar wolf, catching Joshua’s eye he grinned. “You were probably still unconscious but Edward asked us to make you feel _welcomed_ until he returns,” he explained gesturing towards his companion. “This is Peter and it just so happens that the only wolf injured today was his brother so I thought he deserves the honor of being your welcoming party, don’t you?” Simon smirked.

Peter stepped closer and Joshua noted the cold detached look in the wolf’s eyes. He swallowed hard when Peter dropped the backpack he’d brought into the room onto the table. Reaching inside Peter lifted out what appeared to be an ordinary set of knuckle dusters. The scent of silver disabused him of that notion and he finally noticed that Peter was wearing gloves on both hands.

The wolf grinned at him as he slid them on and stepped closer.

\---------------------

Edward monitored the group of wolves as they parked their caravans at the far side of the compound. While he wanted to help them see what a real pack was like, he knew that pushing too hard too fast would only make them baulk. They had to accept the differences on their own and Edward wanted them to do so in a setting that he could monitor and control. He knew that the other wolves on the compound would have no trouble welcoming them and with that thought he left the group to themselves, instructing Alex and Wendy to come to him if any of them needed something....or if it seemed like they needed something as he was sure that they would be unfamiliar with just asking for things they wanted.

The thought drew a growl from his throat and he spun on his heels marching towards the holding rooms that were kept at the back of the compound, both to ensure the safety of the pack and to prevent any of the more inquisitive overhearing what occurred in the rooms. It was time to get some answers and the only person who could give him them was Joshua.

\---------------------

Joshua’s head slammed against his chair and he coughed, turning his head to the side so that he could spit a glob of blood onto the floor.

“Is this what questioning has been degraded to?” he snarled, glaring at Peter who bared his teeth at him in a feral smile.

Simon snorted. “Oh, this isn’t questioning, this is letting Peter blow off some steam,” he corrected, nodding at Peter who pulled Joshua’s head back ignoring his wince of pain. “For example if I asked ‘what exactly did you do to that boy to get that amount of silver in his system?’ I have a sneaking suspicion that you wouldn’t be too co-operative.”

Joshua bared his teeth at him, “I’m not telling you a fucking thing,” he spat and Simon sighed, holding up a single finger.

Peter’s finger tightened in Joshua’s hair, pulling his head further back before pressing the outer layer of the knuckle dusters against the sensitive skin at the base of Joshua’s neck.

Joshua went rigid in his seat, his back arched and he locked his jaw as the silver seared his flesh but Peter just pressed down harder until a ragged scream tore its way from the alpha’s throat. The pain seemed to last an eternity and Joshua gasped when the man pulled back, glaring at Simon through eyes that were cloudy with tears.

Simon grinned at him. “I’ve got to admit, you chose a stupid time to grow a backbone.”

\---------------------

Edward nodded at Nathan who was standing guard outside the rooms that the doctors on the compound usually used. Pushing the door open he made his way down the corridor, the scent of blood clogging his nose as he drew closer to what was usually the maternity room.

Pausing at the door, he took in the sight before him.

The bed Mitchell was lying on was covered in a pale blue sheet though Edward could see the bundle of bloody linen in the corner and from the scent of bleach in the air he knew that someone had tried to clean up a bit.

Trevor’s fingers were tangled in Mitchell’s hair, stroking it away from the boy’s face as the teen’s body shook; by his side Michael was cleaning the wounds on the boy’s back slowly, pausing every few seconds to whisper something to his patient.

Then there was the matter of the wounds themselves, if they could be called that. The boy’s entire back was an open wound though Edward could see the new skin creeping along the edges as the wolf tried to heal itself.

Edward cleared his throat and Michael’s head snapped up as Trevor turned towards him, Mitchell tried to shift too but Trevor pressed a hand against his undamaged shoulder keeping him still.

“Dad,” Michael greeted and Edward took in the tired look on his son’s face.

Edward inclined his head in greeting as he stepped further into the room. “I thought I should let young Mitchell know about the changes that have occurred since he’s been here....and I have few questions for him.”

Mitchell shifted again, this time turning his head so that he could see Edward and the look of terror on the boy’s face made him clench his fists in anger.

“The pack had nothing to do with any of this, I swear,” he whispered and Edward shook his head.

“Your pack isn’t being blamed for anything though Joshua has been removed as the pack alpha. The others are going to be staying on the compound with us unless they have another pack that they would like to join...”

Mitchell’s eyes widened. “Joshua isn’t our alpha anymore?”

“No he isn’t and if I had known half of what your pack told me happened he would have been removed long ago,” Edward assured him.

Trevor’s fingers clenched, in the sheet beside Mitchell’s head. “I should never have just left them,” he growled, the frustration clear on his face.

“You wouldn’t have left if Joshua had been this bad before,” Michael cut him off. “Hell I would’ve petitioned to join the pack if I knew he was going to start treating everyone like he used to treat you.”

Edward nodded in agreement because he doubted Joshua would have been so brazen if the two had been there. “True as that may be, I still need Mitchell to tell me how he got the silver in his system.”

Mitchell glanced from Trevor to Michael, who nodded at him before taking a deep breath. The room was silent as he spoke and a few minutes later Edward walked outside pausing beneath the old oak where he’d asked his wife to marry him so many years ago. He rubbed his fingers against the markings LT and EJ, Laura Tanning and Edward Jensen, where they’d carved their initials into it as they promised to make the best pack the wolf society had ever seen. He pictured her smile so like Jake’s and he wondered how anyone could hurt a child the way Joshua had and for nothing but his own sick amusement.

\-------------------

Mark was heading towards Edward’s office when he caught sight of his father beneath the old oak. Edward’s head was bowed and his left hand rested against the carving that he and Michael had grown up hearing stories about. It was one of the reasons why Edward had taken so long to take over the running of the pack even though he’d won the trials and could have taken his father’s place as the head at any time but with two newborn twins who didn’t have a mother Edward had asked his father to remain as figure head while he raised his sons. It was one of the reasons why Mark loved his father so much, the man had constantly put his sons before himself and both he and Michael had tried to emulate that in their lives.

Pausing by the tree Mark waited for his father to speak. He’d often heard people say that Michael much like Jake had gained their endless energy and inability to wait from his mother whereas he was more like Edward, patient and willing to sit back and wait for the solution to come to him.

“Michael just finished bleeding one of the boys that attacked Jake,” Edward started, not raising his head as spoke. “Apparently Joshua had the habit of making them handle silver when they did something to displease him and Mitchell ingested so much that it blocked his lunar form. Thankfully it hadn’t been in his system long so he’ll likely recover,”

Mark inhaled slowly. “But there’s more?”

“Mitchell was left on the compound for a while. Joshua said it was because the boy was considering leaving his pack but Mitchell says that Joshua sent him here to keep an eye on what was happening,” Edward explained. “From what I gather the only reason why Mitchell stuck with the pack was for his mother and little sister.....at the moment he can’t even walk on his own, how do I tell a child that’s been through all that, that one of his reasons for enduring it is dead?”

“Fuck,” Mark sighed and Edward glanced at him for the first time.

“His packmate, at least the one that wasn’t too scared to talk to me, told me that his mother passed away two weeks ago, his sister has been staying with one of the other families,”

“And Joshua just kept this from him?” Mark frowned, running a hand through his short hair.

“It seems that Joshua’s been keeping a lot of things from a lot of people,” Edward snorted, straightening and glancing towards the caravans. “I’m not going to lessen the boys’ punishment because they need to understand that the rules are there for a reason.....”

Mark nodded. “I get that.”

“Good,” Edward replied. “Because I’m going to need your help.”


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean’s eyes narrowed and the muscles in his arms bunched as he curled his fingers into fists, rotating his wrists in his cuffs. “He didn’t do anything to them,” he spat, remembering all the times that Joshua had complained about how the head pack wouldn’t let them run their own lives. “And even if he did, it ain't none of your business how our pack is run,”
> 
> Simon’s brow hiked. “Hear that, Peter? He doesn’t think we should be concerned with the way Joshua’s been treating his pack.”
> 
> Peter nodded, his eyes locked on Sean’s face. “I don’t remember you asking his opinion,” he pointed out and Simon cocked his head as if in thought. The way that his green eyes lit up made Sean’s stomach drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finished and is going through its final stages of editing so posting will be every other week (unless I'm posting one of my other stories)
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip and El_Gilliath for the read through and beta. Also for not killing me despite how long it's taken for me to start posting...you guys are the best!
> 
> There are references to abuse and graphic violence in this chapter.

Martina and Maria listened while Mark outlined the problem, on the other side of the sofa Jose paced restlessly and Mark could understand the man’s feelings. No alpha worth anything would be able to ignore the fact that a pack was hurting whether it was his pack or not, the fact that Jose had taken in a pack that been in the same position meant that what was happening with Joshua’s group hit even closer to home.

“We could take them in,” Jose offered but Mark shook his head.

“You already have enough on your plate and Dad wants to see to these ones personally. It helps that most of the wolves on the compound have moved to other packs so he won’t be overrun.” he explained, spreading his hands in front of him. “But he needs you and Maria to help with this. Your pack can tell them what they went through and how it’s better on the other side. Right now they need to know that there are people they can trust to help them heal, to help them adjust to what a normal pack would be like.”

“We will do all we can,” Maria assured him and Martina nodded in agreement.

“Right, so we need to get this show on the road then,” Mark told them, rising to his feet.

\----------------------------

Edward opened the door to the holding cell, pausing in the doorway and gesturing for Simon to step outside.

The older alpha frowned in confusion but did so.

“I need some time alone with Joshua,” Edward told him, Simon took one look at his face and frowned.

“What’s happened?” he queried, crossing his arms in a way that Edward knew meant his old friend wouldn’t budge until he told him exactly what was going on.

“Joshua’s pack has only half the number of wolves he came with at the last summit. Now even if we disregard the fact that there are cubs amongst them that leaves seventeen missing wolves and a pack full of wolves who are scared of their own damn shadow,” Edward spat, finally letting his anger bleed through because Simon had seen him at his best and his worst, the man had sat by him at night when he couldn’t stop crying for his dead wife long enough to care for his sons and Simon was the one who had dragged him from the pit of depression that he’d fallen into.

Simon cocked his head, eyes narrowing as he caught onto Edward’s train of thought. “And Joshua knows that all deaths should be reported to the main pack, along with all births. That means he intentionally hid this from you.”

Edward nodded. “I just spoke to Mitchell and that silver didn’t get into his system accidentally, Joshua _made_ him handle it. He forced that boy to clean a silver chalice with his tongue. Alongside the fact that he had silver bullets, it means he’s not only been hiding the deaths but he also had the means to cause many of them.”

“You think he’s killing his own pack?” Simon asked, his confusion evident in his tone. “What would the sense in that be?”

“I don’t think he’s been mindlessly slaughtering his pack but I do think that there’s something going on more than just slips ups.” Edward responded, staring at the door.

Simon was silent for a moment. “Are you sure you want to do this, Ed? I could....”

“Not this time, old friend,” Edward cut him off as his eyes narrowed. “This one I want to deal with personally.”

\-----------------

Joshua cocked his head to the side, blinking at the itching sensation that healing brought as he watched Simon step back into the room. The alpha said something to Peter that had the young man nodding then dropping to the floor to unlock Sean’s legs while Simon stood over Sean to make sure that he didn’t try anything.

Sean glanced at Joshua when the two urged him to his feet but he was quickly led from the room leaving Joshua blinking after him in confusion until the door opened again and Edward stepped inside, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Edward didn’t look at him though; instead the man walked to Sean’s chair and sat, finally turning and meeting Joshua’s eyes.

The man’s blue eyes flickered over him, taking in his swollen eyes where the swelling was lessening as the moments ticked past before dropping to the burn wound along his neck and ears, taking in the imprint that the silver had left behind on Joshua’s skin.

“I see Peter’s been at you,” Edward observed placidly.

Joshua sneered. “And what are you going to tell me that you didn’t tell them to fucking torture me?” he spat, swallowing to ease the burning in his sore throat.

Edward clasped his hands. “Actually all I told them to do was make you feel welcomed.”

“Well they really suck at the host thing,” Joshua snorted in bitter amusement that bled from his face when Edward kept staring at him.

“I have a number of questions to ask you but let’s start at the heart of the matter,” Edward finally started. “Who are you selling the bodies to?”

Joshua started, his throat suddenly dry as he glanced away from Edward. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” he spat.

Edward rose to his feet, clasping his hands behind him, “I was confused for a while there,” he whispered. “I was trying to figure out why would you need to hide the deaths in your packs from me....why would you need to conceal the births when you could explain away both? Fights break out all the time, wolves get caught in their shifted forms by hunters. Hell you didn’t even need to explain the births. Not unless you didn’t have the bodies to show me......”

Joshua glared at him. “You’re insane, old man!”

Edward smiled, a feral expression that showed too many teeth. “That may be but ask yourself this, Joshua, how long does it take for a wolf to starve to death?”

The threat in his words made Joshua’s eyes widen. “The council would never go for it, that’s barbaric!”

Between one breath and the next Edward was across the room, his fingers wrapped around Joshua’s throat and he watched as the man tried to breathe. “And making a child touch silver isn’t?!” he snarled, watching the way his claws sliced into Joshua’s skin. The heady scent of blood that rose from the wound called to his wolf but Edward made himself let go, stepping back and away from the temptation to simply snap the coward’s neck. Allowing a soft smile to flitter across his face as Joshua coughed, his mouth gaping like a fish out water as he tried to catch his breath.

“You’ve spent too long pretending you’re human, Joshua and you forget, the wolf does not forgive,” Edward exhaled turning towards the door, pulling it open he glanced back at where the alpha was slumped in his chair. “You’d do well to remember that, the next time I come to speak to you.”

\-------------------

Peter shoved Sean forward as soon as they stepped into the other holding room, sending the man tumbling backwards onto the seat as Simon stepped in behind him and shut the door. The older alpha’s presence made Sean’s wolf want to shrink away in fear and the emotion made Sean’s muscles tense as he resisted the urge to shift in order to get away from the man his wolf saw as a threat. All of them had grown up on the stories of how bloodthirsty both Edward and Simon were, of the carnage that came from angering either of them and Sean had seen that firsthand when Simon let Peter beat the crap out of Joshua without batting an eye.

“Sean, isn’t it?” Simon inquired and Sean glanced at the man from the corner of his eye.

The holding room they were in was a replica of the one from before and once again there were only a table and two chairs, one of which Peter had claimed as his own, spinning it around before straddling it while Simon leaned against the wall directly opposite Sean’s chair.

Peter leaned forward, his chair creaking as it tipped onto its back legs, “The alpha asked you a question,” he growled, the dual tones of his wolf bleeding through the sound as he glared at Sean, the light from the walls glinting on his knuckle dusters.

Sean dragged his eyes away from the silver implements when a cold smile stretched across Peter’s face.

“Yeah,” he answered, turning his attention back to Simon. He didn’t care what they said to him, there was no way he was going to rat Joshua out.

Simon snorted. “I like the ‘tough guy’ routine.” he noted, his tone amused. “Most wolves are too terrified to even put up a front so you win brownie points for that alone. If you want more brownie points, you could always tell us what Joshua did with the rest of your pack.”

Sean’s eyes narrowed and the muscles in his arms bunched as he curled his fingers into fists, rotating his wrists in his cuffs. “He didn’t do anything to them,” he spat, remembering all the times that Joshua had complained about how the head pack wouldn’t let them run their own lives. “And even if he did, it ain't none of your business how our pack is run,”

Simon’s brow hiked. “Hear that, Peter? He doesn’t think we should be concerned with the way Joshua’s been treating his pack.”

Peter nodded, his eyes locked on Sean’s face. “I don’t remember you asking his opinion,” he pointed out and Simon cocked his head as if in thought. The way that his green eyes lit up made Sean’s stomach drop.

“You’re right there, Peter. Perhaps you should show him what happens when you talk out of turn?”

Peter rose to his feet with a small smile. “Gladly.”

\-------------------

Maria and Martina made their way towards the caravans, ignoring the twitching curtains and the scent of fear that seemed to cling to the air the closer they got.

Pausing outside the first caravan Maria stepped up and knocked. The sound of someone moving inside was broking by the clicking of a lock and the door inched open slowly, revealing a young man. The teen regarded them with wary eyes and Maria could make out several bruises on his dark skin.

“Can I help you?” he queried.

Maria nodded, keeping her eyes on his as Martina shifted uncertainly behind her. “We’re speaking to everyone that used to belong to Joshua’s pack....”

“What for?” the teen interrupted, his arms crossing defensively in front of him and Maria opened her mouth to explain when a second voice from further in the caravan stopped.

“Linwood, who are you talking to?” the person queried and the teen...Linwood shifted uncertainly as a woman joined him. They were obviously related, if the scent hadn’t told Maria as much the familiar facial features and eyes would have. Her hair was pulled back in a single braid and her eyes flickered over Maria in a way that was both shrewd and startled. “Who are you?” she asked.

“My name is Maria, I’m one of the leaders of the Alvarez pack and this is....”

“Martina?” the woman gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in shock as she pushed past the startled teen.

“Cassandra!” Martina laughed darting forward. “When did you join this pack?” she demanded, wrapping her arms around the woman as soon as she came close enough.

“Join!” Cassandra spat, “We were fine on our own, Linwood....” she paused glancing back at the teen. “You haven’t even met him have you? God it’s been so long!”

“You two know each other?” Maria asked, still in a daze.

“Know each other? We grew up together until someone decided she wanted to travel and see the world,” Martina laughed, leaning into Cassandra’s side and inhaling the familiar scent of her packmate.

“And I only got as far as Nevada before I met Linwood’s father and settled down,” Cassandra added with a grin that slid off her face as she glanced at the caravans. “Joe was killed in an accident when Linwood was three and after that it was just the two of us until Joshua forced us into his pack,”

“Forced you?” Martina gaped.

Cassandra’s lips curled into a bitter smile. “Most of the people in this pack, didn’t choose to be here, Marty,” she whispered, curling her fingers in her skirt “And I don’t think any of them wanted to stay.”

\-------------------

Sean gasped as Peter let go of his hair, resting his head against the back of his chair in an effort to stop the pounding in his temples. The younger wolf didn’t pull his punches, no pun intended, and Sean could still feel the spots where each of the hits had connected, throbbing with every beat of his heart. His shirt hung open and he could feel at least one cracked rib but that was nothing new, he’d had worse roughhousing with his packmates. The real kicker was the spots where the silver had branded his skin, tearing through the flesh and leaving nothing but raw wounds. The blood from them had soaked through his pants and it felt like a hundred fire ants were trying to gnaw away at his ribs. Sean knew that the pain wouldn’t stop until the damaged skin had been removed and he doubted that either man was going to volunteer to put him out of his misery any time soon.

Simon stepped closer to him and only the cold look on the man’s face stopped Sean from spitting in his eye.

“Are you feeling more co-operative yet?” Simon inquired as if they had just sat down for a cup of coffee and Sean wasn’t bleeding all over the floor. “Because as bad as that may feel...” he gestured to Sean’s face and chest, “…silver directly ingested into your system will be a hundred times worse....but you know that already don’t you? After all, wasn’t that how Joshua chose to punish young Mitchell?”

Sean sneered at the man. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Simon nodded then sighed, gesturing to Pete who stood and left the room. “This may be hard for you to believe but I don’t enjoy hurting people. Sometimes it’s a necessary evil....as in your case, but usually I’d rather just talk and come to a civilized agreement.”

“Necessary evil?!” Sean snorted. “You didn’t have to stick your nose in our business. How Joshua decides to discipline the pack is his right as our alpha.”

“Well it’s a good thing that he isn’t the pack alpha anymore, then isn’t it?” Simon shot back, smiling when Sean’s eyes widened. “Oh, did you think that Edward would just let him keep on, keeping on as the saying goes? No. Joshua and you will be lucky if you ever step foot off this compound....well step foot off this compound alive.”

The door opened as Sean was about to retort and Simon smiled as he took the syringe that Peter had brought back, the glint of the silver within its confines made bile rise in Sean’s throat.

“Now, do you feel like talking, yet?” Simon inquired.

Sean firmed his resolve, lifting his chin as he glared at the man. “Fuck you!”

Simon nodded taking a step closer before plunging the syringe into Sean’s neck, ignoring the wolf’s yelp of pain.

\-----------------

Sean’s body arched as the silver raced through his veins, his heels drumming against the floor as his wolf tried to attack the foreign substance only to retreat in pain when the silver spread through his body like a forest fire, scorching everything in his path. His mouth dropped open with the instinctive need to howl his pain to the skies but his throat was locked and the only thing that escaped him was a forlorn whimper.

He could hear Simon speaking to him but he couldn’t understand the man’s words and even as he convulsed he knew that he couldn’t tell Simon the truth, couldn’t tell the man that Joshua had promised that Max would be able to help him...help all of them that had never found a mate. The man had needed the bodies to examine the link between chromosomes, he said with the link he’d be able to know whether a match had been born and where. Sean didn’t know how but just the glimmer of hope that someone was out there for him someone who would fill the empty hollow in his wolf’s heart, it was enough to make him grit his teeth and follow Joshua to the ends of the earth.

\-----------------

Simon’s eyes widened as Sean babbled, caught in his own mind the wolf probably didn’t realize what he was saying.

“Do you think he’s telling the truth?” Peter whispered, the longing clear on his face and Simon could understand it, could understand what drove Sean so far...if someone had offered him a chance of finding his mate before....he pulled his mind from the dark path it was trying to travel down and focused on the matter at hand.

“Whether it’s the truth or not, the council needs to know about it,” he told the young wolf and Peter nodded in understanding.

“What about this Max guy?” the young wolf prodded and Simon frowned.

“I have no clue,” Simon admitted. It was strange enough that Joshua would let a lone wolf approach his pack but to go so far as to enter into an agreement with a wolf that had no pack and had no intentions of joining his own was almost unheard of for an alpha. The question was what did this Max promise Joshua to make him risk so much?

Sean jerked again and Simon pulled himself from his thoughts as he watched the young wolf. Sean wasn’t evil, he just wanted what any wolf wanted and Simon was glad that they had only used the concoction that some of the scientists within the pack had created to mimic the effect of silver on the body without actually damaging the wolf.

Holding out his hand he accepted the second syringe that Peter had stashed in his pockets and quickly injected Sean with its contents. The counter agent would take a few minutes to take effect and if nothing else Simon hoped that the encounter taught Sean to be wary of where he put his trust because something told him that neither Max nor Joshua had been completely honest.

\---------------------

Cassandra let both women into her caravan and Martina glanced around at the odd figurines that were perched atop the various shelves around them. On one table a picture of Cassandra, a young Linwood and a strange man that Martina guessed was Joe, the three were smiling at the camera and Martina couldn’t help but run her finger across the frame.

“That was one of the last ones that got taken with all of us,” Cassandra murmured, stepping back into the room, a tray with four cups balanced on it in her hands. She set the tray on the table between them and passed each woman a cup.

“Linwood, I can hear you breathing. If you want to hear what we’re talking about so much you can come out here and join us instead of trying to eavesdrop,” Cassandra laughed, watching as her son shuffled into the room, a sheepish smile flitting across his face. Taking the cup she held out to him, Linwood settled on the floor at her feet, glancing curiously at Maria and Martina.

Martina hid her smile at the teen’s look. She knew that if either of them made a move the boy would stand between them and his mother in a heartbeat....it was an urge that anyone who met and loved Cassandra shared.

“So you were going to tell us about what happened?” Martina prompted and Maria nodded in agreement.

“Linwood was fourteen when that man came into the restaurant I was working in....” Cassandra started, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Joshua?” Maria queried but Cassandra shook her head.

“No....he was shorter than Joshua and even fuller of himself. He said his name was Max,” Cassandra elaborated, her head cocked to the side as she tried to remember exactly what had happened. “At first I thought he was one of those creepers we got sometimes because he just sat there and stared at me all through my shift, left then came back the next day and the strangest thing was until he told me he was a wolf, I didn’t smell a thing....”

Martina frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean the man smelled more human than most of the ones I had to deal with but the second he told me he was a wolf suddenly it was all there, like he’d flipped a switch on or something,” Cassandra shrugged. “I didn’t ask how he did it and he didn’t hang around all that long but a few days after he left Joshua turned up. Now initially when he offered me a spot in his pack I got the feeling that he thought I’d jump for joy,” she snorted, rolling her eyes at the thought. “When I turned him down he wasn’t too happy but he left quietly enough. Then on Linwood’s eighteenth birthday I get a letter with pictures of me and Lin in the woods hunting...pictures of us shifting and a word of advice from Max that if we didn’t join Joshua’s pack something unfortunate might happen. Naturally I didn’t pay that any attention but when I got to work the restaurant was on fire, then when I got home someone had trashed my house, my credit cards wouldn’t work, my bank accounts were frozen and....” she trailed off with a soft sigh. “I’m used to fighting for myself but when the pictures of Lin kept turning up I just gave in.”

“So he blackmailed you?” Maria asked, her eyes narrowed in anger.

“Not just me, most of them won’t talk about it now because Joshua was practically a God to them but from what I heard that was how most of them joined the pack and when people started vanishing everyone thought they were running off but a now lot of us don’t think that’s what happened,” Cassandra carried on, glancing down at Linwood.

“You think Joshua had something to do with it?” Martina inquired.

“Well it was either him or the tooth fairy,” Cassandra retorted. “And as far as I know the tooth fairy only collects teeth not people.”


	14. Chapter 13 & 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Jake was honest with himself he’d admit that when he thought of this thing between him and Carlos going further, he’d always expected something wild and aggressive but this was sensual and passionate in a way he’d never imagined and it made his wolf sit up and take notice. Every brush of skin was an invitation, every breath a seduction and he found himself falling into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finished and is going through its final stages of editing so posting will be every other week (unless I'm posting one of my other stories)
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip and El_Gilliath for the read through and beta. Also for not killing me despite how long it's taken for me to start posting...you guys are the best!
> 
> There are references to abuse, graphic violence and explicit sex in this chapter.
> 
> Due to RL, I'm posting both of these as I'm not sure if I'll be able to make the post on schedule next time.

The wolf paced the confines of its cell. It’d ceded a small amount of control to its human mind and now knew that attacking the walls around them was foolish as they wouldn’t be allowed to escape even if they _did_ destroy the door.

The lights around them hummed and Jake prodded at the walls that separated them. The wolf snorted, shaking its massive head as the lights blinked then went out.

The walls between Jake and the wolf crumbled like a house of cards but the wolf was still there, its mind clinging to the shape that gave them the most protection and Jake couldn’t force himself to complete the transformation back to human even as his muscles twitched.

\-----------------

The doors to the cells opened and Nathan watched the cameras as something shifted in cell two.

A clawed hand gripped the door frame of cell one and Nathan sucked in a surprised breath when Carlos emerged from the room still in his lunar form, the fur on his nape and spine were on end as he took in his new surroundings and his ears swiveled as he listened to the sounds around him.

“Fuck!” Nathan growled, watching the teen. This shouldn’t have been happening, when the lights went off both of them should’ve reverted to their human forms! The thought was barely formed in his head when another took its place reminding him that Carlos was down there with three other wolves, none of whom would be able to handle a lunar shifted combatant.

Nathan was already slamming the button to shut the remaining doors when Jake darted out of his own cell.

The blond wolf paused and straightened to his full height, a small growl escaping from him as the doors slammed shut behind them cutting them off from Bradley and Shawn.

Jake ignored the sound, his attention fixed firmly on the other wolf before him and Carlos stood his ground, snout tilted up as he caught Jake’s scent.

Nathan hesitated for a moment, he knew that Edward was dealing with something big but he was pretty sure that this needed the man’s attention too. Turning to the comms he pressed the transmit key and watched the red light blink for a few seconds before flashing to green, signaling that Edward had seen and deactivated it.

Glancing away from the blinking light he watched the two wolves circle each other. It was easy to see where the stories about werewolves that littered the media had come from; their lunar form was something caught between man and wolf. Standing upright most of them would tower over a normal human. The two wolves, in the corridor, had been large to begin with and that translated into their lunar form.

The blond wolf snorted and shook his head, clawed hands clenching into fist when Carlos snarled at him as he tried to get closer.

Nathan bit his lip while he waited. Usually wolves would try to establish their dominance through fights but these two didn’t seem violent, in fact...he watched as Jake circled Carlos, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled and a low rumbling purr filled the corridor. Yeah, these two definitely weren’t angry. If he had to guess he would have taken Jake’s perked ears and stance as a display to a potential mate.

Jake made a small pleased sound when Carlos shifted closer and shook himself. The move made Carlos’ fur stand on end making him appear bigger. Nathan barely resisted the urge to sigh when Carlos’ yipped, his head tipped up and dark eyes fixed on Jacob.

The door opened behind Nathan and Edward walked into the room, freezing as he took in the sight on the screen. “What happened?” he demanded turning to Nathan who tried not to shrink away from the anger that had been bleeding through Edward’s scent ever since he walked into the room. It would seem that whatever the man was dealing with was more serious than he’d thought.

“I killed the lights as usual but when Carlos came out of the cell....” he trailed off gesturing to the screen. “Well, he was like that. I tried to shut the other cells because I didn’t think it would be a good idea to have them mixing but Jake was already out of his and they’ve been like that ever since.”

Edward sighed, swiping a hand across his face. “Jake would be able to hold this form as a Dire but for Carlos to do the same the bond would have to be much further along than I originally guessed.”

Nathan glanced at the screen again where Carlos had his muzzle buried in Jake’s fur, all but purring with each inhalation. “Is that a bad thing?”

Edward shook his head. “Not bad per se, but it does mean we’re going to have to perform the mating ceremony sooner than I thought.”

Nathan nodded in understanding. “So what do we do about them?”

“Gas the corridors. Wait until they revert then have them placed into the bonding rooms. We’ll just have to do the private ceremony first, and then focus on the public one after. The full moon is coming up and if they aren’t fully bonded the blood oath will only link Jake to us,” Edward replied, straightening up as he watched the wolves glance at the ceiling where the gas was seeping into the corridor.

A second later they slumped into each other and slid to the floor.

\--------------------------

Joshua clenched his fingers into fists and glared at the blank wall in front of him. If Edward thought he was going to break anytime soon the man was more of an idiot than Joshua had thought. He had too much riding on this and his partner wasn’t the forgiving type. Max had shown Joshua that he could get to anyone, anywhere and he doubted that the man would take betrayal lightly.

So, no, he wasn’t going to talk but that didn’t mean that Sean wouldn’t, the very thought had a sneer forming on his face. He had needed someone to talk to after Marcus had gone and the only two in his pack that he’d had even the modicum of trust for were Angelo and Sean. However he’d been careful only telling the two what they needed to know. The rest he’d kept to himself.

The fact that he hadn’t been able to get in contact with Max to warn him about the council’s decision to make themselves known was a downside, but he was fairly certain that the man would forgive him for that mistake. The true issue now was getting himself off of the compound.

\---------------

The council room crackled with tension. Each of the alphas was aware of Edward’s mood, but none of them knew what had set the man off.

Edward waited until they had settled into their seats before calling the meeting to order.

“I often say that what occurs in a pack is the responsibility of the alpha. It’s a motto I’ve lived by as my father before me had, but it seems that I was wrong,” Edward exhaled, his eyes narrowed in anger. “During the punishments it was found that one of Joshua’s pack was suffering from silver poisoning and protocol demanded that I follow up on the issue. Yet when we went to question him, Joshua not only resisted capture, but he also went so far as to attack us when we arrived....”

A confused murmur rose up at his words, but Edward held up a hand, curling his fingers into a fist and the room fell silent.

“Upon examination it was found that not only was Joshua’s pack mistreated to the point of breaking, we also have seventeen wolves that are unaccounted for. At this point they’ve been presumed dead,” Edward breathed, glancing at the table. “I have an idea of what Joshua was trying to achieve,” he admitted, raising his head. “Once when we were young, when Joshua was my packmate, we had to fight off rival wolves who come across from Germany. There were numerous fatalities on both sides and I remember Joshua claiming that if we had the power to change humans into wolves we could overwhelm the invaders then kill off the impure wolves when it was over. At the time I didn’t pay much attention to it because we were little more than children ourselves, but as we grew older Joshua mentioned it again. It was one of the reasons why he was cast out of the pack though Father kept it quiet because he didn’t want to damage the chances of him being accepted into another pack....”

“What does that have to do with the missing wolves?” Fredrick, one of the younger alphas, inquired.

Edward cocked his head. “To change a human into a wolf, you would need to know what it is in us that causes our transformations. That means experimentation on living wolves,” he explained and the sour scent of horror flooded the room. Edward could see the very moment each wolf caught the meaning of what he was saying.

“Apparently Joshua has been meeting with a man named Max,” Simon added and Edward turned to him as he continued. “Sean believes that this Max was going to find them mates, but it seems that was a front to make them keep their mouths shut.”

“Not only that, but this Max has been blackmailing lone wolves into joining Joshua’s pack,” Martina cut in, glancing across to meet Samuel’s eyes. The man had been her old pack alpha and one of the best Martina had ever known. “Cassandra was a part of the pack,”

“What?!” Samuel growled, leaning forward. “And she was forced into it?”

Martina nodded, “She said that Max threatened her job and her son. There was little she could do but join.”

“I need you all to think on this because if the subject of Joshua’s punishment was up to me alone I would challenge him in a death match....” Edward said, bringing the attention back to him. “As it is, I need to know what you think. We will meet back here at six.”

 

\---------------

**Chapter 14**

 

Jake went from sleeping to awake with a suddenness that actually startled him. He jerked upright only to find that he couldn’t move his legs. Glancing down he frowned at the sight of Carlos draped over him like a particularly attractive rug. The teen’s curls blocked most of his face, leaving only his lips and chin visible and if Jake wasted a few minutes taking in the sight it was no one’s business but his own.

Dragging his mind away from the temptation that was Carlos, Jake finally focused his attention on the room they were in. The last thing he remembered was being inside the cell, after that there nothing but darkness and pain. The room itself was a blend of scarlet red curtain and sheets, surrounded by pale walls and Jake was fairly sure that he’d fallen straight into some sort of porn flick.

Carlos stirred in his sleep, his fingers curling around Jake’s thigh, dangerously close to an area that Jake was so not thinking about because that way lead to naughty touching and seeing as he wasn’t sure where the hell they were and he was the only one fully conscious, it was up to him to keep them on the straight and narrow, so to speak.

Reaching out he poked Carlos in the side, “Dude, wake up,” he whispered but Carlos just shifted away from him, his lips twisting into a displeased pout as he swatted at the annoyance and Jake did not find that cute all, no matter what his traitorous libido thought!

“Right, you realize that this means war and you leave me no choice?” Jake huffed before reaching out and flicking Carlos on the nose _hard_.

Carlos jerked upright, his hand batting at his nose and Jake snorted as he tried to withhold his laughter because he really doubted that the guy would appreciate it but when the disgruntled look on the other wolf’s face was followed up by a kittenish sneeze he lost the fight for control and broke down laughing, clutching his stomach as Carlos glared at him.

“Que?!” Carlos spat, his eyes narrowed as Jake tried to choke back his laughter.

“Your face!” Jake snorted.

“I would worry about your face if you do not stop,” Carlos shot back and Jake almost swallowed his own tongue in an attempt to get himself under control.

Carlos sniffed and glanced around the room. “Where is this?” he queried curiously, slipping off the bed and Jake noticed for the first time that they were both dressed only in boxers...which meant someone had not only moved them but had also dressed them. His eyes widened in horror at the thought. While he wasn’t exactly a prude, what if they’d made his mother do it?! Sniffing his skin he sighed with relief when the only scent he could pick up on was his Dad’s, there was certain things that your mother should never see after you learned how to dress yourself!

“I have no clue,” he admitted, finally refocusing on Carlos’ question. “So far I have two theories; this is either the secret porn studio that we never knew about....” Carlos look of disbelief was probably the closest thing to a ‘bitch, please’ moment that he’d ever get and Jake shrugged because it was an idea after all, he didn’t see Carlos throwing any into his awesome pool of suggestions. “Or we’ve been secretly abducted by werewolf loving aliens that want to observe how we reproduce. Those fuckers are in for a shock, I’ll tell you that much because these hips were not meant for child bearing!”

Carlos quirked a brow at that and Jake froze as he realized how it sounded. “Not that your hips are child bearing hips either!” he sputtered holding out his hands in supplication. “I mean they’re really nice hips and all and if you wanted to bear...” he trailed off as Carlos’ eyes narrowed “Ok, I’ll just be shutting up now.”

Carlos stared at him for a long moment before shaking his head and wandering off to explore the room.

There was a single small table in the far corner and the Latino caught sight of a sheet of paper folded on its wooden surface.

Unfolding it he started to read, his eyes widening at its contents.

“What’s that?” Jake inquired, finally abandoning his perch on the edge of the bed.

Wordlessly Carlos handed Jake the sheet of paper, the blond’s eyes flickered over the words his skin flushing the further he read.

**_I’m keeping this short and sweet. You two need to bond and I know that speaking to your parents will probably embarrass you. So here’s your permission from the pack alpha. Bond, so that after you leave I can conduct the official bonding ceremonies._ **

**_Yes, Jacob, that does mean have sex and no that door will not open until you do. Consider this my gift to you._ **

**_Edward_ **

Carlos watched as the blond read the letter again, as if to assure himself that it was actually real. Finally Jake turned to face him and Carlos simply shrugged, his family and pack were rather open about sexuality but he knew that certain people would find the frankness of Edward’s letter embarrassing, as it seemed Jake had.

Jake dropped the letter back onto the table and rubbed at his face, “Is there any chance you could pretend my granddad is suffering from a temporary mental instability?”

Carlos just blinked and Jake sighed. “Yeah, I thought so.”

“It is not so bad,” Carlos murmured.

“Dude, how is this not bad? My granddad just told me to have sex! This isn’t just bad, it’s scary! It’s like having those parents that keep dropping hints about grandkids while they bore holes in your condoms.....”

At Carlos’ incredulous look Jake sniffed. “Ok, I read that one on the net but it could happen!”

Carlos cocked his head to the side, nostrils flaring. His expression turned sly as he placed the scents on Jake’s skin. “You are worried but aroused?”

“I’m eighteen! At this age watching paint dry could turn me on....if it’s sexy paint,” Jake retorted, glancing away. “It doesn’t mean I want my own family to be the ones waving the green flag for the virginity race in front of my face.”

Carlos noted the lack of a rejection in the blond’s words and took a step closer. “So you are angry that your familia intervened, not that you should.....”

“Have sex?” Jake finished, taking in how close the other teen had moved while he wasn’t paying attention. “I’m totally down with the ‘have sex’ part of tonight’s program, less so with everybody and their mother knowing. Especially if it’s _my_ mother because mmph!”

Carlos smothered the rest of Jake’s words with his lips as he leaned into the blond’s body. Jake’s hands dropped instinctively to his hips and Carlos purred at the warmth as he licked at Jake’s lips.

There was much to be said about a teenager’s ability to go from zero to sixty in seconds because with Carlos’ scent swamping his senses Jake’s thoughts of interfering relatives went the way of the Dodo as his dick perked up, determined to show its appreciation of the current situation.

Carlos growled into the kiss, his fingers clenching Jake’s hair drawing a pained hiss from Jake that quickly changed into a pleased rumble when Carlos licked his way into his mouth, tongue trailing across Jake’s while his free hand curled around the blond’s bicep to keep himself steady when Jake thrust forward. His wolf shifted beneath his skin, its approval seeping into his scent and Carlos loped a leg around Jake’s as his hips jerked forward in a time old rhythm.

From previous experience Jake was used to Carlos’ ability to reduce his brain to mush but this was something completely different than their fumbling in the night. Carlos nipped at his lips, drawing blood and Jake snarled, his skin rippling as he tamped down on the urge to shift. In one fluid move he dropped his hands to Carlos’ ass and spun them around, slamming the smaller teen against the wall.

Carlos broke the kiss with a surprised gasp and Jake took the opportunity to focus his attention on the exposed skin of his mate’s neck, lapping at the sweat beaded along Carlos’ shoulder before scraping his teeth against the sensitive expanse below Carlos’ chin. His wolf perked up and took notice of the sound that escaped Carlos at that and Jake chuckled, the sound low and dirty in a way he’d never heard before even as his fingers clenched, drawing Carlos even closer, ignoring the nails digging into his shoulder as he thrust a leg between the other wolf’s.

The scent of blood in the air drew Carlos from his daze and he glanced down at where his claws had broken Jake’s skin. Without thought he shifted closer, tongue lapping at the crimson rivulets sliding across the bronze expanse of Jake’s shoulder. The wolf howled its acceptance at the taste of their mate on their tongue and Carlos moaned all but riding Jake’s leg as nerves crackled to life that he didn’t even knew existed. Within his head something curled around his psyche pulsing with the same ferocity that Carlos usually associated with the need to shift but this was different, like a part of him was reaching for something....for the teen in front of him and image after image burst across his vision; a young boy with big blue eyes and blond hair peering out from behind a familiar woman, the same boy taking his hand and the knowledge that this person was his, the heart wrenching pain as he watched the blond boy being taken away then nothing but darkness. The vision ended just as abruptly as it started leaving Carlos panting for breath.

Jake’s eyes were wide with something other than arousal as he pulled back long enough to stare at Carlos. “Did you just see that?” he asked, his voice little more than a whisper even in the silence of the room.

Carlos nodded. “Si,” he confirmed, his fingers brushing across Jake’s cheek and the blond leaned into the caress with a need that made Carlos’ heart clench as he thought about the years they’d spent apart, the feelings of inadequacy that he’d had to endure not remembering that he’d found and lost Jake so long ago. His hand slid up to curl around Jake’s nape pulling the teen down and resting their foreheads together as he allowed himself to just breathe his mate in.

The sound that escaped Jake was more of a whine than anything else when Carlos tipped his head up just pressing their lips together and he took the moment to simply learn the other teen. Carlos’ scent was already imprinted on his mind and while Jake had believed his Grandfather when Edward had claimed that Carlos was his mate there had been something there that had held him back but now with his memories of their first meeting slotting into place Jake let himself drown in the rightness of the moment.

Using his grip on Jake’s shoulder Carlos arched into the Jake’s body, his leg hitching at Jake’s hip. The move pressed his groin against Jake’s thigh and he whimpered aloud, the sound swallowed up as Jake leaned into him, bracing one hand beside his head as he rolled his hips chasing the pleasant burn that had settled low in his stomach.

Jake sucked in a surprised breath when Carlos fingers tightened on his shoulder and it was only his enhanced reflexes that kept them both from tumbling to the ground when the smaller wolf used the grip to hoist his other leg up. Jake’s hands dropped to Carlos’ ass....purely to help balance his mate because he was just self-serving like that and if his fingers squeezed too hard it was only because he wanted to make sure that Carlos didn’t hurt himself.

Carlos locked his ankles and purred in contentment at the feel of Jake’s hands on him. He used his new perch to his advantage tipping Jake’s head up so that he could coil his tongue around his mate’s. So many times he’d seen his packmates share this, this need for intimacy and closeness with the ones they loved while he was left on the outside looking in but now....this was his and God help anyone who tried to take it from him! The thought ripped a growl from his chest and Carlos pulled back from Jake’s mouth reluctantly, pausing to press soft lingering kisses against the blond’s red lips, licking away the smear of blood that had come from him nipping too hard before dipping to suck a bruise at the hollow of Jake’s throat where everyone would be able to see it and know that Jake was claimed, that Jake was his!

Jake’s knees almost gave way as Carlos lapped at his skin, the wet warmth of the teen’s tongue making his nerves spark and crackle and he stumbled forward bracing his hand against the wall as Carlos worried the rather spectacular hickey he seemed dead set on creating. The feeling of teeth breaking his skin made Jake hiss, pleasure and pain collided at the spot and his eyes closed as shivers danced along his spine. “You know I still don’t believe you when you say you’ve never done this before,” he managed to choke out, ignoring Carlos’ snort of amusement as the teen pulled away to glance at him.

“I did not think you would like to share,” Carlos mused slyly and Jake bared his teeth at just the thought of anyone but him putting their hands on his mate.

“Yeah, I take it back, you’d better have been as pure as freshly fallen snow,” Jake growled, his wolf surging to the fore as his control slipped. “If anyone touches you, I’ll fucking kill them.”

Carlos held himself completely still and Jake froze, wondering if he’d gone too far. Maybe Carlos didn’t want some possessive wolf breathing down his neck for the rest of his life but before his mind could spiral down into his darker thoughts Carlos pressed one of his hands against Jake’s chest right above his heart, dark eyes serious as they met the blond’s.

“This is mine,” Carlos whispered, not waiting for a reply and Jake didn’t think he even had one.

“Your mind is mine,” Carlos added, using his free hand to cup Jake’s chin, tilting his head up so that he could press their foreheads together and for a moment his long fingers brushed against Jake’s temple.

Carlos’ fingers trailed across Jake’s skin, dipping down to trail along the hair that started just below Jake’s navel before dipping into his boxers.

Jake sucked in a surprised breath when the teen’s fingers curled around his erect cock and Carlos’ smirk grew as he tightened his grip around the hard member, taking in the way the move made his blond’s eyes cross.

Jake’s claws raked the paint from the wall in front of him when Carlos twisted his wrist “And this is mine,”

“Fuck....” Jake moaned his head dropping forward as his hips thrust upwards into the warm cocoon of his mate’s palm.

Carlos watched him from beneath hooded lids, his own arousal raged in his veins but he wanted Jake to understand how fully he was committing to this. The very idea of not being with Jacob made his wolf whine in despair and Carlos needed Jake to feel the same. Nipping at the blond’s ear he shifted backward using the wall as leverage as he started to thrust down to match Jake’s motion. “Say you’re mine,” he whispered, reveling in the shiver that shook the other wolf as he teased the head of Jake’s dick with his thumb. “Tell me,” he demanded.

A whine clawed its way out of Jake’s throat at Carlos’ words, his muscles twisting and coiling beneath his skin with the need to shift. His wolf was uncertain as it simultaneously reached for the bond and warred against the dominance in Carlos’ voice. It didn’t understand the human need for petty words when all it wanted was blood and savagery tempered only by the lust that their need for their mate brought and Jake buried his face in Carlos’ neck even as the smaller teen’s fingers tightened in his hair.

“Tell me!” Carlos snarled again, the words echoing in the room as his wolf bled into his voice.

“Why don’t....” Jake choked out, panting heavily when Carlos stroked him, his skin felt like it was on fire and he dug his claws further into the wall as he tried to regain some semblance of control. “Why don’t you say it first?”

Carlos chuckled, his hand slipping from Jake’s boxers, ignoring the forlorn whimper that his actions caused. Reaching out he cupped Jake’s face with both hands, his thumb ghosting over Jake’s ear as he brushed their lips together. His mama had told him once that love wasn’t always about passion and madness. Sometimes it was leaving yourself open and letting the other person see your imperfections and weaknesses because you knew they would never use it against you. Love was being strong when you needed to and giving in when you wanted to and Carlos knew that right now he needed to give in. “I am yours...” he whispered, studiously turning his attention away from the relief he could smell in his mate’s scent because the blond could not have been foolish enough to think that Carlos didn’t need this thing that existed between them like he needed air.

Jake swallowed and whined, his wolf placated by Carlos’ words. “Yours,” he murmured and if his eyes burned a little bit it was probably because of the lighting.

Carlos’ smile was slow and rich as molasses and the fact that Jake could see _and_ feel it had him grinning in response.

Carlos arched again and Jake took a step back moving in synch with the other teen. Carlos lowered his legs, standing toe to toe with Jake as he deepened the kiss and took a step forward sending Jake backwards, his body swaying to the beat of Jake’s heart. The heat around them made Carlos’ skin prickle and he moaned as Jake nipped at his lips, his too sharp teeth breaking the fragile skin there but the pain weaved its way through the arousal that was already clouding Carlos’ mind.

Jake’s legs hit the bed and he sat abruptly, his grip on Carlos’ hips pulling the young man down with him. Not that Carlos needed any encouragement as he all but crawled onto Jake’s lap, grinding down against the bulge there and Jake growled, the sound too deep and feral to be mistaken for anything human.

Carlos grinned down at him, his expression smug and knowing even as he rolled his hips down, legs spread on either sides of Jake’s hips and in direct contrast with the soft touches of his fingers on Jake’s face or the butterfly kisses he kept brushing across the blond’s lips. If Jake was honest with himself he’d admit that when he thought of this thing between him and Carlos going further, he’d always expected something wild and aggressive but this was sensual and passionate in a way he’d never imagined and it made his wolf sit up and take notice. Every brush of skin was an invitation, every breath a seduction and he found himself falling into it.

Dropping his hand from Carlos’ hip Jake’s fingers slid along the waistband of Carlos’ dark boxers and the Latino sucked in a surprised breath, his hips twitching forward minutely and Jake’s lips curled into a knowing smile at the feel of Carlos’ muscles tensing.

“Want something?” he teased meeting Carlos’ gaze head on.

Carlos licked his lips in response, arching his back and thrusting up against Jake’s hand in hope that the blond would quit his teasing but Jake seemed determined to pay him back for his own actions. He watched the blond’s nails lengthen and darken, keeping his eyes on Jake’s as the older teen trailed his nails lightly against the sensitive skin just below Carlos’ navel.

“I don’t know if you know.....” Jake started, his voice husky with the arousal that Carlos could smell. “No scrap that, you even called me on it so you know how much I like to talk,” Jake whispered glancing down at his own hand as he shoved Carlos’ boxers down until the head of the teen’s erect cock was free from its confines. The sudden wave of musk on the air had his nostrils flaring even as Carlos’ fingers dropped to his shoulders while the teen bowed his head, sucking at the place where Jake’s neck met his shoulder. “The thing is I really like to talk but I’m at a bit of a crossroads here because I can only use my mouth for one thing at a time,” Jake continued, flicking his fingers over the head of Carlos’ dick until they were wet with pre-cum.

Carlos whimpered as he watched Jake raise his hand to his mouth, licking the fluid from his fingers.

“So here’s the thing,” Jake explained between licks, humming as the taste of Carlos exploded across his tongue. “I can either tell you about what I want to do to you, I can tell you how I want to lick you everywhere until you’re begging for it. I can even tell you about how I want you on your hands and knees with that ass in the air.....” he paused here, a dark grin flitting across his face when Carlos’ scent spiked. “Or I can suck your cock; it’s a hard choice I know.”

“Jake,” Carlos snarled, the warning clear in his tone but Jake just grinned at him.

“So what’s it going to be, kitty cat?”

Carlos’ nails dug into Jake’s shoulders as he hunched his hips forward. “Jake, por favor,” he whispered, voice breaking in a way it hadn’t done since he was fourteen.

Jake pressed his nose into Carlos’ hair as his mate’s head dropped to his chest. “Because I’m a good guy....and I like the way you beg, I’m going to do both,” he murmured and Carlos barely had the presence of mind to note the tensing of Jake’s thighs when the blond rolled them over, caging Carlos’ body with his own.

Carlos hooked his legs around Jake’s and thrust upwards his back arching as he rubbed his throbbing cock against the hard plane of Jake’s stomach but the other wolf pulled back, a cocky smile curling his red lips when Carlos outright whined at the loss of friction.

Inhaling Jake lowered himself onto his elbows, nipping at Carlos’ collarbone and the smaller wolf hissed but his fingers tangling in Jake’s hair made it clear that the sound wasn’t one of displeasure.

“I love the way you taste,” Jake whispered, laving the dark bruise that had burst to life on his mate’s skin and his wolf rumbled in approval, everyone who saw Carlos know would know that he’d been marked, that he was _theirs_! “You’re all spicy on the surface but underneath that.....” Jake paused, flicking his finger over Carlos’ nipple while ducking to suck at the other until Carlos was writhing beneath him. “Underneath all that spice you taste like you smell, so fucking wild that I don’t know if I want to fight you or fuck you,” At Carlos’ growl of impatience Jake glanced up. “Don’t worry kitty, I’m leaning towards the fucking option today.”

Before Carlos could retort Jake shuffled further down the bed, his heated breath ghosting against Carlos’ stomach in a way that had him inhaling sharply, the muscles bunching beneath his skin as Jake toyed with the waist of his underwear again before nuzzling the place where the single trail of hair that drifted from Carlos’ navel disappeared beneath the soft fabric.

“You smell so good here,” Jake murmured, his voice rough and Carlos gasped as the blond mouthed at his cock through his boxers, his saliva soaking the fabric and making it rub against Carlos’ cock in a way that had his back arching, his body instinctively trying to get closer to the source of warmth.

Jake glanced up at him, the smile on his lips was sly and knowing and Carlos barely had a moment to realize what was happening before the blond shoved his boxers from his lips and licked a line from the base of Carlos’ cock all the way up to the head. The sound that Carlos made was something midway between a yowl and a groan as his hands dropped to Jake’s shoulders, claws digging into the already healed skin as he pushed at blond when Jake opened his mouth and took him inside, one hand braced against the bed and the other holding Carlos’ hips still when they tried to thrust upwards.

Jake’s tongue played over the head of his cock and Carlos bit his lips, trying to stay silent as the teen’s hand slid from his hips to cup his balls.

Carlos spread his legs instinctively trying to give Jake more space when the other wolf shifted closer and Jake hummed in approval, the sound traveling through Carlos’ cock in a way that made his eyes roll and his hand drop to Jake’s short blond hair. The sharp sting from Jake’s teeth made Carlos blink as he remembered that apart from their fumbling before, Jake had never done this, just like he had never done this with anyone....the thought had a growl rumbling from his chest because as far as he was concerned that was the way it was supposed to be. Just the idea of anyone touching _his_ Jake made dark thoughts swirl through his head, strong enough to pierce through the haze of lust but not strong enough to distract him when Jake pulled back to glance at him curiously.

“I have no clue what you’re thinking that’s gotten you so pissed but I’m really hoping that my technique wasn’t that bad,” he teased, though the hint of uncertainty remained in his eyes and Carlos shook his head not even protesting when Jake crawled up his body though he did use the time to kick his boxers off completely.

“I am being foolish,” he admitted when Jake brushed a hand across his cheek, his blue eyes intent as they flickered over Carlos’ face.

“Dude I doubt anything you’re thinking is gonna shock me,” Jake huffed. “I just had your cock in my mouth for fuck’s sake. We’ve pretty much crossed every uncrossable boundary at this point.”

Carlos shrugged and glanced away. “I do not want any other to touch you. I do not want to _think_ of any other having you....” he trailed off, hunching in on himself as best he could in his position when Jake remained silent above him.

Finally Jake darted forward and pressed their lips together. Carlos opened up for him, groaning at the taste of himself on Jake’s tongue and he chased the flavor into Jake’s mouth, licking at soft skin at the roof of Jake’s mouth until Jake pulled back.

“I’m not even going to mention the fact that that was the most you’ve ever said to me in one go and it was all possessive as hell because we’re wolves. We were freaking born possessive and this bond thing is totally playing havoc with my sanity because the thought of you with anyone else even before all this, makes me want to kill something really, really violently...”

Carlos snorted at the petulant look on Jake’s face and the blond pouted at him.

“Yeah laugh it up now, wise guy but what I’m trying to say is all that crap is natural...at least I think it’s natural, ok? So no more freaking out. We leave the freaking out in this relationship to me because as soon as I see a cat I will be freaking the fuck out,” Jake huffed glancing to the side. “Creepy little nine life living fuckers,” he groused before glancing down at Carlos. “So done with the freaking and on with the sexing, yes?”

“Si,” Carlos whispered, rolling them over in one fluid motion that left Jake chuckling beneath him.

“You’re secretly a ninja aren’t you? You don’t have to keep it secret you know,” the blond grinned and Carlos cocked a brow at him.

“You are wearing too much,” he observed, glaring down at Jake’s boxers for a moment before deciding to take matters into his own hands quite literally. Hooking his fingers in the waist of the boxers he pulled them down grinning when Jake lifted his hips to help him before kicking them off when they tangled around his feet.

“So....naked,” Jake stuttered, his Adam’s apple bobbing and Carlos leaned down to nip at it as he reached for the bottle of lube that he’d caught sight of while shepherding Jake towards the bed.

Jake groaned at the feeling, his fingers roaming through Carlos’ curls. A quiet snick had him trying to shift but Carlos moved from his neck to his ear and Jake all but dissolved into a puddle of goo as his mate’s hot breath fanned against the sensitive skin. He was probably going to look like he went a few rounds with a vampire after this but his brain wasn’t bothered by the imagery....not bothered in the least.

Carlos’ breath hitched, his eyes closing as he circled his entrance with a slick finger. He’d done this much before, by himself, but knowing that Jake could glance down and see him fingering himself sent a rush of heat flooding from his neck to his face. Biting his lip he relaxed his muscles but he couldn’t help the groan that escaped him when the digit slid in up to the knuckle, nor could he keep his hips from rocking up and back into the sensation.

“Holy fuck!” Jack whispered and Carlos’ eyes shot open in time to see Jake push himself onto his elbows, his blue eyes gone almost black with lust as he stared at Carlos, “Dude....are...are you?” Jake choked out, his words drying in his throat when Carlos nodded. Then in a burst of movement Jake managed to wiggle out from beneath Carlos’ body and the only thing that stopped him from retreating in shock was Jake’s hand on his hip as the blond slid to the edge of the bed directly behind him.

Carlos moaned when Jake’s breath ghosted across his heated skin as the other wolf stroked his hip “Jesus on a flash drive! Do you have any idea how hot this is?” Jake growled, dual toned in a way that Carlos knew meant that he was barely keeping his wolf tethered.

The desire in his mate’s voice had Carlos’ lips quirking into a grin and he shifted, resettling himself on his knees while dropping down onto one shoulder, the fingers of his free hand coiling in the sheets as he pulled back and added another finger thrusting them both into his heat in a way that he liked. Jake sucked in a breath and Carlos gasped when he felt the teen’s fingers coil around his cock, for a moment he lost his rhythm his body conflicted between the urge to thrust forwards or back.

Jake twisted his wrist and Carlos’ entire body shook as muscles twitched beneath his skin. The feel of Jake’s hand on him combined with the blond’s smell had his wolf preening and Carlos spread his legs further apart when Jake’s other hand slid from his hip, stroking gently across his perineum before circling the place where Carlos’ fingers had stilled inside himself.

“Can I...?” Jake whispered and Carlos nodded, gritting his teeth as he pulled his fingers out but Jake didn’t leave him waiting for long and two lube slick fingers slid inside him.

Carlos’ hand clenched in the sheet as the other teen’s longer fingers managed to brush against _that_ spot on the first try and he rocked back in a desperate attempt to recapture the feeling, groaning in disappointment when Jake’s hand fell away from his cock only to grip his hip as the blond covered Carlos’ body with his own, pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck.

“Can I fuck you?” Jake whimpered, his hard cock rubbing against Carlos’ thigh and his fingers keeping the rhythm that the Latino’s hips set. “Please, I’ll do it right, please...” Jake begged and Carlos couldn’t have told him no even if he’d wanted to, not with all the sensations running rampant through him and his wolf tearing at the walls that kept them in their human form. Added to the fact that no was the furthest thing from his mind with Jake wrapped around him like a horny octopus and the whispered “Si,” was the only response he could make himself say.

Jake pulled back and Carlos glanced over his shoulder in time to watch the blond locate the discarded bottle of lube and slicked himself up, his eyes falling closed as he stroked his erect cock and Carlos growled when he took what Carlos thought was a moment too many.

Jake’s eyes fluttered open at the sound and he licked his lips, a wolfish grin slipping across his face as he used one hand to hold his dick steady while the other held Carlos’ hips still. He pushed forward pausing when Carlos shivered but the smaller teen was having none of it and he shoved back, forcing the head inside himself in a move that had Jake grasping and scrabbling for the self-control to stop himself from hammering away into that hot, tight space because he would rather cut his own arm off than hurt his mate and his wolf baulked at the very thought.

Stroking Carlos’ hips he exhaled and inched forward, sucking in a sharp breath when Carlos rolled his hips and _clenched_ around him and fuck...if Jake survived this with his brain cells intact he was going to buy his mate diamonds even if he had to dig for those fuckers with his bare claws!

Carlos pushed himself up onto his hands, his head hanging between his shoulders as he was stretched to his limit. Jake hadn’t looked overly huge but the blond felt like he was hung like a horse giving their mating that edge of pain that had Carlos’ wolf baring its teeth in pleasure. Jake’s grip on his hips tightened and Carlos bit his lips when the blond thrust forward, the move almost sending him tumbling onto his face as sparks crackled across his spine and the heat pooling in his gut blazed into a roaring inferno. Gripping the sheet with one hand, Carlos reached out and grasped the headboard shoving back as he caught Jake’s rhythm and he snarled when Jake’s cock rubbed against the place inside him that had him seeing stars. The sound was echoed when his body clenched around the intrusion and Jake’s hips stuttered.

“We’re never leaving this fucking room,” Jake growled his eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling as Carlos rolled his hips in a way that suggested he was part snake, rocking himself back into the cradle of Jake’s groin.

Carlos chuckled, the sound low and hoarse and Jake decided that if the other teen still had the sense of mind to be laughing at him, he was doing _something_ wrong! Reaching beneath Carlos he gripped the other wolf’s cock letting the rhythm of his hips thrust Carlos forward into the channel that his palm had created and a feral smile stretched across his lips when Carlos choked on his laughter, the headboard splintering as his claws dug into them and there was an ominous crack that Jake was pretty sure was the bed collapsing beneath them but to hell with it! If he couldn’t find a wolf proof bed in the freaking bonding room where else were they going to get one?

The thought was wiped from his mind when his wolf slammed against the barrier in his head and something shattered, sending a flood of feelings that weren’t his flowing into his mind and for a second he was fucking and being fucked, he could feel the splinter beneath Carlos’ palm and the sharp pin pricks where Jake’s claws were piercing his hips and his wolf howled in triumph. Seconds later Jake echoed the sound as Carlos essence spilled over onto his hand while Jake’s hips thrust, one, twice before stilling as his orgasm ripped through him, wringing a hoarse whine from his mate as everything spiraled into darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward stepped closer holding out a hand and Tony took it quickly trying not to wince at the grip.
> 
> “Your aunt says you’re something of a computer whiz,” the man started and Tony nodded. “Now usually I’d ask my grandson but he’s....occupied at the minute, so you can understand my dilemma. What I need you to do is hack into an account for me, can you do that?”
> 
> Tony sneered, for a split second forgetting who he was talking to. Could he do it? Please, like breaking into accounts wasn’t as easy as opening doors for someone like him?
> 
> “Just give me a name and I’ll give you the info you need,” Tony responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finished and is going through its final stages of editing so posting will be every other week (unless I'm posting one of my other stories)
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip and El_Gilliath for the read through and beta. Also for not killing me despite how long it's taken for me to start posting...you guys are the best!
> 
> There are references to abuse, graphic violence and explicit sex in this chapter

Edward waited until the room had emptied before rising from his seat and making his way towards where Mitchell was being treated. He needed to speak with Michael before someone else managed to tell Mitchell what had happened….the boy was already in a fragile place and if the situation wasn’t handled correctly it could spell disaster.  
  
He nodded to Nathan, making a note to give the wolf a commendation. No one had told him to remain guarding the doors but it seemed that the fact that he knew that there was an injured wolf behind the walls was enough to keep him rooted to the spot.  
  
Stepping inside he made his way towards the room where the three were and knocked on the door before pushing it open.  
  
Trevor and Michael were in the process of cleaning the room while Mitchell was lying asleep on the bed and Edward gestured for the two to follow him.  
  
He paused as they stepped through the doors and turned to Nathan. “Keep an eye on him,” he ordered and the young wolf nodded, slipping past them and into the rooms beyond.  
  
“What’s going on?” Michael inquired, his head cocked to the side in curiosity, in a move that was a direct replica of the one that Mark so often used, and Edward wondered how his sons could be so alike in habits and physical appearance while being so different in personality.  
  
“The council is coming to a decision as to what they will do with Joshua,” Edward started, keeping his eyes on Trevor as the shorter wolf straightened at the mention of his old alpha. “But there is something else that you need to know.....” he paused and inhaled. “Mitchell’s mother is dead.”  
  
Trevor’s eyes widened as Michael pinched his nose, a gesture that he’d adopted from Edward’s father.  
  
“What do you mean dead? What the hell happened?” Trevor demanded, his eyes darting towards the doors as if he expected Mitchell to come rushing out any second now.  
  
“From what I managed to glean she’s been dead for at least three weeks now and the how is still a mystery but as Joshua _arranged_ for a funeral the body isn’t present for an autopsy,” Edward explained.  
  
“That fucking bastard!” Michael spat, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the ground for a moment before his eyes snapped back up. “And his sister? He mentioned a sister?”  
  
“She’s two and she’s staying with one of the other families for the time being,” Edward responded.  
  
Trevor was silent, his arms crossed as he stared into the distance. “I want to keep them,” he whispered finally and both Michael and Edward turned to him.  
  
“What?” Michael frowned in confusion but Edward was pretty certain he knew what Trevor was talking about.  
  
“They’re kids Michael, they won’t have anyone else. You heard Mitchell, he doesn’t know where the hell his father is and with the pack as broken as it is do you really think anyone is going to have time for the two of them?” Trevor pointed out, taking a step closer to his mate. “And don’t tell me you didn’t feel the way your wolf clung to him as soon as you touched him....he was as good as our cub the moment we laid eyes on him,” he whispered his eyes wide. “He needs us, they need us!” he implored and Michael exhaled heavily.  
  
“I don’t know the first thing about being a Dad...” he began to protest but Trevor just shot him a look.  
  
“Nobody knows how to be a parent until they have to be and that boy in there would be grateful for anything he could get, at this point,” Trevor retorted as Edward watched their interaction silently.  
  
Michael pursed his lips and rubbed his hand behind his neck before sighing. “Ok, we’ll give it a try but I make no promises.”  
  
Trevor grinned and hip checked him. “You’re a good man, Michael Jensen.”

\----------------  
If anybody had asked Antonio Ramirez how he was going to spend his summer holiday he would have most likely have responded with ‘In my room on my computers’ but sadly those plans had been firmly derailed when his aunt Maria had informed him that there was going to be a pack meeting.  
  
Antonio, or Tony for short, had been living with the Alvarez family ever since his mother passed away. His father Alejandro Ramirez had brought his ten year old to his sister’s house and begged her to take him in.His aunt had thought that Tony would have been unhappy but the truth was he hadn’t known his dad all that much and Tony enjoyed how quiet his cousin and uncle-in-law were, it made it easier to code and the fact that Carlos wasn’t all that much taller than him was just icing on the cake as far as he was concerned.  
  
Tony had been a bit surprised when he’d been personally requested by the pack alpha and let it not be said that Edward Jensen wasn’t scary as hell because Tony’s wolf had promptly rolled over and played dead as soon as the man walked into the caravan.  
  
Tony shot to his feet making sure not to meet the man’s eyes while straightening to his full height; all five foot five inches of it. He knew that the mop of curls that was the result of having a Jewish mom and a Spanish father made him look ridiculously young and he really didn't want to make a bad impression on the man.  
  
Edward stepped closer holding out a hand and Tony took it quickly trying not to wince at the grip.  
  
“Your aunt says you’re something of a computer whiz,” the man started and Tony nodded. “Now usually I’d ask my grandson but he’s....occupied at the minute, so you can understand my dilemma. What I need you to do is hack into an account for me, can you do that?”  
  
Tony sneered, for a split second forgetting who he was talking to. Could he do it? Please, like breaking into accounts wasn’t as easy as opening doors for someone like him?

“Just give me a name and I’ll give you the info you need,” Tony responded.  
  
\-----------------------  
Trevor and Michael followed Martina and Cassandra as they wove through the caravans. Trevor glanced around, sniffing at the air but there was no one familiar left in his old pack. The thought made his blood run cold and he shifted closer to Michael. His mate paused and glanced down at him with a sad smile.  
  
Up ahead Cassandra stopped in front of a dark blue caravan and knocked. From inside Trevor could hear a number of shrieks as footsteps shuffled closer to the door. The door opened slowly and an old woman stood in front of them her eyes shrewd as they flickered over the group suspiciously.  
  
“Mary, these men are going to be keeping Lucy and Mitchell from now on,” Cassandra whispered, meeting the woman’s eyes firmly when she turned to her. Behind the old woman, as if summoned by her name, a tiny red headed girl appeared, her green eyes curious as she glanced out at them and Trevor’s heart clenched at the scent on her, so familiar to Mitchell’s. Beside him Michael’s breath stuttered and Trevor knew there was no way his mate would be able to turn away from these children, any more than he could.  
  
The old woman stared at them for a long moment as Cassandra explained the situation and Trevor could barely keep still as he waited for her reaction but a cry from within the caravan caught her attention and she sighed, her dark eyes suddenly tired.  
  
“She’s going to be cranky because she hasn’t slept,” she told them, gesturing for Trevor and Michael to come forward. Martina and Cassandra shifted out of the way, letting the two men through and Trevor could see the moment that Michael’s wolf reacted to the child’s scent. His mate’s body went rigid and Trevor doubted that Michael even noticed the soft sound he was making but Lucy had and her green eyes widened as she cooed at them, a chubby fist opening and closing in greeting.  
  
Above the child’s head Mary smiled, the expression soothing the harsh lines of her face into something less foreboding than it had been before. “Well Lucy seems to have made her choice,” she snorted.  
  
Michael paused at her words, glancing from her to Lucy. “Would it be ok if I.....?” he started, gesturing towards the child and Mary nodded.  
  
“You’d better, little Miss Lucy doesn’t like to be kept waiting and I don’t think my eardrums could deal with another tantrum,” she responded, though her eyes stayed on them when Michael reached out for the little girl.  
  
Lucy held completely still as she was lifted from the floor, her green eyes wide as stared at Michael before reaching out to pat his face with a small hand. Michael smiled at her and that seemed to open the flood gates as she started to babble. Trevor could make out a few words in the mix but mostly it seemed to be her own language. He shifted closer and the move caught Lucy’s eye, her little nostrils flared for a minute and she glanced from him to Michael then reached out for him.  
  
Trevor almost laughed at the put upon look on Michael’s face as he handed her over but the urge was lost as he nuzzled into Lucy’s curls, inhaling the scent that his wolf immediately identified as pack...family and even knowing that they were being watched he couldn’t stop the pleased rumble that escaped him when Michael slid an arm around his waist, pulling them closer so that he could make faces at the little girl....their little girl.   
  
\----------------------  
  
Tony’s wolf whined in pleasure as they watched layer after layer of code fall away before their eyes. This was one of the only places that he gave his wolf free reign because despite what some idiots thought the wolf wasn’t just savagery and rage, it was also cunning as fuck and he’d never run into another hacker that could sink into the code like he could. He was pretty sure that he’d never met another werewolf hacker online so he’d never been able to confirm his hypothesis that the wolf did in fact give them an edge.  
  
The laptop that Edward had given them had been moderately protected, emphasis on the word had. It took Tony all of twenty minutes to break through the passwords on the thing even with the encryptions and he wasn’t even going to think about the virus that some idiot had set up. Who did they think they were dealing with here, a newbie? His wolf huffed at that and they watched as the program Tony had placed tore into the virus like it was a rabbit that had decided to stray too far from its hole....not that Tony would have attacked a rabbit of course but his wolf had deep seated anger issues that Tony was sure had nothing to do with their height deficiency....or lack of a mate....or the fact that they looked all of twelve years old, though that last one was totally out of his hands.  
  
The virus’ code shattered and Tony grinned as he flicked through the computer’s contents. A large folder caught his attention and he shifted forward, his eyes widening as the folder opened on picture after picture of wolves....they had to be wolves, most of the injuries were silver inflicted and no human reacted to silver like that! His own wolf whined and shied away at some of them, obviously pictures of bodies, their lips tinged blue in death but there was one other that caught Tony’s attention, a picture of a young man with wild hair and haunted eyes gripping a silver cup thing in his hand.

\---------  
Mitchell glanced up as the door to his room opened, he’d just woken up and found the room empty but that hadn’t surprised him. He’d learned early that the only adult who stayed around was his mother and even she sometimes had to leave him when Joshua ordered but Mitchell never blamed her for that…he couldn’t blame her, not when she and Lucy were all he had.   
  
Lucy’s scent had him struggling to sit up and he watched as Trevor and Michael walked into the room, Lucy clinging to Trevor’s shirt as she babbled and he must have made a sound because Lucy’s head snapped up and around, her chubby hands reaching for him while her babble became louder and even less comprehensible.  
  
Trevor smiled at him, stepping closer to the bed as Mitchell used the pillows at his back to support him and his chest tightened at the distrustful look on Mitchell’s face like the teen expected that Trevor wouldn’t hand Lucy over and thinking on it he quickly realized that it was probably a technique that Joshua had used before.  
  
Lowering Lucy onto Mitchell’s lap he stepped back and watched the siblings scent each other, Lucy standing on her brother’s legs as she clutched at his hair and Trevor wondered how he’d missed the reddish tint in Mitchell’s hair before but now with Lucy’s face pressed so close to his, the strands were obvious, almost lost amongst the brown but still there.  
  
Mitchell glanced at them before his eyes flickered to the closed door behind them, brows furrowing. “Where’s my mom?”  
  
Trevor gritted his teeth at the question but before he could say anything Michael stepped forwards.  
  
“Mitchell.... he started and something in his tone made Mitchell tense, his entire body going completely still as his eyes narrowed.

  
“Where the fuck is my mom?!” he spat.  
  
Michael exhaled slowly. “She’s dead, Mitchell....I’m sorry.”  
  
Mitchell’s mouth opened and his eyes frantically flickered between the door and their faces. “You’re lying! You’re fucking lying!” he snarled, his arms tightening around Lucy when she started in surprise.  
  
Trevor took a step forward kneeling at the bed as Michael sat by Mitchell’s feet. “Mitchell, look at me....” he whispered. “Look at me!” he repeated when the teen kept his eyes locked on the door and slowly Mitchell turned to face him. “I’m sorry, ok, we’re both so sorry but she’s gone.”  
  
Mitchell shook his head in disbelief, tears pooling in his eyes “She can’t....” he choked out. “She promised she wouldn’t leave us, not like Dad did! She fucking promised!” he growled and Michael was moving before Trevor could, wrapping his arms around the teen’s shoulders mindful of Lucy, who had gone still in her brother’s arms. “I hate her! I hate her!” Mitchell sobbed and Michael closed his eyes as the boy’s tears soaked into his shirt, the scent of his sorrow made Michael’s wolf want to howl his sorrow but this wasn’t about him.  
  
“When we were growing up I hated my mom a bit too. Everybody else had someone to show them things and teach them things but me and Mark….we only had our Dad,” Michael whispered. “But that’s what we almost forgot, we had somebody and our Mom didn’t choose to leave...”  
  
“That’s good for you! Who the fuck do I have? It’s just gonna be me and Lucy and I can’t....”  
  
“And you’re not going to have to, Mitchell,” Trevor interrupted, laying a hand on the teen’s leg. “You’ll have us, ok? And we’re not your mother but we can try to be the best guardians we can be...if you want us?”

\-------------------  
Jake collapsed onto the bed, his chest heaving as his heart tried to slow down enough to get out of ‘I’m about to have a heart attack’ territory. He was pretty sure that the grin on his face looked like something that would better suit the Joker but fuck it, he’d just had sex...mind blowing, headboard breaking sex! If that wasn’t reason enough for a smile he didn’t know what was!  
  
The bed shifted beside him and he glanced over in time to catch the rag flying towards his face as Carlos made his way back from the small bathroom he’d discovered because he was a freakish, unnatural creature that could just get up and walk around after experiencing the best, and only, sex of his life....not that Jake was boasting or anything.  
  
Carlos’ brow quirked in question when Jake leered at him, though the lust that Jake could feel filtering into his head, clearly said that he wasn’t the only one that was hoping for a repeat experience. He held completely still as Carlos knelt on the edge of the bed before crawling up his body. Carlos paused, close enough that Jake could feel the heat radiating off his body without actually making contact and the familiar musk in the air had Jake’s dick twitching in anticipation.

  
Carlos pressed his nose against Jake’s neck inhaling the scent of the two of them on the blond’s skin, hiding the smile that flitted over his face when Jake arched up towards him his body trying to find some sort of friction and Carlos took pity on him. Straddling Jake’s hips he sucked in a surprised breath when the other teen licked his palm before dropping his hand down to grip them both.  
  
Jake chuckled when Carlos straightened, one hand braced against Jake’s chest as he thrust forward. “Never leaving this room,” he muttered and Carlos’ quick grin said the other wolf completely agreed with him.

\----------------  
Tony flicked through the rest of the pictures, trying to put the image of the boy with the haunting eyes out of his head, he had a job to do and he needed to get the information Edward wanted.   
  
Digging deeper into the system his brows furrowed. Joshua’s bank accounts were easy to track down....thank God for online banking but the account that had fueled the last installment of cash into it was a dummy account and so were the others before it. Tony bared his teeth at the screen in displeasure as his wolf growled impatiently. Using a tracer he followed the account back to its source eyes narrowing when he realized that the money that Joshua had been getting was coming from Labtech, a major pharmaceutical company, which wouldn’t have been strange if he hadn’t been sure that that particular company had closed down seven years ago for using POWs as test subjects. The military had quickly broken all ties with the company and thrown them under the bus even though the public had been well aware that they were the ones who’d provided the subjects in the first place.  
  
Tony grouped all the information and dumped it onto his external hard drive before unplugging it.He’d just started to shut the computer down when another virus popped up and he watched as it tore through the laptop eradicating all the information as it ripped code after code apart. Tony leaned back, a shark like grin stretching across his face. Whoever had attacked Joshua’s system was too late and now he had exactly what Edward wanted.  
  
\---------------------  
Mitchell glanced up at the men, his arms still wrapped around Lucy who was breathing softly against his neck. He’d been honest when he admitted that he wouldn’t be able to take care of himself and Lucy especially without a pack but maybe....he paused, just the thought of replacing his Mom made his heart throb but he had to think about Lucy, if she didn't have a parent the human’s might try to take her from him if he left the compound.  
  
“So what?You take us in until you have your own kids,then what?” he demanded.  
  
Trevor cocked a brow. “Have you looked at us? We’re bonded Mitchell, we aren’t going to have children. Ten years from now I’m going to be stuck with this guy...” he gestured to Michael “and about twenty cats just to piss Jake off.”   
  
“You two would be it for us, kiddo,” Michael agreed, his eyes narrowing. “Unless you’ve got a problem with us being together? Because I know Joshua had issues....”   
  
Mitchell flushed and Trevor cocked his head curiously at the scent of embarrassment wafting off the teen.  
  
Lucy chose that moment to pat Mitchell’s face. “Mit, Mit,” she babbled and Mitchell nuzzled her hand as she giggled.   
  
“I don’t have a problem with it,” he whispered finally and Michael kept quiet. Mitchell’s reaction was rather telling but he wasn’t about to open that can of worms, not now anyway.  
  
“So what do you say? Willing to hang with us? If you wanted we could adopt you both, or if not we’ll just be your guardians. Either way you’ll keep your names and the pack doesn’t need a piece of paper to tell them that you belong to us.” Trevor suggested.  
  
Mitchell sucked in a breath, staring at Lucy. “Can I think about it?” he whispered.  
  
“Take all the time you need, kid,” Michael responded.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you all accept their bond as true in the eyes of the pack?” Edward asked.
> 
> The rumble of ‘ayes’ made Jake bounce on his toes because for fuck’s sake this was for pretty much his wedding day and while neither of them could honestly wear white, without fear of divine retribution because pure they were not, and ok, there were no tuxedos or flowers but he was still getting married to the hottest guy he’d ever laid eyes on. The fact that he got to tap that anytime he wanted was a really good selling point too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finished and is going through its final stages of editing so posting will be every other week (unless I'm posting one of my other stories)
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip and El_Gilliath for the read through and beta. Also for not killing me despite how long it's taken for me to start posting...you guys are the best!
> 
> There are references to abuse, character death and graphic violence in this chapter.

Tony hurried across the yard, his nose wrinkling as the wind kicked up the dust and sent it dancing before his eyes. His backpack which contained the old laptop, that Edward had given him, and his own was slung over his back as he hurried along. He’d poked into the virus’ code briefly as it trashed the old computer system and whoever had created the thing wasn’t an amateur.

The virus had gone directly for any records of Joshua’s bank account first then from there it had eroded any and all information that linked the alpha to Labtech in a way that Tony had never seen before....well in truth he _had_ seen viruses like that one before, hell he’d created viruses that could do the same but one of that magnitude was saved for attacking servers or several systems at once using it to target a single computer meant that whoever was on the other end really didn’t want anyone to know what had been on Joshua’s computer.

Knocking on the door to Edward’s office, he shifted from foot to foot as he waited. The doors opened and Edward took one look at Tony’s face before ushering him inside and waving him to the empty seat on the other side of the desk.

Tony carefully placed his backpack at his feet and waited for Edward to sit. The alpha clasped his hands together and his sky blue eyes focused on the younger wolf. Unlike what Tony had heard the man’s eyes weren’t cold or blank, instead Edward was watching him with same detached fascination that he’d experienced whenever his Uncle Jose decided to try and listen to Tony explaining why he was so enamored with his computers….Tony had heard rumors that the man’s grandson was a techie too and it looked like Edward was so used to having to listen to technobabble that he’d pretty much developed a routine for it.

“So I take it you’ve found something?” Edward prodded and Tony nodded so quickly he was surprised he didn’t give himself whiplash. Though Edward didn’t seem openly hostile Tony’s wolf still wasn’t comfortable around the man and its retreat made Tony’s limbs feel awkward and foreign as his human mind took the driver’s seat by itself for the first time in years.

Reaching down he pulled both laptops from his backpack, placing them on the table slightly tilted so that Edward could see what he was doing on the screens. “I managed to get the information you wanted but as soon as I got off the system this....” he gestured to the blue screen of death on Joshua’s machine “happened.”

“How?” Edward queried, leaning forward, the scent of curiosity leaking from his large frame.

Tony switched on his own laptop “Our theory is that somebody didn’t want anyone to see what was on the hard drive so they set up a virus. It probably activated if Joshua was out of contact with the person for a period of time....at least that’s what we think anyway,” Tony muttered, plugging in the external hard drive and calling up the information that he’d managed to copy.

“I thought you worked alone?”

Edward’s voice made Tony’s head snap up, his brow’s furrowed in confusion. “I do work alone,” he confirmed

“But you said ‘our theory’ and ‘we think’…that doesn’t sound like you’re talking about one person,” the alpha pointed out and Tony paused for a moment as he considered what he’d said before. He cocked his head, then sucked in a surprised breath when he realized his slip.

“Sorry. I meant my wolf and I,” he explained, glancing away, “I keep forgetting not to say that.”

Edward chuckled at the flush that covered Tony’s face, “It’s interesting, there’s only one other person that I’ve ever known to do that…speak of themselves and their wolf like separate creatures but still one entity.”

Tony glanced at the man. “Who?”

Edward’s grin widened. “Simon,” he responded before glancing back at the information on the screen of Tony’s laptop leaving the teen stunned because everyone knew that Simon was Edward’s right hand man and if he didn’t see an issue with trying to separate the wolf’s personality from his own then Tony couldn’t see any reason why he should either.

“Is this telling me what I think it is?” Edward growled, the mood in the room shifting as he read the screen.

“Joshua was being paid by someone who had ties to Labtech,” Tony clarified, opening the folder and the annotations that he’d found while skimming the info on his own computer after Joshua’s had finally crashed. “From what I could see, they were comparing the effect of silver on our bodies compared to on human bodies. If I was to hazard a guess it looks like they were trying to find what the silver reacted to in order to find what makes us shift.....”

“So that they could isolate it and make more,” Edward whispered, glancing off into the distance and Tony swallowed back the bile in his throat as the last picture in the folder showed a woman who seemed about the age of his Aunt Maria, her skin was marred with wounds coated in silver and her eyes were blank in death but for some reason it reminded him of the image of the boy that he still hadn’t managed to get out of his head.

\-------------------

Mark had only met with all the members of the war council once before and that was when he’d proven himself and become Alpha of his pack when the old alpha stepped down. He knew everyone who was part of it but they had no reason to meet separate from the full council before now.

His initiation had been bloody and brutal and to this day the only scar he had, even after having served in the war, was a single line bisecting his spine where his last opponent had dug a silver edged knife into his back....the man had lived just long enough to regret it before Mark ripped his throat out. The fact that he was now calling a meeting in place of his father made his wolf whine in confusion but Mark clamped down on that as he met the eyes of the seven men and four women around the table.

The difference between the war council and the regular one was that it was made up of men and women who had served in some form of the military alongside being alphas. In other words they were the strategists, the trained killers and the people who were more than willing to get their hands dirty.

Simon, Sarah, Elaine, Malik and Elton alongside Edward represented those that had served in the Air Force and Simon took a perverse pleasure out of reminding every one of them about that....wolves didn’t usually do well in closed spaces and a cockpit was enough to drive any of them over the edge, you’d have to even consider it or have balls of steel. Mark and Michael had gone the Navy route and the wet dog jokes their choice had garnered had made both of them cringe but those had lessened after Rachel and Tara had signed up too. Trevor had joined the army just to get away from Joshua while Michael was gone and he’d met and brought home, Isaac who proved to be one of the best strategists the group had seen.

Reigning in his thoughts Mark turned to the group, “Are we on track for the big reveal?” he queried.

Rachel shifted in her seat, “From what I’m hearing the other side is just waiting on us,”

“The question is what are we going to do with Joshua?” Michael put forward, his eyes dark with anger as he met Mark’s and Mark knew that Edward had told him about Mitchell’s mother, by his side Trevor was quiet.

“As much as I’d love to say kill the bastard it’s not going to get us the info we need,” Sarah pointed out and Simon nodded in agreement.

“But there is also the fact that some of us will balk at the idea of using any method to get the truth out of him,” he sighed.

“Civilians,” Tara snorted, examining her claws, claws that Mark had watched gut a man more than once, “Can’t live without them, can’t teach them that sometimes life ain’t all rainbows and sunshine.”

“The fact remains that as much as I’d be the first to say skin Joshua alive, it doesn’t mean that whatever we get out of him is going to be the truth,” Trevor cut in, rubbing his hand across his face “At this point the main thing we should be focusing on is moving forward with the plans to introduce ourselves to the President, let Joshua wait for a while, it’s not like he’s going anywhere.”

Mark nodded as the others murmured their agreement.

\--------------------

Joshua stared at the blank wall in front of him, no one had stepped foot into the room since Edward had left and the lingering threat of starvation hung over his head like a noose. Joshua knew that he’d placed himself in a position that wouldn’t gain much, if any, sympathy from the other pack leaders and that meant that they would most likely support anything that Edward suggested.

But he did have a few aces left up his sleeve, the largest of which was the fact that Edward needed information from him so death was temporarily off the table.

Flicking his tongue across the single hollow tooth, he exhaled slowly. If he did betray Max Edward was the least of his worries but that didn’t mean that Joshua was going to allow himself to be tortured simply to keep the man’s secret especially if he wasn’t going to benefit from the outcome.

It was a no win scenario but at least if he came clean Edward might allow him to survive but Max....Max wouldn’t think twice about ending his life.

The thought made Joshua chuckle bitterly and he straightened in his seat, there was only one way for him to get out of this and if it made him a coward then it was a title he’d wear proudly.

Flicking the tooth one last time he settled in his seat, decision made.

\-----------------

The short man sat with his fingers steepled as his gaze flickered around the bright conference room. In front of him several men were busy on their laptops, eyes glued to the screens as they monitored the various agencies and agents spread across the world that he’d managed to infiltrate with nothing more than a few pretty lies and lines of code. Arrogance was truly humanities greatest Achilles’ heel, the thought made him smile, who needed loyalty when fear and greed worked so well as a motivational tool and there was nothing to be more feared than knowledge.

One of the men turned to him “Sir, someone has triggered the failsafe on asset W’s machine.”

Max wrinkled his nose in displeasure, asset W had been coming along so well too, ah well... “Terminate the asset,” he ordered and the young man nodded.

Max sighed, good help was so hard to find.

\-----------

The tiny crack was so quiet that if Joshua hadn’t been a wolf he would have had no hope of hearing it, it was followed by another and then the scent of iron. Joshua’s nostrils flared trying to pinpoint the origin of the scent but it seemed to be coming from him. He jerked as another crackle sounded and this time something shifted inside his mouth and Joshua froze as he felt the fake tooth fall away, his arms yanking at the cuffs as the contents of the tooth flowed down his throat.

Max had taken his inspiration from the suicide pills that were often used in the military but he’d modified it, knowing that the wolf could heal almost any damage but silver so he’d combined the cyanide within a silver mixture that would cause the wolf’s system to shut down before the poison targeted the carrier’s heart.

Joshua gagged as the viscous fluid coated his tongue, sizzling as it burnt the flesh, he could feel his throat closing and his wolf raged against the thing that was killing them but there was nothing they could do to stop it. Bubbles frothed at the corner of his mouth as his eyes slammed shut, Max hadn’t only betrayed him but he’d lied and said that the pill would be painless, instead it felt like Joshua was being burned alive from the inside and Joshua’s body jerked as seizures wracked him, tearing his wrists against the cuffs that held him down until the chair tipped to the side slamming him onto his side but by the time he hit the ground his heart had stopped and his blank eyes carried on staring at the walls in front of him.

\---------------------

By the time Edward finished his meeting with Tony and made his way to the council room, all the other alphas were already seated their expression ranging from somber to furious. Seating himself he wasted no time calling the meeting to order.

“It seems that my initial thoughts on Joshua’s activities were correct,” he sighed, taking in the shock on the few faces of the leaders who’d managed to convince themselves that the idea was beyond something even Joshua would have contemplated. “The information found on the laptop we confiscated from Joshua’s trailer links him back to Labtech, not only that but there are pictures of dead wolves that shows various levels of silver poisoning. The wolf that aided me in this suggested that the silver was introduced to pinpoint what part of us reacts to it, so that this factor could be duplicated in order to create more wolves....” he paused and glanced at Michael and Trevor for confirmation.

Michael leaned forward “It is not a line of thought I’d ever had,” he began “But it is possible. If there is a single gene that reacts to the silver and the gene can be pinpointed then it is possible to replicate it with varying levels of success,” he finished and Trevor took up his train of thought.

“But that does not mean that the gene will be stable nor does it mean that any of these experiments would succeed.....unless,” he paused, brows furrowing “If the body that the gene is being placed in is young enough, it might, and I stress the might here, work.”

“Exactly how young are we talking about?” Martina queried, her eyes narrowing as she leaned forward.

“Fetus young,” Trevor replied and the look of horror on Martina’s face was mirrored around the room. Children were precious to wolves, whether the child was human or wolf and the thought of placing a child especially an unborn child at risk went against their very instincts.

Edward exhaled slowly in the silence that had fallen over the room, “Before we go any further I think that Joshua should be given a chance to have his say,” he stated, waiting as everyone nodded before rising from his seat and heading out, gesturing for Nathan, who had been standing outside the door, to follow him.

Each step felt like a death sentence and his wolf whined in confusion, torn between rage at Joshua’s actions and the knowledge that he had once been their packmate, their brother-in-arms, it was a bond that betrayal could tarnish but not break and it had taken Edward the length of his conversation with Tony to realize that, that was what had held him back all the times he wanted to go for Joshua’s throat..........maybe if he had, none of this would have happened.

He paused in front of the metal door, grateful for Nathan’s silence as he stood there, the cold of the metal leaching the warmth from his skin and finally he dropped his hand to the panel, swiping his finger across the access pad.

The door slid open and Edward froze at the sight before him, in that one moment his wolf took everything in. The scent of blood and cyanide coated in silver that hung in the now stale air, the lack of the sound of Joshua’s heart or breath and the sight of the wolf’s still body.

The moment shattered and Edward was across the room before he realized it barking at Nathan to get Michael and Trevor even as he released Joshua’s bonds, yanking the man’s head onto his lap unmindful of the blood still seeping past Joshua’s lips, staining his pants, there was nothing but the loss of someone he’d grown with, laughed with and cried with. The memories of Joshua’s spiral downwards was blocked out as he brushed his fingers over the man’s clammy skin and his wolf howled, the sound echoing from human lungs, ringing out into the silence of the corridor until the entire compound fell silent as their alpha’s sorrow washed over them.

\------------

Trevor froze at the scene before him and Michael barreled past him, pressing his fingers to Joshua’s pulse but Trevor knew what he’d find had known what he’d find the moment he saw Joshua and as much as he hated the man it didn’t change the fact that he’d once been his alpha.

Michael pulled back after a long moment, shaking his head and Edward nodded, glancing up long enough to meet Trevor’s eyes and the pain that Trevor could see in the blue depths made his sorrow feel justified. Joshua had hurt countless people, had probably betrayed them all but the fact remained that he’d been one of them, even in the end....or maybe especially at the end and as Edward softly closed the man’s eyes Trevor leaned into Michael using his mate’s strength as a buffer for the feelings welling inside him as his wolf whined.

“You never knew it but once upon a time he was a good man.”

Edward’s words floated through the air towards them and Trevor held still, knowing that even the slightest motion would break the spell that seemed to have settled over them.

“Joshua’s biggest problem was that he didn’t know when to stop, didn’t want to listen and somewhere along the line he just changed but…he was a good man once.” Edward repeated but Trevor wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince, them or himself.

\---------------

The moment that Edward’s howl rolled through the compound the mood within the bonding room changed from playful to tense. Both teens could feel the sorrow in the call, the need for the pack that echoed in the very tone of Edward’s howl but locked away from the others as they were, there was little they could do but wait.

A few moments later Carlos was perched on the edge of the bed, he’d only pulled his boxers back on and the scent of musk still clung to his skin. Jake sat cross-legged on the floor, his head resting against Carlos’ leg but not even the ghost of the warm breath against Carlos’ thigh could make his wolf feel anything but worry as he combed his fingers through Jake’s hair, the touch helping to remind him that Jacob was there....was his and in here Carlos could keep him safe from whatever had hurt their alpha so badly.

“What do you think it is?” Jake whispered and Carlos ignored the fact that this was the tenth time that Jake had asked the same question because he was connected to Edward through blood as well as the pack ties.

“I do not know....” Carlos breathed, curling himself around Jake so that he could press a kiss to the spiky blond strands, “But the alpha is strong,” he reassured his mate when the bond in his head pulsed uncomfortably, broadcasting Jake’s apprehension just as well as his scent did.

“Being strong doesn’t mean he can’t get hurt,” Jake murmured his fingers curling around Carlos’ ankle.

Carlos exhaled slowly as he absorbed the truth of Jake’s words because the blond was right being strong didn’t protect from pain that went beyond physical and as the sound of Edward’s called replayed in his head Carlos would bet anything that Edward’s howl was because of another. His thoughts were scattered as the door opened and the guard from before stepped into view tossing two packages to them and Carlos caught both.

“Put those on,” Nathan ordered as the teens unraveled the packages to reveal several articles of clothing, “You need to come with me,”

\--------------------

Edward stood by and permitted Michael to examine Joshua, his eyes narrowing as his son retrieved the remains of what seemed to be a fake tooth from the man’s throat. The lines of the fake enamel were threaded with wires and something in Edward knitted itself back together when he realized that there was a possibility that Joshua had not taken his own life, hadn’t been so far gone that he believed that death was better than facing the pack’s form of justice.

The mixture of silver and cyanide was strong enough to smell even now, hours after Joshua’s death and Joshua’s reactions to the concoction that must have been hidden within the tooth told Michael and Trevor all they would need to know and Trevor nodded, taking a step back as Edward approached the body.

Edward laid his hand on Joshua’s skin, his head bowing as he breathed then stepped away allowing the two wolves that would be carrying the body to load Joshua onto the modified stretcher.

Turning he lead the procession out the door, keeping his eyes trained straight ahead as he passed the rows of wolves that his call had brought out. Among them he caught sight of the strange wolves that had come from Joshua’s pack, they hung to the rear of the crowd but the blank expression on their faces made them stand out. Jake and Carlos were also present, though they stood apart from the other wolves, boxed in on either side by their parents and they both looked so young that Edward wished that they didn’t have to witness this but if they were truly going to be a part of his pack they needed to see and hear what he had to say.

Edward kept walking until he was at the front of the crowd with the pallbearers behind him and though he could hear no sound behind him he knew that the crowd was following as he made his way to the pyres that were hidden at the edge of the compound.

The wolves never buried their dead, even in the time when technology had not been sophisticated enough to examine a corpse for abnormalities they had burned their dead. Maybe it was the product of fear or maybe it was simply because they did not wish to run the risk of the bodies being discovered by scavengers but the tradition had continued through the years and Edward exhaled slowly as the five constructs came into view, one of them had already been prepared and he was glad for the efficiency with which his pack worked.

\-----------

Jake was never comfortable in silence, he’d always felt the urge to fill the gap that the lack of words left even when he was on his own but now as he stood and watched his grandfather walk past him, his blue eyes blank and hard while two unfamiliar wolves carried a body covered only in a thin sheet behind him, the silence felt like a balm trying to soothe the wounds that this lack suddenly left behind. It confused him because Jake had never particularly like Joshua....he’d heard what the man had done to his Uncle Trevor and added to the fact that Joshua’s hatred for him was as clear as day, he had no reason to feel anything for the man and yet his wolf did feel something, not because Joshua was gone but because the alpha was hurting.

Reaching out he entwined his fingers with Carlos’ as they turned and followed the group. He’d noted the way that their parents had placed themselves between them and the others but after they’d left the room his mind had been focused only on Carlos and his Granddad.

A small curly haired wolf lingered at the edge of their group, his familiar scent and facial structure identifying him as related to Maria in some way and Jake’s eyes flickered over him briefly but as the crowd ahead of him began to slow his attention returned to the men at the front of the gathering.

\-----------------

Edward stopped and watched the pallbearers lower Joshua’s body onto the pyre before stepping back and blending into the crowd.

Glancing at his old packmate one last time he climbed atop the stand behind the constructs and turned to face the packs. The endless sea of faces blended as he stared out at them and his wolf rumbled in approval at the sight of his people....his pack.

“Many of you are unaware of what has happened over the past few hours but I am sure that you’ve noted the new faces amongst us,” he started, “Joshua has not only broken one of our most sacred rules by intentionally harming members of his own pack....” he paused here, eyes flickering over Mitchell where he stood between Michael and Trevor, a small girl huddled in his arms and the young wolf nodded at him, “He has also gone so far as to allow others access to the bodies of our dead....” whispers of shock followed his words but Edward carried on. “But despite these crimes, the fact remains that he was one of us and from what has been found this....” he gestured to Joshua’s body, his lips pulling up into a snarl as anger bubbled in his chest “....this was not an act of desperation by a wolf that knew he was at the end of his rope. This was murder and no matter what he has done to you....to any of us, I will not stand aside and let his killer go free.”

The crowd fell silent once again as Edward’s words died down and he inhaled slowly, he knew that not many of them would have any reason to stand with him, not for Joshua’s sake, but he hoped..... “I stand before you today and ask, not as your alpha but as someone who made the wrong choice just like Joshua did, who will stand with me to see this atrocity avenged? To see this creature that threatens his own people.....” his voice rose as he remembered Martina’s recollection of Cassandra’s words “...and would kill an alpha without the batting of an eye removed from this life?!”

The roar of approval that washed over the majority of the crowd segued into a chorus of howls as Edward activated the pyre and the flames blazed across the surface over the construct, the billowing smoke obscuring his view of Joshua and he raised his head, letting his howl blend with those of the others.

\-------------

The howls died away and Edward glanced at the skies before stepping down from the stand. A cold wind blew across the grounds, sending the smoke swirling and dancing as he paused before the pyre, close enough to feel the heat of the fire still blazing behind him. The crowd spread out, forming a half circle around him as the wolves moved.

“We are stronger than this and even though this tragedy has taken many of our brothers and sisters from us we will not let it take our pride nor our strength,” Edward whispered, his voice carrying on the wind, spreading his hands before him he encompassed the group, “We all need to remember that there is more than death in this place and to do that I’m going to shake things up a bit.” pausing he gestured for the two pallbearers to approach and the sight of the box that one of them carried caused a stir but Edward kept his gaze focused on the wooden box, his eyes following the swirls of carvings that depicted wolves racing towards the moon as he accepted the construct from the wolf, standing still while the other wolf draped the ceremonial robes over his shoulders as Simon stepped from the crowd taking his place at Edward’s side.

“Jacob and Carlos, please step forward,” Simon called and the crowd parted allowing the two teens to make their way towards Edward.

There was something wild in the air around them as the winds picked up, whipping at their clothes and Edward inhaled slowly as he remembered the stories his father had told him as a child. Whispers of the way that the spirits of wolves long gone would return to the earth to watch bindings. The man used to claim that the spirits lingered long enough to see the future of their packs passed on to another generation and as a cold shiver made his way up his spine Edward realized that he’d never been more certain that his Father hadn’t simply been telling stories to keep him captivated but had been passing on a hidden truth.

Passing the box to Simon, Edward unclasped the lid and stared at the knife lying in its scarlet bed. It was the only piece of silver allowed on the compound and had been passed down from alpha to alpha for generations. The hilt of the knife was made from the bones of a Dire wolf that had fallen in battle trying to protect its pack and every time Edward had laid hands on it he’d felt a sense of pride and camaraderie like the wolf whose bones had been chosen was pleased with the purpose that the weapon was used for. The blade of the knife gleamed beneath the sun and Edward stared at it for a moment.

Silver was used to signify the pain that occurred if a bonded pair were ever separated, the hilt of bone represented the wolf’s loyalty and the box made from the trunk of an oak tree symbolized the wolf’s link to the earth. The binding ceremonies didn’t only bind two wolves together it strengthened the already present connection within packs and created new ones as members from separate packs sought out their other half. And here in front of the entire pack Jake and Carlos’ binding would be the foundation upon which they built their journey into the future, a future where wolf would stand beside men proudly, no longer needing to linger in the shadows.

\-------------

Jake shivered as he took his place beside Carlos facing Simon and his Grandfather, something heavy lingered in the air and the smoke from the pyre coiled and whipped behind Edward like a snake trying to reach for them even as the wind held it back. The scent of anticipation was thick in the clearing and Jake leaned closer to Carlos using his mate’s presence as an anchor, grounding his mind and locking away the wolf’s agitation as it paced, watching the proceedings through wary eyes.

The scent of silver from within the box made Jake’s lips curl back into a snarl but Edward just shot him a calming glance and Carlos brushed his fingers against his wrist pulling him back from the instinctive fight or flight reaction that the scent provoked.

Edward reached into the box that Simon held and retrieved a large dagger, the blade held so many scents that it was difficult to separate one from the other as age had all but eroded the barriers between the scents making them into one sensory output that screamed _pack_ and _love._

Turning to them Edward clutched the dagger in his right hand “The bond created between wolves is sacred, it should be accepted and cherished, it should nurtured and protected. Do you both swear to treat the bond with respect that it requires?” Edward asked and Jake glanced at Carlos only to meet the familiar dark eyes as Carlos stared at him.

“Si,” Carlos whispered and Jake allowed the smile that had been tugging at his lips to bloom across his face.

“Yeah,” he agreed keeping his eyes on Carlos “I’m pretty sure, this is it for me”, behind them several of the wolves laughed at his words and Jake turned back to face Edward as his grandfather took a step forward, eyes on the pack.

“Do you all accept their bond as true in the eyes of the pack?” he asked

The rumble of ‘ayes’ made Jake bounce on his toes because for fuck’s sake this was for pretty much his wedding day and while neither of them could honestly wear white, without fear of divine retribution because pure they were not, and ok, there were no tuxedos or flowers but he was still getting married to the hottest guy he’d ever laid eyes on. The fact that he got to tap that anytime he wanted was a really good selling point too.

Carlos shot him a look that clearly said that he knew what Jake was thinking but not even the faint flicker of embarrassment was going to make Jake feel anything but freaking awesome. He’d spent so long believing he’d never find anyone and now....well his giddiness was totally justified.

Edward cleared his throat as he clutched the blade of the knife in his left hand, his right still firmly on the hilt and the sound of sizzling flesh made Jake wrinkle his nose in displeasure but it faded away as Edward pulled his right hand back, slicing his palm and coating the blade with his blood. Stepping forward his eyes flickered from Jake’s to Carlos’.

“Hold out your left hand,” he ordered and the two reacted to the faint tremor of the wolf in his voice as they held their hands out.

Edward cupped Carlos’ hand first, the still healing wound smearing blood against the back of the teen’s hand as he made a thin cut across Carlos’ palm, then turning he did the same to Jake, a small smile flitting across his face when neither teen as much as flinched. Handing the knife back to Simon he clasped the boys’ bleeding wounds together while the wind whipped at them violently sending the smoke from Joshua’s pyre rolling over their skin.

“Let the mingling of your blood temper the combination of your wolves and may the blessing of the pack grant you a long and rich life,” Edward rumbled, beneath his grasp the teens’ hands shook but they clung to each other even as their wolves shifted just beneath the surface, drawn out by the presence of another and Edward stepped back as the smoke coalesced into shapes. There was a gasp of shock from the crowd as two wolves, made of smoke and shadow, darted around the boys snapping at each other’s heels until they paused and raised their head to the skies in soundless howls at the same time Jake tipped backwards, his eyes rolling back into his head and the grip he had on Carlos had him falling forward, it was only Edward’s quick reaction that kept them from falling to the ground as he steadied the unconscious bodies just long enough for the teens’ parents to break away from the crowd and help him.

“Well, that was new,” Simon commented dryly and Edward scoffed at his friend’s words.

\----------------


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So we potentially have 'made' wolves running around somewhere out there,” Edward sighed, swiping a hand across his face. This day was just getting better and better.
> 
> “Expect the unexpected and trust no wolf ,” Jake muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finished and is going through its final stages of editing so posting will be every other week (unless I'm posting one of my other stories)
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip and El_Gilliath for the read through and beta. Also for not killing me despite how long it's taken for me to start posting...you guys are the best!
> 
> There are references to abuse, scenes of graphic torture, mutilation and violence.

The trip back to the boys’ rooms was much more difficult than it should have been as neither seemed willing to let the other go. At first there had been attempts to separate them but after Mark almost lost an eye to Jake’s flailing claws they decided it was best to just move them as they were.

The parents huddled around the bed that the teens had been placed on, watching while Michael and Trevor examined them but neither man could see anything wrong with either teen other than the fever that seemed to be raging through them both.

The door to the room opened and Edward hurried in, followed closely by Simon, who quickly shut the door behind them, the wooden barrier wouldn’t hide much from the wolves that were milling around outside, but it did give the illusion of privacy. Simon paused at the edge of the room as Edward headed towards the others, half of his attention focused on the scene before him and the other half primed to catch any eavesdroppers.

Edward had barely joined the group when Jake twisted onto his side with a small whine, his brows furrowing as he kicked at the covers that had been draped over him and the whole room seemed to hold its breath, hoping that Jake would wake but the teen’s eyes remained closed. Sweat beaded against Jake’s forehead and his grip tightened on Carlos’ hand, knuckles turning white with the strain and had Carlos been human the pressure would have been enough to break the teen’s bones but as it was Carlos remained motionless as Jake tossed his head back and forth, the sounds escaping him becoming more canine and less human with each passing second.

Everyone’s attention had been focused on Jake when Carlos’ body suddenly arched off the bed like the teen had touched a live wire. The back of his head and his heels were the only thing connecting him to the mattress for a moment before his body slumped and he snarled at whatever he was seeing behind his closed lids, free hand clawing at the sheets around them.

“What the hell is going on?” Michael yelped as he narrowly avoided being gouged by the smaller teen’s flailing claws.

Jose darted forward and pressed Carlos’ arm back to the bed as Maria stood frozen and the fact that it took almost all of his body weight to keep his son down was almost enough of a shock to make him lose his grip.

“There’s nothing in the books about this,” Edward frowned watching as Jake began claw at the air, fur erupting across his face only to retreat a second later and Mark copied Jose’s actions trying to keep the boy from harming himself or anyone else in his delirium.

“Well somebody better figure something out soon,” Trevor frowned as Jake tossed his head back and howled, the sound forlorn and cold in the small room and a moment later Carlos’ voice joined his but this wasn’t a howl of fear, it was one that called for a hunt.

\-----------

The blond wolf prowled across the shadowy lands, images flickering and fading before his eyes as he passed and he snarled at them sending the shadow beings retreating into the darker patches of the strange land where they vanished from sight. By his side his mate darted in and out of view, his darker fur allowing him to blend into their surroundings until he was little but a shadow himself.

Ahead of them another shadow wolf darted forwards, snapping at their heels but the blond wolf didn’t let the wolf’s appearance sway him from his path. Somehow he knew that there was little in this place that could truly harm them and he barreled through the not-wolf, raising his head to the skies as the scent of the dead wolf caught his attention. The wolf would know why the pack was less, why it felt _wrong, small, scared_ because the wolf was the one that had caused the change. The howl that rolled from the blond wolf was soon taken up by his mate as they tore across the lands. They would find the dead one and he would tell them his secrets because the pack needed to be strong and the dead one had allowed an outsider to reach in and steal their brothers and sisters.

The outsider needed to be stopped and the dead one would tell them how!

\---------------

Jake rolled over, pressing his body against Carlos’ as the cry died away, leaving nothing but the breathing of the others in the room.

“Jesus Christ!” Michael spat falling back against the bed as he heaved for breath, he’d leapt across Jake’s legs when the teen started to thrash and it had taken every inch of his concentration and control to keep Jake from swatting him off like a particularly irritating fly.

Edward ignored his son and stepped closer to his grandson as an idea flitted through his head, reaching out he gently pried Jake’s eyelids apart and the collective gasp at the solid black that coated Jake’s eyes made the room freeze for a second.

“I think I know what’s happening,”

Simon’s words had everyone turning to him but his gaze was fixed on Jake’s face.

“We’ve been searching through the records of mate bonds to find the cause of this but I don’t think it has anything to do with mating at all.”

“Then what is it?” Martina demanded and Simon cocked his head.

“Their wolves are searching for something and until they find it....” he trailed off and the other turned back to the teens as Carlos jerked.

\---------------

The dark wolf surged ahead of his mate, muscles bunching and coiling as the scent of the dead wolf became stronger the deeper into the shadows they ventured. The not-wolves had stopped their attacks but they lingered at the edge of his gaze, keeping pace with them easily as they faded, bodies melting into mist and smoke before they took shape again.

Ahead of them a larger shadow rose out of the gloom and the dark wolf slowed as they approached it.

The smoke faded away until the shadow became a stone wall jutting out of the earth and as the dark wolf’s mate padded up to him more of the walls became visible, some of them had been eroded while others seemed newly formed. Only one thing remained the same....a wolf was chained to each wall, some of them were missing limbs, others seemed to have been partially flayed but they were all alive and atop each wolf’s neck was the face of their human counterpart. The lips of the faces were sewn shut and as the wolf watched a small creature darted onto the shoulder of the closest wolf, it looked like a cross between a centipede and a cockroach and its claws clicked as it moved, tearing fur from the wolf’s flesh, clinging tightly as the wolf thrashed in pain. The creature moved quickly, its claws poking and weaving until the fur became thread then it attached itself to the face. Though the wolf that it latched onto couldn’t cry out, the scent of pain and fear made the dark wolf stagger back, whining as he pressed against his mate.

“This is where the traitors come after their death.”

The voice had both wolves spinning around and the blond snarled as a man stepped from the shadows, the pelt of a wolf tied around his waist. The man smiled at them, his teeth too sharp to be fully human and the wolf could see places on his skin where fur coated the fragile human covering. The stranger turned to the stones and the wolves glanced up just in time to see the creature fall from the face of the captured wolf leaving behind a bloody mess where it had stitched the new threads. The thing paused raising the front of its body from the ground as it stared at them, the numerous eyes atop its head swiveling for a moment before it darted off into the darkness behind the stones.

“There was a time when it would try to steal the lips of its victims,” the man mused, his voice placid as if the act was something one wouldn’t bat an eye at, “But come, the one you seek is not here....”

With those words he turned, walking away from them and the wolves hesitated for a moment but the blond wolf huffed and shook his head, marching after the man and the dark wolf quickly followed.

The further they went the newer the stones and the wounds that adorning the wolves attached to them seemed to be.

Finally the man stopped before the last stone and the blond wolf snarled at the wolf that was chained to it.

The wolf’s fur was singed, like the fire that had burned his human body had followed him here but unlike the others his lips were not sewn shut though the creature responsible for that hung above the stone in wait, its eyes fixed on the man.

“You will tell the children what they need to know,” the man ordered and Joshua’s eyes rolled in his head as he tried to focus on the wolves before him.

“Didn’t do nothing wrong....” he muttered, his hind legs kicking as the creature settled on his shoulder and began ripping fur from his skin. Joshua whined and bucked but he seemed too disorientated to do much more “...Max’s one of us. Said he’d need more to keep us alive, was just trying to make more of us, couldn’t though, need to stop, didn’t want the army people to know so he couldn’t....”

“And did he succeed?” the stranger demanded.

Joshua shook his head. “Didn’t....they died, couldn’t keep the wolf inside, always ripped its way out. Can’t do it no more but he’ll kill me. He’ll kill me,” Joshua mumbled, his words trailing off into more choked cries as the creature set to work and the stranger turned to the wolves, stepping to the side as he blocked their view of Joshua.

“There is nothing more to find here,” he whispered and the blond wolf growled as the shadows solidified around them, the last thing he heard as the dark rushed in were Joshua’s cries for mercy.

\---------------

Simon watched the teens as they twisted and turned on the bed, their bodies acting out a scene that only they could see, before turning back to their parents. “There used to be stories.....recollections passed down from wolf to wolf about journeys into the other worlds, where wolf’s with human faces were punished for their crimes against the pack and where wolves that had passed from this life kept guard over the traitors....”

“You’re talking about ghosts,” Trevor frowned, recapturing Carlos’ leg when the teen kicked out. “You’re telling us that they’ve somehow gone into the realm of the dead?”

Edward scoffed at the disbelief in his son-in-law’s voice. “You can change into a wolf in the blink of an eye and we all saw those wolves out there and this is the thing that you baulk at?”

Trevor shook his head. “I’m not baulking, I just don’t get it. Why would they go the land of the dead?”

“To find out how much of a fuck up this Max guy is....and let me tell you for a wolf that guy is pretty fucked up.”

Jake’s hoarse voice had everyone turning as the teen opened his eyes slowly, squinting in the dim light. Carlos yanked away from his restraints and rolled onto his side, burying his face against Jake’s shirt as he used the scent of his mate to calm his mind and push back the horrors he’d seen.

“He’s being punished,” he whispered as Maria stroked his hair.

“Who is being punished?” she asked meeting Jake’s eyes when the teen glanced at her, then down at Carlos.

“Joshua,” Carlos replied and the others fell silent because there was nothing that any of them could say.

\--------------------

Jake let the feel of the sheets and the scent of Carlos hold back the memories of what he’d just seen if only for a moment because where his wolf had been willing to accept what had happened, his human mind was less sure. It was the first time he could remember being purely a wolf, there had been nothing of Jake in that creature that had ventured across the shadowy lands yet he had been present, he’d saw what the wolf did, felt what the wolf did and he knew it had been the same for Carlos...the bond told him that much.

It had felt like a perfect blend of himself and the wolf and he realized now that what he’d told Edward before wasn’t completely true because there had always been a part of his human and wolf mind that had been kept separated from each other. Something in that place had eroded the barrier completely and even now he could feel the wolf watching the group through his eyes, no longer forced to stay behind the unseen walls that had kept Jake sane and the feeling was almost addictive, the knowledge that he could tear them all apart in a second but wouldn’t, not because he had to but because he chose to. This was his family, his pack and he would no sooner let harm come to them than he would allow someone to lay hands on Carlos.

Carlos shifted then, the heat of his breath making Jake’s skin tingle even as the bond pulsed warmly between them and Jake could feel the same fear in his mate’s mind. They’d come so close to controlling themselves with the bond and for it to all be ripped away because of something they’d never asked for....it was enough to make Jake bury his face in Carlos’ curls as the wolf’s restlessness hummed beneath his skin.

“Jake?”

Martina’s voice broke into Jake’s thoughts and he twisted enough to catch sight of her, her skin seemed to glow in the dim light and the look of shock on her face made the wolf whine uncertainly....made Jake whine because there were no borders anymore, he was the wolf and the wolf was him completely.

The scent of shock hung in the air but there was no fear...there had never been any fear because his mother knew that Jake would never hurt her.

Martina licked her lips then took a step closer, before perching on the edge of the bed. Slowly she reached out, her fingers ghosting over Carlos’ curls until they reached Jake’s cheeks where they rested like butterfly kisses and Jake leaned into the touch even as Carlos grumbled beneath him.

“Baby, your eyes,” she whispered and Jake blinked in confusion because there was nothing wrong with his eyes.

\--------------

Edward rounded the bed pausing where the others were huddled behind Martina staring at Jake. The teen’s blue eyes seemed unchanged for a moment and Edward was about to ask what Martina had seen when Jake blinked and the solid black that had been there before coated the teen’s eyes, there and gone when Jake blinked again and Edward wasn’t a betting man but he would guess that Carlos’ would be the same.

“If you go into the shadow lands, you’ll be marked for life,” Simon whispered from the other side of the room and Jake turned so that he could face him, forcing Carlos to shift as well and as the teen’s head rose Edward caught sight of the obsidian eyes that he’d expected.

“Did it do this to us?” Jake asked, his voice still hoarse in a way that sounded like he’d spent the morning shouting....or howling.

Simon didn’t even ask Jake to clarify and Edward decided then and there that he needed to have a talk with his friend about these shadow lands afterwards.

“The shadow lands are meant for the spirit of wolves, to allow you access, the passage would have merged the wolf and human completely,” Simon explained, his eyes flickering to meet Edward’s “But only those bound for the shadow lands after their death are allowed to venture there....”

“We will not betray the pack,” Carlos snarled, immediately on the defensive.

Simon shook his head. “Traitors aren’t the only ones in the shadow lands. There are also guardians....”

“You seem to know a helluva lot about this place,” Michael frowned, his arms crossing in front of him as Simon smiled.

“That’s because I’ve been there,” he whispered.

Edward was on his feet in an instant as the others started talking all at once and Simon’s eyes stayed on his. “What do you mean you’ve been there?”

Simon exhaled glancing down at the teens, “There was a man there, yes?” Jake nodded in response and Simon smiled sadly. “He’s getting tired, I see him when I sleep and he tells me that he wants to move on....”

“And you’re supposed to take his place?” Edward demanded, ignoring the cold clutching at his chest at the thought of losing Simon too.

“I’ve lived my life, old friend and I will be here long enough to see these two become what you know they can be but after that.....” he paused, eyes falling closed. “It is time for me to move on, Edward. You forget that I was a man long before you were born, my time is done and they are calling my name.” Before anyone could interrupt he hurried on. “Now these boys were called there for a different reason and if we want to clean up Joshua’s mess I think we should hear what they found out.”

The room was silent as Edward stared at Simon for a long moment. “Do not think that this is over,” he warned the other man because he wasn’t going to just accept that Simon was ready to die. The Simon he knew loved life too much to just give it up, there had to be something else going on that he wasn’t seeing but Simon was right, they did need to hear what the boys had found out and they did need to deal with what Joshua had done.

\----------------

Carlos could feel the tension between the two men building and his muscles coiled as his fight or flight response kicked in but Jake’s fingers tangling in his curls made him subside. Finally Edward glanced away from Joshua though neither alpha seemed settled, yet it was enough to make Carlos relax into Jake’s embrace.

“When you say that the passage merged human and wolf....” Mark started, glancing at Jake from the corner of his eye and Jake tensed.

“There is nothing but the in between now,” Carlos replied for Simon, meeting Mark’s eyes but there was no fear or disgust there simply curiosity and Carlos felt Jake’s tension flow from him at his father’s acceptance.

“In that place....” the room fell silent as Jose spoke, something that usually happened, and Carlos turned to face his father, “...what did you see?”

Jake shifted but Carlos clasped the blond’s wrists letting Jake know that he would explain because he could feel the way that even the memory disturbed his mate, their minds were already a dark place...the wolf’s need for the hunt ensured it but Jake’s imagination made it worse and what he’d seen would just fuel the dark imagery that had already lingered there.

“We were attacked....or perhaps warned by other wolves that hid in the dark,” Carlos began, keeping his statement short and to the point, “Then we saw the bodies of the dead, wolves with human heads whose mouths were sewn shut with their own fur by un insecto repugnante, then we met the man....” he paused here as he recalled Simon’s words “...the guardian.”

Jake rested his head against Carlos’ shoulder “The guy showed us to Joshua before that thing went to town on him but all we got out of him was that this Max guy was one of us and that he tried to make more wolves but it didn’t work which really if people could make us doesn’t he think someone would have tried by now?” Jake huffed “Joshua said it didn’t work, that the wolf would rip its way out but he seemed pretty sure that Max was only doing it to keep us alive and that if he’d told anyone Max would have killed him.”

“Am I the only one that thinks that Max wouldn’t have told Joshua even if the experiments did work?” Trevor cut in with a frown.

Carlos cocked his head. “He would tell Joshua what he wanted him to believe.”

“....which was most likely lies,” Maria added.

“So we potentially have made wolves running around somewhere out there,” Edward sighed, swiping a hand across his face. This day was just getting better and better.

“Expect the unexpected and trust no wolf ,” Jake muttered.


	18. Chapter 18 & 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay but real life got in the way. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip and El_Gilliath for the read through and beta. Also for not killing me despite how long it's taken for me to start posting...you guys are the best!

Mitchell hefted Lucy up from the bed and settled her on his hip as he glanced around the room. Michael and Trevor had said that he could go and speak to the rest of his pack but Mitchell didn’t particularly want to see any of them, not when they were alive and his mother wasn’t. A dark part of him wondered if he’d have felt better if everyone else had died and only his mother and Lucy had survived. He was surprised to realize that he didn’t feel the smallest twinge of regret at the thought but he couldn’t blame himself, after all they’d been a pack in name only, with people looking the other way when it suited them or when it saved their own skin....

“Mit, Mit, out!”

Lucy’s voice and the tugging on his clothes pulled him back from his dark thoughts and he glanced at her, pasting on a smile because he never wanted to make Lucy worry and she was scarily perceptive, picking up on Mitchell’s moods in the blink of an eye.

“Oh, Lucy wants to go out on her own does she?” he teased and Lucy’s brows furrowed as she frowned at him.

“No, out! Lucy and Mit Mit go out!” she corrected, nodding as if to assure herself that her order had been clear enough for even Mitchell to understand and Mitchell couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face at her antics.

“So now I’m your servant, huh?” he huffed, lifting her up so that he could nuzzle her sensitive stomach.

Lucy shrieked with laughter and Mitchell winced when she grabbed his hair, waiting until she let go before returning her to his hip. He was fairly certain that neither Trevor nor Michael would be too pissed if he didn’t wander far and they _had_ been cooped up in the room for a while.

\--------------------

Tony was pretty sure that in a past life he’d been an axe wielding, mass murdering, puppy kicking, maniac! It was the only thing that could explain his bad luck! He’d gone back to Edward’s office to collect his backpack that the alpha had said he could leave in one of the outer rooms while he visited his abuela. Tony had accepted the offer in a heartbeat because it was easier to return for the thing instead of dragging it all the way to his abuela’s and back, not that he couldn’t manage the journey with the added weight, because wolf strength did come in handy at times, but it was the thought that counted. The fact that leaving the thing behind made his escape from his abuela even easier was just an added bonus.

Not only had he had to suffer through listening to his abuela wax poetic about Edward’s love for the pack but he’d seen the gleam in her eye when she started in on the bonding ceremonies and he’d hightailed it out of there as soon as he could only to run into freaking Bradley on his way back. Needless to say that didn’t go down well either and Tony had been two seconds from shifting when the guard from before caught sight of them and cut in by reminding Tony about his stuff, his very important stuff and only an idiot wouldn’t have seen through the ruse....it was a good thing Bradley didn’t have enough brain cells to rub together to start a fire!

Shifting the backpack Tony exhaled, hurrying around the corner, and because the universe truly hated him, right into someone.

The impact sent him stumbling, his backpack slipping from his grasp and Tony’s first instinct was to save his laptop but a shriek had Tony focusing on the little bundle flying towards him because anything that could make that noise could also be hurt and Tony could always buy a new laptop, he couldn’t say the same about whatever was in the bundle. With little thought for his backpack Tony reached out and grabbed the bundle before gravity could, staggering backwards and landing on his ass, so much for wolf reflexes, _hard_ when he forgot to compensate for the added weight.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

Tony started as two things made themselves clear; first and foremost he was holding one of the cutest toddlers he’d ever laid eyes on in his arms and he’d also managed to run into one of the hottest guys he’d ever seen on the compound....seriously, fuck his life with a rusty spoon!

Glaring at the guy on principle Tony rose to his feet, still holding the little girl and the similar scents coming from both wolves told him that the two were related and even if it hadn’t, the fact that they both had the same big eyes and pouty lips not to mention the wild, wild hair, that had Tony thinking about things that really were not appropriate to think while holding a child, would have.

“Don’t you look where you’re going?” The stranger spat and Tony’s libido died in the face of his temper going off like a well-timed bomb.

“And I take it you’re blind, then?” he snarled back, taking the taller man by surprise.

“I’m not the one who ran into you!” the guy volleyed back and Tony took a moment to assure himself that his backpack was none the worse for wear before he glared at the strange wolf a scalding response lurking on his tongue only to be diffused by a small hand patting his face.

Cocking his head he met the little girl’s big green eyes as she stared at him. “Pwetty,” she whispered and Tony could feel himself flush but the child simply frowned “Pwetty mad at Mit Mit.”

“Mit Mit?” Tony repeated in confusion.

“She’s talking about me,” the guy cut in taking a step closer and Tony wrinkled his nose before turning back to the child.

“I’m not mad at him, he’s just a burro but you’re pretty enough to make up for it.”

“Lucy pretty...” she whispered, more to herself than anyone else. “But Mit Mit bu-bur...”

Tony’s eyes widened when he realized that she was trying to repeat the word “Uhm Mit Mit is bad, yeah very bad and I should probably give you back to Mit Mit, like right now...” he babbled passing her over and grabbing his backpack from the man’s feet.

The guy must have caught it because the backpack smelled different, in a way that made Tony’s wolf want to roll over and beg. Tony could only guess what his scent was saying but from the way the man’s dark eyes narrowed as his nostrils flared, he figured it wasn’t something he’d be willing to discuss over tea. Tony took one step back as they stared at each other and then another before breaking into a run even while his wolf whined for him to go back to be near that scent that made their heart beat a staccato but Tony didn’t have time for pretty little girls and wolves that smelled like they could be his, he already had a family and nothing was going to make him leave them behind. Not like his Papa had done!

\---------------

Mitchell gaped as the teen ran off like his heels were on fire, the kid hadn’t even given him a chance to find out what the heck had been important enough to actually distract him from walking.

“Pwetty gone,” Lucy sighed, recapturing Mitchell’s attention and he glanced at her only to find that she was staring in the direction that the teen had vanished her hands pressed to her nose in a gesture Mitchell hadn’t seen in a while. Lucy used to rub her hands on his skin when he told her he was leaving so that she could smell him afterwards and the curled fist pressed to her nose became a sign for when she’d scented something interesting. Probably feeling his scrutiny Lucy glanced up at him, holding out her hand “Pwetty smell nice. Smell Pwetty, Mit Mit,” she demanded pressing her palm to his nose.

Mitchell inhaled deeply and his wolf stilled at the scent that was faint beneath Lucy’s more familiar scent, for some reason the boy had smelled like....home.

Lucy patted his face with her free hand, tugging on his hair until Mitchell turned his attention to her, “Get Mit Mit Pwetty?” she asked and Mitchell shook his head.

“He’s not my pwe....” he started, breaking off as he realized that he was copying Lucy’s name for the guy, “He’s not my anything Lucy.”

Lucy frowned at him, her face turning red as she glanced back to where the other teen had gone “Mit Mit Pwetty! Mit Mit Pwetty!” she yelled and Mitchell heaved a sigh as he started making his way back to their rooms, ignoring Lucy’s whines as the other teen’s smell became fainter with every step.

\----------------------

Edward stepped from the room leaving the teens with their parents as he waited on Simon. The other man lingered in the doorway for a moment and something flickered over his face as he stared back at the boys but it was there and gone in the blink of an eye, too quickly for Edward to be sure that it had been there in the first place.

Finally Simon pulled the door shut and walked towards Edward, his expression curiously blank.

“So exactly when were you planning to tell me about _that_?” Edward asked after they’d taken a few steps. He kept his eyes fixed straight ahead despite the urge to look at Simon because he wasn’t sure if he wanted to watch while Simon lied to him.

“You had other things to think of....” Simon sighed and something cold shattered in Edward’s stomach at that because he knew it was true, no matter how much he didn’t want it to be. The pack would always come before family and friends. It was the burden that accepting the mantle of alpha had placed on his shoulders. But that didn’t mean that he would have just pushed Simon’s words aside!

“I would have made time,” he growled, the wolf’s anger at their failings bleeding through into his voice and Simon exhaled slowly. Where Edward could smell the rage rolling off his own skin, Simon smelled calm, like the decision had already been made and there was no reason to worry any longer.

“This is not an argument I’m going to have with you, old friend,” Simon murmured and Edward couldn’t stop himself as he glanced over at the man, truly taking in Simon for what felt like the first time in years. His eyes flickered over the permanent places where the wolf had won its battle over Simon’s humanity, the too sharp teeth, the curve of Simon’s claws....they’d all stopped the man from venturing out in public, kept him tied to the compound or his pack lands and Edward couldn’t imagine how it felt to not be able to hide what he was.

Simon spoke again and Edward shook himself from his thoughts so that he could listen.

“We’ve fought many foes together but time is one enemy none of us can defeat,” Simon told him. “Had I been born in the old days I would have lost my life to battle or disease long ago and I’m grateful for the time I’ve had but it is time for me to move on.....” he paused and flashed Edward a boyish grin. “But I’m not leaving now so I still have enough time to corrupt those two cubs.”

Edward let the joy in Simon’s voice wash over him, like a balm for the wounds that had opened at the very thought of losing one of the people that he considered family and yet....if Simon had accepted his fate, what could he do to change the man’s mind without undermining Simon’s decision?

Swallowing past the lump in his throat Edward straightened his back as images of him and Simon flashed before his eyes; Simon becoming an alpha, Edward winning the fight to take his father’s place as head of the pack, Simon standing at the front of the crowd that watched Edward’s bonding ceremony, Simon feeding his son’s when Edward couldn’t stand to look at them after his wife’s death. Each memory made Edward’s head ache but he knew that this was one journey Simon would have to complete alone.

Blinking past the stinging in his eyes Edward, nodded to himself then turned to Simon, “I won’t try to change your mind because I know you’re a stubborn old ass.....”

Simon snorted at that but Edward hurried on, he needed to say this.

“I know I can’t make you change your mind but I want you to know that you will be missed,” he whispered.

Simon lips curled up, the smile that took up residence on his face was a sad thing that told Edward that Simon’s decision hadn’t been an easy one and he was glad that he hadn’t pushed because he would rather remember Simon as his greatest friend than have the man’s final thoughts of him be clouded in bitterness.

“Well I’m not going anywhere right now,” Simon shrugged, “So what’s our next move?”

Edward frowned for a moment, flickering through his mental list of issues to resolve, “We still have to pass over the volunteers for Cameron’s pack.”

Simon nodded “Well then as they say there’s no rest for the wicked so let’s go get that boy settled in.”

Edward inclined his head in agreement turning and heading towards the house that Cameron and Rose had been staying in.

\----------------------

Tara Sandcroft leaned against the wall of the building that housed the cells where those who had committed some offense were kept for the duration of their punishment. Every few seconds she reached back and flicked her dark brown hair over her shoulder, she still wasn’t used to the feeling of it against her skin after having kept it so short while she was on active duty. The Navy wasn’t a place for pretty girls that couldn’t pull their weight and she knew that when people looked at her that was all they saw. It made it even more satisfying when she had to break them down for thinking that she was someone that they could push around. She’d grown up in New Orleans, the middle child in a family of four boys and they’d made sure that she knew how to handle herself. More times than not roughhousing with her siblings ended in bloodshed or someone slinking off with their tail between their legs, both metaphorically and physically. The Navy had just built on that and anyone who looked at her and simply saw an African American woman who was too small to really defend herself would have been in for a surprise even without her wolf’s bloodthirstiness driving her every action. There was a reason why the men and women she served with had been slightly terrified of her and that was only partially due to her obsession with knives.....or anything with a blade for that matter.

Then Rachel had come along and for a while Tara hadn’t known how to react to this new female wolf in her space but Rachel had slotted into her everyday routine easily, matching Tara’s determination and pushing her boundaries in a way that no one had managed to before and Tara wouldn’t give up the other woman’s friendship for the world.

Rachel was the reason why Tara was standing in the boiling sun waiting for one of the delinquents that had been a part of Joshua’s pack. The other woman had spun a heart wrenching tale after she dug into the kid’s background. He’d lost his whole family...his _pack_ and then been accepted into Joshua’s where his loyalty was constantly tested and Tara knew that a wolf that had suffered that kind of loss would cling to any form of family they could get despite the consequences and as she listened to Rachel’s spiel the small shred of maternal instinct she possessed had twinged uncomfortably at the thought of leaving the kid alone again.

If nothing else, she could provide him with a roof over his head and the sort of tough love that would ensure that he’d think twice before following some idiot blindly like he’d done here. The type of loyalty that Shawn had shown to Joshua was one of the things that money couldn’t buy. It was also the foundation on which a good pack was built and maybe Tara was going to keep the kid with her but that didn’t mean she was going to baby him. Her pack was run efficiently, everyone could defend themself and everyone kept each other in place. She was no better than any member there and they’d often called her to task when she became too rough. Hopefully Shawn could cope in that type of environment because if he agreed to her offer it was going to be sink or swim and if she tossed him a few floaties now and again it was no one’s business but her own.

The door to the building opened and Tara held still as she watched the boy shuffle out into the light, shoulders hunched about his ears to make himself smaller and Tara wondered if he even realized that his body was all but screaming his fear and uncertainty to anyone who took long enough to really look?

The kid’s black hair was wild like he’d been running his fingers through it and Tara could just make out the glint of steel grey eyes when the teen turned and met her eyes, freezing like a rabbit that had just scented a fox and Tara straightened, there was no need to spook the kid so early.

“Shawn Newton, right?” she asked, pushing herself away from the wall when the kid nodded. “The name’s Tara and I hear you’re in need of a pack.”

“I....I’m not....” Shawn started and Tara held up a hand, cutting him off.

“Kid, word of advice, don’t even think of lying to me,” she growled and Shawn nodded again as she circled him. Christ the boy was little more than a freaking cub and Tara had heard the stories about Joshua’s pack....had seen what was left of it. There was no doubt in her mind that the boy’s wolf was probably all tied in circles with the need to belong and the fear of being cast out. “Here’s the thing, I don’t do strays, I don’t do rogues and I really don’t do still wet behind the ears cubs but somebody put in a good word for ya and pointed out that I either need to start a litter, which isn’t going to happen, or I need to mentor someone and guess what?” she paused as she completed her circuit and stared at the kid who was gaping at her in shock, “Tag you’re it.”

“You’re an alpha?” Shawn frowned finally and Tara inclined her head in agreement keeping quiet while the teen’s frown deepened. “Alphas don’t just go searching for pack members....do they?”

“Some of us do, some of us don’t but someone pleaded your case for you and I have to admit that I think they were right,” Tara responded. “Look, I know what you’ve been through, I know about your family and I know that your wolf just needed somewhere to belong and to be honest I’m getting too old for the lone wolf thing. Now I can’t promise you I’ll be the best pack Mom you’ll find because I’ll probably forget that you aren’t a cherry and make you train so hard that you’ll think I’m trying to torture you but I can tell you this kid, if you do want to be part of my pack, I’ll make damn sure that you aren’t left alone again because we never leave a man behind.”

Tara could see the moment that Shawn’s wolf gave in and her wolf all but purred at the thought of having a cub of their own, someone to mold and care for....the thought made her pause for a moment because she wondered if Rachel had known, had seen the need for a family of her own that Tara had been hiding from herself? Shaking away the thought she focused on the teen. “So what’s it gonna be?”

Shawn cocked his head. “I think....” he paused and nodded. “Yeah, I think I want to be a part of your pack.”

“You’re not going to regret it kid,” Tara grinned before wrinkling her nose. “Though first order of business is getting you into a shower...hey what’s with the blushing? I’m your fake mom now kid, expect to be asked embarrassing questions! Do I need to give you the birds and bees talk too?”

Shawn’s squawk of dismay made Tara grin as she headed to the side of the compound that her pack had claimed for themselves. She was going to have to thank Rachel....but not yet. The woman had a big enough head as it was.

\-----------------

Bradley watched as Shawn followed the strange alpha without a backwards glance. He should have known that the fucking coward would take the first chance out that he could get! He hadn’t seen Mitchell when they were released and no one had told them anything until the guard had finally explained that Joshua was dead before leading them to where the ceremony was taking place. Then Edward had stood up there and talked about Joshua like he had been a mistake, even going so far as to hold his grandson’s bonding ceremony in front of the still burning pyre and no one had seen anything wrong in that, in the way they were disrespecting one of the best alphas Bradley had ever known.

He’d turned to leave when he caught sight of Mitchell cuddled in between Trevor and Michael with his bratty sister in his arms and Bradley had wondered if anyone had told Mitchell that his mother was dead yet? Then again even if they hadn’t the bastard would have to live with not knowing what had happened to her, the way she’d barged into Joshua’s office demanding to see her son, raising her voice at their alpha like she thought she was better than Joshua was....Bradley’s lips curled into a smile as he remembered the way the silver knife sliced easily into her gut, the gurgle as blood bubbled on her lips even as the scent of her flesh burning made Joshua turn away because dealing with her had been Bradley’s job, his initiation, so to speak.

Joshua had never trusted Mitchell, he’d known that the teen was only with him because of his family and Shawn was pretty much the same, just bottom feeders as far as Joshua had been concerned. Not like Bradley...no Joshua had seen the potential that Bradley had when he was cast out of his pack because of Jake and Joshua had taken him in, set him right and now they thought that Bradley would just turn his back on all that?

His lips pulled up into a snarl as he remembered the way that Simon had offered him the choice of staying with the pack or leaving. It had taken all of his self-control to not spit in the man’s face but there was a wildness that lingered in the alpha’s eyes that said, unlike Edward, he wouldn’t hesitate before gutting Bradley like a fish if he stepped one foot out of line so Bradley had wisely kept his opinion to himself and declined the offer. Simon had stared at him for a long moment and Bradley had thought that he’d done something to anger the man but the alpha hadn’t said another word as he turned and left Bradley in the small room where they had kept the spare clothes that they’d provided for them after they were released from the cells.

Pushing the memories aside he turned and made his way towards the gates that were used for entry and exit. He might not have a pack anymore nor an alpha but he could still make sure that Joshua’s plan got carried out and Joshua had told him that if anything ever happened there was one man that Bradley could go to. Max.

\-------------------------

Rose tangled her fingers with Cameron’s as they wait on Edward to return. The two older alphas had lead them to the Council room before leaving to get the volunteers who would be testing whether or not Cameron was the right alpha for them and though her mate hadn’t said a word Rose could feel the tension coiling beneath Cameron’s skin the longer they sat waiting.

“You know that they aren’t doing this because of you...” she whispered finally, not able to take the heavy silence any longer. Cameron glanced at her from the corner of his eye before sighing and shifting in his seat. In that moment she didn’t see the Cameron she’d grown to know while Edward trained the young man into the alpha he thought he could be, this was the Cameron that had existed before Marcus had pushed him too far, the one that retreated into himself because he’d been told too many times that he wasn’t good enough and the desolation on her mate’s face made Rose’s heart ache for him.

“Cam, if we were in their place, we’d be doing the same thing. You even said it yourself.” she continued, raising her free hand to brush against Cameron’s cheek, watching as he leaned into the touch like a cat demanding attention.

“I know but....what if I fuck up? I mean they’ve got a good life with Jose and Maria...”

“Do you really think that they’d come back to live with us if they didn’t want to?” Rose interrupted, sighing when Cameron ducked his head. “Cam, you need to stop being so hard on yourself. They need this trial period because they don’t know you anymore. They don’t know the alpha that you’ve grown into.”

Cameron snorted, his disbelief clear on his face as he glared down at his hands. “Yeah all they know is the kid that went mad and killed their old alpha.”

Rose narrowed her eyes and reached out, combing her fingers through Cameron’s hair before tangling a few strands and yanking on them hard enough to make the young wolf yelp and try to jerk back but Rose kept her grip. “You listen to me, Cameron Joseph Smith, you are a good person and one helluva alpha and I didn’t mate with this spineless coward that you’re pretending to be, so snap the fuck out of it!” she growled, hauling her fingers free and ignoring Cameron’s pained hiss as he leaned out of her reach, rubbing at his head.

He opened his mouth to retort but the sound of the door swinging open made him pause and turn to face the group of people that followed Edward into the room.

Rose glanced from the members of her old pack to Cameron as he straightened in his seat. Cameron’s worries were valid ones but a pack was only as strong as the alpha that lead it and she knew that Cameron had the strength to make their pack into something great. Now it was up to him to believe it.

\----------------

Tony didn’t even realize that he was running in the wrong direction until the scent of his abuela became stronger on the wind as he approached her caravan but there was no way that he was turning back now, not when that strange wolf was back there! He’d rather have to deal with Bradley’s ugly mug than that guy!

He all but tumbled into the caravan as soon as he got the door open, his instinctive balance deserting in the face of the sheer panic that the wolf’s scent had made him feel and he laid there on the carpeted floor staring at the ceiling as dark spots danced before his vision. He knew the signs of a panic attack, hell he’d had enough when his Papa had left but he’d hid them all from his Aunt Maria until they went away and he couldn’t believe that one stupid wolf was making his heart pound and his palms sweat like this, forcing him back into that lost child he’d been as he watched his Papa’s car pull away from in front of his Aunt’s house.

The thoughts chased each other around his head, blocking out everything else and Tony didn’t realize that his abuela had entered the room until strong hands were moving him and before he knew it he was on the sofa his head resting in her lap as he babbled, his words coming in a rush of broken Spanish. She kept quiet through it all and Tony let her scent calm his mind until he was able to organize what he was feeling.

“You cannot blame yourself for what your Papa did, bebe.” she whispered, her voice calm even as her fingers tangled in his curls and in that moment Tony understood why everyone in their pack deferred to her when they had problems. Catalina Garcia y Lopez was the unshakable rock that the pack’s foundation had been built around and she had the ability to pinpoint the true issue within any problem in a second. “I raised the cabron but do you think I blame myself for him being an idiota?”

Tony shook his head and his abuela snorted. “Then why are you running from your mate like a cobarde?”

“I don’t want a mate, abuela. I don’t need one and I sure as hell don’t want that guy!” Tony protested, yelping when Catalina slapped him upside the head.

“Callate la boca! And don’t think I won’t wash your mouth out, using that sort of language in front of me!” she snapped and Tony all but shrunk in on himself when she settled her cold grey gaze on him. “Your wolf wants that boy and you can lie until you are azul in the face and we will still know that you want that boy. Now what is the true reason for all this, hijo?”

“I don’t even know the guy!” Tony protested, “So he’s got a cute sister he could be from any of the packs and what do I do when he expects me to just go with him? I already have mi familia, I’m not going to just run off......” he trailed off, unable to say the words but his abuela was not known for her subtlety and she said what he couldn’t.

“Like your Papa?” she guessed and Tony glanced away, blinking furiously to fight off the stinging in his eyes because he’d be damned if he cried over his Papa anymore, the man had made his choice and Tony…well Tony’s choice was to never be anything like the wolf that had sired him.

Catalina bowed her head and brushed a kiss across his forehead “When your abuelo passed, my heart ached. We had so many years but it seemed like nothing....just gone in the blink of an eye and I wished to lash out at the world but I had you and Carlos, what kind of ejemplo would I be if I did that? So I poured my heart into the two of you and your Papa should have done the same, comprende?”

Tony nodded slowly and she smiled, though the expression was dimmed by the knowledge that there were some things that words alone couldn’t fix.

“You do not have to go to him now but if you run from this, bebe you are doing what your Papa did. Think of that.”

\-----------------------

Cameron rose from his seat and nodded to each member of his old pack as they passed him. If it wasn’t for the familiar scent that tied them all together he wouldn’t have recognized the people standing before him. Gone was the slouched posture and the non-existent eye contact that he’d been used to growing up, instead the seven wolves before him met his eyes readily assessing him without fear of censorship and Cameron’s wolf paced beneath his skin, confused by the conflicting urge to rub himself all over these people or bare his teeth at them for thinking he could be anything like Marcus....not after what the man had tried to take from him!

The silence stretched uncomfortably until Rose cleared her throat, drawing everyone’s attention and Cameron thanked the lucky star that had given him this strong, beautiful woman as a mate as he watched Rose face the others without a hint off trepidation.

“I must thank you all for giving Cameron the chance to prove himself to you, I understand that it is hard to give up a surety for something else but....” she paused and glanced at Cameron, a small smile playing at her lips. “I promise that while we don’t have the experiencing that Jose and Maria do, that we’ll try to live up to what true alphas are supposed to be.”

One of the wolves scoffed and Cameron tensed as he shifted to face the man, blinking when he recognized Liam, one of the older wolves from the pack and one of the men that Cameron had looked up to.

Liam shook his head, grinning when he glanced at Cameron “Here I thought being an alpha would help you find your voice,” he teased and just like that Cameron could feel the tension bleed from his muscles.

“If I remember correctly you always told me to shut up,” Cameron pointed out, ignoring the two young women laughing behind Liam’s back as the man’s wife, Cynthia, rubbed at her temples. The three other wolves didn’t react but Cameron could smell the scent of their amusement and he let his gaze linger on them for a moment. While he hadn’t been formally introduced to the five strange wolves he had seen them around and the fact that Liam and Cynthia seemed at ease with them went a long way to diffusing more of the tension that had been weighing on him.

“When you were howling, yes,” Liam retorted, “Couldn’t get you to stop as soon as you figured what your lungs were for. I swear it drove Marcus to drink, might have been why I encouraged ya,” he winked. “But talk with actual words, no siree! Damn well thought your Ma had forgotten to tell ya you weren’t actually a wolf all the time....”

“Liam, that’s your new alpha you’re backsassing,” Cynthia cut in, shooting her husband a dirty look but Cameron just shook his head.

“It’s fine Miss Cyn...” he started, pausing when the woman’s hands flew to her mouth, then before he could say another word she’d circuited the table and pulled Cameron to her, her hands darting over his face and shoulders even as tears flooded her eyes.

“Miss Cyn” Cameron whispered, holding himself absolutely still as the scent of anger and sorrow bled from the woman.

“You’re still calling me that....” Cynthia whispered and Cameron sucked in a harsh breath as the tears rolled down her cheeks. “We just left you here and went off ‘bout our business building a new pack when it shouldn’t have come to that. We all knew what a bastard Marcus was and none of us did anything and now you....you’re an alpha, Cameron and you’re still calling me that and I can’t see nothing but that little cub that you used to be....” she broke off, her word dissolving into sobs and Cameron wrapped his arms cautiously around her.

“She’s right,” Liam exhaled as Edward slipped from the room. “We shouldn’t have waited for Marcus to get that far and we sure as hell shouldn’t have left you behind. Now before you say anything that I can see building in that darn stubborn mind of yours listen to me. There ain’t a wolf in that pack that knew you before that wouldn’t come with you...but they’ve got families of their own to think of and this whole trial baloney is as much for them to get themselves sorted as it is for you to see whether you actually want us back.”

Cameron stared at the man for a long moment and Rose shifted, pressing herself closer to him and wrapping her fingers around the wrist of the hand not still around Cynthia’s shaking form.

“Everything I knew about what a pack was supposed to be, I learned from you. And there was one thing that you made sure I understood and it was that even if we have to leave someone behind.....”

“We’ll damn sure come back for ‘em or raise hell trying.” Liam finished with a nod, obviously getting the message that Cameron was trying to get through to him and Cameron was glad because he didn’t want the memory of anything Marcus had done to stain the gift he was being given here and now.

\--------------------

Mitchell tightened his grip on Lucy absentmindedly as she struggled in his arms, the larger part of his brain was focused on the fading scent of the strange wolf that made his heart beat faster. Lucy shrieked hauling Mitchell from his thoughts as she beat her free hand against his shoulder, little legs kicking with enough strength to crack an ordinary human’s ribs while she sobbed into the palm of the hand that still held the stranger’s scent.

“Pwetty gone, Mit Mit! Want Pwetty....Mit Mit, no!” she wailed, twisting as she reached back for the spot where the boy had just been and Mitchell carefully didn’t examine the way her cries seemed to echo the forlorn howls of his wolf.

“Lucy, stop it, please,” Mitchell whispered and something in his voice seemed to get through to her because her struggles stopped and she stared at him with tear filled eyes for a long moment.

Frowning she reached up and pressed her lips to his cheek, patting his face in a childish imitation of the way their mother had always tried to comfort them, “Mit Mit sad...” she murmured before glancing down at her palm then with a nod she raised her hand and pressed the scent to Mitchell’s nose. Mitchell’s wolf whined and it took him a moment to realize that he was echoing the sound aloud as Lucy petted his hair. “Pwetty come back, Mit Mit,” she promised and Mitchell laughed, a bitter sound that made Lucy whimper as she kissed his cheek again. “Pwetty come back for Mit Mit,” she whispered and Mitchell wasn’t sure if it was a promise or a plea.

\----------------

Bradley followed the instructions that Joshua had given him before his death. First he walked until he was close enough to the highway to hitch a ride. The old woman who had picked him up kept up her inane chatter despite his silence and it left him with time to think as he watched the scenery pass him by. She dropped him at the closest bus depot and he used the money that someone had left in his pockets to buy himself a ticket, riding it to the next depot and changing direction. Joshua had been adamant about not being followed and Bradley wasn’t going to let him down now, not when the rest of the pack had slunk off like the cowards they were!

Three stops into his journey he got off the bus, keeping his head down as he blended into the crowd of humans. He sat in the depot for ten minutes but there were no familiar scents or faces anywhere around him and he finally got up, making his way toward the phone booth that he’d caught sight off as the bus pulled into its terminal.

Glancing around one last time he stepped inside and shut the door firmly behind him, dialing the number that he’d committed to memory as he tried to calm the racing of his heart. Joshua was gone so he had to be the alpha now. After all he was sure that, that was what Joshua had been grooming him for.

The phone rang twice and Bradley twisted nervously, his wolf didn’t like enclosed spaces but he had to do this. There was a click on the other end and an inhale,

“Yes?”

“Uhm, Hello is this Max?” Bradley whispered then barely resisted the urge to slap himself upside the head....Is this Max? How much more stupid could he sound?

“It may be but I can’t say that I’m in the habit of giving out information to strange people on the phone,” the man’s voice was cold and Bradley nodded, swallowing to remove the lump in his throat.

“My name is Bradley, I was....I knew Joshua.” he replied and the line was silent for a moment.

“Your use of the word ‘knew’ implies that you no longer know him,” Max said and Bradley was sure this was Max just from the way the man spoke. Joshua had often waxed poetic about how in command Max was and there was little doubt in Bradley’s mind that the other man was an alpha.

“He’s dead, sir,” Bradley whispered, tightening his grip on the phone.

“How....unfortunate, I enjoyed his company,” Max sighed. “If that is all....”

“No!” Bradley yelped, “No, I....I want to help you do what Joshua used to.”

Max hummed “And you say you knew Joshua, yes?”

“I was part of his pack, sir,” Bradley responded.

Max was silent for a moment and Bradley held his breath “Well that changes everything doesn’t it Mr. Bradley?” the man purred and for some reason the sound of the glee in the man’s voice made Bradley shiver but he pushed the feeling aside, focusing on Max’s words instead. “If you truly want to help meet me at this address.”

Bradley nodded even though the man couldn’t see him as he listened to Max’s directions, he was going to show all of them and he was going to use Max to do it!

\--------------

Max hung up the phone and handed it to Wade, watching to make sure that the man didn’t crush this one as he’d done with the others, it was so hard to teach a human to understand wolf strength but thankfully this experiment was going better than the others.

“It seems that we’re going to have more cells to use after all,” he murmured, voice low because Wade had a habit of whining when he spoke too loudly and Max really didn’t want blood on his suit...it was Armani after all.

“Boss?” Wade questioned and Max sighed, spinning in his seat to face the creature, he still wasn’t sure if he could call Wade a man or a wolf, after all he had been one but now he was the other...it was a conundrum to say the least.

“Do you remember our old friend Joshua?” Max inquired and Wade shook his head. “Ah, yes, it wasn’t you at that time was it?” he mused. “Well Joshua managed to get himself into a bind that would have reflected bad on me, so I had him eliminated which was annoying as he was my source of the cells but now I have another little wolf knocking at my door.”

“And that’s....that’s....that’s....” Max sighed as he watched blood begin to froth on Wade’s lips. The creature swayed, eyes rolling back into its head as it hit the ground, body twitching even as its flesh tore itself apart.

Standing Max hit the intercom. “Sarah, please shoot Dr. Hammond and have the next Wade model sent up with a mop and bucket.”

“Yes, sir,” the woman responded and a second later the report of a gunshot echoed over the line. “He’s on his way now, sir.”

Max nodded and shut off the system....good help was so hard to find, or make for that matter.

\---------------

Trevor and Michael slipped from the room, leaving the teens with their parents as Jake and Carlos curled around each other, neither of them paying any attention to the other people huddled around them in the small space. The two made their way back towards Mitchell’s room in complete silence as they each mulled over the information that Simon had given them, it had been sparse at best and the flickering colors in the boys’ eyes were disconcerting to watch without understanding what it truly meant. But Simon didn’t seem too worried about the changes that the teens had undergone and the alpha’s surety went a long way to reassure the others.

Michael pushed the door open and froze at the sight before him. Mitchell was lying on the floor wrapped tightly around a crooning Lucy who still bore tear tracks on her little face as she petted her brother’s hair.

Ducking beneath Michael’s arm Trevor rushed towards the teen, his wolf a thrum of tension beneath his skin at the thought of something hurting his cubs but there was no sign of physical damage on Mitchell, nothing but the scent of sadness hanging heavy in the air.

“Mitchell?” Trevor whispered, smiling softly at Lucy when the little girl glanced his way, her lower lip trembling as she reached for him. The moment she was in his arms she pressed her nose to his neck while Michael sank down beside Mitchell, petting the teen’s wild hair softly as Lucy mumbled against Trevor’s skin, the words. “Pwetty” and “Mit Mit” mixed into her cries and Trevor crooned to her softly, rubbing his hand across her back as he tried to calm her down.

“Mitchell, talk to us buddy,” Michael prodded, holding still when Mitchell uncurled enough to reveal blood-shot eyes. “What happened, kiddo?”

Lucy glanced around at his words, “Pwetty gone, Mit Mit sad.”

Trevor frowned in confusion. “Pwetty?”

Lucy nodded and pressed her palm to his nose, instinctively he inhaled, eyes narrowing at the strange yet familiar scent on the little girl’s skin. “Mitchell, did somebody come in here?” he demanded and Michael shifted back as Mitchell moved, pushing himself up from the floor into a sitting position.

“No,” he responded quietly, keeping his eyes on the floor. “I wanted to take Lucy outside....but we ran into this guy,” Mitchell paused, his words trailing off.

“Did he say something to you?” Michael cut in, his voice little more than a growl at the thought of anyone giving their cub a hard time.

Mitchell shook his head, his shoulders hunching even further. “He just....he smelled right,” he whispered, glancing at Michael and beneath the scent of the teen’s sorrow something that smelled like shame clung to his skin. “He smelled like mine,” he ended.

“Like your mate?” Trevor guessed and Mitchell nodded. “Where is he now?”

Mitchell shrugged. “He ran,”

“Oh,” Trevor whispered, catching Michael’s eyes as the man slung his arm around Mitchell’s shoulders. The fact that the teen didn’t even flinch said a lot. A wolf that thought that its mate had intentionally abandoned it would have two reactions, lashing out at the mate like Jake and Carlos had done the first time they were reunited or lashing out at themself, thinking that they weren’t good enough for the mate and because wolves didn’t understand not being good enough it would blame its human side which played havoc with their emotions. The only way to fix the situation was to find this strange wolf that Mitchell thought was his mate and find out why he’d run from something that most wolves spent their whole lives searching for.

\-----------------------------

Bradley paused in front of the building where Max had said he was going to meet him. It seemed like a warehouse of sorts and the heavy scent of dust clung to the ground surrounding the construct, signaling that it hadn’t been in use for some time. The building was surrounded by a large metal fence and an old rusted padlock hung from the gates, stepping closer Bradley brushed his fingers against it, wrinkling his nose when the paint flaked off into his hands.

It would be so easy to just snap the thing in half but he wasn’t sure whether or not Max owned the property and he didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot with the alpha, after all he needed Max if he was going to get back at Edward...and Jake.

The thought had a cruel smile flitting across his face and Bradley nodded to himself, stepping back before leaping the fence easily. He snorted as he landed in a crouch on the other side, his muscles barely registering the move that would have been impossible for an ordinary human.

Standing, Bradley, brushed the dirt from his palms as he took in the building before. This close to it he could smell something else beneath the dust, an odd scent that was neither human nor wolf and it made Bradley’s wolf twitch uncertainly beneath his skin.

Stepping closer he paused, cocking his head at the sound of shuffling from within the building that was followed by a tiny moan of pain.

Narrowing his eyes Bradley stepped closer, his attention so focused on the construct in front of him that he didn’t notice the shadow behind him until it was too late. He started to turn but something hard slammed against the back of his head and darkness flooded in before Bradley could even cry out.

\----------------------------

Max cocked a brow as he followed Wade and watched while the creature clobbered the young wolf. It would seem the scent neutralizer was a success. He narrowed his eyes as he approached the wolf, taking in the puddle of blood pooling around the young man’s head. Or maybe the wolf was too inexperienced to know how to properly control his senses? After all he had all but delivered himself to a stranger on nothing but hearsay. It wouldn’t do to have a faulty product...perhaps he could use this Wade for more testing.

“I said to incapacitate him, not attempt to take his head off,” Max reminded the creature and Wade ducked his head, shuffling like an embarrassed school child caught stealing cookies.

“Sorry, Boss,” he muttered but Max just wrinkled his nose as he marched past him.

“You’ll be even sorrier if he doesn’t survive the tests, now bring him and try not to do anything else stupid....” he paused, considering his words as he swiped a hand over the door and a panel slid forward. “That is to say, don’t do anything at all.” he added, quickly scanning his retina and standing back as the doors slid apart.

Wade grunted, slinging Bradley over his shoulder and following Max into the building as the doors clanged shut behind them.


	19. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tu loba es hermosa,” Carlos whispered and Maria gasped.
> 
> “What did he say?” Martina asked turning to the woman as Jake’s hands fell back to the bed and he curled himself around Carlos once more.
> 
> “He said your wolf is beautiful,” Maria responded, staring at her son. “Carlos, what do you mean?”
> 
> “He’s right,” Jake whispered, his voice muffled against Carlos’ nape, where he’d buried his face. “She’s all light and fury, like lightening captured in a bottle...she is beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay but RL took over for a while and I forgot to post. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_catnip and El_gilliath for the read through and beta.

Simon leaned back in his chair and watched the flickering light that signaled that the tracker chip was working. He hadn’t told Edward that he’d placed one on Bradley because he hadn’t been sure of what the teen would do....the only thing he had been sure of was the rock with Bradley’s name on it that labeled him a traitor in the Shadow lands. If Bradley had decided to come after either Jake or Carlos he would have put the boy down without a second thought but he knew that if he’d told Edward the other man would have tried to redeem Bradley. It said a lot about Edward that he was willing to give even the wolf who had attacked his own grandson a second chance but sadly it would have been wasted.

The signal flickered and stilled, then between one breath and the next the vibrant red dulled to a pale pink.

The trackers were usually used to track cubs while the packs were together; red meant that cub was alert and active and their parents could monitor where they were by watching the trackers movement on the screen in front of Simon.

When the tracker flashed pink it meant that the cub’s heart had slowed in sleep and black meant that their heartbeat was erratic. The fact that the Bradley’s tracker had gone from active to pink in a few seconds wasn’t a good sign and Simon swiped a hand across his face, rising to his feet.

It would seem he’d have to tell Edward after all.

\---------------------

Tony remained huddled on his abuela’s sofa for what felt like hours, listening to her putter about while he thought of what she’d said.

She was right, as usual. Finding a mate was one of the things that every single wolf dreamed of and the fact that even when he’d been running from the stranger his wolf had been howling in horror and tearing at the walls that kept them in their human form in a way that it had never done before told him that he’d messed up. But Tony’s sheer terror had blocked all that out until now as he poked at the wolf mentally and received nothing but a cold distance that made him shiver.

Catalina paused and glanced down at her grandson. The child was as stubborn as a mule when he believed he was right. It was a trait he’d inherited from both his parents and it often made her want to take him over her knee and swat the stupidity out of him but this was one battle that she couldn’t fight for the boy....but that didn’t mean she couldn’t push it, just a little.

“Come, nieto, up,” she prodded, slapping at his feet until he uncurled and pouted at her but she’d raised two children that had invented the look so she wasn’t moved at all. The fact that Antonio’s scent was threaded with sorrow made her wolf dig its heels in, she would get the boy to his mate if it was the last thing she did! The fact that she’d caught the scent, on Antonio’s backpack, that she was certain belonged to the missing piece of this puzzle was only an added bonus because now she wouldn’t need to con her grandson into finding the boy for her, she could track him herself.

Tony groused but pushed himself to his feet, following his abuela as she made her way to the door and held it open, gesturing for him to go out. He paused and waited as she locked it behind them then made her was across the yard, her eyes narrowed at something he couldn’t see.

His wolf stirred in the back of his head and Tony released the breath it felt like he’d been holding forever at the familiar sensation of sharing his mind with his canine half. There was an odd scent on the air that made his skin prickle but Tony pushed it aside, focusing on his own feet as his abuela weaved between the caravans littering the yard before making her way towards the compound’s main buildings.

His abuela glanced back at him and Tony pasted a fake smile on his face as he hurried after her.

\------------------------

Martina glanced at her watch and frowned, it was getting late and the ceremony would start in a few hours, which meant they only had a few hours left to truly try to understand what was happening in the boys’ heads.

“Jake,” she whispered, stroking her son’s blond hair away from his face, she hadn’t even noticed that it had grown out so much until now but with everything happening she wasn’t surprised that something as mundane as a haircut had escaped her mind.

Jake stirred on the bed, raising his head from where it had been pressed against Carlos’ hair so that he could focus on her, the brilliant blue of his eyes flickering to an alarming obsidian before shifting back, like a TV trying to find the correct setting and failing.

He stared at her for a long moment and Martina held herself carefully still because it didn’t seem like he was looking at her but through her instead. It wasn’t until Maria pulled back that she realized that Carlos was watching her too, his eyes flickering over her skin in a disconcerting fashion as if he was tracing lines she couldn’t see.

Then Jake reached out and Martina shifted closer but the teen didn’t touch her skin. Instead his fingers hung in the air as if they’d grasped something solid and a shiver worked its way up Martina’s spine as phantom fingers brushed her nape, “Jake what....” she started and she could see Mark moving closer out of the corner of her eye.

“Tu loba es hermosa,” Carlos whispered and Maria gasped.

“What did he say?” Martina asked turning to the woman as Jake’s hands fell back to the bed and he curled himself around Carlos once more.

“He said your wolf is beautiful,” Maria responded, staring at her son. “Carlos, what do you mean?”

“He’s right,” Jake whispered, his voice muffled against Carlos’ nape, where he’d buried his face. “She’s all light and fury, like lightening captured in a bottle...she _is_ beautiful.”

“Jake, can you see our wolves?” Mark asked, his sudden closeness made Martina jump but she quickly settled when Carlos moved so that he could see Mark.

“Shadow and blood,” the smaller teen whispered, his fingers reaching out in the same way that Jake’s had and Mark fought against the tremor as nerves crackled along his skin even though Carlos hadn’t actually touched him. “Like mi papa, loyal and fierce,” the teen continued his eyes moving to where Jose was standing and watching the entire thing. “We see you, we see your wolf.”

Mark’s eyes narrowed as an idea occurred to him. “Carlos, can you feel our wolves too?” The teen frowned and Mark explained. “Can you feel what our wolves are feeling?”

“It’s all worry now, you’re scared that we’re going crazy but your wolves they know better, they know more than any of us do,” Jake responded, confirming Mark’s theory. It was like the boys were sharing a mind or were so intertwined that they were responding like a single entity instead of two people.

“And what about your wolves?” he asked and this time Carlos’ eyes focused on him.

“We are the wolf.”

\-----------

When Bradley woke, the first thing he noticed was the throbbing in his head as his headache collided with the wolf’s rage at being attacked. The sensation sent spikes of pain shooting along his temples and made his vision blur as he glanced around the dark room. Something cold was pressed against his wrists and ankles, keeping his limbs flat against the hard surface he was lying on and Bradley tilted his head, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the metal bands encircling his skin.

“I see that you’re awake, young Bradley.”

The familiar voice had Bradley’s eyes snapping up; quickly enough to make his head spin again and he blinked furiously trying to focus on the man shaped blur that lingered on the edge of his vision.

Finally his body co-operated and the blur cleared to reveal a dark haired man dressed in an immaculately pressed suit and Bradley’s wolf whined in confusion as he recognized Max from his meetings with Joshua.

His confusion must have showed on his face because the man....wolf smiled.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re here or even where here is?” Max offered up, not waiting for a response as he watched a hulk of a man lumber into the room. Bradley’s wolf coiled in on itself when the man passed them, there was something _wrong, unnatural, wrong_ about the man and he would have said so if not for the muzzle that covered his face like he was that guy from The Silence of The Lambs or something.

Max waited until the man had left before turning back to Bradley. “You see, Bradley, Joshua and I had different plans, he wished to see an army of wolves rise up against the humans but I know better. You don’t need an army, just one brilliant mind.” the man smiled and Bradley frowned in confusion. “It’s a pity I had to terminate him. He did bring me so close to my goal.”

Bradley’s mind froze at his words and he didn’t even realize that Max had moved until cold fingers brushed against his skin and once again the wrongness that he’d felt before rose within him as bile clawed at his throat...Max’s smell wasn’t right, it was like the man was rotting from the inside. Max had killed Joshua and Bradley had delivered himself to the man on a fucking silver platter like an idiot!

Max stared down at him for a long moment before stepping back and the glint of the gun in his hand made Bradley’s heart stutter in his chest.

“You see the problem with a great plan is that if someone else dabbles in it, after you’re gone, it’s ruined,” Max mused aloud, twisting the gun in his hands. Then with a sickening grin he raised the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

The bullet tore through the man’s head, shattering bone and splattering his brain across the floor as Bradley screamed behind the muzzle, his body jerking as he tried to twist away when Max’s lifeless body slumped against him, blood oozing onto his skin and the scent of silver making his eyes water.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and Bradley’s eyes widened as a figure strode into the room, the shock of the moment and the sight before him made his eyes roll back into his head as darkness slipped across his mind.

Max tssked as Bradley passed out before wrinkling his nose at the body lying against the young wolf....it would seem that death was not a flattering look, even for him.

\---------------

Jake and Carlos were silent after Carlos’ words and no amount of prodding from their parents got them to say anything else. Finally the four adults gave up and decided to consult with Edward. Slowly they trailed from the room aware that the boys were watching their every move.

\-----------------------------

The moment the door clicked shut Jake pushed himself upwards until he was sitting on the bed and Carlos mirrored his actions, fingers brushing against Jake’s wrists and hands as he moved, leaving a dark residue on the tanned skin that lingered for a second before vanishing.

The thing that had followed them from the Shadow lands stirred to life, peering out through the blond’s bright blue orbs as it took in its surroundings. There was much life here, like there had been in the beginning before man began to outgrow wolf, spreading across the lands like a plague that forced the wolves back into the darkness where they had watched the land change, from the leafy beds of their forests.

It had existed from the moment the first wolf had shed its skin and stood upright, blending with the fragile creatures around it. There had been joy and reveling when man could no longer hunt the wolf because the wolf had become like man. Yet as the years passed the call of the land grew weaker and more muffled beneath the things that man built on its surface and the thing had retreated from it all, following the spirit of a dying wolf until it found itself in the Shadow lands and there it had stayed, flitting from guardian to guardian at the moment of their death. But the two that had ventured into the Shadow lands had not been called as guardians and it didn’t understand why their howls rang with the call that it hadn’t heard for millennia.

When the thing had felt the tug pulling the wolves back to the land of the living, it had latched on, stretching itself between the strange wolves until it was sheered in two. It felt no pain as their wolves surged forward and welcomed it into their bodies and even now it could feel itself being absorbed into the blend of man and wolf that their journey into the Shadow land had created.

Something tugged at it and the thing released its grip on its host’s eyes and allowed itself to be pulled under because if the whispers that it had heard in the Shadow land were true then these wolves would need its strength to protect the pack.

The thing had once been the wolf of the first Berserker and as the teens’ psyches wrapped around it, it reveled in the thrum of violence humming in their blood.

Let those who threatened the pack come, for their end was waiting like a wolf clothed in sheep skin.

\---------------------

Nathan supervised the six wolves that Edward had ordered to move the cage that had resided in the cells. As far as he knew the thing had never been used because the wolves that needed to be locked away were usually sent straight to the pseudo-prison beneath the compound.

The wolves made their way slowly across the yard before stopping in the spot that Edward had requested, lowering the metal construct slowly. Members of the various packs milled around the oath site, watching as they worked and Nathan didn’t begrudge them their curiosity. Seeing the set up was the closest some of them were going to get to watching the actual ceremony because those who hadn’t yet learned to control their wolves during the lunar shift would be remanded to the other side of the compound where facilities had been created to prevent them hurting themselves or anyone else.

The cage itself was over ten feet tall and once Nathan would have wondered if it wasn’t overkill but having seen the size of Jake and Carlos while in their lunar form he was suddenly grateful that someone had thought ahead and not just built a cage that could hold a normal wolf. The fact that the Berserker rage would be lingering just beneath the teens’ skin at all times during the ceremony made things even more dangerous.

Pushing the thoughts aside Nathan carefully laid out the tools that Edward had asked for; the box containing the bonding knife, the Aconitum plant, whose scent made him wrinkle his nose, and the bowl of water that had been taken from the spring that ran just behind the compound. Laying them side by side he lifted the urn that held the ashes of the first alpha that had united the packs.

Stepping back he glanced at the set-up and nodded in satisfaction. Their part was done. Now it all came down to Edward and the two Berserkers.


	20. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shift of the clouds left Jake standing directly beneath the moon’s gleam, his blond hair glinting almost white in the light and he shivered, fingers tightening around the bars.
> 
> “So how are you gonna do this then? Because let me tell you I can feel a ‘here’s Johnny’ moment coming on and I really don’t think you’d want to get in here with us when that happens,” Jake mused and Edward could almost imagine that this was his normal Jake, with his little quips and movie reference or at least he could have imagined it if wasn’t for the twin pits of shadows serving for eyes, set in his grandson’s face.
> 
> For a moment Edward considered not telling the boy what he wanted to know but this Jake wasn’t one that he was fully familiar with. Something darker than the wolf lingered beneath both teens’ skin and Edward was sure that if they believed that he was trying to deceive them they would make it even more difficult to conduct the ceremony and Edward required a level of cooperation if this was to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Cougars_catnip and El_gilliath for the read through and beta.

Simon knocked on the door to Edward’s office waiting until he heard the man request for him to come in before he pushed the door open and stepped into the familiar room. Edward had used the very same room that his father had used before him, instead of choosing another empty one on the compound like any other alpha would have done. Simon had always figured that Edward took comfort in the places where his father’s scent still lingered even though the man had been dead for years.

Edward glanced up from the folders he was perusing and his eyes narrowed as they settled on Simon’s face. It would seem that Edward knew him well enough to know when Simon was going to say something he wasn’t going to like even without the added scent factor because though Simon’s human mind was unsettled his wolf wasn’t and its scent was calm and assured.

Holding up a hand to stop the words he could see that Edward was dying to say Simon perched in the lone seat that sat across from the younger Alpha’s table.

“Before you say anything, I want you to hear me out,” Simon started, clasping his hands together. At Edward’s nod he continued. “I put a tracker on Bradley....” Edward’s mouth opened but at the last minute he seemed to recall his promise and settled into a sullen silence that made Simon’s lips twitch. “He wasn’t just going to turn his life around Edward and I had two choices; track him, so that I knew where he was or kill him.”

“I never would’ve given the go ahead....” Edward started.

“That’s exactly my point,” Simon responded, rubbing at his temples as he thought of the best way to explain the situation to his friend. “Bradley’s name is already in the Shadow lands, they’ve already judged him as a traitor of the packs and while that may not mean anything here, to them...to me it means there was no chance of redemption for him.”

Edward started to say something but a knock at the door interrupted him and he sighed. “Come in,” he ordered and the door opened to reveal Nathan. The young wolf glanced between them before focusing on Edward.

“The preparations are finished, sir,” he informed the man and Edward nodded.

“Thank you, Nathan,” he responded and the young wolf inclined his head in acknowledgement before stepping back and shutting the door.

Edward rose from his seat, “We’ll continue this later.”

Simon nodded, “I’ll keep monitoring the tracker but it seems he’s already run into a bit of trouble.”

“Do you want to go after him?” Edward asked and Simon shook his head because Edward still wasn’t getting the point he was trying to make. Going after Bradley now wouldn’t change anything, the young wolf’s fate had been decided the moment he chose to willingly follow Joshua.

“Whatever has happened to young Bradley can wait until after the ceremony. It needs to be done before the changes that the boys are going through have stabilized.”

Edward narrowed his eyes. “After this is done, I want you to tell me everything and stop pussyfooting around the topic of these Shadow Lands because I can’t be the alpha that this pack needs if I don’t know what’s going on beneath my own nose!”

“Agreed,” Simon exhaled, in truth he’d been waiting for the order from Edward because his friend was never one to enjoy being left in the dark. Focusing on the Alpha, Simon smiled. “I’ll tell you everything....afterwards.”

\---------------------

Tony fidgeted as his abuela stopped and knocked on the door of one of the rooms that housed the wolves that didn’t usually stay on the compound. His mind was split between paying attention to his surroundings and the intoxicating scent that was weaving its way across his mind. Not even the sight of the massive cage in the middle of the grounds was enough to make his brain slow down as his wolf whined quietly but it was keeping whatever was bothering it a secret and Tony didn’t know how to deal with that, at all.

The door opened and Tony froze as the scent hit him like a wave slamming against a cliff. He hadn’t realized he’d moved closer until the pain from the grip that his abuela had on his wrist finally penetrated the daze that had settled over his mind, snapping him back to the present as she spoke to the tall man that smelled like Edward but not quite.

“So you see, Antonio is here to make amends,” Catalina was saying and Tony flushed when he caught sight of the wolf that he’d met lurking behind the man, dark eyes fixed on Tony’s face and his hair even wilder than before.

“Why am I making amends? He’s the one that almost bit my freaking head off,” Tony muttered, barely quelling the urge to step back when his abuela glared at him.

“Mitchell?” The man asked and Mitchell shrugged, eyes flickering over Tony’s frame before dropping.

“I didn’t mean it,” the teen muttered and Tony was just about to comment on the way that those particular words didn’t actually make an apology when his abuela tightened her grip on him....sometimes he was certain that the woman was psychic.

“And neither did, Antonio.” Catalina smiled, showing a few too many teeth when she rounded on her grandson. “Isn’t that right?”

Tony grimaced. “Yeah, I’m sorry I ran off,” he responded and his wolf yipped in delight when Mitchell’s lips twitched upwards into something that was probably the love child of a smile and a smirk.

The strange wolf stepped aside and waved them forward. “Why don’t you two come in? I’m sure these two would like some time to get to know each other,” and though the man’s words were sincere Tony could smell the scent of amusement clinging to him as he eyed Mitchell.

Catalina grinned. “Gracias, Michael,” she murmured stepping into the room, dragging Tony with her.

\-----------------

The cage was positioned in the middle of the compound, its bars glinting beneath the moon’s gaze. The land surrounding it was devoid of vegetation of any kind and though the buildings of the compound formed a semi-circle around the space, blocking the cage from sight if one was lingering on the periphery of the grounds it was still visible from where the caravans were parked. The soil held a strange scent, like the woods after the first drops of rain and Jake inhaled slowly as he pressed his hands to the bars.

Carlos was a silent shadow behind him. The other teen hadn’t said a thing since their parents had returned and led them out to the cage. Like Jake, he’d been studiously ignoring the wolves that had gathered to watch them along the way but the wolves were long gone now. The only wolf that remained was the guard that was lingering at the edge of the grounds.

Jake sighed as he turned and leaned against the bars. He hadn’t felt like himself since the bonding ceremony but whatever had happened was a shadowy memory dancing at the edge of his mind...images of long dead wolves and something else that he just couldn’t put his finger on. Added to the fact that most of the pack was going to see him during his lunar shift, it was no surprise that he was unsettled and when Jake was unsettled he talked. It was how he’d kept himself sane during his self-imposed exile.

“I’m never going to look at a zoo in the same way, I can tell you that much,” he muttered and Carlos hummed in agreement, dark eyes focused on the bars. “Hey do you think we could break ‘em?”Jake mused. “I don’t know how strong I am when I change but I’m pretty sure that if I imagine a steak on the other side I could probably convince myself that I needed to try to make a break for it....maybe that’s what that guy over there is for.”

Carlos shifted, fingers brushing Jake’s knuckles as he glanced in the direction of the guard. “He would not stop us,” he murmured, nothing but certainty in his voice and for some reason the knowledge that they were stronger than anyone on the compound made Jake smile, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

“I think it’s less ‘would not’ and more ‘couldn’t if he tried,’” Jake added, smirking when the guard glanced their way.

Carlos grinned at that, baring his teeth at the wolf in something that could have once been described as a smile and Jake snorted when the guard quickly glanced away. Overhead the clouds shifted, blocking the moon form sight, leaving them shrouded in a darkness that felt almost unnatural.

\-----------------------

Edward watched as the older wolves gathered around the cage before making his way forward. The itch to shift was there at the back of his mind and he could smell the tension bleeding from some of the younger members of the group as howls rang from across the compound, where the wolves that couldn’t yet control their lunar form were locked away, echoed across the grounds breaking the silence of the night.

Jake and Carlos watched the group, eyes lingering on certain wolves until the focus of their attention glanced away. The scent leaking from the boys was filled with aggression and something so decadently wild that it made Edward want to shift, to feel fur where there was skin, to have dirt beneath his paws as he shed his human skin and just damn the consequences but as Simon moved past him to arrange the items on the small table, the urge slipped away, though not quick enough to distract Edward from the knowing look in Carlos’ eyes as the teen watched him.

Jake circled the cage, his nails screeching as they dragged across the metal bars and the teen’s eyes tracked every flinch and movement of the wolves just beyond his grasp. He inhaled slowly as his eyes settled on the place where his and Carlos’ parents were standing beside Michael and Trevor, and for a quick moment the lines of Jake’s face softened but the expression faded as the clouds shifted and the moon shone down on them.

Turning his attention from the teens Edward stepped towards the table, watching as Simon ground the wolf’s bane before mixing in with the mixture of ash and water. The smell alone made Edward wrinkle his nose in distaste and the knowledge that he would have to ingest the concoction had bile rising in his throat.

“All around the mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel.”

Jake’s whisper made Edward glance back at him only to meet the solid black that had overtaken the blue that was a replica of his own as Jake watched him. Behind the taller teen Carlos lingered, head bowed and his curls creating shadows around his face.

“Those nursery rhymes are creepy as hell, you know,” Jake muttered, wrapping his fingers around the bars as he pressed his face to the cool metal.

“Well it’s a good thing that you never liked them,” Edward responded to the non-sequitur.

“Didn’t help me much now did it,” Jake pointed out. “They all thought I was wrong...damaged, they still think so but you’re gonna drop a bit of blood in the mix and make it all right, aren’t you? You’re going to make me and Carlos into real boys,” Jake grinned, the expression feral on his otherwise placid face.

Carlos snorted softly at Jake’s words and Edward’s eyes flickered toward the sound, keeping his face blank even though he hadn’t noticed the teen moving. Carlos was no longer hidden in the shadows, instead he was pressed against the corner of the cage closest to Edward, his eyes glued to Simon as the man mixed the concoction that they would be using for the ceremony. The fact that the teen’s movement hadn’t registered on any of Edward’s senses made him shiver but he quickly covered his reaction refocusing on Jake’s words.

“But you do know that we’re only trying to help you?” Edward queried and Carlos’ eyes shifted to meet his, his nostrils flaring once.

“You speak the truth,” he murmured, shifting away from his corner, as he prowled back into the darkness at the other end of the cage where the moon’s light was blocked by the thick clouds moving across the sky.

The shift of the clouds left Jake standing directly beneath the moon’s gleam, his blond hair glinting almost white in the light and he shivered, fingers tightening around the bars.

“So how are you gonna do this then? Because let me tell you I can feel a ‘here’s Johnny’ moment coming on and I really don’t think you’d want to get in here with us when that happens,” Jake mused and Edward could almost imagine that this was his normal Jake, with his little quips and movie reference or at least he could have imagined it if wasn’t for the twin pits of shadows serving for eyes, set in his grandson’s face.

For a moment Edward considered not telling the boy what he wanted to know but this Jake wasn’t one that he was fully familiar with. Something darker than the wolf lingered beneath both teens’ skin and Edward was sure that if they believed that he was trying to deceive them they would make it even more difficult to conduct the ceremony and Edward required a level of cooperation if this was to work.

The crowd behind the cage was as silent as the grave and if it wasn’t for the thundering of their hearts and the scent of fear leaking off some of them Edward would have forgotten they were there. From the way Carlos kept circling that end of the cage Edward knew that the smaller teen hadn’t forgotten their presence at all and while neither teen would attack their family the rest of the pack was free game, especially this close to a lunar shift. The wolf would be concerned about one thing and that was establishing its dominance over the others and if it had to kill them to do so, then so be it. If what Mark had told him was true then the teens hadn’t only accepted their wolves they had blended with them completely, which increased the danger of the situation if they managed to escape the cage.

Exhaling slowly Edward focused on Jake. “The oath requires me to ingest the mixture that Simon is making and to do that I’m going to need blood from both of you. Afterwards I’ll allow you both to bite me and share my blood and the mixture that will by then have been absorbed into my blood.”

Jake’s brow rose. “I’m pretty sure I saw this in an episode of Buffy. If I have to promise you my first-born, I’ve got to tell you, you’re plum out of luck because Carlos doesn’t seem like the child bearing type.”

Carlos growled at that and Jake shrugged. “See what I mean? No maternal instincts what-so-ever and I’m pretty sure there are laws against me having kids....plus not to put down sea horses or anything but I’d rather not try it.”

Edward ignored Jake’s prattle as Simon passed him the knife and he could feel both Jake and Carlos’ eyes tracking the movement though it was hard to tell without pupils to focus on but the way that both teens tensed said that they’d noticed the silver of the blade and remembered it from their bonding ceremony.

Stepping closer to the cage Edward paused. “I’m going to need blood from both of you,” he reminded when Carlos’ lips curled up into a snarl, his skin rippling as he controlled the shift and Edward really needed to get this done before the moon’s pull reached its peak because there was no way that either teen would cooperate then.

Jake glanced at Carlos, who held his eyes for a moment and Edward held his breath as the inky darkness pulled itself from Jake’s eyes leaving the familiar blue surrounded by shadows that somehow made the blond seem even more otherworldly than the solid obsidian that had been there before. Edward didn’t chance glancing away when Jake turned back to him but he was fairly certain that the same change had come over Carlos and he hoped it meant they were willing to work with him.

Jake’s eyes flickered from Edward’s face to where Simon stood holding the bowl. Edward held his breath as the teen reached through the bars, hand held palm up and at Edward’s questioning look Jake nodded. “Just like a paper cut, right?” Jake whispered and for the first time all night Edward could detect the faint tremor of fear in Jake’s voice. He gripped his grandson’s hand, holding Jake’s gaze as the teen curled his fingers around his.

“No matter what happens after this, know that I’m proud of you,” Edward whispered, pitching his voice low enough that the rest of the pack were unable to hear him, not because he didn’t want them to know but because this was a moment for the teens, not something for public consumption. As the thought flitted through his head he glanced at Carlos. “I’m proud of you both.”

Jake exhaled slowly, his grip on Edward loosening. “Do it,” he prodded finally.

Edward glanced down, pressing the knife against Jake’s skin, ignoring the scent of scorching flesh that accompanied the line of blood beading along Jake’s skin as he pulled the blade across the teen’s palm. Removing the knife he shifted as Jake clenched his fingers into a fist and Simon held the bowl beneath his hand allowing the few drops of blood to drip into the mixture. The moment the blood stopped Jake withdrew his hand, licking at the wound in a move so blatantly canine that it made a smile tug at Edward’s lips but he quickly turned his attention away when Carlos offered up his hand. The routine was repeated and soon Simon retreated with the bowl, stirring it while Edward clenched his own fingers around the knife’s blade. The moment that his blood was added to the mixture the clouds completely blotted out the moon leaving them in eerie shadows as Edward accepted the bowl from Simon and raised it to his head.

The mixture was even more vile than he’d thought it would be and it was only a conscious decision on Edward’s part alongside the iron stomach that came with being a wolf that prevented him from being sick as it slid down his throat, the faint taste of iron almost completely hidden beneath the toe curling taste of the wolf’s bane. Clenching his teeth Edward made himself take several deep breaths before he was sure that he wasn’t about to upchuck the whole thing. Finally he passed the bowl back to Simon and stepped closer to the cage.

Jake and Carlos watched him warily and Edward pasted on his best reassuring smile. “Remember the last bit?”

“We get to take a bite out of you?” Jake queried and Edward nodded, slipping his hand into the cage and behind him he could hear the hushed breath of the crowd.

Jake stepped forward first, fingers wrapping around Edward’s hand and he paused as Carlos took his place beside him. Then holding Edward’s eyes he lowered his head, his canines lengthening and glinting in the light of the moon as the clouds moved on and Edward held his breath as the teen’s teeth gently broke the skin and Jake’s rough tongue laved across the wound. The blond shifted then allowing Carlos access to the quickly closing wound.

As Edward pulled his hand back Carlos’ fingers tightened and Edward met the boy’s solemn eyes.

“Gracias,” Carlos whispered, finally releasing him and Edward frowned.

“For what?”

Jake grinned at that, the expression turning into a grimace as his skin rippled and Edward stepped back as the change began to take its hold. “F-for trusting us.....” he choked out, the words segueing into a chilling howl as the pull of the moon reached its peak and in the crowd Edward could see some of the younger members struggling to retain their human form. Pulling his attention away at the sound of the cracking of bones he watched the teens’ transformation with critical eyes.

Jake’s mouth fell open in a soundless scream as he writhed on the ground, limbs distorting as the wolf tried to change the fragile human shell into something that could handle its needs. In the far corner Carlos whimpered, a forlorn sound that Edward almost missed but Jake didn’t.

The blond rolled onto his stomach panting through the pain as he crawled closer to his mate and something warm wrapped around Edward’s heart when Carlos reached out and gripped the hand that Jake stretched towards him.

The shift seemed to go on forever as fur rushed forward to cover skin and bones lengthened in order to support the added muscle of their lunar form. Carlos raised his head in a howl that rolled across the open grounds, as his jaw snapped and reformed, jutting outwards from a semi-human face while his ears and teeth lengthened.

Finally it was over and the large wolves lumbered to their feet, breath steaming in the cool air of the night and arms hanging low as they examined the new scents around them. Jake’s coat was the same blond of his wolf but Carlos’ seemed even darker, blending into the shadows of the night around them. Pitch black eyes flickered from the crowd to Edward and the fact that neither teen was attacking the bars of the cage made a flicker of hope spark in Edward’s mind.

Stepping closer to the cage but remaining out of reach Edward watched as they moved as one, turning to face him.

“Nod if you aren’t going to try anything,” he began ignoring Simon’s snort of amusement.

Carlos barked, a rough sound that made Edward tense but his muscles quickly lost their tension when Jake echoed the sound with a few added breaths that sounded a lot like snickers.

Edward sighed. “If either of you can understand me, place a.....claw on the bar.”

For a moment nothing happened then Carlos shifted forward, clutching the bar with a single clawed hand as Jake whined behind him. Carlos turned and leveled the blond wolf with an unimpressed glare that had Jake shuffling forward like an overgrown pup, before reaching out and gripping the bar above Carlos’ head.


	21. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was forming in the shadows in front of them and Carlos’ lips pulled back into a snarl at the sight of the familiar wolf, by his side, Jake echoed the warning.
> 
> Bradley blinked at them, then turned and Carlos’ growl turned into a whine of horror at the sight of Bradley’s body. His stomach was a gaping mess of wounds and shadows. Something skittered across his fur, too quickly for Carlos to identify until Bradley clawed at it in desperation, his voice rising in keening cry of terror as he tore the thing away and Carlos snarled as the creature that they’d seen in the Shadow lands squirmed before vanishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Cougars_catnip and el_gilliath for the read through and beta.

The cold floor of the basement made Bradley whimper, his wolf had retreated to the out-most corner of his mind, leaving his human mind to cope with the injuries that the people in white had inflicted on him. The straps had held him in place as they cut him open, not batting an eye at his screams or listening to the way he begged them to stop and when the pain had become too much for his human mind to cope with, the wolf had wrapped itself around him and kept him separated from the pain until they’d tossed him into the cell.

The wolf had pulled away then, weakened and tired from standing guard over his mind and Bradley knew that without it, he wouldn’t have survived the hours of torture. He’d heard them speaking as they passed the cell, discussing the way that they could create another ‘host’ though Bradley wasn’t sure what they meant. Part of him knew he wouldn’t survive the night and it was glad that they would escape this hell that he’d willingly walked into like a blind fool.

He wondered if Joshua had known before he died or had he been just as blind until Max had reached out and snuffed out his life like a candle?

As another tremor wracked his body he smiled as he realized that for the first time he’d been in control of his lunar form even if it was also his last. Reaching deeper into his mind he found his wolf, a broken thing huddled in the shadows and he curled himself around it while the darkness slipped across their mind.

His last thoughts turned to the pack and he hoped that they would be strong enough to rip Max’s throat out when the time came.

\----------------------

Carlos’ mind was a riot of sensations, there was no longer a buffer between the outside world and himself and yet he could feel his wolf....or the parts of himself that he knew came from the wolf pulsing in tune with the rhythm of the night around them. The cold air ruffled his fur as he watched the two alphas outside the cage move to reassure that they were still themselves and not the feral creature that a lunar shift usually transformed them into.

Beneath it all he could feel a solid ball of warmth that stretched and preened as it darted about his mind, leaving trails of gold that smelt like _love_ and _need_. Carlos didn’t need anyone to tell him that this was due to the bond and that the new presence was Jake because he knew it was, without question.

Suddenly a sheet of darkness across his vision and Carlos stumbled back, bumping into Jake as he moved. Something was forming in the shadows in front of them and Carlos’ lips pulled back into a snarl at the sight of the familiar wolf, by his side, Jake echoed the warning.

Bradley blinked at them, then turned and Carlos’ growl turned into a whine of horror at the sight of Bradley’s body. His stomach was a gaping mess of wounds and shadows. Something skittered across his fur, too quickly for Carlos to identify until Bradley clawed at it in desperation, his voice rising in keening cry of terror as he tore the thing away and Carlos snarled as the creature that they’d seen in the Shadow lands squirmed before vanishing.

Bradley limped forward, his eyes lingering on the shadows that surrounded him like he could see something that neither Carlos nor Jake was aware of, the thought had Carlos wondering why no one else was trying to help the other wolf but when he glanced across he could see no one. The pack was hidden in the thick mist that had rolled across the grounds with Bradley’s appearance and Carlos snarled as another of the creatures from before skittered down the bars of the cage that separated him and Jake from Bradley. A part of his mind wanted to hate Bradley for attacking his mate but seeing the other wolf so weakened and vulnerable made it easy to quiet the vengeful whisper.

The creature paused, eyes swiveling as they darted from Carlos to Jake before finally settling on Bradley once again. It flung itself at the injured wolf at the same time Jake slammed against the cage clawing at the barrier as he tried to rush to Bradley’s aide but the cage held strong and the creature rammed into Bradley, ripping through flesh and skin. Carlos watched in shock as Bradley’s form shimmered then split into two, the shadows that seemed to be a part of him hung in the air then reformed. This time two figures stood in front of them, the human Bradley swayed on his feet and the wolf quickly steadied him.

“Tell them....Max is u-using us,” the man choked out, wiping absentmindedly at the trail of blood that appeared at the corner of his lips “He wan-wants a host, don’t know what he is....tell them,”

The teen’s plea faded as another gust of wind blew across the grounds taking the shadows with it and Carlos was left staring at the empty space where, what he now knew was the ghost of Bradley had stood. And as he raised his head and howled for the pack member that had been lost to them he wondered if there was ever a point when the ties between pack could be truly broken.

\----------------

Tony stretched his legs out across the sofa that he’d hauled down to the cell to wait out Mitchell’s change. Tony’s lunar form had always been as placid as his human one and he’d never remembered ever spending the full moon locked away though his Aunt Maria claimed that it had happened once....just after his Papa had left but that was neither here nor there and he wasn’t going to let the bitter memories cloud his mind. He’d promised his Abuela that he’d look on this thing between him and Mitchell as the blessing it was and everything else could work itself out after.

On the ground, Lucy was chewing on one of the toys Mark had collected from her bag, her auburn fur glinting beneath the gleam of the light overhead and Tony let himself just watch her for a moment, a moment that was quickly shattered when the sounds of Mitchell’s transformation started.

Glancing at the cell Tony bit his lip as he watched Mitchell curl in on himself, the pull of the moon was just as strong even here beneath the compound yet Mitchell kept fighting it and the part of Tony’s mind, not clouded by his wolf’s concern, knew that it was because Mitchell’s last shifts would have been living hell with the silver poisoning that Trevor had told him that the other teen had been suffering from.

On the floor Lucy dropped her toy and whined as she stared at her big brother, green eyes wide and so out of place one the cub-child that she appeared to be and Tony wondered if maybe this wasn’t how the stories of werewolves that littered human literature started because not even the ferocity of their appearance could hide the humanity that glistened in their eyes in any form. Shaking away the thought Tony slipped from the sofa and picked her up, ignoring the small nip to his fingers he gained until she realized that she was moving towards Mitchell and not further away.

Tony could hear Mitchell’s teeth grinding together as he fought back the need to shift that had to be burning beneath his skin and it was just Tony’s luck that he got a freaking martyr for a mate.

“What are you waiting for?” He asked finally and Mitchell glanced up at him, the fear that he’d kept hidden from his scent written plainly across his face just visible beyond the pain and Tony’s heart stuttered unpleasantly in his chest as Lucy whined. Swallowing Tony stepped closer, “I’m pretty sure Lucy’s seen you change hundreds of times and I bet you’re not missing fur or anything so I promise not to tease you.”

Mitchell shook as another spasm made its way along his frame, his nails lengthening and curving where he gripped the bars of the cell, “Hurts,” he gasped and Tony’s heart broke at the words. Within the silent corridors of his mind, his wolf howled the sound translating into a whine as he gripped Mitchell’s hand, mindful of Lucy’s now silent presence as he knelt in front of the other teen.

“What hurts?” he asked and Mitchell shook his head, his spine crackling as bones started to rearrange themself beneath his skin.

“She’s gone and it hurts....my wolf needs… Mom anchored me, I could think about her face, her smile....Lucy helps but it’s not, I can’t...” Mitchell choked out and Tony tightened his grip on the teen’s hand as he remembered how lost he’d felt when his Mama hadn’t come back from the hospital no matter how many times he asked for her.

“Use me.” Tony whispered and Mitchell’s head snapped up, nostrils flaring as Tony’s face flushed “Use my heartbeat as your anchor, ok? I’m like a leech, you can ask anyone as soon as I cling to ya, that’s it. I’m not going anywhere, Mitchell, so if you need an anchor I’ll be it.”

Mitchell shook his head and Tony growled in frustration, “Look, I know I’m not a prize and I get that but it’s either this or you can keep fighting your wolf and we both know what’ll happen then.”

Mitchell stared at him wide-eyed and Tony tried to keep his face blank even as Mitchell’s nails dug into his skin, “D-don’t.....” Mitchell started, pulling himself closer and Lucy whined, pressing her nose against the bars as Mitchell’s other hand petted her fur “D-d-don’t talk ab-bout yourself like that.”

Tony tilted his head up and stared down his nose at the other teen, “If I can’t talk about myself like that then you can’t be such a stubborn ass and just accept the fact that you’re pretty much stuck with me.”

Mitchell whined again, pulling his hand back as the sound trailed off into a forlorn whimper and Lucy pressed her face against Tony’s side, her small body shaking at the sound of her brother’s pain.

For a moment Tony thought Mitchell had ignored his words, then he felt it....at first it was a small tug behind his ribs like something there was trying to get free and his wolf stilled before pawing at the thing curiously. The second that it touched the strange sensation something blossomed into life in Tony’s head, like a flower opening for the first rays of the sun, it spread through his entire body and every beat of his heart was a whisper of Mitchell’s name.

Tony fell into the sensation as he traced Mitchell’s connection back to Lucy and the broken lines that had connected him to his mother and the pack, beneath it all were two new lines, so small that Tony almost missed them but they were flooded with _love_ and _need_ and there was no way Tony could miss Michael and Trevor’s distinct signature all over these new connections. He wondered if Mitchell even knew they were there but his thought was cut short at Lucy’s yip of excitement and Tony pulled himself back just in time to watch Mitchell flow from his human form to that of the lunar wolf, his fur shining glossily in the light and dark eyes fixed on Tony’s face.

Mitchell stared at him for a long minute then tossed his head back and howled, the sound was one of happiness and victory, a sound filled with the completeness that was humming beneath Tony’s skin and for the first time while in human form Tony’s wolf echoed the need to join Mitchell’s call but this was his mate’s moment and Tony kept silent even as Lucy’s thin voice added to her brother’s as she copied him, howling her delight to the skies.

\----------------------------------

Edward turned to the pack, aware of the way that most of them were still staring past him to where Jake and Carlos were standing within the cage and he couldn’t begrudge them their curiosity. Even if the boys didn’t have the Berserker stigma attached to them just their sheer size would have made any wolf stare.

Edward’s eyes flickered over the group pausing on the teens’ parents, “The oath has worked, as you can see, and Jake and Carlos would no more attack any of you than they would their own family.....” Edward started only to freeze as a cold shiver worked its way down his spine, like someone had pressed a cube of ice against the back of his neck.

Behind him Jake growled and Edward turned just in time to see Carlos bare his teeth at the empty space in front of the cage but the space wasn’t empty for long as something dark but insubstantial flickered into view before vanishing bringing with it the scent of death and blood.

“Dad, what’s happening?” Mark asked, stepping forward but Edward couldn’t respond, not when the feeling of revulsion and fear rolling off both boys swamped the bond even as Jack snarled at the shadow still flickering before the cage and for a moment Edward could make out a face in the mist but it was gone again before he could identify it and yet he knew, somehow, that it had been Bradley’s face twisted, as it was, in sorrow and pain. Just as quickly as it had come the feeling passed leaving nothing but the ringing of Carlos and Jake’s howl to prove that it had happened.

“Edward!”

Simon’s voice made Edward blink as he swayed on his feet, “I don’t think we need to look for Bradley anymore,” Edward whispered, ignoring the looks he was getting as he stared at where both teens were still focused on the space that the specter had occupied.

“Edward!” Simon shouted and this time Edward turned to face his friend, the fog that had covered his mind clearing with each passing second.

“They can see.....I saw Bradley.” Edward whispered, remembering the expression on the teen’s shadowy face before Bradley had vanished. In the cage Carlos howled again and somewhere across the compound another wolf answered the call. From the way Michael and Trevor’s head snapped ‘round Edward could guess that it had been Mitchell....the thought was confirmed as a cub joined in with the howl.

“What? As in they’re seeing him now?” Martina asked, her brows furrowed in confusion as she glanced towards the cage.

Edward shook his head, “He’s gone now but there’s something else there, something not right....I don’t know what it is but they sure as hell don’t seem to like it.” he explained watching Jake bare his teeth as the smaller group of shadows, still lingering near the cage, moved.

“You wouldn’t be able to,” Simon stated, “The only reason you’re seeing anything right now is probably because the bond between you and the boys is so new.”

“How are they seeing things that are not there?” Catalina cut in and Edward realized that none of the pack, besides who had been in the boys’ room after the bonding, had any idea what had happened.

Squaring his shoulders, he turned to the group, “Jake and Carlos have been to the Shadow Lands....” he told them and the older members of the pack, the ones who’d grown up with the stories of where the spirits went at death glanced towards the cage curiously even as the younger ones looked more confused. “The Shadow Lands are said to be where the spirits of wolves go after death, either to live or be judged.” he explained.

“How do you know they’ve didn’t dream it up?” someone yelled from the back of the crowd and Simon turned towards the voice.

  
“I’ve never had a dream that gives me the ability to read minds or talk to the dead and that's the only way they would have gotten the information that they did. But maybe that's just me, have you?” he queried softly but the person remained silent.

“So what did they find in these Shadow Lands?” Tara inquired, her arms crossed as she stared at Edward.

“They gave us the name of the man behind Joshua’s death,” Edward responded, watching as the shadows surged forward before twisting back towards the cage as if they wanted to be followed “And I’m starting to believe that they might just be able to track whoever took Bradley.”

\--------------

Jake growled as the creature squirmed across the ground before rising onto its hind legs, the black pits that served for its eyes focused on the cage even as several of its claws gripped pieces of fur, spinning them around each other as it twisted the fur into pieces of thread that vanished as soon as they touched the ground only to be replaced by new pieces of fur that the creature seemed to be taking from the shadows around it.

Jake snapped at it and the creature squealed, curling in on itself to protect its prize. Snorting Jake glared down at the thing, a part of him hated it because he’d seen what it did to the wolves in the Shadow Lands and while they most likely deserved it, it wasn’t a fate he would have wished on his worst enemy but at the same time the creature seemed so guileless in its actions that he couldn’t help but feel sorry for it.

Carlos butted his head against Jake’s and whined curiously until the thing uncurled and stared at them, the threads still clutched close to its body until it realized that neither wolf was attacking it. Cautiously it skittered closer and Jake snorted at the scent that clung to its body....it smelled a bit like Bradley but under that was another scent something that was _wrongwrongwrong_ and Jake growled. But this time the creature didn’t retreat, instead it held out its prize until both wolves caught the scent on it and Jake’s head snapped up, his nostrils flaring as he tracked the scent where it wove through the night air like a siren call, beside him Carlos howled again as the need for the hunt boiled in their blood.

Beneath the compound the wolves picked up Carlos’ call, baying and howling until the compound was filled with a cacophony of noise that rung out, even as the last wolf’s voice faded away only to be taken up by another, as the need for the hunt rose among the pack in way that it hadn’t for centuries and Edward watched as even the unchanged men and women before him fought their need to answer the call, fur sprouting and vanishing as they clung to their self-control.

“I know that many of you still doubt whether or not Jake and Carlos can be trusted but ask yourself this, if they aren’t given the chance, how are you ever going to know what they’re capable of?” Edward asked and the crowd was silent for a moment, a moment that was shattered as Tara stepped forward.

“Look, I don’t know these kids from Adam and ‘cause of that I can’t judge but if they know who killed Joshua, then I say we give them a chance. I’ll be the first person to admit that the old bastard wasn’t my favorite person but that doesn’t mean I’m about to stand by while someone picks off the members of my pack one by one,” she whispered, her voice carrying in the silence that fell over them as the last howl died away, behind her Edward could hear several murmurs but he kept his eyes glued to Tara’s only shifting them away when Rachel stepped up beside the woman, followed by Trevor until most of the pack had stepped forward in agreement and Edward didn’t have the heart to begrudge those who lingered behind because he knew that the bias against the boys wouldn’t vanish overnight but this was definitely a step in the right direction.

\---------------

Carlos shifted away from the bars of the cage as the fog that had surrounded them faded away leaving the creature still chattering on the other side of the construct but the sounds of footsteps had it darting between the narrow bars, clutching the thread it was still weaving as it moved away from the oncoming crowd.

Edward stopped in front of the cage and Jake whined in curiosity as the man stepped closer, pressing his fingers against the lock that kept the cage closed.

“I don’t know what that thing is....” Edward started, his eyes darting to the group of shadows lingering behind Jake’s hulking form and Carlos followed his gaze to where the small creature was curled in on itself, eyes blinking in a way that Carlos had never seen an insect’s do....and he wondered if the thing was truly an insect or if this was just the best manifestation that it could take. Edward continued pulling Carlos’ attention back to him, “But I do know that it has something to do with Bradley and I need you two to help me right now.”

Carlos huffed his agreement and Edward shot him a small smile. “Can you track Bradley, if you use that thing?” he asked gesturing to the creature.

Jake nodded and Edward tilted his head, “I need you two to lead us to him,”

Carlos glanced at Jake and his mate snorted as he shifted backwards and nudged the creature who chattered angrily for a minute when Jake trod on its thread. Finally it reached out and grasped Jake’s shoulder. Carlos could feel Jake’s apprehension as the claws dug into his fur but the creature didn’t try to pry any of it loose, instead using the fur as a foothold it clambered onto Jake’s shoulder, the decision to help clear in its actions.

Turning back to Edward Jake huffed again and the alpha seemed to recognize Jake’s agreement as he slid his fingers beneath the panel of the lock, quickly keying in the sequence of numbers that would open the thing and as the door slid to the side with a hiss Carlos paused, gauging the expression and scent bleeding from the pack before dropping onto all fours and prowling forward. He could feel Jake’s breath against his fur and he knew that the blond was following close behind.

The crowd parted and let them through as they followed Edward to the edge of the compound, only to close ranks as the others followed them but there was no fear in the scents of the others instead the smells were threaded with excitement and something raw and wild that Carlos knew was the bloodlust that drove their need to hunt.

Edward paused at the edge of the grounds where the compound gave way to the woods that surrounded it and turned to the pack. “We don’t know who’s truly behind all of this but thanks to Jake and Carlos we have a name....Max. I have no clue how many people he might have working for him, all we know is that he’s one of us but pack law dictates that any wolf that turns on another without provocation is to be put down like a rabid dog....” he growled, the wolf’s anger threading into his human voice. “Many of you here have families that you can’t leave and I understand that but for those who follow us tonight, we’ll remind this Max, why the humans whisper our names like the boogiemen that hide beneath their beds. We may take their form but we are not human and tonight, we hunt....as wolves!” Edward shouted and the words bleed into a howl as his body shifted, the change flowing over him in one fluid motion and as the lunar form of their alpha lumbered to his feet, the pack followed suit shedding human skin and clothes as the need for the hunt beat like a war drum.

Jake pawed at the ground as he waited for Edward to give them the signal to move and as soon as the last wolf had shifted Edward’s howl took on a new note, one that was a command to hunt and Jake lurched forward as soon as the sound hit the air, beside him Carlos kept track easily, their breath hanging heavy before them as they raced across the land following the scent that would lead them to Bradley and Max.


	22. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me guess,” Max grinned, “You’re going to ask how? How am I still alive, when I should be a hundred and sixteen? Well I’ve always been told that I look good for my age.”
> 
> “What did you do?!” Edward demanded, the wolf’s uncertainty turning his voice into a gravelly growl but Max just smirked even as Simon shifted uncertainly behind Edward.
> 
> “Me? I just figured out the trick to living forever and I did it all using your stupid little wolves.” Max smile turned cold at that, “I have to say, it took you much longer than your father to realize that your pack was dropping like flies and in this case my spider web was open and waiting for them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip and el_gilliath for the beta. Sorry for the delay!

Streams of green flashed past Jake as he ran, following the elusive scent. Above him a branch crackled and he tilted his head just in time to watch Carlos grasp another branch, launching himself ahead of Jake and hitting the ground on all fours as they raced through the woods.

Behind them the pack moved as silent as shadows, vanishing and reappearing amongst the trees as they followed the teens and Jake’s lips pulled back into a wolfish grin when he caught his father’s eyes as the alpha cut across Jake’s path, loping beside Martina’s smaller form.

It felt like they had been running for hours but Jake knew that it was just an illusion brought on by the bloodlust, heightening his need to find their prey, and as the scent of Bradley became stronger on the wind Jake slowed to a stop before the fence where Bradley’s scent seemed to lead. On his shoulder the creature chittered as it leapt to the ground, little claws clacking across the concrete that bordered the woods, until it reached the fence. Carlos prowled to Jake’s side as the creature held out its thread and from somewhere within the building another piece of thread slithered through the air like a living thing, latching on to the frayed end of the one that the creature held in its grip and Jake didn’t need any words to tell him that this was the place where they would find Bradley.

The sound of someone shifting made Jake glance over just as Edward stepped forward, the man’s body was hidden in the shadows of the trees and Jake kept his eyes on his grandfather’s face because wolf or not there was some things that he just did not want to see....ever.

“Is he in there?” Edward inquired, oblivious to his grandson’s thoughts and Jake nodded as Edward raised his head and sniffed the air.

The rumble of an approaching vehicle had the wolves blending into the shadows as they watched the van roll up. A woman stepped out of it, her blond hair caught in a severe bun and for a minute she glanced at the place where the wolves were hidden but while Jake watched the creature scrambled up off the ground, clinging, unseen, to her tailored suit as it clambered up her body and wrapped itself around her nose in a grotesque embrace.

The woman blinked once, then shook her head, turning back to the fence where she quickly swiped a card across its rusty rungs and the gate slid open. The creature hopped from her shoulder as she marched back to the van, clinging to the fence as it allowed the van to pass through before closing behind the vehicle.

Edward’s eyes narrowed as she stepped from the van again, pausing in front of the door before stepping inside the building. “She wasn’t a wolf,” he growled and Jake could feel the anger rolling off Edward’s skin like a living thing. It tugged at the newly forming bond within his mind and Carlos’ lips pulled back into a snarl as the sensation snaked through his mind.

“But she wasn’t human either,” Simon added from somewhere in the shadows, the man’s voice was weary in a way that Jake had never heard before.

“Abomination!” Rachel spat, emerging from her hiding spot, her long hair masking her nudity as she glared at the building and Jake could see the other female alpha watching the whole thing with a look that made Jake perk up because there was violence in this alpha’s stance and Jake knew that there was no way that she would just walk away without taking part of someone with her.

“Our goal is simple,” Edward broke in before anyone could say anything else, “We get in and we retrieve Bradley,”

“And if there is resistance?” Simon queried and Edward’s lips curled into a smile that would have made a shark proud.

“I want Max alive....as for these _things_ , we can only imagine that they have helped him slay our kin and I for one do not intend to show mercy.”

\-----------------------

The plan required finesse and Edward was nothing if not a tactician, he’d sent two of the fastest members of the pack out as scouts, grinning when they informed him that there were no cameras on the building as he’d expected. If you wanted to make it look like you had nothing to hide then you had to make sacrifices and an old warehouse with state of the art surveillance would have drawn attention.

Even from the distance he’d been able to make out the sequence of numbers that the _creature_ had used to gain admittance into the building and the fence was mere child’s play for them. The thirty wolves settled behind him as he landed on the other side of the rusting metal, there was a hum of rage thrumming through the air and Edward knew that it was going to be a bloodbath regardless of what was on the other side of the door.

Keying in the sequence he paused and listened but he could only hear two sets of heartbeats near the door and both scents were threaded with the wrongness from before.

Pushing the door open Edward stepped back, plastering himself against the wall and waited until one of the heartbeats came closer.

The man who stepped out of the building barely had time to open his mouth before Simon surged forward, his body sleek in his lunar form and the force with which he hit the guard sent them both tumbling inside with Edward right behind him. He’d barely taken a step inside when the sound of a gunshot echoed through the air, quickly followed by a burning pain in Edward’s shoulder that made him round on the other guard, his human skin falling away as the wolf scented Bradley on the man’s clothing and his vision clouded while his teeth sank into the thin skin of the man’s throat, head jerking as he tore through skin and bone. The man fell to the floor, fingers clutching the gaping hole where his throat had been. Then as Edward watched, the man’s skin rippled grotesquely, like something was trying to rip free and Edward snarled at him, the wolf’s rage and disgust at this _thing_ blotting out human sensibility but finally the body stilled.

Edward stared down at the creature as the rest of the pack shot past him and sounds of screams, gunfire and howls echoed through the halls of the warehouse.

\-------------

The sound of the klaxon made Sarah’s head snap up, her gun in her hands as screams rung out along the corridors. She could smell them, but they weren’t weak like the specimen that Max had brought in...no these wolves were strong and as another screams was cut off by a guttural snarl, Sarah realized that they were much more deadly than she’d initially thought but that was of little concern, she wasn’t some human they could hunt down. She was a weapon and she would show them the beauty of the empire that Max had been building right beneath their noses.

Her thoughts were cut off as something heavy slammed against the door of her office and she moved from behind the desk, giving herself space to maneuver as the door flew off its hinges, smashing against the far wall and two wolves prowled into the room. She scented the air around them and smirked, they had sent females against her? Shaking her head she dropped her gun and allowed the shift to take her, she would show these bitches who was boss!

\----------------------

Maria watched as the woman before her shifted but it wasn’t the natural flow of change that she was used to, instead the wolf seemed to rip its way out of her skin and the creature that stared back at them was wrong in a way that had a growl rumbling from Maria’s chest before she even realized it. Marty’s scent was threaded through with the same disgust as she took in this creature pretending to be a wolf that smelled like something rotting from the inside out.

The creature prowled forward and without looking at Marty, Maria began to circle it, the rituals of the hunt was coded into their DNA and Maria knew that as soon as she was in position Marty would start pushing the _thing_ back towards her. Sometimes she thought that the human’s ‘Divide and conquer’ motto was something they’d learned from the wolves.

The creature leapt at Marty, claws swinging but the other woman dodged it easily, clinging to the walls of the small office and her move distracted the thing long enough for Maria to ram into its back sending it tumbling onto all fours. It regained its balance quickly and rounded on Maria, who rose onto her hind legs, her lips pulled back into a snarl as she met the creature head on. The impact slammed her against the wall and the creature’s breath assaulted her nostrils, sour and rancid in a way that made Maria’s eyes water as it lunged forward trying to get a proper hold so that it could sink its teeth into Maria’s skin.

Martina abandoned her perch and joined the fray, grabbing the fur at the base of the thing’s nape and yanking it backwards hard enough to send it sailing through the air. Martina shifted out of the way as Maria surged after it, catching the creature before it hit the ground, claws shredding through fur and skin as the thing yelped and swiped back to defend itself, its black nails ripping open the skin at Maria’s ribs and the other wolf yipped, jumping back out of reach as the creature lumbered to its feet, dark blood swamping around its feet as the wounds inflicted by Maria refused to heal...or maybe this thing didn’t heal like they did because even as she panted Martina could see Maria’s wound knitting together.

The thought fled her mind as the creature darted forward, body moving faster than Martina had expected and the next moment the thing slammed into her and they both stumbled even as Maria leapt onto the creature’s back. Martina snarled when the thing’s black claws dug into her skin but finally managed to grab the creature’s arms, the wolf’s rage swamping her mind and the human part of her receded as she lunged forward, teeth sinking into the creature’s throat at the same time that Maria’s claws sunk into the tender flesh beneath the thing’s heavy muzzle, yanking backwards with all her strength. Blood spurted over both of them as the creature’s head was torn from its body and Maria hopped off the abomination as it twitched, live nerves still racing even in death. Marty shoved it off her as she regained her footing, eyes flickering over the corpse as it reverted to its human form.

\--------------------

Jake hit the first set of stairs at a dead run, instinct taking over and before he realized it he’d grasped the iron banister, the force of his motion sending him flying. His claws easily found a grip on the wall that ran parallel the iron rungs as Carlos shot past him, the scent of Bradley heavy in the air around them and getting stronger with each step regardless of the blood that now seemed to filter from every corner of the building.

Somewhere below one of the wolves howled and Jake answered the call as he clambered up the wall, dropping down onto a narrow walkway that lead to another set of corridors. The wolves that had been following behind them branched off to the right but Jake and Carlos sped down the left corridor.

Up ahead a door opened and Jake skidded to a stop beside Carlos as a hulk of a man stepped out of the room, dead eyes fixed on them both and that scent, that labeled the creatures, clinging to his skin.

\---------------------

Edward strode along the corridor on his hind legs, paying little attention to the fighting occurring around him because he knew his pack and he had complete faith in their abilities but the moment that he’d caught a hauntingly familiar scent on the clothing of one of the human doctors that had tried to attack him Edward’s focus had narrowed to a single line that lead directly to the person whose scent made his wolf rage even though Edward had no idea who it was that he was smelling.

The doctor hadn’t lasted long because while Edward had a soft spot for some humans he didn’t appreciate being shot at....the feeling of the man’s blood hitting his fur made him bare his teeth, ducking as a body went flying over his head, hitting the wall with a stomach twisting crunch and Edward’s lips pulled up into a snarl of disgust as he watched the creature shift back to its human counterpart in death. Even the simple action irked him because in death they became what they truly were...wolves, just the fact that these things reverted back to human showed what a mockery they were.

Edward could sense Simon following close behind as he led them down a corridor that was bereft of creatures and wolves, only a single heartbeat made its presence known as Edward marched to the last door and yanked it open.

A man was standing at the large table that took up most of the room’s space, his dark suit impeccable and it seemed so odd in contrast with the madness that was taking place just mere feet away from his office but the man seemed to see nothing wrong with it or with the fact that he was staring at two wolves in full lunar form.

“I must say it took you a while to find me....” the man started, a small smile curling his lips, “Edward.”

Edward resisted the urge to bare his teeth in shock, instead forcing himself into his human form, ignoring the way the man’s eyes flickered disdainfully over his body. “I’ll admit, you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name and I don’t know who the hell you are?”

The man’s smile grew at that “Are you telling me that you don’t remember your favorite Uncle Max, Edward?”

Edward froze at the words that he’d heard so many times in his youth as a blond haired wolf helped him up, showed him how to control his shift. His father had taken in the loner when they’d found him inches from death’s door on one of their hunts but things had gone downhill quickly after Max had healed. Children had gone missing and all signs had pointed to the loner but the night before they’d confronted him Max had vanished, leaving not even a scent trail behind.

And yet....the man before him looked nothing like the Max Edward had known but the scent was his and the voice, Edward didn’t know how he’d missed it before but there was no question, this was Max.

“Let me guess,” Max grinned, “You’re going to ask how? How am I still alive, when I should be a hundred and sixteen? Well I’ve always been told that I look good for my age.”

“What did you do?!” Edward demanded, the wolf’s uncertainty turning his voice into a gravelly growl but Max just smirked even as Simon shifted uncertainly behind Edward.

“Me? I just figured out the trick to living forever and I did it all using your stupid little wolves.” Max smile turned cold at that, “I have to say, it took you much longer than your father to realize that your pack was dropping like flies and in this case my spider web was open and waiting for them.”

\-----------------------------

Jake dropped down onto all fours when the man stopped in the middle of the corridor, blocking the way forward with his mass. Carlos took a step forward, lips pulled back into a snarl but the man just stared at him, expression bland. Then between one moment and the next the man changed...

His limbs jerked like he was attached to strings and he doubled over with a hoarse yell, tearing at his skin as fur sprouted along his arms. The sounds of bones cracking echoed through the corridor as the man fell to his knees, his spine dipping then arching, like there was something trying to rip its way into the world using the man as a conduit.

Carlos growled as the man’s jaw snapped and jotted forward forming a muzzle but the shape wasn’t the sleek one that they possessed in their lunar form. Instead the man’s forehead slanted forward, leaving his eyes almost hidden beneath the mass of fur and bone, even the creature’s limbs were wrong. Wolves were made to hunt and take down prey, they were built for speed _and_ strength but the creature was a mass of muscles, so much so that Jake wondered if it could even stand upright.

In a move too quick for the human eye to follow the thing darted forward and it was only wolf reflexes that kept Carlos from losing his head when the creature slammed its claws into the place where the other young Berserker had been mere seconds before. Carlos skidded to a stop as he leapt out of the way and Jake took the distraction for the opportunity it was, rushing the giant of a wolf. Ducking under the thing’s swiping claws Jake dug into its unprotected side but the creature twisted and grabbed Jake by his arm spinning in a move, that Jake would have thought impossible for something of its size, before slamming the blond wolf into the wall, with enough force to crack the concrete.

Stars danced across Jake’s vision as pain roared up his arm where the creature was still clutching him, then a dark shadow fell across them both as Carlos slammed into the thing with enough force to break its hold on Jake.

The creature howled in pain and rage as the bones in its forearm shattered under Carlos’ weight, swinging its uninjured claw upwards and Jake froze as he watched Carlos’ blood spray through the air. Everything slowed in that moment as red bled across Jake’s vision and his mind clouded with fury, this thing had touched his mate, had harmed what was his and Jake was going to rip its throat out with his teeth if it was the last fucking thing he did!

If Jake had been in the frame of mind to notice anything other than the oncoming wave of violence rolling through his veins he would have seen the changes that were happening to the wolf at his side but instead his mind was focused on the creature in front of him.

Carlos’ wounds knitted together even as the smaller wolf’s body shifted. Their lunar form was already head and shoulders above that of the other wolves but the blood that ran through their veins, one by birth the other by bond, coded for something so much more and as Jake raised his head and howled, they became the things of nightmares.

Jake’s muscles burned as they stretched, twisting around his expanding frame and his howl shifted into something guttural and terrifying as his shoulders widened, fur rippling while the skin beneath thickened.

An answering growl from the creature had Jake moving before he realized it, ramming into the thing, shoulder first. The abomination yelped as it was tossed through the air and Jake shifted back, instinctively giving his mate space as the bond thrummed. Carlos caught the creature on its way down, claws slashing into the thing’s stomach and black blood beaded the walls around them as the thing thrashed, trying to get out from beneath the Berserker but this was no longer a fight, it was a game of cat and mouse.

Carlos leapt off of the creature and Jake growled as the thing stumbled to its feet, claws digging into the wall to keep itself upright but even on its hind legs it only came up to the Berserker’s chest and with one final swipe of his claws Jake ripped the thing’s head from its body, watching indifferently as the headless corpse fell to its knees, still slumped against the wall.

Suddenly there was a hiss from up ahead and Jake’s lips pulled back into a ferocious snarl as the wall the corpse had been resting against slid away to reveal row after row of what appeared to be clones of the man, all in various stages of shifting.

Beside Jake, Carlos howled in glee before flinging himself into the melee and as Jake followed his mate, the taste of blood washing over his tongue as he tore through the creatures and the beat of war drums thrumming in his veins he echoed Carlos’ howl.

From across the building various wolves answered them.


	23. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake snorted, meeting Carlos’ eyes and nodding towards the corridor’s opening. Carlos inclined his head in understanding, dropping onto all fours as he padded from the room, making sure to not tread on what was left of the creatures.
> 
> Outside, in the corridor, wolves were streaming back up to the main floor, leaving behind the carnage that they had caused and each of them carried the signs of battle. As Carlos took in the scene he could understand how the humans had concocted the stories that they had, if any of them had truly seen a wolf pack after a hunt then their fear was well placed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Cougars_catnip and el_gilliath for the read through and beta.

The growl that rumbled from Edward’s chest at Max’s word was an instinctive reaction to the fact that this wolf..... _thing_ was implying that he’d failed his pack and while some small part of him agreed with Max’s words most of his mind was focused on the burning fury flowing through the bond that he had with Jake and Carlos. The sensation swamped his own emotions and his eyes narrowed as Max’s nostrils flared, the smile on his face growing as he inhaled Edward’s scent.

“Now, now, Eddie,” Max tssked, “There’s no need to get testy.”

“You were one of us, once. Why the fuck would you turn on your own kin?” Simon demanded, shattering the silence that had fallen over both men and Edward kept his face blank though he hadn’t even realized that Simon had shifted back to his human form.

“Ah, Simon.” Max started, eyes hooded as he glanced at the wolf. “I was wondering when you’d speak up. After all that’s what you’re so good at... _advising_. Well let me ask you a question, Advisor. Do you know the lifespan of your average wolf?” he queried, pursing his lips when Simon remained silent, glowering at him.

Wrinkling his nose Max continued, “No matter, the answer to that question is there is no average life span, we can be killed in the blink of an eye and for your average wolf that’s all good and well but you see, I have plans, plans that I need to be around for.....”

“And you think it’s your right to sacrifice our brothers and sisters because of your sick plan?” Edward snarled, taking a step forward only to freeze when Max raised the hand that had been hidden by the desk, revealing the gun he held. Edward scoffed, glaring at the gun “Is that supposed to scare me?”

Max smirked at that. “Scare you? No. What it’s going to do is slow you down. You see some people sell their soul for gold but I guard my body with silver.”

“I should’ve known that you were too much of a coward to settle this wolf to wolf,” Edward sneered taking another step forward, fur rippling across his body like waves rolling across a beach as his body changed in mid step.

Max cocked a brow “And dirty this suit?” he queried, eyes flitting to where Simon was shifting back into his lunar form as well. “I think not,” he spat at the same moment that Edward lunged forward.

Max ducked the swipe from the alpha’s deadly claws, vaulting the table in one fluid move even as he fired at Simon who was speeding towards him sending the wolf swerving in order to avoid the silver bullets. Landing on the other side, Max clutched the edge of the table and shoved, sending it barreling towards Edward, who barely dodged it before it slammed into the concrete, one side collapsing as wood met wall.

The distraction was all Max needed and he fired again, leaping onto the chair to avoid Simon but neither he nor Edward moved fast enough and the alpha howled in pain as the silver tore through his arm at the same moment that Simon’s claws ripped a jagged chuck of flesh from Max’s side.

Landing on the ledge of the large window that dominated the far wall Max snarled as both wolves regained their footing. The gun hung limply in his left hand as he cradled his injured side, dark blood streaming through his fingers, his skin rippled in the moonlight but at the last minute he seemed to grasp his self-control, straightening as he used the glass as a prop.

“Well...” he whispered, his voice tight with pain, “It seems we are at an impasse.”

Edward growled, dropping down onto all fours and Max’s eyes followed the motion before flickering to where Simon was taking a step closer.

“I must say, I didn’t think you’d be quite so _efficient_ ,” he admitted chuckling hoarsely as he raised his gun again “But if nothing else I’d like to go out with a bang, don’t you think?”

\------------------------

Jose skidded to a stop as he leapt from the bannister, beside him Mark kept pace easily and they barreled into the pack of wolves swarming up the stairs. The creatures seemed to lack the natural cohesiveness that came from working in a pack and more often than not they ended up savaging the others of their kind as Jose avoided their sharp claws. What the abominations lacked in knowledge they seemed to make up in sheer force and Jose yelped when one of them managed to bite into his arm, twisting his body he slammed the creature’s head against the metal bannister. The crack that resounded as the thing’s jaw snapped apart made him howl in delight as he sunk his teeth into the creature’s exposed throat.

Mark surged forwards from where he’d been positioned at the foot of the stairs, clotheslining the abomination trying to clamber up the stairs, grabbing another by its legs as it shot past him he used the thing’s momentum to spin it around and back into the oncoming rush of its kin, before herding the now panicked creatures back towards where Jose was tearing through their ranks.

\-----------------------

Trevor’s head snapped up, his pale fur glinting beneath the fluorescent lights that littered the corridor he and Michael had turned down, behind them the sounds of fighting were dying down, only a few howls and cries of pain signaling that the hunt wasn’t yet finished. But beneath the sounds and the scent of blood clinging to his fur, something was calling to him and he whined in agitation as Michael jostled him.

Dropping his head he focused on the things around him, the thundering heartbeats that he could hear ahead of them and the scent of antiseptic and blood but…Trevor froze as a familiar scent wove through the air. It was something that he’d scented before on the skin of his adopted cubs, it wasn’t exactly the same but it was enough for the wolf to realize that a member of its pack was ahead and before Trevor could question himself he was racing towards the scent.

The closer to the scent Trevor got the stronger the sense that something was _wrong, wrong, wrong_ became. Slowing he watched as Michael trotted up to the door behind which the scent was strongest. Rising onto his hind legs Michael slammed his shoulder against the door and the metal groaned under the weight and pressure of the Dire’s large frame.

Shaking his head Michael rammed the door again. Someone screamed within the room as the door collapsed inwards and Michael rushed inside.

Trevor followed slowly, his eyes and ears taken in everything around him, the beat of two heartbeats coming from the scientists huddled in the corner of the room and everything else...Blood splattered sheets were the first thing that drew his attention, the smell of death cloying as he inhaled and the sight of the bodies, strung up against the walls like a demented ventriloquist was just waiting to use them in his puppet show.

They were wolves, even with the scent of blood, the missing organs and body parts, Trevor’s mind knew they were wolves...his brothers and sisters used like frogs in a junior high science room, no sense of dignity, of worth even in death and the snarl that the thought ripped from his chest as he rounded on the humans huddled in the corner made the table he was brushing against rattle.

Michael didn’t move, his eyes glue to the body of one of the women, her red hair shorn short and a line running from her pelvis to her throat that had been sloppily sewn together but beneath all that, under the scent of fear that still clung to her skin, he could smell Lucy... _Mitchell_ and he knew that this was the woman that he had to thank for his cubs and the thought of letting her hang there for even a second more made bile rise in his throat.

Stepping forward, he ripped away the restraints that held her, cuddling the body of the person he’d never met, never had the chance to thank for the gift she’d given them close as a ragged howl forced its way out of his body, echoing in the room and ringing through the corridor behind him and the wolves took up the cry, the call for those they’d lost, the ones they would avenge.

Laying her body on the nearest bed, Michael made quick work of the others, laying them out and covering them before rounding on the sniveling creatures that had done this and as he watched them shake in fear, for the first time Michael hated his humanity, the part of him that linked him to these _things_ that killed even when they didn’t need to....for sport and science like the lives they held in their hands meant nothing.

“Y-you’re not supposed to be in here!” one of them blustered and Michael snarled at him, lips pulled back to reveal his teeth, teeth that he wanted to use to rip this insect to shreds and he could feel Trevor’s rage looping through his mind, telling him that this was one time that Trevor wouldn’t be the level headed one.

Pushing the wolf back, Michael made himself shift because he needed to know, “Did you kill her?!” he demanded, his voice a low bass and the wolf clambered at him, trying to shove back the human thought that would keep it from its kill but Michael held firm as he waited for the answer. The two men glanced at each other and Michael took a step closer, fur flowing across his face, “Did you fucking kill her?!” he shouted and the men jumped, one of them dipping his hand into his jacket only to come out with a small hand gun and Michael could smell the silver on the thing. Shaking his head he smiled, letting them see the way his teeth changed from human to wolf, “See now that was a stupid move,” he snarled lunging forward as Trevor slammed into the other man.

This time their howls were cries of satisfaction.

\--------------------

Carlos huffed in satisfaction as the last abomination fell dead. His fur was matted with blood and his freshly healed wounds stung as he straightened from his crouch. On the other side of the room Jake was clambering down from the platform where several of the creatures had tried to hide, splatters of blood clung to his pale fur and as he shook himself Carlos’ eyes followed the arc of the crimson droplets. Part of the wall had collapsed during the fight and Carlos remembered the way that Jake’s fury had doubled at the sight of Bradley’s body strewn on the floor within the cell, that that collapse had revealed, but other parts of the building had come down as the fight continued, blocking the entrance to the cell.

The red haze of rage that had clouded Carlos’ mind then, receded slowly with each pant of his breath, muscles losing their tension while he cocked his head and listened but the sound of fighting had died away leaving only the thundering heartbeats of the pack as they searched for any stragglers.

Jake snorted, meeting Carlos’ eyes and nodding towards the corridor’s opening. Carlos inclined his head in understanding, dropping onto all fours as he padded from the room, making sure to not tread on what was left of the creatures.

Outside, in the corridor, wolves were streaming back up to the main floor, leaving behind the carnage that they had caused and each of them carried the signs of battle. As Carlos took in the scene he could understand how the humans had concocted the stories that they had, if any of them had truly seen a wolf pack after a hunt then their fear was well placed.

Jake glanced around the room at the wolves milling about, his expression softening as he caught sight of his and Carlos’ parents on the outskirts of the group. Michael and Trevor were lingering like silent shadows by the door and there was an air of sorrow clinging to the two that made Jake glance away. The only people unaccounted for now were Simon and Edward.

\--------------------

Edward snarled at Max but the man just grinned, the expression just short of baring his teeth and Edward wondered if Max even realized that he’d done it.

“This didn’t have to end this way,” Max sighed, dropping his right hand from his wound and using it to tug at his left jacket sleeve in order to reveal a pale metallic wristband.

Edward’s eyes flickered to the thing and behind him Simon huffed in confusion but Max’s smile just grew even as blood began leaking from the corner of his mouth.

“The bad thing about these bodies, is that they don’t last as long as I’d like but see I knew my time was almost up, so I created a contingency plan,” Max continued, swiping the trickle of blood from his lips with the hand still holding the gun. “I’m pretty sure that you know this body won’t make it...hell I know it won’t make it but...” Max paused as the wristband hummed then flashed red, “...then again you probably won’t live through this either,” he coughed, blood flickering across the room as he fell to his knees.

Edward and Simon were moving before he hit the ground. Edward howled as they raced through the corridors, the message in the sound was simple...run!

Behind them he could hear Max’s voice “Run, run as fast as you can,”

\-------------------------

The sound of their Alpha’s howl echoing through the room had all the wolves’ heads turning, then in the next second the room exploded into motion. The wolves closest to the doors raced outside, spreading out in the yard so as not to block the exit, behind them the building seemed to sway before the sound of several explosions pierced the night’s air.

Someone howled again, giving the order to move further back and the pack followed the command, leaping the fence just as the windows of the building shattered, raining shards of glass onto the now empty yard as fire licked against the empty frames.

From beyond the safety of the metal gate, the wolves watched the door of the collapsing building, breaths held as they waited for the last two members of their pack but the alpha’s warning had been clear and none of them could act against the direct order to leave the building, so even as the tension heightened with every second, they remained, still as statues in the night.

\-------------------------

Fire licked at Edward’s heels as he tore down the corridor, a blast rocked the entire construct and Edward skidded to a stop in front of Simon, barely managing to avoid the column that crashed across their path and that would have easily have crushed one of them.

Vaulting the fallen column, Edward barely held in a sigh of relief as he caught sight of the door.

An ominous creak on the his left drew his attention to the inferno that was spreading across the wall like quicksilver just in time to watch the corridor collapse, sending block of burning wood, that once held up the roof plummeting towards them as the wall, that offered them support, gave way.

They were forced back as crumbling blocks fell from the skies, blocking their way out but the retreat was cut short by the intense inferno still blazing behind them. Simon yelped as one of the burning blocks grazed his side while he tried to dance out of the way of the collapsing ceiling and Edward gritted his teeth against the pained whimper building in his throat as his fur was singed by the fires. He could smell his friend’s fear and pair beneath the stench of his own and the only thing that kept him on his feet was the knowledge that he couldn’t see or hear any of the pack, that meant they’d gotten out and even if he died, the knowledge that his pack would live on was enough for him.

\---------------

Jake paced at the edge of the pack as they watched the building, in front of him, Carlos was a silent shadow pressed against the fence, his dark eyes unwavering as he watched the door.

Suddenly the building groaned and seemed to collapse in on itself, like there was a black hole sucking it in from the middle. A pillar of fire shot from the door, the heat so intense that it warmed Jake’s fur before the blaze died, leaving the metal door blackened. The new bond between Jake, Carlos and Edward thrummed with the spicy, unpleasant feeling of fear for a moment before it was covered by a cold certainty and what felt like acceptance and Jake froze as Carlos’ body went rigid when he realized that Edward expected to die there.

The little creature still clinging to the fence dropped onto Carlos’ shoulder a second before the smaller Berserker leapt the fence, landing in a crouch on the other side at the same moment Jake did. He could hear the pack’s calls behind them but his mind was focused on the line that connected them to their alpha. Neither teen saw the way the small creature clinging to Carlos’ fur seemed to dissolve until it was nothing more than a thin mist that spread, covering both of them as they raced into the collapsing building but every member of the pack saw the wolves that ran beside them, their shadowy forms vanishing and reappearing beneath the moon light as they followed Jake and Carlos into the warehouse.

\--------------

Edward snorted as the smoke clogged his nostrils, swaying under Simon’s weight. His friend’s side was bleeding profusely, exhaustion catching up with him and dampening his healing abilities as the wolf focused on keeping the man breathing. Edward had tried to dig through the debris that blocked their way but the only thing that had done was leave him with burnt hands where the fire had eaten through the protective fur that covered his hands, the smell of burning flesh still lingered in the air and Edward shook his head, being careful not to jostle Simon as the other alpha’s eyes drooped.

Glancing around Edward huffed in frustration, if they changed to their human form they might be able to crawl between the small gap that he could see where the collapsed blocks had wedge tight against one of the fallen columns but in that form they would have no protection from the smoke and fire. Every idea he could think up to get them out of their predicament was shut down as easily as they appeared and the lack of oxygen in the corridor was making it harder to breathe. Snorting again, he shook his head and took a step back, blinking to clear his blurry vision as he shifted Simon away from the encroaching flames. The older wolf made a pained sound but his breathing told Edward that Simon was slipping in and out of consciousness even as he stood.

\-----------------------

The moment that Carlos and Jake stepped into the building, time seemed to slow around them until it ground to a halt, the flickering flames stood frozen against the fodder they were trying to burn through as the world bled grey and that’s when Carlos saw the Shadow Wolves. They flowed from crevices and bolt holes and covered almost every surface of the room, completely disregarding the laws of gravity, as they clung to ceiling and floor, bodies held motionless and Carlos ignored the chill that settled over his bones as he realized that every one of them was staring in the same direction.

Jake whined, prancing in place as he stared at the creatures but movement within the frozen room caught his attention and he watched as the small creature clambered from Carlos’ shoulder, pausing once as if it was waiting for them before hurrying alone the corridor. Shaking his head, in a way that ruffled the fur along his nape, Jake followed it secure in the knowledge that Carlos would be right behind him. The bond between them and Edward was quiet now and part of Jake’s mind rebelled at the thought of losing his grandfather but even his emotions seemed to be dampened by what was occurring.

The creature paused at the first blockade and shimmered, then there was no longer one creature but hundreds of them and with each breath they seemed to multiply until they were swarmed over the concrete that had collapsed over the mouth of the corridor.

A howl sounded somewhere from within the blockade and the creatures set upon the thing, eating through wood and concrete as if it was nothing, the faster they worked the louder the howl grew until Jake’s throat itched with the need to answer and without his consent he raised his head, howling even as Carlos’ voice blended with his own and the blockade dissolved before their eyes.

The sight of the two wolves slumped against each other on the other side of the blockade had both teens moving but their hands slid through the two alphas as if they were nothing but projected images.

“You cannot touch them in this place,”

The familiar voice made them start, glancing towards to sound only to watch as the wolf, that had been hidden in the alphas’ shadows, shifted into the stranger that they’d seen only once when they’d ventured into the Shadow Lands. The man’s eyes weren’t on them though instead he was focused on the creatures that had clambered up to the ceiling where they were interweaving their threads of fur.

Jake huffed curiously and the stranger glanced at them with a small sad smile, “The things that were being done here go against everything we stand for.” he whispered as the wolves from before prowled past them, shifting to their human forms as they went and Jake stilled as one of them paused before him, her red hair the only splash of color in the room.

“Find my son and daughter, tell Mitchell and Lucy I love them.” she whispered, placing a hand on Carlos’ and though he couldn’t feel her touch, the sadness in her eyes made him shiver. When she glanced back at Jake, he nodded, watching as she stepped away to join the others.

“The abomination must be found....” the man started pulling the teens’ attention back to him “Tell your alpha that is sheds its skin as easily as it breathes. The one that died here is not the true Max.” he continued, eyes flickering upwards to where the creatures were finishing the web they were creating. “The net will cast you into your world, out of danger but you must destroy the abomination before it is too late,”

The words were hardly out of his mouth when the net of fur settled over them and Jake felt a tug in the center of his chest as the world faded away, then in the blink of an eye, they were in the yard and Edward’s heavy weight was settling against Jake as Carlos lowered Simon to the ground, the words of the man still ringing in their ears while the pack swarmed around them.

\--------------------------

The glass of the screen shattered as a glass impacted with it, obliterating the wall of fire that the camera had picked up seconds after the dark haired man drew his last breath, the red light on his bracelet blinking once before the floor collapsed beneath his body.

Max’s skin rippled as he forced his wolf back. That had been his best model, the only one that could act independently in his stead and it had died because someone had fucking slipped up!

Closing his eyes, he exhaled slowly then spun in his seat, his eyes fixing on the glass that took up most of his office, tapping his finger against his desk he watched as the clones, floated in their artificial womb. He was so close to the cure for this sickness....this other mind that threatened to overwhelm him every full moon! The trick to immortality was hidden within the wolf DNA but first he had to remove the wolf itself from the equation and until that was done....well he wasn’t going to put himself in danger when he didn’t need to.

Buzzing the intercom he leaned on one elbow.

“Yes, sir?” his second in command answered promptly.

“Set up another transfer, Wade. It seems like it’s time for me to move to another body, this one should last a few weeks on the outside.”

“Yes, sir,” Wade responded and Max shut the intercom off, rising to his feet. As soon as he’d perfected the cure for his mortality he would crush those _creatures_ like bugs but for now, he would lead them on a good chase that would not be at all merry.


	24. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake glanced around the compound, taking in the members of the pack strew across the grass. The night before, when they had returned, the compound had been silent but with the first rays of the sun wolves started to emerge from their caravans and rooms, speaking to others that they’d never interacted with before, utterly dissolving the unseen barriers that had once existed between the smaller packs as if the night’s events drove them to confirm that everyone was there and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot say thanks enough to Cougars_Catnip and El_Gilliath for putting up with my whining and general laziness while writing this story and thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I'm sorry it took so long!

Jake glanced around the compound, taking in the members of the pack strew across the grass. The night before, when they had returned, the compound had been silent but with the first rays of the sun wolves started to emerge from their caravans and rooms, speaking to others that they’d never interacted with before, utterly dissolving the unseen barriers that had once existed between the smaller packs as if the night’s events drove them to confirm that everyone was _there_ and alive. Jake could understand the sentiment because he’d wrapped himself around Carlos the moment they made it back, breathing in his mate’s scent and using it to keep the images of the wolves that they hadn’t been able to save at bay.

From his perch beside Carlos on the branch he could see Michael and Trevor speaking with Mitchell, while Trevor held the little girl who Jake heard them refer to as Lucy on his hip. Michael reached out to ruffle Mitchell’s hair and for a moment the teen tensed and Jake was sure he would pull away but instead Mitchell leaned into the touch, his scent reflecting warmth and that unnamed thing that Jake had only smelled around parents and their cubs. Closing his eyes he sighed, remembering the look on the dead woman’s face as she begged them to tell her children she loved them.....it felt too much, like this connection with the other world was heaping more than they could bear on his and Carlos’ shoulders.

Warm fingers trailed across his nape at the thought and Jake slumped, pressing his head against Carlos’ shoulder.

“We have told them all we can,” Carlos whispered, carding his fingers along the short patches of hair at the base of Jake’s neck.

“I know but it feels like we should’ve been able to do more, you know? I mean, yeah they all know that Max is some freaky body hopping thingy but what does that do in the long run? We didn’t fix shit, we just gave them more problems to think about.” Jake frowned, his voice dropping to a whisper as he remembered the dead wolves “He killed all those people and we....”

“We did what we could,” Carlos interrupted, his fingers tightening in Jake’s hair when it seemed like the blond would object. “We have done everything we could and now the rest is up to all of us.”

\----------------

Tony waited patiently while Mitchell spoke with Michael and Trevor, he could just make out a familiar pair of sneakers hanging from the branches of a tree a bit behind where the four stood and he sighed....somebody really needed to remind his cousin that just because they called him Cougar didn’t mean he had to actually behave like a cat.

Pulling his attention from Carlos’ antics, he focused on Mitchell. They had used the time after Mitchell had changed back to talk about what had happened and while there was still so much they didn’t know about each other Tony at least felt like they were getting somewhere. Mitchell leaned on Michael, their dark heads bent as they spoke and then as one they turned towards Tony who couldn’t stop the flush of heat that rose to his cheeks at the knowing and thankful look on the older wolf’s face though honestly Mitchell’s decision to accept the two men as parents had little to do with him, he’d just given the other teen a nudge in the right direction.

The thought fled his mind as Mitchell’s scent came closer and he looked up in time to meet the familiar dark eyes as Mitchell headed towards him.

“So how’d it go?” Tony asked as Mitchell dropped down onto the grass beside him.

“Ok...” Mitchell responded, his eyes roaming the compound “Though I didn’t get to tell your cousin or Jake thanks for passing on my mom’s message....they didn’t have to, not after what I did.”

Tony bumped shoulders with him and grinned as the feet vanished “If they didn’t know that you wanted to thank them before, I’m pretty sure they know now.”

\----------------------

Edward’s eyes flickered around the Oval Office, taking in the scents of the wolves that had stood in the room, masquerading as human while they tried to keep the country running, the thought made his lips quirk for a second but as he remembered why he was there, his expression turned blank. By his side Simon sat straight in the rigid seat, his posture giving no indication that he’d suffered an injury, that would have killed most humans, only days before. Their seats were flanked by Michael and Mark, the cold expression on both men’s faces a direct contrast to the shock on the faces of the guards behind the President but then again it wasn’t every day that a group of unknown people just walked into the Oval Office. The rest of the war council lingered like shadows behind Mark and Michael, watching the scene with feigned disinterest.

Finally President Jeffrey, seemed to shake himself out of the daze he’d fallen into and his eyes narrowed, “Who the hell are you people?!” he demanded and Edward tilted his head, taking in the scent of shock and fear that clung to the man’s skin.

“We....” Edward began raising a hand to encompass their group as well as the members of the President’s Secret Service who were standing behind him, “...are the people who have kept this country from crashing down around your ears while you turned a blind eye to the unexplainable. I must say, Mr. President, we’ve grown tired of lingering in the shadows.”

The man’s face hardened as he glared at them “America does not negotiate with terrorists,” he spat and Edward smiled as on cue Mark and Michael’s skin rippled, wolves coming to the fore before vanishing beneath their human facade. The President gaped, the fear in his scent blown away by shock as he stared at them.

“Then it’s a good thing we aren’t terrorists,” Edward responded finally, leaning forward, “Tell me, Mr President, how much do you know about werewolves?”


End file.
